Reassigned Identity
by Mk Marie
Summary: Bella Swan:Anti-marriage, bad dating record. Edward Cullen:CIA Agent with a dark past. After witnessing something traumatic Bella is put under witness protection where she must pose as "Agent Cullen's" wife. What could go wrong? Now that you've asked..
1. Prelude

**_REASSIGNED IDENTITY- Prelude_**

**_DISCLAIMER- Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just an obsessive compulsive fan that sees Edward and Bella as the main leads in all of my stories. Lol_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE- Here's my newest story. I hope you all like it. Also, a quick note. I spelled Jacob's last name wrong on purpose. It's supposed to sound more... I don't know. More crime lord esque I suppose. Lol. But it's still pronounced Black. Hence the play on it at the end. Mawhaha. Okay, I'm through boring you to tears now. On to the chapter..._**

**_SUMMARY- Bella Swan:Anti-marriage, bad dating record. Edward Cullen:CIA Agent with a dark past.  
After witnessing something traumatic Bella is put under witness protection where she must pose as "Agent Cullen's" wife. What could go wrong? Now that you've asked..._**

**__**

-BPOV-  
  
"And then what happened Ms. Swan?" the lawyer asked me.

He was a very tall man with gray hair and an expensive suit. I didn't have to see the receipt- it screamed expensive.

The entire court room seemed to be holding its breath. Even the judge, a middle aged woman with jet black hair, sat on the edge of her seat.

I looked down at my hands, blinking around my sudden tears.

"He killed him." I whispered, just barely audible.

I was trying to avoid two things at this time. My very vivid memories of that night being one. And the penetrating eyes of my ex boyfriend being the other.

Both were extremely difficult to avoid because I was being thoroughly questioned about my memories, and because my ex was sitting front and center, right behind the defendant.

We had never officially broken up but I'm pretty sure it went without saying, seeing as I was testifying against his father.

"I don't believe we all heard you Ms. Swan." The lawyer prompted.

I took a deep breath and looked up.

The entire time I had been telling myself not to look to the center right of the court room but my eyes slid there automatically now.

And I was met with the source of all my nightmares; Billy Blaque. Yes, **_the_** BB Blaque. And sitting right behind him was his son, Jacob.

Bile rose in my throat as all of my memories came crashing down around me like a giant tidal wave.

I was vaguely aware of my finger nails digging into my palms, puncturing the skin, but I couldn't look away. The court room seemed to disappear, fading, until all I could focus on was the cold, cruel eyes, of Mr. Blaque.

"Ms. Swan?" the lawyer prompted again but I could hardly hear him. He too had faded into the background.

"Ms. Swan!"

"He killed him!" I exclaimed.

I finally tore my eyes away, looking at the lawyer who was saying something to the judge but I couldn't hear him over the buzzing in my ears.

The room started spinning and then the world went **_Black_**.

**__**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: There you have it. I hoped you liked it... or at least thought that it didn't suck. Lol. I posted a preview of this story at the end of Welcome to the Real World so if you want to read more to get a feel for it you can read it there. I have the next nine chapters written so updates will be fairly regular and things progress pretty quickly as far as the main story line coming in. A certain hot CIA agent enters the story in the next chapter. Cough* Edward. *Cough. Lol. Please don't forget to review if you read it. Thanks you guys!


	2. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you to all the people that reviewed(including anonymous reviews. We can't forget you guys. :) I'm happy to see some that have read and reviewed my others so I'm familiar with them. There's also some new people. That's great. You're all amazing. :) This new chapter is much longer. Some of you were worried that the chapters would all be as short as the prelude. I always have super short preludes. Sorry about that. But the rest of the chapters are all around 7pages. That's the average so far I think. Anyway, here's the first official chapter. I hope you like it. Don't forget to review._**

****  
Billy Blaque was sentenced to life in prison. It shouldn't really have been any big surprise but I couldn't quite get over the fact that it was over.

-BPOV-

The nightmare that had been ruling my life for the last year was over. I had finally testified and maybe now I could feel safe. Maybe now I would be able to get that image out of my mind.

I sighed, my breath coming out in a shaky exhale.

No. I knew that image, the memory of that night, would never fade. You never forget the first time you see someone die.

"Thank you for testifying." The lawyer in the expensive suit said.

I nodded curtly, just now realizing that I had been gazing into the distance as I thought.

"Really. We have been trying to get Mr. Blaque behind bars for years."

I swallowed around the lump in my throat that appeared every time I thought about the other... crimes he had committed.

I remember the first time I realized this wasn't the first time he had murdered a man. This very same lawyer had told me. It's how he had gotten me to testify. Before then I had been too scared, but knowing that he had done this before made me think he would continue to do it in the future. I would never be able to live with myself if this happened again because I had been too scared for my own life.

"Can I go home now?" I asked weakly.

I didn't want to think about this any more. I hadn't been able to think of anything else for an entire year now.

The lawyer nodded.

"Of course Ms. Swan." He smiled kindly at me and then he turned and walked away.

And I was free to return to my home.

I picked up my purse from the wooden bench sitting beside me and stood up, looking around the now empty court room.

I could put this behind me. I could. I could move on.

A nagging voice in the back of my mind taunted me, asking how I thought I would be able to move passed this when I couldn't even find the courage to remove myself from the court room.

"I can." I whispered to myself.

"Ms. Swan?"

I turned around, my heart reacting as it did any time someone approached me without warning now days.

But it was only Agent Peterson, a short balding man that worked for the CIA. He had been assigned to this case years ago when they first caught wind of Billy's crimes but they hadn't been able to find anyone willing to testify... until me. Needless to say he had been very happy to help me with anything I needed since _**I**_ was finally helping _**them**_ put an end to their case.

"Yes?" I asked, smiling as much as I could bring myself to do with the overwhelming stress of the day, of seeing Billy. Of seeing Jacob. Of having to relive that night again as I repeated it to the court. Well, just the stress of the last year of my life.

"You did good Ms. Swan." He told me. "Everything went perfectly. Just as we'd discussed."

I nodded, remembering the countless times he went over what I would have to answer here today. At least I had been well prepared.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked, looking at me through calculating eyes.

I suppose if I could see through his eyes I'd see a frail looking woman of twenty-one, an ashen shade of gray from nerves and extreme sleep deprivation, lifeless eyes with dark circles under them.

"I'm fine." I said, trying my best to sound reassuring. He didn't need to worry about me. He had done his job by making sure I was safe in the weeks leading up to the court date when Billy had somehow gotten news that I would be the one testifying.

He frowned and I cursed my bad acting skills.

"I'm just tired and a little jumpy." I said honestly.

Okay, I was more than a little jumpy but he probably knew that anyway.

"I just want to go home."

I almost smiled at the thought of a warm shower and my soft bed. That's where I wanted to stay for the rest of the day. The week. Now that I think of it, can't I just stay in bed for life?

Agent Peterson tugged on his collar awkwardly, clearing his throat.

"About that..."

I narrowed my eyes, knowing this wasn't going to lead to anything good.

"We don't think you should go home."

"What!" I exclaimed, louder than I had intended.

I needed to go home! I had done my job. I had testified. Now I just wanted to try to move on with my life the best I could.

He shook his head regretfully, a sympathetic expression on his face.

"We'll discuss this in more detail later but right now you need to come with me."

I felt tears prick at my eyes and my throat felt tight as I looked at him pleadingly.

"I just want to move on." I said miserably. "I want to forget this last year even happened."

Agent Peterson smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry Ms. Swan." He sighed, reaching out to take hold of my elbow. "But right now your safety is our main concern."

----

It's always a black SUV. I don't know why. Perhaps the CIA had a partnership with GMC.

Another CIA agent was waiting in the back of the SUV, black shades in place and I smiled tentatively at him as I crawled in beside him, as per Agent Peterson's instructions.

He didn't say anything. And he didn't smile back.

"Where are we going?" I asked after driving for a moment.

Agent Peterson was the one to answer since the man beside me remained silent as ever.

"We fear you may be in some danger Ms. Swan. We have come up with an idea to keep you safe."

He still hadn't answered my direct question but I didn't bring this to his attention because I was stuck on the part where he had said I was in danger.

"What?" I asked. "But how? Billy is in custody. He's going to jail for the rest of his life."

My palms started to sweat as I talked, my voice creeping towards panic. Of course I had known I was in danger before, when Billy was free. I had actually been under witness protection for a while before the trial. But why would I still be in danger now?

"We will discuss this in further detail later of course." He said cryptically.

I frowned, bitting my lip anxiously.

"Why can't you tell me?" I asked, fighting the urge to look over my shoulder.

"What's going on? What do you know that I don't?"

I saw Agent Peterson press his lips together in the rear view mirror and I furrowed my brows.

"Some people aren't exactly happy that Mr. Blaque has gotten what he deserves." The agent sitting beside me said, speaking for the first time.

My blood ran cold.

Of course. Billy (BB) Blaque was a very respected man in the world of crime. He had many faithful "friends" who I am sure did not see Billy's sentence as just or deserved but they would see it as my fault.

"Oh my God."

I didn't even realize the words had come from my mouth until Agent Peterson responded to them.

"We will protect you Ms. Swan. I promise."

I blinked around my tears and nodded.

I could only hope that was a promise they could keep.

----

"Now we know this going to be hard." Agent Peterson began and I bit my lip, tasting blood as I broke through the skin.

I was sitting in a white room, completely vacant except a stainless steel table and one chair.

I was sitting in said chair and Agent Peterson was pacing in front of the table. The other agent hadn't said a word since his ominous uttering in the car and he remained motionless in the background.

"But we feel the best thing to do in a situation of this magnitude is to move you to a new location. Have you assume a new identity. Just start fresh."

"At least until we're sure Jacob Blaque will no longer be a threat." He mumbled, frowning.

I remembered my epiphany earlier in the car. Would Jacob see this as my fault? Of course he would. Would he seek vengence? I have no idea.

"You think Jacob would come after me?" I asked.

It stung to even say his name. I didn't want to think that Jacob would harm me. But then again, I hadn't wanted to believe his father was an organized crime lord either. The most wanted crime leader of the past ten years.

Agent Peterson looked at me, his expression calculating, and then he sighed.

"We don't know." He admitted. "We have reason to believe that he will. But this is mostly a precuasion."

I didn't know what to say. I just sat there in that little white room, many levels under ground at CIA head courters and let that sink in, wondering how _**this**_ became my life.

"There are others to worry about even if the Blaque boy doesn't make a move."

I nodded, my chest tightening.

The other agent, the one who had remained all but silent must have taken pity on me because he stepped forward just the slightest bit.

"We'll have an agent with you at all times." He assured me.

"You'll be safe with Agent Cullen." Agent Peterson promised, nodding in resolute belief.

I didn't feel all that reassured to be honest. I didn't even know these people and I was supposed to trust them with my life.

I bit my lip, looking between the two men.

I didn't really have any other options. That's what it all came down to.

I took a deep breath and nodded, relief flooding their faces.

"What's the plan?" I asked, really hoping they had a plan.

The shorter of the two agents slid a manila envelope across the metal table to me.

"Have you ever heard of Forks?" he asked.

"As in forks and spoons?" I asked, confused.

Why were they talking about cutlery? Jacob could be out there planning right now!

The agent chuckled.

"No." He said, shaking his head. "As in Forks, Washington."

I **_hadn't_** heard of it. But after thinking for a moment I decided it matter where they sent me anyway.

I looked down at the table, playing with the edge of the small manila envelope.

"That's stuff to help with your cover legend." Agent Peterson said helpfully, obviously interuputing my avoidance as curiosity.

"License, passport, wedding ring. We even had a new birth certificate made." His eyes were shinning with excitement as he spoke of their achievements.

"Wait."

I slowly raised my head to look at him. I must have heard wrong.

"Repeat that." I said tensly.

"Oh. We made a new birth certificate. You know, with a new name and a-"

"No." I interrupted him. "Not that."

He looked around the room nervously, tugging at his collar.

"Passport?" He guessed sheepishly in such a way that made it obvious he knew exactly what I was talking about.

I narrowed my eyes at him. After everything I had been through recently the least they could do was be straight forward with me.

Agent Peterson sighed.

"Wedding ring." He said in a monotone.

My heart rate picked up and my eyes shifted nervously.

"Who? What?... I don't understand." I finally got out.

"You will be posing as Agent Cullen's wife." He said in his don't-argue-we-know-best voice.

"All of your new papers say Mrs. Isabella Cullen. We let you keep your first name because it is fairly common and we believe anyone searching for you would be looking for a single woman. Besides, the chances of anyone looking in _**Forks**_ is slim to none."

I just sat there, gaping at him.

I couldn't pretend to be someone's wife! I didn't even know who this Agent Cullen was. Then again I didn't know anything about my future home or even who I was supposed to be now.

Everything in my life had shifted last year, making me feel like I was on one of those amusement park rides that my weak stomach always protested.

And just like that I was crying. I was crying for the man that had his life taken from him a year ago. I was crying for lost love. I was crying because nothing is as it seems. And I was crying because in life, just like that amusement park ride, you often had no control over the twists and turns.  
You just had to close your eyes and hope you made it out unscathed.

I was vaguely aware of Agent Peterson and the other more silent agent trying to calm me down but I was too far gone. I tried to stop. I really did because it was embarrassing crying in front of these two men. But the desperation of my cries were too intense to control.

Instead I just squeezed my eyes shut around the tears that were tumbling down my cheeks and I waited.

"What's going on in here?" someone asked sternly in a velvety voice that belonged to neither of the other agents.

As curious as I was to see who the new presence in the room was my embarrassment far outweighed my curiosity and I kept my eyes closed, wishing they would all just disappear.

"We don't know." Agent Peterson said, sounding nervous. "We were discussing her cover legend and she just... started crying."

I heard footsteps but I still didn't open my eyes.

"I knew this was a bad idea." the mystery voice sounded angry.

I didn't understand. Why was he angry? Was he angry at me or one of his fellow agents? Or was he simply an angry person?

I didn't get the chance to further examine the emotional stability of this new person because at that moment I felt soft warm fingers wiping the tears from my cheeks and my eyes snapped open.

"Ssh. It's okay Isabella." He murmured. "We're all here to help you, to keep you safe."

He still held my face in his hands as if I was a china doll that would break at any moment.

"I am Agent Cullen." He explained. "I work for the CIA and I have been put in charge of your case. I swear to you that I will keep you safe."

All I saw was green. But not any green. The most vibrant shade of jade in existence. And then he blinked and I realized I was face to face with Adonis.

Agent Cullen was leaning over the small table so that we were eye to eye. He was cradling my face in his hands and those stunning green eyes shone with pure and unadulterated worry.

"Ms. Swan?" he frowned. "Isabella are you alright?"

He turned his head to Agent Peterson, who to be completely honest I had forgot was even still here.

"I think she's going in to shock."

"Bella." I croaked. Even in my state I detested my full name.

He looked back at me, eyebrows furrowed as he studied me intently.

I swallowed.

"My name." I explained. "It's Bella."

One side of his lips twitched into a breath taking crooked grin.

"Bella." He repeated, almost to himself.

He removed his hands from my face and stood back up to his full height.

"I suppose that's a good thing to know about my wife." He said, his eyes lighting up for a moment with amusement.

A blush swept up my neck and warmed my cheeks.

He chuckled at my flustered reaction.

"I'll leave you alone to give _**Bella**_ the details of our plan." Agent Peterson said, only intensifying my blush.

The other agent had already left the room, probably the moment Agent Cullen had entered. In all probability he was on to a new case, a new worry. But I couldn't be sure because I hadn't seen him leave.

Agent Cullen nodded once at him in a dismissing way.

The heavy metal door didn't make a sound as it swung closed behind him except for the 'CLANK' of the lock closing.

"Ms. Swan?"

I looked up at Agent Cullen who was watching me intently through calculating eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded, fiddling with my hands. At least I had been able to stop crying.

"Yes." I said but it got stuck in my dry scratchy throat.

I tried to discreetly clear my throat and then tried again.

"Yes. Of course."

His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed as he continued to study me.

"Hmm." he frowned, clearly not believing me.

He sighed, running his hands through his messy bronze hair.

"Alright then." He said, standing in front of the table, hands braced on the metal top.

"The plan is very simple Ms. Swan." he said. "I assume that Agent Peterson and Agent Carter have told you that we believe Jacob Blaque is a threat to your well being?"

I nodded, trying not to think of this as Jacob, my Jacob. The one who knew my favorite song and my favorite place to go when I was upset. The one who had taken care of me when I had broken my leg. My only real boyfriend. My first love.

"We have under cover agents watching him at all times and we have someone on the inside, someone who has gained his trust. We believe that Jacob Blaque will seek retribution for his father."

I looked down at the table, unable to say anything.

"Until we decide that he will not make a move you will need to go somewhere safe- somewhere Jacob would never think to look."

"Forks." I whispered, remembering Agent Peterson's words.

He nodded.

"I know it might not be your idea of the perfect destination but this was not a decision we have made lightly. Forks has been chosen for several reasons and I have full confidence that you will be safe there."

I nodded.

It didn't really matter to me where they sent me. Nothing was going to be my home so I saw no difference. The one thing I really wanted to ask about I couldn't find the courage to.

"Your new identity, at least for the moment, is Isabella Cullen." He said as if reading my mind.

He looked at me with that almost unnerving intense look again, as if he was trying to communicate something without telling me directly.

"You are probably wondering why you must pretend to be my wife." He sighed.

I nodded slowly, hoping not to show any disrespect but this was actually a point of true curiosity.

"I was not for this part of the plan at first." He said first off and I frowned, not sure if I should be offended or not.

"But I do feel it is best now." He said quickly. "Marriage is the perfect cover for me being around you at all times. Besides, this would make it more difficult for Jacob or any of his associates to find you, seeing as they would not be looking for a married woman."

There was one loud knock from the other side of the door and Agent Cullen turned to look at it but no one came in.

"Right." He said, turning back to me. "Our flight is leaving soon. We need to get going."

"What?" I asked, finally finding my voice.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I haven't been home to gather any of my things yet." I protested. "I haven't gotten to say good bye to any of my friends. I haven't had any time."

Agent Cullen shook his head sadly.

"That is how it must be."

I refused to cry again but my voice wavered slightly as I said, "Why?"

He sighed.

"This is all you need to know at this time." He murmured. "We will discuss this in more depth on the plane."

He didn't wait for a reply. He snatched the manila envelope from the table in front of me and spilled its contents out before us.

He picked up the birth certificate, placing it safely in his brief case.

"Where is your purse?" he asked, no longer distracted by mundane things. He was on a mission now.

I nodded towards where my purse sat in the corner of the room.

He followed my gaze and snatched it up from the floor, handing it to me unceremoniously.

He slid the passport and my new license across the metal surface of the lone table.

"Put those in your purse. You are to keep them with you at all times." He said, all business. "From the moment we step out of this building everyone must believe that you are Isabella Cullen."

I had no time to digest what he had said or the gravity that one sentence would have on the rest of my life, my new life. I heard the urgency in his voice and I did as I was told with no comment.

"Let me see your hand." He commanded.

I looked up, my eyes widening.

He was standing closer to me than I had anticipated and he held my 'wedding ring' between his thumb and forefinger gently as if it actually meant something to him.

I held out my hand, which was shaking but I hopped he didn't notice this, and he slipped the ring on.

I just looked at it for a moment and when I managed to look away I saw Agent Cullen looking at it with an unreadable look in his eye as well.

He coughed, running a hand through his hair.

"It's time to go Ms. Swan."

I nodded, cherishing the sound of my name for one last time for I don't know how long but at the same time missing the one I had heard only a couple of times.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Told you it doesn't take long for the main story line to come in. lol. We kind of just jumped right into it. And there's the hot CIA agent I promised you all. *CHEESY GRIN* Please review if you read it. I'm trying to reply to all of them since it wasn't possible with my other story. (Okay, maybe it was possible but it would have taken longer to reply to them all than to write another chapter. Lol)  
On a side note I read the cutest book the other day. I honestly didn't think I'd like it because it seemed... vapid. But it was so cute. It's called The Boys next Door by Jennifer Echols. Just for a light read, just for fun, it's amazing. Anyone else read that?  
Much Love!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you too all the people that reviewed. It's greatly appreciated. Here's the next chapter. One thing: don't expect Bella to be completely helpless in this. I can not stand the stories where she is completely helpless(damsel in distress cliche.) It's not going to happen in one of my stories. She will be a little... lost. But look at what she's just gone through. I would be too. But it won't just be Bella crying in the corner or something. I can't do that. Sorry. Okay, on to the chapter. Don't forget to review_**

**__**

-BPOV-  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked when we were both seated in the back of the black SUV.

The driver, someone I didn't recognize from previous rides, glanced in the mirror.

"An airport." Agent Cullen said curtly.

Something in his voice kept me from asking any more questions.

The airport was at the other end of town, one I had never been to before. There was one lone runway and sitting there was a medium sized plane. No one else was around.

"A private jet?" I asked, sounding slightly awed.

I had grown up in a small town before moving to Chicago. Sometimes I still felt like that small town girl, impressed by what others found inconsequential.

He opened the door and hopped out, motioning for me to follow.

"Of course." He grinned.

I felt my own lips twist into a smile in reaction.

He said a few words to the driver and then closed the door, patting the top twice, and the SUV drove off.

"Right this way." He said, motioning with his arm towards the jet.

A man with a thick mustache and a dark suit met us at the bottom of the steps.

"Cullen." He greeted.

Agent Cullen nodded in recognition and waited for me to climb the steps first.

I stopped short when I entered the jet. It was nicer than my apartment in downtown Chicago. There were plush recliner seats and a plasma screen TV was fastened at one end. There was a coffee table bolted to the floor in between the extravagant seats and the blinds on the windows looked to be made of velvet. A bottle of champaign was chilling in a bucket on the table top.

"Wow." I breathed.

"The CIA does nothing halfway."

I jumped, not having heard Agent Cullen's entrance behind me.

"I see that." I said easily, hoping to make up for my other counts of commoner-like behavior.

His lips twitched, fighting off a grin. He loosened his tie and sat down on one of the plush cream seats.

"We should be arriving in Forks in a couple of hours." he told me.

I nodded, debating if I should take the seat beside him.

"Ma'am?"

I turned and the man with the mustache, the pilot I'm assuming, was standing there.

"You're going to want to take your seat and buckle up until we are safely in the air Ma'am."

I nodded, turning a most unflattering shade of red.

The man watched me walk to my seat before the door was shut and he made his way into the cockpit.

"Did someone get my things?" I asked.

Agent Cullen looked at me curiously.

"You said we would discuss this more on the plane." I said, fiddling with a strand of my brown curly hair. "Why wasn't I allowed to go home to gather my things?"

That didn't make sense to me. Even if I was supposed to be a new person now I still needed clothing. I couldn't wear these clothes for the duration of our stay. I wasn't even sure when I was going to be allowed to come back.

"You're not even going to wait until we're in the air before you start interrogating me?" He smirked.

The flight was only two hours at the longest. I needed answers. This was the simplest one, or so I had thought.

"No." I said, impressed by how firm my voice sounded. "Besides, I don't interrogate. **_You_** are the CIA agent."

He raised one eyebrow, clearly surprised by my response and then his lips lifted into that crooked grin of his.

"I don't interrogate either." he said, sounding amused. "That's not my department."

I narrowed my eyes at him. He was just trying to distract me from my previous question. Could it really be that bad?

"Why wasn't I supposed to go home to get my things?" I asked again.

He sighed.

"You're not going to leave this alone are you?" He asked.

He didn't sound angry, just sad.

I shook my head.

"The CIA has seen someone watching your apartment for the passed three days. They're still there."

All the blood drained from my face. They were already there. They were watching my home. They were waiting for me.

"Jacob?" I whispered, forcing myself to ask the question.

He examined my face for a moment before releasing a deep breath.

"No." He said. "But we believe it was one of his colleagues."

I didn't say anything. There was nothing to say.

"We can get you new clothes in Forks." He said gently and I nodded numbly. "Anything you need."

"Why Forks?" I asked, going down my checklist before I had time to think of someone lurking outside of my home. "You said it was chosen for several reasons. What are they?"

"You are quite thorough." He remarked.

I simply shrugged.

"The first reason is because it is a small town that hardly anyone even knows exists none the less would think to look for a missing person in."

I nodded.

That made sense enough.

"And the others?" I prompted.

He sighed.

"I grew up there. I am well acquainted with it so we have the added bonus of... 'home court advantage' you could say. If anyone does think to look for you there it will be easier to spot anyone new. Anyone suspicious."

I frowned.

"I thought you said no one would find me there." I objected.

He nodded.

"I am confident of that. We're just covering all the bases."

"Anything else?" I asked.

He grimaced but it was gone so quickly that I wondered if I had seen it at all.

"My family still lives there." He said, looking at me only from the corner of his eye.

"Our cover story is that we are visiting them after our honey moon."

"What?" I exclaimed.

Now we were going to have to fool his whole family?

"Aren't they going to realize something is fishy when you show up married to someone they've never even met before?" I questioned.

I was starting to worry they hadn't thought this all out as much as I had first thought. Had they ever seen my acting skills? It was going to be hard enough to fool strangers. Now I was going to have to pretend in front of the people that knew him best!

"I have thought of that." He assured me and I looked at him skeptically.

What did he have planned for this little situation I wonder?

"I admit that it will seem a little odd." He agreed. "But I haven't seen them in a little over a year."

I raised an eyebrow, wondering what could keep someone from their family for a year. I didn't let myself think of my family- of my mother and father and Phil. I didn't let myself wonder when I would get to see them next if I ever would.

"My job doesn't offer a lot of vacation time." He shrugged, seeming to see where my thoughts had taken me.

"What do they think you do?" I asked, knowing I was being led off the topic but unable to contain my curiosity.

"They think I am a surgeon in a hospital in Chicago."

I laughed. I couldn't help it. It was just so far from the truth.

"How noble of you." I smirked.

He glared at me.

"I **_did_** go to medical school I'll have you know."

Something in his voice made me stop laughing and I sat up a little straighter.

He looked at me, as if debating if he should elaborate. I didn't look away, trying to get him to continue without having to outright ask for the story.

"When you are a surgeon, or any doctor for that matter, you get the chance to save lives." He began. "That is what I was drawn to, that and it is my father's profession. But you don't really get to play a role in the person's life."

He frowned, focusing on a random spot above my head.

"You fix what ailments you can- you remove a bullet, you treat someone with lunge cancer. That doesn't mean the young man will be safe from gang life after he leaves. It doesn't mean the person with lung cancer will stop smoking. I respect all doctors. They are... noble, as you said. But I feel that this way I am able to enhance a person's life, not just prolong it. Besides-"

He stopped short and I furrowed my eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. He did not.

He sighed, looking down at his hands.

"I just feel I am making a bigger impact this way."

I wanted to hear what else he was going to say. I wanted him to continue but the sad look in his eyes made me hold in my questions.

"I'm glad you did." I said quietly. "Chose this job, that is."

If he hadn't chosen this profession I might have been laying outside my apartment right now.

I shuddered, trying not to think about how real that possibility was.

It was quiet for an immeasurable amount of time as we both thought of troubles, and lives lost, and all the odds we still had to beat. Well, at least that's what I was thinking of.

"So you haven't seen them in a year." I said, breaking the silence when my thoughts became too much for me to bare.

"What now? You just waltz home with your new bride?"

I felt a slight blush paint my cheeks.

He looked up, seeming startled- as if I had pulled him from a dream or a distant memory.

"We tell them that we got engaged a while ago and we were going to wait to tell them until we could visit and share the good news in person. But then you decided you wanted a little wedding, no fuss, no stress and so we ended up going to Vegas." He explained easily.

"We were planning a nice big wedding of course. But this just seemed easier and it was all very sudden once we had decided."

He looked up at me, a slight smirk on his luscious lips.

"We came to share the good news as soon as we had spent a couple of nights on honey moon of course."

I blushed, one blush blending into another.

"We'll stay with my family for a few days and then we are going to stumble upon the most charming house. We'll have to buy it of course, claiming that it's perfect. They'll all be so happy that we've decided to move there that they won't question the sudden visit or the surprise marriage."

I corked an eyebrow.

"You have thought everything through." I said, slightly impressed.

He nodded, smiling.

"I'm glad you approve."

He leaned back against the seat, closing his eyes and folding his hands behind his head.

"Besides, Chicago isn't the place to raise a family."

My mouth fell open. I knew he was only trying to get a reaction, or maybe trying to get into character. Perhaps he was only telling me what we  
were going to tell his family so that I was prepared and didn't have this reaction then... but it still took me by surprise.

I looked down at my hands until I could no longer feel the heat radiating off the blush from my cheeks.

My ring glinted in the sun streaming in from the window where the velvet curtains were held back. It looked so out of place on my finger. I had never really been interested in marriage or weddings, which is another reason this new identity was so outlandish. I had to hand it to them. No one who knew me would look for a married woman.

The ring really was beautiful though. It was a little overly extravagant for my taste but I couldn't deny it's beauty. It was elegant and although a tad too extravagant it didn't look gaudy. It was white gold with a row of smaller round diamonds on each side. Then in the center was a bigger square diamond raised up from the rest.

"We should probably take a while to get to know each other."

I looked up to find Agent Cullen looking at me, a hint of amusement gracing his features.

I flushed, wondering how long he had been examining me as I examined my new ring.

"We are supposed to be married after all." He said.

I nodded.

"You go first." I mumbled.

I would not usually let an opportunity to ask questions go, especially when that meant answering them in stead. I hated being the center of attention. But I was afraid I was too flustered to come up with any good questions.

"Your name is Bella?" He started.

I nodded.

"What's your middle name?"

I made a face and he chuckled.

"I think that's something a husband would know."

I sighed, giving up.

"Marie." I blushed.

He grinned.

"What's wrong with Marie?" He questioned.

I shrugged.

Isabella Marie Swan. It just sounded so grand and I was just so... not. I was me. I was just Bella.

"Nobody really likes their middle name right?" I dismissed it.

"Isabella Marie Cullen." He said, trying it out. "I actually like it."

I cursed my traitorous body as yet another blush swept across my face and my heart spluttered.

"What's _**your**_ middle name?" I asked and then I frowned.

"Wait. What's your **_first_** name?"

He laughed.

"Edward." He said. "Edward Anthony Cullen."

I smiled. "I liked it."

I also liked the thought of calling him by his name instead of Agent Cullen. It had sounded so formal. I had been in the company of more CIA agents than I could probably count in the past few months and it had never bothered me that I hadn't known their names but I liked getting to know this one. Edward.

"It fits you." I decided.

He grinned.

"Just don't call me Eddie." He warned. "I hate that."

I giggled, wondering who called him that.

"You wouldn't even let your wife call you Eddie?" I wondered.

He shook his head, glaring at me playfully.

"Not even my wife." He said resolutely. "My family would know right away that something was wrong if I let you call me Eddie."

I laughed.

"No nicknames." I said. "Got it."

He smirked.

"Nicknames are fine. Just not Eddie."

I raised an eyebrow in question.

"For instance," He said, leaning towards me slightly with a teasing glint in his eye. "Honey, dear, darling, my love... Those are all expectable."

I rolled my eyes although my stomach was flipping at his closer proximity. No, I reprimanded myself. He is the CIA agent keeping you alive. You can not crush on him. Do you remember what happened last time you let yourself get involved with someone?

I almost flinched at that. No, I wasn't crushing on Agent Cullen, I decided. My stomach was just reacting to the plane ride.

"Those aren't nicknames. Those are terms of endearment." I brought out.

He pursed his lips, thinking and then he smiled.

"Okay, I suppose you're right. No nicknames. Terms of endearment are fine however."

I rolled my eyes again, reminding myself not to wonder what term he would use. If any.

"What is your favorite hobby?" he asked, thankfully changing the topic.

"Reading." I said without having to think about it.

I loved to read. I always had. When all my other friends were shopping for new dresses I was usually hiding in the book store.

"Interesting." He murmured.

I raised an eyebrow but I wasn't able to ask what he had thought my hobby would be because he was already on to the next question.

"Favorite book?"

I bit my lip, trying to decide between my two favorites.

"Wuthering Heights." I said finally.

He made a face and I smacked his arm.

"What's wrong with Wuthering Heights?" I asked indignantly, ignoring the electricity that stung my fingers were I had touched his suit clad arm.

"Nothing." He said, not convincingly in the least. "I suppose. I just think it would be a better story if either of them had one redeeming quality." **_(AN: Quote from Eclipse.)_**

I frowned.

"I think that may be the point." I disagreed. "Their love **_is _**their redeeming quality."

He took a moment to ponder that.

"I suppose I can see your point." He conceded.

I grinned, feeling victorious.

"What's your favorite book?" I asked.

"Dracula." He said without hesitation.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

And it went on like that for the rest of the trip. Edward and I asking questions back and forth to get to know each other, only pausing when we wanted to debate a side point. We discussed family, siblings, favorite animals, favorite movies, best friends.

I was feeling pretty confident about pretending to be his wife, or at least pretending to have known him for more than a couple of hours by the time we landed.

But then he said, "So how did I propose?"

"What?" I asked, totally taken off guard.

He shrugged.

"My mother and sisters are going to want to hear the story." He shrugged. "It'll be helpful if we had our story straight."

I bit my lip, thinking. I had never thought of the perfect proposal or anything. I was never really all that romantic. And besides, he was the one that was supposed to propose. Why did I have to think of something?

"I don't know." I mumbled. "You said, 'will you marry me?'"

Of course even I knew this was vague and not romantic in the least. Even I, Bella Swan, could think of things much sweeter, those things every girl wants to hear to make her feel special. But I knew life wasn't really like that so I tried not to focus on it. Besides, I would never be able to say those things to Edward.

My cheeks were burning even with just the thought of telling him those things. Especially when it would mean we would have to tell his family he had said those things to me.

Edward scoffed.

"What?" I asked, a little hurt.

He looked at me skeptically.

"Where were we?" He questioned.

I shrugged, my blush intensifying.

"I don't know... dinner?"

Isn't that where everyone purposes? It could be romantic. It could be a little bistro with soft lighting and a long stemmed rose. He could get down on one knee and... well, ask.

He looked at me like I had just grown a second head.

"I would never propose like that." He scoffed indignately.

I frowned.

"Like what?" I asked.

I had actually started to like my idea. It sounded plenty romantic to me.

He shook his head.

"Believe me, my sisters and mother are not going to be satisfied with a proposal that includes dinner in some public restaurant with no sentimental value and a less than heartfelt, 'will you marry me.'"

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What do you suggest then?" I asked, a little bit snippier than I had intended but he had asked me after all.

This was my fake proposal dang it.

"Edw-"

He held out a hand, frowning.

"Give me a moment." He said. "I'm thinking."

I rolled my eyes.

I sat back in my seat, leaning my head against the head rest while keeping my eyes on him while I waited.

His brow puckered and his lips formed a, to be completely honest, extremely attractive pout as he thought. Then his eyes lit up and he grinned at me.

"Got it." He said, sounding smug.

I rolled my eyes. That seemed to be becoming a new habit with me.

"Okay..." I prompted.

"I would not propose at a restaurant." He said. "It might work for some people but it's just not me. I would want something more private where I could pour out my heart without an audience, focus only on you. I would make you a nice home cooked dinner, your favorite which I now know is Mushroom Ravioli."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Can you really cook?"

He shot me a look.

"Yes, I can." He answered, sounding slightly offended. "So I cook you your Mushroom Ravioli and it's already through cooking before you arrive. There is soft music, candles, and wine- which you prefer to champaign."

That had been one of the questions he had asked after I had declined a glass of the complimentary champaign. But I was a little surprised he had remembered.

"Wouldn't I suspect something as soon as I walk in?" I asked. "What with all the music, candles, and wine."

I smirked.

He shook his head, not missing a beat.

"Of course not. We have dinner at my house every Friday night." He said, sounding so serious he almost had me convinced.

"Why would you accept a proposal from a man who only makes a romantic gesture so he can propoe?"

I looked down quickly, fiddling with my fingers. Jacob had never been all that romantic. He had once said if I would ever let him propose he would ask through the score board at a baseball game. It would work I suppose. But it had never really made me all warm and fuzzy inside. Maybe because I had never liked baseball. I didn't understand the rules. I had never really thought much about it though because we had both known him proposing was not going to happen. Not because he wouldn't have but because I hadn't wanted him to. It just hadn't seemed right.

"As I was saying," He continued smoothly. "I wait until we are through with dinner and then I get up from the table and ask for a dance."

I made a face.

"I hate dancing." I said. "Hate it."

"Fine." He sighed, rolling his eyes. "I leave to clear the table and then I bring out dessert-"

"Is the ring in the cake?" I guessed.

"Bella!" He groaned in exasperation.

I put my hands in the air.

"Sorry." I muttered. "Sorry. So you bring out dessert..."

He nodded.

"Yes. It is..."

He frowned.

"What's your favorite dessert?"

I smirked.

"So _**now**_ I'm allowed to talk?"

He just looked at me, waiting for my reply and I snickered.

"Fine." I relented. "Cherry cheese cake."

He smiled.

"Mine too." He grinned. "So we have cheery cheese cake and then I mention I have a gift for you."

I frowned, partly because even the mention of gifts makes me cringe, even the imaginary kind. And secondly because I was wrong and it doesn't look like he has hidden my ring in the imaginary cheery cheese cake.

"I make you sit on the sofa next to the fire place and I turn the music even lower as I hand you the wrapped gift."

He paused as if he thought that I was going to interrupt him again and I looked at him, trying to hurry the story along. I'm actually kind of nervous and excited to hear the end, how he proposes, as nonsensical as that is.

"You unwrap the box and find a new copy of your favorite book- Wuthering Heights. I explain that I've seen you reading it so many times and it appears to be falling apart."

He smirked.

"You are of course very excited about your new book but before you can set it down to hug me or start reading it immediately I ask you to look at the front cover. **_That's_** where I have poured out my heart to you in writing on the inside cover of your favorite book."

I felt my jaw drop.

"And when you look up from reading my very lengthy and heart felt inscription I am on one knee holding out your ring."

He nodded towards the ring I'm wearing now and I feel my blush once again ignite fire in my cheeks but I can't think about that at the moment because Edward isn't through.

He leaned over towards me slightly, that intense look in his eyes again and he gingerly tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"And then I say," He whispered. "'I love you Isabella Swan and I will love you forever, every single day of forever. Will you please do me the honor of being my wife?'"

I swallowed hard, unable to say anything.

Edward grinned, seeming fairly proud of himself.

"And obviously you said yes." He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

He dropped his hand from where it had lingered on my face and then sat back in his seat.

I blinked, and then remembered I wasn't breathing. I took a deep breath as I started to see spots and it sounded unstable and shaky.

"Th- That works too I suppose." I muttered, trying to sound nonchalant.

He chuckled.

"I'm glad you approve." He said smugly.

The jet started to descend and he looked out the window.

"Now, are you ready to make them believe it?"

I was in so much trouble.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: What do you think? Please don't forget to review. Thanks guys! When I first sat down to write this story I was going to make "Agent Cullen" extremely agnsty and very dark. He's still got his problems and he will get angsty at points but this personality just made itself onto the paper and I think I like this one better. The sauve, sexy, slightly coy secret Agent. I don't know. What do you think?

Any thoughts on the "proposal"


	4. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying the story so far. And the response to the proposal? Wow! You guys rock. And I think we have just raised the bar for the poor guys. Lol.  
Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Please know that even if I didn't respond I did read them. All my emails go to my phone so I read each and every review as it comes in. It drives everyone at work nuts. :P Okay on to the new chapter, the meeting of the family. Let me tell you, meeting the mother has never been more awkward. Lol._**

**_Random- Has any one heard the song Anne Braden by Flowbots? If not listen to it. It's amazing. About racism._**

-BPOV-

We did not land on a private airstrip as I had been expecting but at a busy airport in Seattle. Edward explained that this was less conspicuous and that Forks was an hour away.

He grabbed my hand the second we were off the jet, threading our fingers together. I told myself not to focus on the electric charge running up and down my arm, starting from where our hands connected. It was only a show he was putting on so that we looked the part of the happy newly weds.

When we got to the parking lot he stopped in front of an extremely flashy black car.

"Inconspicuous?" I asked skeptically.

He just chuckled, opening the passenger door for me.

"After you Mrs. Cullen." He smirked.

I blushed, ducking my head before he saw the effect that had on me, and got into the car.

He shut the door and went around to his side.

"I have always wanted to drive one of these." He said, sounding like a little kid in a candy shop as he started the car.

"What is it?" I asked.

"An Aston Martin Vanquish." He beamed.

I had no idea what that was but it looked extremely expensive.

"If you rented this car how come you already had the keys?" I asked.

We hadn't gone to the rental place. There had been no signing our life away, or arguing with the employees, or swearing on a stack of bibles that we would look both ways.

"I work for the CIA." He said simply. "Remember?"

And then he put the car in reverse and we were pulling out onto the freeway in no time, headed towards my new life. Headed towards uncertainty- a big fat question mark.

I had never liked change. I had always been a big fan of routine. After only one year my life had gone through so many reincarnations that it didn't even resemble the semblance of my past life.

"Are you okay?"

I looked over to see Edward watching me out of the corner of his eye, concern etched on his features.

"I'm fine." I lied.

He didn't look convinced.

I sighed.

"I'm just a little nervous." I admitted.

"About what?" He asked quietly.

I looked out the window, watching the trees speed by. Where to start?

"About leaving my entire life behind and starting over." I whispered. "About having to live a lie and dragging more people into it. About having to deceive an entire town of people. Trying to make your family believe that we're in love. About-"

I shook my head, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

**_About someone finding us.  
_**  
Edward pulled onto the side of the road, turning to face me.

"Bella." He sighed, sadness lacing his tone. "I am so sorry."

I shrugged, cursing the few tears that threatened to spill over.

"This is so much for one person to handle." He said. "I know this last year has been unbelievably hard but you're safe here. I will do whatever I can to make this easier for you."

I blinked around the tears in my eyes, willing them not to fall, and nodded.

"Thank you." I whispered.

He smiled kindly at me.

"Of course Bella." He soothed. "Just remember that I'm here."

I had managed to regain my composure by the time we arrived in Forks and I marveled at the scenery as we drove through the small town and then through a forest.

There was just so much green. Everything here was green. I loved Chicago, the big buildings and the busy atmosphere. But this-this was beautiful.

I had been so caught up in admiring the trees, and ferns, and other equally green plants that I was surprised when Edward turned the car off.

"We're here?" I asked, butterflies of nervousness anxiously fluttering in my stomach.

"Yes." He said, sounding just as nervous as I was.

I followed his gaze out the front wind shield.

"Holly crow!" I exclaimed.

Looming before us was the most gorgeous house, no mansion, I had ever seen.

Edward chuckled.

"Edward!" I enthused, turning to him with wide eyes. "**_This_** is you house?"

He shook his head.

"No." He said. "This is my parent's house."

I just continued to stare at him.

"Why did you ever move out?" I asked, only half joking.

He laughed.

"Wanted to impact lives and all that. Remember?" He teased.

I grinned.

"Are you ready to face the firing squad?" He asked.

My grin fell and I shook my head.

"Not even a little bit." I mumbled.

He smirked.

"Oh, come on. I'll protect you."

I frowned because underneath that teasing smirk he was just as anxious about all this as I was.

Edward didn't knock. He unlocked the front door with the spare key in the compartment that looked like a rock and turned back to me, one hand on the door knob.

"Surprising them is more fun." He told me.

I just bit my lip. Oh, they were going to be surprised alright!

Then he reached back for my hand and stepped inside.

"Mom? Dad?" He called, closing the door behind him.

The house was open and light. The back wall of the room we were standing in now was lined with windows from floor to ceiling, giving it a cheery disposition.

There was some noise from the other room, pots and pans being moved around it sounded like and my stomach dropped.

This was it. There was no turning back now.

"Come on." Edward whispered. "Esme's probably in the kitchen."

I nodded although instinct was telling me to turn and run the other way. Of course I had no where to run and even if I had Edward still held my hand, trailing me along behind him, so I had no other option.

He led me through another spacious room before arriving at a beautifully detailed swinging oak door.

He squeezed my hand once reassuringly, although I'm not sure who he was trying to reassure.

"Mom?" He called again, pushing through the door.

We were met with the clatter of pots and pans being dropped as the woman turned, eyes wide.

"Edward!" She exclaimed and he grinned, looking genuinely happy.

"Hi Mom." He said.

She left the pots and pans where she had dropped them on the floor and rushed over to him.

"What a pleasant surprise!" She sang, her voice sounding warm and melodious.

She hugged him around the waist- the closest thing she could reach. He had to bend to return her hug.

"It's been too long." She murmured. "I missed you."

"I've missed you too Mom." He said, hugging her back with one arm because he was still holding my hand.

I almost wished he'd drop it because I wanted to back out of the room. I felt like I was intruding on a personal moment. But he did not let my hand drop and his mother- Esme, released him and took a step back.

"I was just fixing dinner." She told him. "Stay in here and keep me company. You can tell me what brought on this surprise..."

Her voice trailed off as she registered my presence for the first time.

"I see you've brought a friend." She said and my cheeks burned with my all too familiar blush as she looked at me.

"I'm sorry dear." She said, stepping over to me. "How rude of me. I just haven't seen my son in so long."

She stuck her hand out for me to shake with a pleasant smile.

"I'm Esme Cullen."

I shook her hand with my free one and Edward grinned, probably waiting to see how I would introduce myself.

This was his plan. I'm not going to be the one to break it to his mother.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen." I responded. "I'm Bella."

She smiled.

"What a lovely name. But please, call me Esme."

I smiled back.

I instantly liked her.

"You have a beautiful home." I told her conversationally and she beamed.

"Why, thank you Dear."

And with that we both looked at Edward expectantly.

He looked between the two of us, his grin fading.

"Not that I'm not pleased that you and... Bella are here." Esme said. "But what brought this on?"

Edward ran his free hand through his hair, something I already knew he did when he was uncomfortable or nervous.

"Is Dad home?" He asked.

Esme shook her head.

"No." She said slowly, now more than a little suspicious. I could practically see the wheels turning.

"He's at the hospital until six."

She looked between the two of us and then frowned.

"Edward. I think you should tell me what's going on."

He sighed, clearly seeing there was no way to put this off.

I was trying to decide if I wanted to be sympathetic or amused. I could only imagine how hard it would be to tell my mother that I had gotten married since the last time I had seen her. The thought alone was enough to make me shutter.

On the other hand this was the first time since I had seen Edward Cullen that he didn't seem to know exactly what he was doing. Agent Cullen, CIA's finest. Mr Take Charge was struggling for words to explain to his mother that he had gotten married. He looked so... human.

"I know this is going to come as a shock." He said and Esme frowned, clearly not liking where this was going.

"But I assure you this was not a decision we took lightly and we did not rush into anything."

He took a deep breath and he looked so nervous my sympathetic side won out. I squeezed his hand, reminding him that he wasn't alone either and he looked back at me with a thankful smile.

"Bella and I are married." He finished.

And then silence.

You could hear the whir of the refrigerator. You could hear a bird chirping from some where outside. You could even hear our individual breaths.

"Excuse me?" Esme finally said, looking dazed.

Edward chuckled nervously, running his hand through his hair.

"I guess there are **_two_** Mrs. Cullen's in the room."

Esme blinked and I resisted the urge to bang my head repeatedly on the wall.

"I- I don't understand." She said.

"Mom, Bella and I met at a bookstore in Chicago right after my last visit here. She helped me find a book I was looking for at the time and I asked her out to dinner. We have been dating ever sense and I asked her to be my wife last month." He was speaking with so much certainty that I almost believed him.

"We wanted to share the good news with you right away but we wanted to be able to tell you in person. We had to wait until I could get the time off of work. Isn't that right my Love?"

He looked at me and I blinked.

"Uhm... yeah." I stuttered.

**_My love? _**That was a good one.

He smiled at me and if I were an outsider looking in I would swear he was radiating with love an affection.

Wow. I guess **_that's_** why he's one of the CIA's best.

"But we were both so stressed out from work, and planning the wedding, and trying to schedule a visit down here that we decided to just go to Vegas a couple of days ago."

"I've never really liked the idea of a big flashy wedding anyway." I said, happy that I was finally able to assist the conversation in someway.

Edward grinned, squeezing my hand once more.

"That's right." He chuckled. "Bella hates being the center of attention."

I blinked.

I hadn't told him that.

"You- you're married?" Esme whispered in disbelief.

I couldn't blame her for her reaction.

Edward and I nodded.

"Hey! Mom?"

I looked towards the door, eyebrows raised as a little pixie like girl danced into the kitchen.

"That sale I was telling you about earlier was-"

She stopped mid sentence as she finally looked up.

"Edward!" She shrieked, hurling herself across the room towards him so that he had to let go of my hand to brace the impact.

He chuckled, hugging her so that her feet lifted off the floor.

"Hey Alice." He chuckled.

He set her back down on the ground and she grinned, her eyes seeming to dance with energy and happiness.

"Oh my God!" She enthused. "I've missed you so much! Have you ever thought of working a little less? You've missed so much. Who's the girl? How long are you staying?"

I looked at her with wide eyes.

Edward looked over his shoulder at me with a small grin.

"You'll get used to it." He promised. "And if not we can always slip her some Ritalin."

Alice slapped his arm.

"Be nice to me _**Eddie**_."

I snickered and she shot me a dazzling smile.

"Now are you going to introduce me or do I have to pull out your baby pictures?"

"Alice." He groaned.

She huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Bella, this is my sister Alice. Alice, this is Bella." He gave in.

"Bella is Edward's new wife." Esme pipped in.

Alice froze, her eyes darting from Edward to me and back to Edward again.

"You're married?" She asked quietly, sounding stunned.

Edward nodded slowly, watching her reaction carefully.

"You're married!" She exclaimed louder, clapping her hands together and bouncing up and down.

"You're married!" She shrieked. "You're married. Oh Bella! I have a new sister."

She grinned ecstatically at me.

"Wait until I tell Jazz! And Emmett!" She laughed, her bell like laughter ringing through the kitchen.

"Oh. Emmett's going to have a field day with this!"

Edward cringed.

"Alice." Esme chided gently. "Dear."

Alice skipped over to me and wrapped me in a hug before I could react.

"It's nice to meet you Bella." She sang happily. "I can tell we're going to be good friends."

I patted her back awkwardly.

"Uhm... yeah. You too Alice." I mumbled.

She stepped back, frowning.

"Edward." She quickly turned on him. "You're married."

Edward laughed.

"Yes Alice." He smirked. "I know that."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"No." She sneered. "You're married. As in you are **_already_** married. As in I wasn't invited."

She took a step towards him, her eyes blazing.

"As in I didn't get to plan it!!"

And that is when Agent Cullen, government trained operative, supposed to be able to deal with any situation, looked scared.

"Alice, we were going to. We went to Vegas."

Alice looked at him in disbelief.

"You went to Vegas?" She asked, now just sounding pained.

Edward's features flashed guilt before he cleared them and nodded.

"Edward." She sniffed. "Don't you love me?"

He sighed.

"Of course I love you Ali."

She crossed her arms over her chest, still looking hurt.

"Then why wasn't I invited to your wedding?" She asked, looking like someone had just run over her puppy.

"None of us were invited Darling." Esme said quietly and I felt a pang of intense guilt. Not only was I the reason that Edward was lying to his family but now they were all hurt as well.

"This was just something Bella and I needed to do for us." Edward said.

"We didn't mean for anyone to be upset." I said softly, feeling miserable.

I hadn't even been here for an hour yet and I was already ruining his family life.

Edward was instantly beside me, an arm securely around my waist.

"Don't be sad." He murmured quietly in my ear.

"Dear." Esme called soothingly and I looked up, bitting my lip.

"We know you didn't mean to upset anyone." She smiled, trying to reassure me but she still looked sad.

Now I felt even worse. Here I was trying apologize and they were trying to make _**me**_ feel better.

"Yeah. It's okay Bella." Alice said, actually sounding almost back to her happy self of a few moments ago. "Besides, I can plan another wedding. People who go to Vegas do that all the time- have another wedding for the family."

"Alice." Edward said uneasily, tensing beside me.

"That would be lovely!" Esme beamed. "Then we would all get to be there."

She smiled, a real one this time, as if a big problem had just been solved.

"Exactly!" Alice cheered.

Edward and I shared a look that clearly said, 'this is going to be bad.'

"We can have it here, in the backyard. With lots of candles and orchids."

She was getting more and more excited as she spoke and the longer she spoke the more panicked I was getting.

"Uhm... Alice. We shouldn't. Maybe we shouldn't." I spluttered.

"We don't want to put anyone out." Edward said quickly.

I shot him a thankful look.

"Non sense." Esme said.

Alice nodded vigorously.

"I'm going to go out and buy some fabric." She informed us. "I can just picture your wedding dress now. I'm guessing you didn't have a dress?"

She looked at me expectantly and I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just swallowed and shook my head.

"Alice." Edward tried again.

She ignored her brother's protests.

"And Fresias with the orchids. The perfect mixture would make the whole place smell so good."

"Alice!"

Alice waved him off.

"If I leave now I can be back for dinner." She sang, bouncing up on her tip toes to kiss Edward's cheek.

"Bye Guys!" She called over her shoulder. "Welcome to the family Bella."

And then she was gone, the front door clicking shut behind her.

Edward sighed, running his hand through his hair roughly.

"I'm so sorry." He said to me. "Alice is... Alice."

I smiled, trying to show him that I didn't blame him. I think it came out more like a grimace and my shoulders were still tense, tight.

What had we just gotten ourselves into now?

"Alice is very spirited in everything that she sets her mind to." Esme explained more delicately.

I nodded, trying to pretend like I wasn't having an aneurysm.

"Edward dear, why don't you show Bella to your old room." She suggested gently. "I'm sure your both tired. Dinner will still be another hour or two."

Edward nodded, grabbing my hand and leading me towards the door, more than a little relieved to be getting out of there I think.

"And Edward?" Esme called, sounding extremely maternal.

Edward looked at her over his shoulder, one hand poised on the swinging door.

"I really have missed you son."

His face softened and he smiled tenderly.

"You too Mom." He said softly.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So what do you think? I hope everyone enjoyed seeing The great Edward Cullen lose his cool and collected act. Haha. But now we know his family is his weakness which I'm a sucker for. Lol. Next chapter Emmett and the rest of the gang make an appearance. A lot of you have been asking for EPOV and I'm happy to say that I have already written one chapter in his POV... chapter#7 I think. So there's that to look forward to. And are you serious?? 131 reviews for two chapters and a prelude? Wow!! You guys are amazing  
Has anyone else had a bad experience with meeting the boyfriend/girlfriends parents? Just wondering. Lol.**_


	5. Chapter 4

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight_**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the newest chapter. I hope you all like it. Also thank you to all those who reviewed on the last chapter. Keep it up! We've almost made it to 200 reviews! As Emmett would say, WOOHOO! Haha.  
Longest chapter yet. It's ten pages. :)

I'll post the ages in the next chapter. But Edward is 23yrs. old and Bella is 21yrs old.

**__**

-BPOV-  
  
"What are we going to do?" I asked once we were safely behind closed doors.

Edward ran his hands over his tired face.

"I don't know." He admitted.

I began pacing back and forth in the huge room.

"Your family hates me." I muttered. "They're upset with you. They're hurt they weren't invited to the 'wedding.'"

I made air quotes around the word. The more I spoke the more hysterical I became. My words were coming in a rush and I felt sick.

"This isn't going to work. They're going to be crushed when we tell them they can't plan this wedding. Which is only going to make them hate me more and be more upset with you and-"

Edward grabbed my shoulders and my pacing came to an abrupt halt.

"Bella." He said slowly, watching my face as if he was waiting for me to officially snap.

"Calm down. Take a deep breath."

I did as he instructed and released it slowly.

"First of all no one hates you."

I scofed.

"They don't." He insisted. "They're surprised. We knew they would be."

"But I've ruined your life." I whispered.

I mean, this could not have been how he saw his weekend.

An unreadable emotion flickered across his features and he leaned over, still gripping my shoulders firmly but gently, so that we were eye to eye.

"How could you say that?" He asked, sounding pained. "I am the one that took this case. I knew what I was getting into."

I nodded- dazed, unable to look away from his penetrating green eyes.

"You are not a burden Bella." He said, his eyes blazing. "Never think that."

I nodded, still unable to speak and he released my shoulders.

I took a deep breath, just realizing that I hadn't been breathing at all and mentally shook myself. What was _**that**_? I couldn't believe someone I had known for a day could have that effect on me. It must be something they taught back at the CIA head courters or something.

"Now stop worrying about what everyone thinks." He instructed. "We're here to keep you safe. That is our only priority at the moment."

I gulped.

In the midst of all of this new drama I had effectively forgotten about Billy and Jake and what my life had become over the past year. I didn't know if it was a relief to know that it COULD be forgotten, even for a moment, or if it was just plain scary. I could not let my guard down.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

I blinked.

At some point during my inner monologue he had moved across the room and was lying on his back in the middle of the king sized bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

My tone was worried again as I took in the room for the first time.

The carpet was thick and plush, a gold color. The walls were white and the room was sparse. There was a giant stereo on one side of the room looking intimidating and complex. The entire wall beside it was covered by shelfs upon shelfs of CDs. I made a mental note to look over them later if that was okay with Edward. I had always liked music and with that many CDs there was bound to be something I liked. Just like in the living room one entire wall was windows making the room seem open and serene, casting a golden light around the sizable room.

Other than the impressive music collection though there was only a big black futon and a huge rot iron bed. One bed.

"I haven't slept in weeks between the debriefing, the stake outs, and working out the details for this mission." He mumbled sleepily.

My eyes rested back on him as he spoke, one arm was draped over his eyes.

"I'm going to take a nap."

I bit my lip, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

"Oh." I said dumbly.

Of course he was tired. I hadn't given much thought to all of the preparations that had to be made before we even arrived here. He must be exhausted.

Edward raised his arm from his eyes, looking at me warily.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I blushed, looking down quickly to hide behind my curtain of hair.

"Nothing."

I would willingly sleep on the floor if it meant not having this awkward moment with him.

"Bella." He sighed. "I know a lot has happened today and I know that we still have a lot to figure out. But I really need to rest first."

"It's not that." I said quickly.

I knew he needed to rest. I'm actually surprised that he hadn't fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"What is it then?" He asked, sounding puzzled.

I looked away.

"Well... uhm..."

"Yes?" He prompted.

I cleared my throat.

"There's only one bed."

Would the embarrassment never end?

"Yes." He said as if missing the problem.

I looked back and raised my eyebrows. I knew we had a cover to uphold and everything but he couldn't possibly think we were going to be  
sleeping in the same bed. No one could see us in here.

Recognition lit his face.

"Oh." He said. "How rude of me. If you're tired you can have the bed. I'll sleep on the futon."

He motioned over to the black futon sitting in the corner.

I frowned, shaking my head.

"No, no." I said quickly. I doubted his long legs would even fit.

"You take the bed." I said. "I'll sleep on the futon."

I smiled at him sheepishly.

"I, uhm. I kind of forgot it was there."

Edward chuckled.

"I will admit that living arrangements are not exactly perfect at the moment but we'll 'find' a home of our own soon." He said. "Then we won't have to put on a show for my family all the time at least and we can have separate rooms there if you'd like."

He smiled kindly.

"But the futon isn't as uncomfortable as it looks. It's actually quite suitable. I insist that you take the bed." He said. "I'll be fine."

I frowned but he was already off of the bed with one of the pillows tucked under his arm.

"But-"

Edward shot me a look.

"Not buts Bella." He said sternly. "We both need our rest before dealing with the rest of my family. Just take the bed."

I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest.

He rolled his eyes.

"We can continue to argue about this later." He sighed. "Right now I just want to lie down for a while."

I glared at him but he simply put his pillow down on the futon and pointed at the bed.

I exhaled irritably but went. It was so comfortable- it felt like lying on clouds, that all of my protests shriveled in my throat. He _**had**_ insisted after all. I could see this was one fight I wasn't going to win so I might as well enjoy it.

I closed my eyes, burrowing my face into the mountain of feathery pillows. They smelled amazing- like nothing I had ever smelled before, and I couldn't help but to take a deep whiff inhaling as much as of the heavenly scent as I could.

"Bella?"

My eyes opened slowly.

"Yeah?"

He was lying on his back on the futon, eyes closed.

"I thought I should warn you." He said, having to pause as a yawn slipped from in between his lips.

I frowned.

"Warn me?" I asked uneasily.

His eye lids slowly crept open to reveal dazzling jade.

"Yes." He said, watching me warily. "Family dinner is very important to my mother. There may be a few more people than you were expecting."

"How many?" I asked, suddenly suspicious.

He looked at me sheepishly.

"Me and you." He started, counting on his fingers.

I narrowed my eyes at him, all the while trying to beat down the uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"My parents of course." He continued. "Alice and her boyfriend Jasper. My other sister Rosalie and her family. So..."

He smiled timidly.

"Nine?"

I groaned, burying my face in the pillows.

Just meeting two of Edward's family members had been semi-disastrous. How was I going to pull this off under so many watchful eyes.

"But that's including you and I." He tried to comfort me.

I wrinkled my nose.

**_Great!_** I thought sarcastically. So we would only have to deceive seven of his family members. What could possibly go wrong?

An image of a black haired pixie girl came to mind and I sighed. If the rest of his family was anything like his sister there was plenty that could go wrong! I still didn't know how we were going to get out of the wedding she was already planning.

I don't know about Edward but I didn't get any sleep. I lay awake with my inescapable worries until Esme said dinner was ready.

----

"Well he's home." Esme said quietly from the kitchen.

Edward paused outside the swinging door to the kitchen.

Clearly his time spent working for the CIA had made him forget that ease dropping was still wrong.

But then again I was pretending to be married to a man I had known for less than 24hours and lying to his entire family. It was a matter of life or death but I felt guilty all the same.

"And he's brought someone with him." I heard Esme continue in a subdued tone.

"A girl!" I could already recognize my "sister in law's" excited voice. Alice hadn't even bothered to lower her voice and Edward looked at me rolling his eyes.

I smirked.

"Ssh!" several voices hushed at the same time and I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing.

"_**Edward**_ brought home a girl?" Someone else asked skeptically.

It wasn't Esme or Alice's voice but it was some what similar. Edward's other sister perhaps?

"Yes." Esme's voice responded. "And she seems very nice so don't make her feel uncomfortable."

Esme's voice took on a maternal hint of warning.

"Or Edward for that matter."

I looked down, suddenly feeling a warmth towards Esme. Maybe she didn't hate me as much as I thought she did.

"Well, way to go Eddie!" A male voice boomed, making me jump.

Edward sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"I'm just telling you so you're... somewhat prepared."

I grimaced at Esme's statement because even if they expected me they were still going to be surprised.

Edward turned to me, his eyes questioning, and I nodded.

Might as well get this over with.

Edward offered me his hand and I took it without hesitation. Even if it was just part of the show it still represented a reassuring comfort to me.

"It smells wonderful in here." Edward grinned as he pushed the door open and you never would have known he had been listening to them only seconds before.

"Thank you dear." Esme beamed and he kissed her cheek.

I clung to his hand and he grinned reassuringly at me over his shoulder.

"Hello Bella Dear." Esme said kindly.

I reciprocated with my own timid smile.

"Hello." I ventured. "Edward's right. It does smell good."

She smiled.

"Bella, this is Edward's father, Carlisle." She introduced, motioning to the man standing beside her.

He was tall and lean with thick blond hair and blue eyes, much like Alice's.

The man smiled kindly at me but I saw his eyes flicker to my left hand where I was trying to inconspicuously hide my ring by turning the stone around. Of course Esme had told him.

"It's nice to meet you Bella." He said.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said but I couldn't help thinking that he thought he was meeting his new daughter in law.

Edward squeezed my hand, seeming to know where my thoughts had taken me. I suddenly remembered what he'd said earlier in the car, 'just remember that I'm here'

The thought gave me more comfort than it really should have.

"You're not going to introduce us Edward?"

My eyes flashed towards a tall blond woman- the voice I hadn't recognized before. She was painstakingly beautiful, the kind of woman that makes others take a hit on their self esteem just from being in the same room with her. She had long golden hair, deep blue eyes framed by long lashes, and a body that would make models green with envy.

I was admittedly intimidated.

She arched an eyebrow and Edward chuckled.

"Nice to see you again too Rose."

She rolled her eyes, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Rosalie, this is Bella. Bella, this is my sister Rosalie."

He smirked.

"Don't worry. She's not as hostile as she looks."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm plenty nice." She snapped.

"Rosie isn't hostile." Came that booming voice again.

Standing next to Rosalie was the biggest man I had ever seen. He towered over everyone in the room, including Edward who was well over six foot. He had brown curly hair and mischievous brown eyes. What a pair those two made!

"She just likes making the newbies jump." He chuckled.

Rosalie elbowed him in the side, causing a loud 'Ouf'

"Rosie." He pouted. "What did I do Babe?"

She just glowered at him.

"And this is her husband Emmett." Edward added.

The man grinned at me, dimples showing and I smiled timidly.

"So where is my favorite niece if I may ask?" Edward inquired.

Rosalie smiled, her face softening at the mention of her daughter.

"She's napping." She said. "She's on the sofa in the living room. We'll wake her in a few minutes so that she can eat with everyone."

"Man it never fails!" Emmett grinned. "The minute you put her in the car seat to go somewhere she just conks out."

Rosalie nodded in agreement, brushing a strand of hair out of her face and then it was quiet.

For about three seconds.

"I got the fabric for your dress Bella!" Alice exclaimed as if she just couldn't hold it in any longer.

I tensed and Edward shot a menacing glare at his sister. We knew we were going to have to tell the rest of them soon but I don't think either  
one of us was ready for that right at the moment. It had been such a long day. Long day doesn't even cover it.

"Alice is already torturing the new girl with fashion huh?" Emmett smirked.

"Alice's designs are beautiful." Rosalie reassured me.

Alice beamed.

"Thanks Rose! I saw Bella and a new design just popped into my head."

She shot me and Edward a sly grin.

"I'm very excited about it."

"So. Dinner is ready?" Edward asked quickly.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow suspiciously but thankfully Emmett took the bait.

"Yeah!" He enthused. "When can we eat? I'm starving!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"You're always starving." She scoffed but he only shrugged.

Edward and I seemed to release a breath at the same time.

----

"So Ali. Where's Jasper?" Edward asked conversationally once everyone was seated around the big oak dinning room table.

Emmett had gone to her his daughter from the living room.

Alice smiled brightly at the mention of her boy friend. I must admit I was curious to meet Alice's other half. I was also a little scared. I was imagining a jazzed up male version of Alice for some reason.

"He had to work late." She told him. "But he should be here soon."

Edward nodded.

"How is he liking the new job?" He questioned.

"He loves it!" She said, her eyes sparkling. "You know it's right up his alley and he relates so well to his students."

"He's the new psychology professor at the community college in Seattle." Edward explained to me.

"That's quite an impressive commute." I mentioned.

Alice nodded.

"Thankfully he only has afternoon classes so he can leave here at eleven and still get there on time."

"Look who's awake!" Emmett chuckled from the doorway.

He was holding a little girl, probably around three years old. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her hair was slightly mussed from her nap.

There was no doubt who's daughter she was. She had long curly blond hair just like Rosalie and the same startling ice blue eyes. But other than that she looked just like Emmett, dimples and all. She was the most beautiful little girl I had ever seen.

She peeked over her arm at us shyly and then a wide smile broke across her face.

"Uncle Edard!" She exclaimed, wiggling in Emmett's arms.

"Hey Abby." He chuckled.

Emmett laughed, setting his squirming toddler on her feet.

She danced over to Edward and he swooped her up so she was sitting on his knees.

"How are you Princess?" He grinned, kissing her cheek.

She giggled before placing her own messy kiss on her cheek.

I grinned, watching them.

"Good." She giggled. "Me and Daddy wanted a puppy but Momma said no."

Edward smirked at Rosalie.

"That's okay Princess. Maybe Momma will let you get a kitty instead."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yeah!" Abby and Emmett exclaimed in unison.

Rosalie sighed and Emmett shrugged, grinning at her innocently.

"Who's dat?" Abby asked, pointing a chubby finger at me.

I smiled at her.

"This is my good friend Bella." Edward introduced us.

"Hi Abby." I said.

"Hi." She said shyly.

Emmett chuckled.

"Yeah." He snickered. "A _**very**_ good friend."

I blushed, looking down at the table top.

"You know what I was thinking Abby?" Edward asked.

"What?" She said excitedly, bouncing around.

"I was thinking that your daddy should play dress up with you after dinner."

Emmett cursed under his breath.

"Doesn't that sound like fun?" Edward enthused, a vindictive glint in his eyes.

I snickered, watching Emmett frown.

"Yeah!" Abby nodded in agreement just as Emmett mumbled a 'no'

Abby turned to him, her big blue eyes looking even bigger and her lower lip trembling.

"You don't want to play with me Daddy?" She sniffed.

Emmett's stony expression completely melted as he watched his daughter.

"Of course I do baby." He assured her and she smiled, all signs of tears gone.

Rosalie sniggered.

"Who taught you that face?" She asked.

"Auntie Ali." Abby answered innocently.

Alice giggled, unashamed.

"I told you it would work didn't I?"

Abby nodded.

"And I'll help you with dress up after dinner Munchkin." She winked.

Everyone laughed, except for Emmett who groaned.

"Come on Monkey." He sighed, walking to the chair in between his and Rosalie's.

Abby placed another kiss on Edward's cheek and hopped down before dancing over to her dad.

Emmett grinned at her, love evident in his face and I smiled as I watched him set her in her booster seat.

"Okay." Esme said happily, setting Abby's plate in front of her, which Rosalie immediately took so she could cut the meat into smaller bites.

"Let's eat."

"Finally!" Emmett exclaimed.

Esme had really outdone herself. There was a pot roast with carrots, and snap peas, and green beans. Fresh home backed bread and a salad so beautiful I was almost regretful when I had to mess it up were the sides.

Edward slid his chair a little closer so that our shoulders were touching. That same hum of electricity moved down my arm.

I looked over at him and he winked.

I bit my lip, my cheeks heating with a blush.

"So, Bella."

My head snapped away from him, my blush darkening as I realized I had been caught staring.

Edward chuckled.

"Yes?" I mumbled.

"How did you end up meeting my brother?" Rosalie asked and I realized she had been studying us for a while. That explained Edward's actions.

"Oh. Uhm... we met at a bookstore in Chicago." I said, remembering the story Edward had told his mother earlier.

"She helped me find a book I was looking for." Edward added effortlessly, spearing a carrot with his fork.

"And your eyes met and you just knew you couldn't let her go?" Alice breathed, lost in some thought of her own.

The room grew silent and I looked down at the table, fiddling with my fingers under the oak surface, still trying to hide my ring which felt heavier than it had moments before.

"Something like that." Edward chuckled.

"Woohoo!" Emmett boomed. "Finally!"

Then he smirked.

"So when's the wedding Eddie?"

Edward tensed beside me.

"Actually-" Alice said excitedly, practically bouncing in her seat.

"Actually!" Esme said, cutting her off.

She threw her daughter a stern look and Alice deflated.

Esme's eyes slid to where Edward and I sat and her expression grew tender.

"Actually." She repeated, softer this time. "I think Edward and Bella have some news to share with us."

All eyes were on us expectantly and I made a conscious effort not to hide behind my curtain of hair.

"Thanks Mom." Edward groaned. "That was very inconspicuous."

"Go ahead Son." Esme prompted, unashamed.

"Holy crap!" Emmett boomed, wide eyed. "Is Abby getting a new little cousin soon?"

"Yay!" Abby cheered.

"No!" Edward and I both shouted.

They all continued to stare at us curiously.

Edward cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure.

"Bella and I have been dating for almost a year. I love her very much."

He looked at me adoringly and I couldn't force my eyes away.

OH MY GOD BELLA! I chided myself. BREATH! IT'S ALL A SHOW.

"She's the most amazing person I've ever met." He grinned. "And I asked her to marry me a few months ago."

He finally released my eyes as he turned to look at his family.

"The thing is Bella's never liked the idea of a big flashy wedding." He explained, using my words from earlier.

"And I didn't care as long as she was the bride."

He winked at me and I blushed. Who cares if it's just an act?

"So we went to Vegas and got married."

It was not silent as it had been after our first announcement.

"Holy crap!" Emmett exclaimed again.

Rosalie smacked his arm.

"What?" He asked, turning to her with wide eyes. "Did you see that coming?"

"Of course I did." She said easily, almost bored. "I saw their rings."

Edward smiled sheepishly and held up his left hand.

My eyes bugged.

How had I not noticed **_his_** ring? It was a plan platinum band, shinny and new. It matched mine perfectly although mine was more extravagant.

Maybe I hadn't noticed because his looked so natural resting on his finger. Or maybe I had been too preoccupied with trying to hide my own.

"Is this a joke?" Emmett asked. "Edward Cullen did something unexpected?"

Edward rolled his eyes.

"It has been known to happen every once in a while."

They all shared a look. I wondered what they would think if they had known he had not followed his fathers footsteps and become a surgeon but had actually become a CIA agent.

"Yeah, okay." Rosalie said finally. "But showing up married? I mean, really Edward. **_Married_**?"

Edward nodded, his jaw setting stubbornly.

"Yes." He said curtly. "Bella is my wife."

My stomach filled with butterflies but I beat them down. He was only here to keep me safe. He'd said it before. This was his job.

"I'm sorry." I said, reaching for Edward's hand. It's going to take two to pull this charade off right?

He laced our fingers together and placed them on the table top.

"I know this comes as a shock but this was something we had to do for us."

It sounded like something a young couple in love would say to justify something like this. At least I hoped it did.

Edward nodded, presenting us as a united front.

"But they're letting me plan another wedding!" Alice announced.

"Actually Alice-" Edward started.

"Don't worry Rose." She continued, ignoring her brother. "You can help plan it."

Rosalie was still watching us suspiciously but finally she shrugged.

"Sounds good Alice."

Edward sighed.

Alice and Rosalie discussed our wedding for the rest of the dinner, asking me the occasional question.

"Orchids or Lilly's?"

To which I would look at Edward helplessly. A look that roughly translated means, HELP ME!

"What ever you want My Love." He would say, amusement shinning in his eyes.

Not fair!

Then I would fidget and mumbled before blurting, "Orchids?"

"Great!"

And on and on.

A tall blond haired man came in during a debate over where the wedding should be held. Alice thought a nice backyard wedding would be perfect. Rosalie insisted on something more glamorous.

Neither Edward or I said anything. Why would we argue over something that was never going to happen? How did I, Bella Swan- anti marriage, end up sitting her with a man I had known for not even forty-eight hours discussing wedding details with his sisters?

"Sorry I'm late everyone." The blond said.

Alice stopped mid sentence and sprang from her seat.

"Jazz!" She squealed.

He chuckled, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

She drug him to the table and he sat down in the chair she had just vacated, pulling her onto his lap.

She giggled.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"I thought everyone would be done eating before I arrived so I got something on the way."

He shot Esme a look of apology.

"Although I am regretting that decision now." He said politely. "It all smells wonderful."

Esme smiled back but everyone was looking pointedly at Edward and I, seeing how long it would take Jasper to notice us.

His eyes followed their gaze to Edward.

"Okay, what did I miss?" He asked suspiciously.

And then he saw me.

"Hello." He said politely.

"Hello." I replied shyly.

How many times were we going to have to do this?

Jasper looked back at Edward, one eyebrow raised.

"A friend of yours?" He guessed.

Edward sighed, no doubt his thoughts were mirroring my own.

"My wife."

Jasper froze.

"What?"

He looked between me and Edward. Alice giggled, clearly enjoying being in the loop now.

Edward nodded, holding up his left hand again.

Jasper's gaze fell on the platinum band and his eyes bugged.

"Holy crap!"

Emmett laughed, throwing his head back.

"That's what I said!" He exclaimed.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: What did you think? Don't forget to review. :) So, Edward may get a little defensive and indignant about his decision. Hmm, that will make things interesting. Lol. The next chapter you get a little look at what happened that fateful night one year ago. DUN DUN DUN. Lol. Alrighty guys, go review and I'll go edit the next chapter. I'll post it tomorrow.  
MUCH LOVE


	6. Chapter 5

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight_**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone! Here's the daily update. I hope you like it. Here's the rest of the ages: Bella-21yrs. old. Edward-23yrs. old. Alice-20yrs. old. Jasper-23yrs. old. Rosalie-24yrs. old. Emmett-24yrs. old. Abby-3yrs. old.

Random: I just saw Monsters vs. Aliens. It was so cute! Extremely funny too. And the cast? Amazing. Hugh Lurie plays a brillant cockroach. Priceless.

**__**

-BPOV-  
  
_The house was quiet and dark._

I had never been afraid of the dark before but as I walked down the narrow hallway a shiver ran down my spin. I didn't know how to explain it except to say something was not right.

I bumped into an end table and my heart jumped erratically in my chest, causing a little squeak of fright to emit from my lips.

I leaned against the wall, my hands clenched to my chest over my racing heart.

I shook my head, chuckling a little at how ridiculous I was being. I had been in the Blaque's home several times before. Why was I scared now? Maybe because Jacob wasn't with me.

A sudden crash pulled me from my reverie. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as another crash echoed through the desolate house.

"Jake?" I whispered, feeling my way down the hallway.

My voice sounded like the petrified victim in a horror movie.

CALM DOWN. I told myself. IT'S JUST YOUR OVER ACTIVE IMAGINATION.

As I neared the end of the hallway I heard voices- one pleading and one malicious.

"Please." The voice said. "Please. We've been friends for years."

"'Friendship' is of no value to me." The other voice replied coldly, almost bored.

My eyebrows pulled together into arcs over my confused eyes. I recognized the voice of Billy Blaque but I had never heard this tone before. He was usually cheerful and kind.

A picture instantly popped into my mind of the older man with his thick black hair and mischievous smile, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Billy?" I whispered but my voice was still too choked with fear to be heard.

I took a step towards where the voices had been coming from- Billy Blaque's office.

The door was slightly ajar and light was pouring out of the crack, casting menacing shadows throughout the hallway.

Through the opening between the door and the wall I could see Billy's office. A lamp was laying shattered beside the desk and the coffee table was knocked over. A man was laying half on the table and half crumbled on the floor, his legs tangled as if he had fallen over it... or had been pushed.

I gasped, my hands flying to my mouth as I took in the scene before me.

Billy Blaque was standing over him, just his back visible to me.

I knew I should walk away but I couldn't force myself to move.

My breath was shallow and my heart rate was unbelievably fast, my palms sweaty.

"Please Billy." The man pleaded. I swear I saw a tear roll down his cheek. "Please."

"It's Mr. Blaque to you." Billy snapped, his voice drenched in renewed hatred and spite.

The man closed his eyes, a few more tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Please Mr. Blaque." He whispered.

He used the voice of someone who knew that there was no hope for what they were pleading for.

"I don't know what I was thinking." He whispered.

Billy chuckled darkly but thee was no humor in it. The sound made a new shiver of fear run down my spine.

"I thought you wanted out for your family." Billy said, his voice now mocking.

At the mention of his family the man's eyes snapped open.

"Please." He begged with renewed desperation. "Please. Please."

Billy ignored his heart wrenching pleas.

"Do you know how I have eluded the police for so long?" He asked.

The man didn't answer but this didn't seem to bother Billy. He went on without a reply.

"It is because I weed out my employees VERY carefully." He answered his own question. "And no one leaves alive."

"Plea-"

And then so quickly that I didn't have time to react Billy shifted ever so slightly and I saw the gun he held in his hand.

I started to push open the door. I had to do something! I couldn't just let this happen.

This couldn't be happening. It was all a horrible nightmare and I would wake up at any moment in my warm bed.

But before I could do anything he pulled the trigger.

I jumped and bit my tongue around the sobs that were racking through my body.

"Insolent man." Billy grumbled.

I clamped my hands over my mouth, trying not to let him hear my cries. I needed to get out of here.

Billy stalked calmly to the leather sofa and set the gun down.

"I know you're there Bella."

"Bella. Bella! You're okay my Love."

Warm arms encircled me but I shoved against them.

"Bella. It's just me."

"No!" I screamed. "Leave me alone!"

"Bella, Love. It was only a nightmare."

I pried my eyes open and blinked around the tears that were pouring down my face but more followed.

"You're okay. You're safe." The voice whispered gently. I'm here. The moonlight from the wall of windows illuminated the room before me and everything from the past day raced back.

"Edward?" I cried, my voice chocked as another sob racked through me.

"Yes Bella. Ssh. It's me." He comforted. "I'm here. No one can hurt you now."

I blinked again, my eyes trying to adjust t o the dark.

He sat beside me on the bed, an anxious worried look on his face.

"Oh Edward!" I cried, flinging my arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him.

I nuzzled my face against his chest inhaling his scent, calming gradually.

"No one can hurt you." He repeated in a whisper, sounding fervently determined as he rubbed my back soothingly.

"I will **_never_** let anyone hurt you."

----

The light was shinning. I could tell that even with my eyes closed.

I yawned and stretched my hands over my head.

...or at least I tried to stretch my hands over my head. Something was stopping me from moving.

My breathing hitched. Being restrained is not good for someone who has just witnessed a murder and has a vindictive ex boyfriend after her.

But then I got a whiff of a familiar scent, something masculine yet comforting. I couldn't really recall when I had heard it before but it was heavenly and I instantly relaxed. Nothing that smells that good could be dangerous right?

I hesitantly opened one eye and then the other. I was lying on my side facing a wall of windows.

I frowned. Wall of windows... Forks... Edward.

My eyes flew open wide. Edward.

My eyes flashed to the futon across the room. Empty.

My breathing hitched for a whole new reason when dream and reality separated themselves as the haze of sleep wore off.

OKAY BELLA. I thought. BREATH.

I looked down warily and I saw what had been holding me captive.

Two strong arms were wrapped tight around my waist, pinning my arms to my sides.

Oh, this was not good. Because if he's here with me it means I really did cry to Edward, a man I didn't know in the least. A drop dead gorgeous stranger. My husband. Well, my pretend husband.

I rolled awkwardly onto my other side so I was facing... yes. Edward.

His eyes were closed, his breathing was deep and even, his lips slightly parted. His usually messy hair was in drastic disarray and a few messy locks fell onto his forehead.

My heart lurched and I swear my eyes glazed over.

I needed to get out of here. I couldn't think with him this close. Even unconscious the man was dazzling.

I started to wiggle out of his arms but the minute I tried to escape Edward's arms tightened around me and instead of escaping I was suddenly closer. Much closer.

He sighed and nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck.

"Oh God." I whispered, my voice shaky.

_**Knock. Knock.  
**_  
Crap!

My eyes frantically flashed to the door.

Please be locked. Please be locked. _**(AN: In all the craziness our dear Bella has forgotten that it would be better for someone to see them in bed together-not like that guys! Than not, because they're supposedly married. Lol)  
**_  
"Edward. Bella. Can I come in?" Came a muffled voice from behind the door.

"It's Alice. Can I come in?"

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse! Why must everything in my life be hectic and nerve wracking?

I looked back to Edward, trying to formulate a plan to wiggle free.

But he was awake. He blinked around the sleep and looked back at me with penetrating eyes.

"Guys?" Alice called again, a little louder this time. "Are you awak-"

"Come in." Edward called out without breaking eye contact.

I expected him to release me but instead he pulled me even closer so that my head was resting on his chest. I wanted to pull away. Or _**look**_ away at least but it was as if those dazzling jades kept me paralyzed.

I heard the door open and Edward finally broke the trance by looking at the newcomer.

"Sorry if I woke you." Alice apologized.

I blinked and sucked in a deep breath. Why did I lose all ability to breath when ever I was looking at this man? It's just ridiculous.

"We were awake." Edward assured her, his voice still laced with sleep.

"Oh okay." Alice said. "Well Rose and I were going to have a girls day today and we wanted Bella to come with us."

It finally dawned on me that maybe I should look at Alice.

She was standing just inside the door with a broad smile on her face. She was already dressed, brand name heels and all. Clearly a morning person.

"I wouldn't want to intrude Alice." I said politely.

That was part of it. The other part was just me being scared to be left to my own defenses; to have to pull this charade off without Edward. The thought made me slightly panicked.

Alice's grin got even wider if that's possible.

"Don't be ridiculous!" She chirped. "We're really looking forward to getting to know our new sister."

I bit my lip anxiously. That was what I was afraid of. They'd have a thousand questions for their SISTER IN LAW and I couldn't lie. I wasn't born with the capability. Besides that, I didn't _**want**_ to lie to them. They seemed nice.

Edward must have seen my hesitation because he moved one arm from my waist and stroked my hair.

"What if I want to keep her all to myself today?" He smirked.

I blushed all the way to my toes, even as I tried to keep that traitorous reaction in check.

Alice placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't you think you've kept her all to yourself for long enough Brother?" She quiped.

Pain and guilt flashed across his face for an instant before his features hardened into a cold indifferent mask.

"Alice. I don't have to explain anythi-"

"A girls day sounds like fun." I interrupted him before he could say something he'd regret.

Edward and Alice were in some sort of intense staring contest between siblings. It wasn't me they were fighting over anymore. Maybe it never had been. Maybe it was just the principal of who was right.

With one of Edward's arms gone it was slightly easier to free my own and I gently rested one on his chest.

"Edward?" I whispered.

Please look at me, I thought.

He cooperated and his gaze was on my face as soon as I had spoken his name.

His mask fell immediately and his face softened.

"What ever you decide my Love."

His breath wafted over my face and a small shiver ran down my spine.

"I don't mind hanging out with Alice and Rosalie today." I told him, smiling reassuringly.

I really didn't mind spending time with them. They seemed nice, like they'd be a lot of fun. Alice especially.

I was just nervous.

But if it would make things easier for Edward and less tense between he and his family I would go. He had put a lot on the line to keep me safe after all. I owed him, more than I would ever be able to pay I'm afraid.

"We're not as bad as Edward makes us out to be." Alice promised. "We'll have fun."

I smiled at her.

"Edward's only ever had good things to say about you. I'm sure we'll have a good time."

I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince her or myself now. I hated not knowing what to expect.

Alice looked at her brother and smiled, almost timidly.

"I'll go tell Rose." She said. "Just meet us downstairs when you're ready Bella."

I nodded and then she was gone, closing the door with a soft click behind her.

Edward sighed and buried his face in my hair.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He groaned.

I nodded weakly, dazed either by the turn of events or by his extremely close proximity. Probably both.

"It's okay." I didn't sound very convincing.

Edward lifted his head from my hair, which I wasn't sure if I was appreciative for or not. It definitely made it easier to concentrate.

He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at me.

"I knew they'd insist upon spending time with you alone." He said, brooding. "But I thought they'd give it a little longer."

He rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why. They're probably rehearsing the line up of questions they want to ask you already."

I gulped.

He gave me an apologetic look and reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I'm sorry." He repeated sincerely. "I thought I'd have time to prepare you."

"It's okay." I assured him, my voice shaky as his hand lingered.

He shrugged.

"You'll do fine."

I rolled my eyes.

"Uh-huh." I murmured sarcastically.

I'd probably ruin our entire mission, blow our cover, start a family fued, and give away our hiding spot. Oh god, that would just be my luck.

Edward frowned.

"You will." He insisted. "You can do this. Just use you good judgment as to how to answer their questions."

I winced. My 'good judgment' got me into a relationship with an infamous criminal. It led me t his house in the middle of the night. And it's what led me down that dark desolate hallway.

"Bella. You'll do fine." he promised.

My thoughts must have been pointed all over my face.

"I won't let anything happen to you."

I swallowed around the lump in my throat.

"You won't be there." I mumbled pathetically.

Edward corked an eyebrow, amusement now shinning through.

"Who says?" He smirked.

I frowned.

"You're coming with me?" I asked, confused. "To the _**girly day**_?"

Edward chuckled, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"I promised the CIA I'd not leave your sight while we were here Bella."

I just continued to stare at him, bewildered.

And then his hand dropped from my face and he sat up, slinging his legs off the side of the bed.

"Edward..."

He looked over his shoulder at me and winked.

"What kind of protector would I be if I left you to fend for yourself?"

"Is Alice really going to let you come?" I asked incredulously.

Twenty four hours ago I wouldn't have thought anyone could stop Edward from doing anything. But I hadn't known his little sister twenty four hours ago. Resistance was futile. _**(AN: Yes, I do use this in every story. Because I love it. Lol)  
**_  
Edward shook his head, grabbing a shirt off of the nearby futon.

I almost cried as the image of his back and sculpted shoulders disappeared behind the tan sweater. Even the mans shoulder blades were sexy! God, he was created to torture me.

"No." He answered, breaking me from my ogling.

My traitorous blush pooled in my cheeks and I prayed it faded before he turned so he wouldn't guess I had been shamelessly staring.

"She wouldn't. But she doesn't have to know I'm there."

He fished into his duffel bag, searching for something or another.

I corked an eyebrow.

"You're going to come incognito?" I guessed.

Edward didn't turn, still bent over the duffel bag.

"Yes. I'll be your best friend Samantha, here from Chicago to visit your new husbands family."

"Please tell me you're kidding."

Not even the CIA could make **_Edward Cullen_** look like a woman.

Edward smirked at me from over his shoulder.

"Yes." He chuckled. "That would be a joke."

I frowned.

"Well then how-"

"A ha." He said victoriously, pulling something small from the duffel bag.

He turned, holding it out in front of him with a smug little grin.

I just stared at the small item in his hand, just as confused now as I had been before.

"You're going to distract her.... with a... brooch?" I guessed slowly.

Why do all CIA agents have to be so mysterious and cryptic?

Edward laughed.

"It has a mike in it, enabling me to hear everything going on around you through a wireless head set." He explained.

"I'll follow you inconspicuously and make sure nothing suspicious happens."

He looked down at the sky blue brooch in his hands, proud of his plan.

"You'll still be on your own with Alice's interrogations I'm afraid but I'll know if Mr. Blaque tries to contact you or anything dangerous happens." He continued. "And I'll be close by."

I bit my lip.

"That makes sense." I decided but I still wish I could hear him too so that he could help me with the 'interrogations.' But at least I knew I was safe with him watching out for me. I hadn't even thought of the possibility of Jacob trying to contact me.

They had told me so many times that the chances of being found in Forks was microscopic but I still needed to be on my guard. The reality of that was hitting me.

"But I'm a little disappointed I'll miss 'Samantha's' debut." I teased, trying to get my mind of the life threatening situation that I would have to worry about for the rest of my life. I couldn't imagine a day when I wouldn't feel the need to look over my shoulder.

Edward laughed.

"I'm so sorry to disappoint you 'my love.'" He smirked.

I blushed.

"I'll leave you to get dressed. Don't forget your brooch."

I nodded and then he too was gone.

I showered, not bothering to dry my hair. Alice and Rosalie were probably waiting for me. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a charcoal gray teeshirt, fastening the small blue brooch to the front.

Maybe it was a good thing we were going out today. The agency had packed me only three or four outfits. I had a feeling this mission was going to be considerably longer than four days. Alice had seemed pretty happy to shop for the 'wedding' yesterday. Maybe she wouldn't mind stopping be a store sometime today. I didn't usually enjoy shopping but clothes were kind of a necessity. Hopefully I could get away with a quick trip.

I slipped on my black ballet flats and took a deep breath. No more procrastinating. I could do this. And Edward would be close by at least. That provided some measure of comfort.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed when she saw me standing in the entry way to the living room.

I waved timidly, feeling like a spot light shone on me as everyone in the room turned to look at me.

Emmett and Rosalie had come over again, their adorable daughter in tow. Edward was sitting on one end of the sofa playing a video game with Emmett but he looked up with a warm smile when he heard Alice.

I smiled back reflexively.

I wonder why he didn't visit his family more. He seemed so happy and carefree when he was with them. Could it really just be his job keeping him away? A year is such a long time to go without your loved ones.

"Bella?" came a soft little voice.

I looked down to see Abby standing in front of me. Her big blue eyes were innocent, her expression was thoughtful.

I smiled at her and bent down so I was eye level.

"Yes Abby?" I prompted.

She shuffled back and forth on her little feet, looking at me speculatively.

"Momma and Daddy said you're my new Auntie." she said finally.

The room became very quiet.

I nodded, looking at this innocent little girl who knew nothing of deceit, or shades of gray, or vengeance.

"Yes." I said softly. "Is that okay with you?"

She studied me for a moment before a wide grin lit up her face, dimples showing. She really looked like her daddy then.

She nodded and I smiled. I don't know why it meant so much to me that this little girl accept me as a part of her family but it made my heart just about melt.

"Can I call you Auntie Bella?" She asked.

I chuckled.

"If you want to." I shrugged.

She smiled, seemingly satisfied with our conversation, and skipped over to Emmett.

Emmett chuckled.

"Hey Monkey." He grinned, helping her onto his lap. "Are you going to help me obliterate Uncle Eddie?"

"Yeah!" She enthused. "Oblis...erdate!"

Edward frowned at her playfully.

"Thanks." He pouted. "I love you too."

"Stop whining." Emmett admonished. "This is war! Love's got nothing to do with it. Right Ab?"

She nodded seriously.

"Every body's for themselves!" She declared.

Emmett and Edward laughed, highly amused with their playmate.

"That's my girl!" Emmett beamed, holding out a hand which she smacked with a high five.

"Are you staying to wage war with Daddy or are you coming with Momma and you Aunties?" Rosalie asked, slinging her purse over her shoulder.

Abby pursed her lips for a moment in thoughtful consideration.

"We might get ice cream." Alice sang.

Abby looked up at Emmett.

"Sorry Daddy." She said.

Emmett frowned and Edward chuckled.

She kissed his cheek and wiggled off of his lap.

"Bye bye Uncle Edard." She chimed.

He leaned over so that she could reach his cheek and she planted a kiss there before running over to take Rosalie's hand.

"Abandoned by my own daughter for an ice cream cone." Emmett mumbled.

"Aw. Don't be sad Em." Edward said. "I'll let you beat me at some Madden." **_(AN: Awesomest football video game ever)_**

"Come on Ladies." Alice enthused, taking her nieces other hand. "There's shopping to be done!"

"And ice creams to be eated!" Abby cheered.

They walked to the door, Abby between them. Abby looked over her shoulder at me.

"Are you coming Auntie Bella?" She asked, her eyes shinning with the possibility of ice cream.

Rosalie and Alice looked at me expectantly.

"Oh. Yeah." I said.

I had been so caught up in watching the interaction between the family that I had failed to perticipate.

"Just let me grab my purse." I requested.

Alice smiled.

"Sure Bella." She said easily. "We'll wait for you in the car."

I nodded.

Edward stood when I turned to the stairs.

Emmett snickered, sprawling across the couch as soon as Edward had vacated his spot.

"Yeah, you go say good bye to your wifey." He said, waving a hand dismissively. "I'll set up the Madden game. Prepare to be 'obliserdated.'"

Edward sniggered.

"It's war when I come back." He warned him, stepping over to me.

"The NFL gods will strike you down!" He boomed.

Edward shook his head.

"Just ignore him." He told me. "We all do."

I laughed and Edward grinned at me, one side of his luscious lips lifting a little higher than the other.

My knees suddenly felt like jelly and my heart stammered unevenly.

"I'll come with you to your purse." Edward prompted, gently taking hold of my elbow.

I just nodded mutely.

"Put anything you want to buy on this card." he said, handing me a little black card.

Mrs. Isabella Cullen was printed in slightly raised gold lettering across the front.

"Your old card has been payed off and canceled so there wouldn't be any accidental purchases while we were here. Mr Blaque could trace any activity on your account."

I stared at him wide eyed. I could not believe everything that had gone into this mission. I couldn't help wondering if I was worth all the effort. It would have been so much easier to leave me to my own devices.

"I know this is an inconvenience but please don't hesitate to use this. It has no limit."

He looked at me for a moment.

"I just want you to be comfortable here."

he paused, thinking.

"You might want to buy another cell phone while you're out as well. That had to be shut off also."

I looked down, overwhelmed by his generosity. I couldn't imagine going through this without him. Suddenly I wanted to hug him.

"Thank you." I said, hoping he could hear my sincerity. "But that's not necessary. I really don't need a cell phone."

And I didn't. No one I knew would be able to contact me. They didn't know where I was. They might not even know if I was alive. My chest tightened painfully at the image of my mother, of Charlie, grief stricken and worried.

"It would make matters more convenient." Edward replied resolutely.

He left me no time to reply. Or argue.

"Do you have your new ID with you?" He asked.

I nodded.

"It's in my purse." I told him.

He nodded.

"Very good. Now I'm going to play one game with Emmett and follow you." He informed me. "I'll only be about fifteen minutes behind you. That should be a safe distance."

He smiled kindly.

"And I'll be listening."

I bit my lip nervously and nodded, butterflies building in my stomach.

I felt like I was moving out of Charlie's again, leaving my safe reliable home to be on my own.

Edward smiled at me reassuringly.

"The girls are probably waiting for you." He reminded me.

"Okay." I said shakily.

"And Bella?" He called.

I looked over my shoulder, one hand on the door knob.

"Try to have some fun."

**_Author's Note: So, what do you think? You got a little look at what happened. There will be more on that later but that's all for now. You also got some Eddie/Bellie time. And some more Abby. Love that little girl. Haha. A lot of you know I was writing Welcome to the Real World right before this which is about Bella being pregnant so after writing that for sixty so chapters I wanted a little kid in this one. Haha. Hope everyone likes it. Don't forget to review. Next chapter is EPOV. :)  
Much Love! Talk to you all tomorrow._**


	7. Chapter 6

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight_**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. Do you think we can make it to 300 now? I bet you could do it. Lol. Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. EPOV!!! I hope you enjoy it and that it answers some of the questions about how he feels about her

**__**

-EPOV-  
  
I suddenly felt very nervous sending her off on her own.

Maybe I should have tried to convince my sisters to let me join them. I couldn't imagine how difficult this had to be for her. To walk into a house full of strangers, stripped of all familiarity, and after all she had already been through.

My jaw clenched and my hands balled into fists at the thought of everything that she had already been through. And after all of that she still couldn't move on with her life because some worthless, waste of skin, dog was threatening her. I had never met Jacob Blaque but I knew that if I ever did I would kill him for everything he has put her through.

I might not have been able to be there for her in the past but no one would ever hurt her again now that she had me. I would make this right or I would die trying.

"Hey Edward!" Emmett called from the living room.

I sighed.

"Coming Em!" I called, glancing around the room once more before leaving.

There was nothing more I could do but keep an eye on her and make sure she felt welcome.

"The game is set up and you forfeited the right to pick the team first." My brother in law informed me as I entered the room.

Emmett and I had known each other since we were little kids. We had been best friends since I was ten years old. We had always been more like brothers than best friends and then he had married my sister when they were nineteen. I was happy for them. Everyone knew they were madly in love and they had Abby a year later. My big sister had never been happier.

"Since when have you ever let me pick first?" I asked skeptically.

"Shut up or you have to play as the Bronco's." He threatened.

I held my hands up in surrender.

"Fine." I relented. "Fine. What team did you pick?"

He grinned.

"Patriots Baby!" He cheered.

I rolled my eyes.

"I call the Colts then."

He shrugged, passing me a controller and scooting over on the sofa so that I could sit as well.

"I can only play one game." I informed him, lining up Peyton Manning on the screen. "Then I have to go run some errands."

Emmett snorted.

"You sure you aren't going to go 'accidentally' bump into the girls?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I do that?" I questioned.

"Oh, I don't know." He shrugged. "Maybe because you just sent your new wife out with your sisters and you're starting to seriously regret it."

I frowned. Emmett was a goof ball, complete and utter. But he wasn't dumb and he knew me well.

"What makes you think that?" I asked, trying to sound disinterested.

Emmett chuckled.

"We both know Alice and Rosie can be real sweet when they want to be." He said, intercepting a pass on the screen. "But they're also diabolical. You come home married to a girl they've never met and know they've got her alone for an entire day."

He looked at me from the corner of his eye, a smirk firmly in place.

"You practically fed her to the sharks."

I frowned.

"I think Alice will behave." I said.

I'm not sure who I was trying to convince now.

"I think she likes her."

It was evident that Alice was upset with me and probably more than a little hurt but I don't think she would take that out on Bella. Alice was not one to keep her thoughts to herself. If she didn't like you you usually knew it and she seemed genuine in her acceptance of Bella.

"What does Rose think of her?" I asked.

Emmett sighed.

"She's surprised." He said. "Just like the rest of us."

I nodded, feeling that pang of guilt again. I hated bringing my family into this. I hated lieing to them but I had known as soon as I had read that case file that I would do anything to keep Bella Swan safe. It's for people like her that I truly got into this line of work. If there were more people like her out there maybe my whole life might not have changed eighteen years ago.

"You know how protective Rosie is of her family." Emmett said, breaking me from my reverie.

I nodded.

"But Abby definitely likes her." Emmett chuckled. "So that probably softened her up a bit."

I smiled. I loved my niece!

I tackled him right before the end zone and he cursed under his breath.

"They'll probably end up bonding over embarrassing stories from your childhood." He said, grinning vindictively.

I sighed. Knowing my sisters that was probably the most likely scenario.

"Maybe I _**should**_ go find them." I only half joked.

I was actually getting very antsy, casting longing glances at the door every few seconds. I didn't like not knowing where Bella was. It was very... unsettling.

Emmett chuckled.

"You're willing to face the wrath of Alice and Rosalie to save Bella?"

"Yes." I said unthinkingly.

The answer had been automatic, not something I had planned in reference to how it would sound with our cover story. What did that mean?

"Man, you _**must**_ love her!" Emmett crooned.

"I did marry her." I reminded him but I was still thinking.

Suddenly an image from this morning reappeared in my mind. Bella's face inches from mine, her warm breath wafting over me. Her little hands resting on my chest gently. When she had awakened from her nightmare last night her screams had torn at my heart. They had sounded so pained, so anguished. I didn't know what she was dreaming about but I could guess and I was instantly beside her. That had been another automatic reaction. I didn't like not having control over my actions.

But I had felt so comfortable there beside her after her cries had died down and she had drifted back off to sleep that I couldn't bring myself to move from her side.

"So what's that all about anyway?" Emmett asked.

He actually paused the game and turned to look at me.

"What?" I asked.

My own wanderings had taken me so far odd course that I didn't remember what we had originally been speaking of.

"Springing this on us like that." He explained. "Esme almost had a heart attack."

I grimaced, running my hands through my hair. I couldn't stand the thought of hurting my mother. She had done so much for me.

"I love her." I said lamely.

All of a sudden my carefully crafted story didn't seem like all that much. Because if I had met a girl like Bella in any ordinary situation I would have been dieing to introduce her to my family.

"I believe you man." Emmett said, serious for once. "And I'm happy for you but why couldn't we have met her? Or at least pick up the phone and tell us about her."

I looked down at my hands. After all of that training on how to look an enemy in the eye I could hold the gaze of serial bomber and talk him down. I had done it before. But I couldn't look at my closest friend and brother's disappointed gaze.

"I'm sorry Em." I sighed, hoping that he could tell just how sorry I was.

"I'm not mad little brother." He said after a moment. "I'm glad you've found someone. We were all worried about you."

I frowned.

"But is she really worth it?" He asked. "That's all I want to know."

I looked up at him then. That's the one question I had never doubted. The one I wouldn't have to lie about.

"Undoubtedly."

----

"You only brought four outfits?" Came the indignant voice of my little sister over mu ear piece as I sped down the highway to Port Angeles.

My sisters always went to Port Angeles on the girls days out. Forks didn't really have much of anything that could hold their attention.

"Yeah." Came Bella's nervous voice. "I didn't really know how long we were staying."

Why didn't someone try to make her more comfortable? It was clear just in her tone of voice that she didn't feel at ease.

"You can borrow some of my clothes Auntie Bella." I heard Abby volunteer sweetly.

That's my girl.

"Thank you Abby." Came Bella's voice. It held a hint of laughter but I could tell she was holding it in, probably hoping not to hurt her feelings.

"That's a very pretty dress." She commented. "Do you think I could borrow that one?"

"Sure." Abby agreed willingly. "It's my favorite."

"How about we go to the store so Bella can pick out her own dress?" Rosalie suggested.

Her voice was formal and controlled, showing her reluctance but at least she was trying. I'd have to thank her somehow later.

"How about La Tua Cantante?" Alice suggested, happy at the prospect of shopping.

"I've never been to Port Angeles." Bella admitted. "So I won't be much help in choosing."

"Oh, La Tua Cantante is fabulous!" Alice exclaimed. "You'll love it!"

I programed the store into my GPS. It was still about fifteen minutes away from where I was so they must have been nearing it now.

I'd have to turn the ear piece up soon, when they were out of the small quiet confines of the car. But I should still be able to hear them adequately and if I remembered correctly there was a little cafe on the same street. That was perfect. I could sit in there relatively inconspicuous and still be able to keep close to them.

"So Edward never told you about Port Angeles?" Rosalie asked. "He used to come here all the time."

My hands tightened around the steering wheel. This was a bad idea. I don't know what I had been thinking.

"He told me about Port Angeles." Bella said softly. "He never mentioned any of the specific shops though."

"Edward hates shopping." Alice allowed, not trying to hide the note of disgrace she felt.

I released the breath I had unknowingly been holding.

"So what did Edward tell you about it?" Counted Rose.

Silence.

I wracked my mind trying to remember if I had told her anything at all about the town on our flight over. I couldn't think of anything.

"He just told me that Forks was a really little town so if you wanted to do anything you had to go there." Bella said finally.

I grinned.

The girl was better than she gave herself credit for.

"So, Bella." Alice said after a while of uncomfortable silence. "You met Edward at a bookstore?"

"Yes." She answered immediately, sounding relieved to be going back to safe waters.

"What's the first thing you noticed about our little Eddie?" She giggled.

I frowned.

I was three years older and at least a foot and a half taller but she always managed to sound like the older sibling. And how often did she call me that when I wasn't around?

"His eyes." Bella blurted without hesitation.

My eyebrows raised of their own accord. She had spoken it as if it were fact, some little truth amidst all of these lies.

"Really?" Alice prompted, sounding curious. _**Almost**_ as curious as I was.

I felt a small pang of guilt for listening to their conversation. It sounded very personal all of a sudden. But I _**had**_ warned her I would be listening.

"Most people notice his hair first." Rosalie snickered.

I scowled.

I had gone through a faze when I had tried to tame my unruly hair every morning. But it had proved pointless and time consuming so I had given up.

"I noticed his hair second." Bella admitted and I could just imagine her delicious blush.

"But I noticed his eyes first. I've never seen that shade of green before."

I wrinkled my brow. I didn't realize I had a **_specific_** shade of green, and definitely not a rare one. They were just... green.

"We're here!" Alice exclaimed excitedly.

I sighed, knowing that would be the end of that conversation.

Oh, how I wished I was able to hear that intriguing girls thoughts.

_**-BPOV-  
**_  
His eyes? What was I thinking? And then I had to go and make it worse by sprouting something about the oddity of the shade? Maybe he hadn't been listening yet?

"So how did he propose?" Asked Alice conversationally as she passed me a blue camisole.

I smiled, remembering his smug grin over his imaginary accomplishment.

Besides this was something I was prepared to answer. Finally.

"He made me dinner." I began.

"Did he hide the ring in the food?"

I laughed.

"That's what I said!"

"What?" She asked, confused.

Oh no.

"Nothing." I mumbled pathetically. "Never mind."

Alice studied me for a moment before shrugging.

"So where was the ring?" She asked.

I let out a breath.

"After dinner he gave me a present."

"I love presents!" Alice chimed.

"What did he make for dinner?" Rosalie asked, showing a real interest for the first time.

"Mushroom ravioli." I supplied. "It's my favorite."

She nodded, smiling softly.

"What was the present?" Alice asked excitedly, her eyes shinning.

I snickered.

"I'm getting to that."

Alice huffed, trying to wait patiently.

"It was Wuthering Heights." I smiled. "He had noticed my old copy was worn down."

I chuckled, thinking of my real copy of Wuthering Heights sitting on my night stand at home, the cover falling off and the binding all but gone.

"A book?"

Rosalie and Alice shared a look and then turned to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well Hun..." Alice began tentatively. "A book isn't exactly the... ordinary engagement present."

I frowned.

That was kind of the point I had thought. And I could see where some girls might fail to see the simple perfection of his proposal but it was perfect for me. That's what had left me speechless, with that warm fuzzy feeling, that this man whom I had known for only two hours had come up with a genuine unique way to propose that was perfect for _**me**_. It wasn't a score board at a baseball game. You've got to give him that.

"I loved it." I defended. "It was perfect."

Alice giggled and a blush swept up my neck and across my cheeks.

When had that dreamy tone crept into my voice? It wasn't even a real proposal for goodness sake.

"Continue." Alice prompted. "He gave you a _**perfect**_ book..."

I ducked my head down, fiddling with the hanger of the camisole I was holding.

"He told me to look at the front cover." I mumbled. "And he had written just... paragraphs. When I finished reading I looked up and he was on one knee with my ring in hand."

"Oh!" Alice screeched, clapping her hands. "Did you cry? I would have cried!"

I giggled, the sound somewhat anxious and embarrassed.

"Of course I cried." I said because in all honesty I knew if I would have really gotten that proposal I would have cried.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Somewhat shorter this time but the next one is longer I think. What do you think of the talk between Emmett and Edward? He's not as dumb as he looks hm? I always loved the aspect of Edward listening to others to see what Bella was thinking in Twilight so I had to put it in here somehow. What do you think? The next chapter is the shopping trip continued and some more Eddie/ Bellie time. Don't forget to review.**_


	8. Chapter 7

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight_**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm glad you're all happy with the last chapter. I was a little nervous because I felt like there was just so much riding on that chapter what with it being the first time you hear from Edward. And the first time Bella is on her own. And it set the stage for a little more mystery. That's all I'm saying. Lol. So, I'm really glad you all liked it. And as one of my reviewers brought out, I have over 300 reviews. I owe you another chapter quick. Lol. Well, here it is. I hope you like it.

**__**

-BPOV-  
  
You learn something new every day. What had I learned today? Never go shopping with Alice and Rosalie again. It's a marathon of sorts, not good for someone who doesn't especially like shopping in the first place.

I spent the entire day in one dressing room or another, Alice or Rosalie handing me different outfits over the dressing room door. They would pop off with a new question at random intervals like, 'Did Edward ever tell you about the time we dared him to steal the principals toupee? Oh! We have to get him to tell you that story. It looked like someone stole Donald Trumps hair and pasted it to Augarria's head.

Some of the stories made me laugh, like the one above, while others triggered my easy blush.

"When did you realize you first loved Edward?"

My blush would sweep rapidly across my face and I'd glance at the brooch I had carefully set on the bench while trying on yet another blue sweater, painfully aware that Edward could hear everything that I said.

"It just kind of snuck up on me." I had mumbled.

"Did you play hard to get?" Rosalie snickered.

I snorted.

The mere idea that _**anything**_ or **_anyone_** could be unattainable for Edward Cullen was incomprehensible.

"I don't like to play those games." I said honestly. Not that I had ever had that many chances. Jacob had been my only real boyfriend. I hadn't really met anyone before then that I had cared enough about to play games.

"Oh. I played hard to get with Emmett." Rosalie informed us, sounding amused. "An interesting chase makes for an interesting capture after all."

Alice giggled.

"You didn't play hard to get Rose." She smirked. "You played almost impossible to get."

Rosalie shrugged, hardly bothered.

"Well he has me now." She said. "A challenge is good for a guy."

Alice flipped through a rack of designer jeans.

"One way or another everyone knew you'd be together in the end." She said easily.

"Here Bella- try these on."

I took the pair of jeans she held out dutifully and went back into the dressing room, happy to escape.

"With that black silk shirt!" Alice called after me as I closed the door.

I sighed.

"Your sister is the Nazi of all things fashion." I whispered into the brooch. "And I want to hear the details of that story toupee hijacker."

Serves him right for dazzling me this morning. I'll have to bring it up at dinner when Emmett is there. Something tells me my new 'big brother' would enjoy giving me all of the juicy details.

"And then we'll go to Victoria's Secret to get a strapless bra for that one shirt!" Called the fashion Nazi herself- loudly.

I'm not sure who was happier when we finally stopped shopping to go get some ice cream, me or Abby.

----

Abby fell asleep during the car ride back to Forks, her head on my lap as she slouched in her car seat.

I smiled, idly playing with one of her curls.

"Your daughter is adorable Rosalie." I told her.

She had loosened up throughout the day but I could tell she was still wary of me. I could tell she took her job as older sibling very seriously. She seemed very protective of her family. I didn't fault her that. As a matter of fact I respected her for it.

Rosalie looked over her shoulder at me and smiled when she saw her daughter sleeping peacefully.

"Thank you." She said warmly. "She really likes you, you know?"

"Well I like her too." I smiled.

At least someone had accepted me fully. Although I couldn't fault any of them really. One thought of our cover story and I knew they had every right to trust their intentions.

I bowed my head unintentionally in shame and regret.

"I'm an only child." I told her quietly. "So it's been nice to be surrounded by such a big loving family."

After Renee had left with Phil when I was eight it was only Charlie and I apart for the few months I spent with Mom and her new husband each summer. I was never angry with my mother. I was sad on behalf of Charlie but I was never angry. I knew they hadn't been happy for a long time.  
I knew Renee hadn't abandoned me or anything. As a matter of fact she had begged me to move with her but Charlie needed me.

It had still been lonely at times. Dad was gone a lot because his job as police chief and I had often wondered what it was like to be a part of a big family.

"It's not always such a treat." Rosalie laughed, glancing at her sister. "Imagine trying to get ready for school in the morning when you share a bathroom with Alice."

Alice laughed.

"Or being stuck in the house with Rose when she's in one of her moods." She added.

Rosalie grinned at her.

"Fair enough." She conceded. "How about... trying to have a high school party while your brother blasts Beethoven at deafening volumes."

Alice nodded.

"That used to drive me insane!" She exclaimed.

They both chuckled, exchanging well natured looks and I smiled.

They may have their differences, they fought just like all siblings. But you could tell they loved one another.

"But you'll always have someone to count on." I brought out quietly.

Couldn't they see how rare that was? What a gift they had?

"So do you." Alice chimed, smiling in the rear view mirror at me.

Rosalie seemed to be studying me intently. I don't know what she saw there but something in her eyes softened and she sighed, almost in defeat as if upset her defense was slipping.

"At least you married into a big family right?"

I looked down at my hands.

"Yeah." I said. "That was a lucky break."

The boys were outside on the front porch when we finally pulled back into the Cullen's driveway.

Rosalie and Alice giggled when they saw them.

"Don't they look like lost little puppy dogs?" Alice snickered.

"They missed us Bella." Rosalie said, a somewhat dreamy expression on her face. "Isn't that sweet?"

"They _**can't**_ just be waiting for us?" I puzzled.

Rosalie grinned.

"They're waiting for us." She said, sounding positive.

It sure **_looked_** like they were waiting for us. Emmett's grin was visible from the start of the drive way when he spotted the car and he jumped off the step where he had been sitting.

It might have been a simple gesture but it tugged at something in my heart. I had never loved someone to that extent before. To where you craved their company, where you missed them after only an afternoon apart. I had never been that crazy over anyone.

Edward was still sitting on the steps but he smiled just as enthusiastically. I wondered how long he had been home. Had he followed us all day? Or just long enough to keep his promise?

Alice pulled into the garage but she left the door open. I was surprised to find the both Emmett and Edward were by the car before she had even taken the keys out of the ignition.

If I hadn't known any better I would have thought Edward was there for the same reason as his brother in law, that he had missed his wife and wanted to greet her.

But I did know better.

"I missed you." Emmett grinned, opening the door for his wife.

I almost laughed out loud. Here was this mountain of a man, someone who would have terrified me had I seen him on the street. And he was just a mushy teddy bear, putty in Rosalie's hand.

Rosalie smiled and gave him such a long kiss that I think that it was starting to make everyone a little uncomfortable.

"I missed you too." She said finally.

He just grinned all goofy.

Alice made a face at me.

"Aren't they just disgustingly sweet?" I just smiled.

"Well I'm going to go call Jazz. It's so much less disturbing when you're doing the same thing." She winked and hopped out of the car, closing the door behind her.

Edward cleared his throat.

"I'm glad you've been reunited." He said briskly. "It's a comfort. Really."

"Shut up Edward." Sneered Rosalie.

Edward smirked.

"But you wouldn't have managed to leave my wife in Port Angeles would you?" He asked. "Because that would not go over well."

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"She's being held captive by Abby I believe." she told him.

It was true. Abby had slouched even further in her car seat so that her head was on my lap. I could have moved her but I was afraid I'd wake her.

Edward corked an eyebrow.

"Abby feel asleep." She explained.

Emmett chuckled.

"I'll get her." He offered, kissing Rosalie's cheek before moving to open the back door.

"Hey. How did you know we went to Port Angeles?" I heard Rosalie asked Edward.

"That's where you always go." He answered smoothly.

Emmett opened the door, smiling broadly at me.

"Do you need help?" He asked.

I smiled sheepishly.

"Yes please."

He chuckled, unbuckling her and swooping her out in one fluid motion.

"She'll sleep through anything." He explained.

I made a face. I wish someone had told me that before.

I crawled out as gracefully as I could, which was about as graceful as three legged cat.

Sure enough I stumbled getting out of the car and braced myself for the impact of the hard cement floor. Gravity is not my friend.

But I never hit. Two strong arms slipped around my waist and when I opened my eyes I was captivated by jade.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, righting me but not releasing his hold on my waist.

I just blinked.

"Bella?"

"What?" I breathed.

His lips twitched, fighting off a grin.

"Are you alright My Love?" He asked, his voice silky smooth, seductive.

And then I realized something. He knew what he was doing! He was dazzling me on purpose dang it!

"I'm fine." I said, my voice not coming out as indignant as I would have liked.

"Nice catch!" Emmett boomed.

I blushed, just remembering we had an audience.

Edward released me, stuffing his hands in his pockets and taking a small step back from me.

"Thanks Em." He sighed, shooting him a look. "By the way you've got ice cream in your hair."

"What?"

Sure enough Abby had smudges of chocolate fudge ice cream on her hands and face. At least she had before Emmett had picked her up. Not it was on his cheek and hair.

Edward and I laughed at the dumbfounded look on his face.

"How did she get it in your hair?" Edward managed.

"Life with a three year old." Rosalie snickered.

Emmett nodded.

"Yeah. Just wait and see who's laughing when it's your turn." Emmett smirked, looking at me and Edward.

"Oh yeah." Rosalie agreed. "We still need to pay you back for that time you taught Abby to go 'fishing' in the coy pond at the Chinese restaurant."

Emmett snickered, a hint of something evil in his eyes.

"Just wait until you have your first kid little brother."

I'm pretty sure I was blushing from head to toe as Edward turned to me. And I wasn't sure if it was because of the conversation, the look in Edward's eye, or the fact that I was now imagining a little bronze haired brown eyed cousin for Abby.

"Do you hear that My Love?" Edward smirked. "I think he just threatened our first born."

**_Our_** first born? Oh god. I couldn't breath.

"I'm threatening _**you**_!" Emmett called over his shoulder as he walked inside.

Rosalie, at his side laughed whole heartedly.

Edward was still watching me, amusement prominent on his every feature.

I couldn't let him see how effected I was by this. Why should he be the only one to have some fun?

"Chicago's not the place to raise a family." I quoted him as indifferently as I could manage.

He grinned, raising one eyebrow.

"Good thing I have a house here." He responded smoothly.

Who am I kidding? He had already won this round and if I couldn't get away from him quickly I was going to lose sight of why we were really here.

We were acting out a carefully planned charade and if I wasn't careful **_I_** was going to end up believing it. That might be the real danger here. The worst Jacob could do was kill me. Something told me that fate would hurt far less than what Edward could do to me.

"Good thing." I muttered, stepping around him to get to the door.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sounding worried and confused.

"Yep." I said without hesitation. "I just have to... see if your mother needs help with dinner."

There were countless reasons why I shouldn't like Edward. He was the only thing keeping me alive right now. Literally. How cliche' for the damsel to fall for the hero? God. It almost made me sick. It just wasn't me. Then there's the fact that we were here to keep me from uncertain death, couldn't lose sight of that. Neither one of us could afford to be distracted now. And then there was my wonderful record of past dating experiences. After my last relationship I was forced into witness protection. Not much more explination needed on that one. There was also the painfully obvious fact that Edward Cullen just did not belong with someone like **_me_**. He deserved someone so much better.

Did any of these good solid reasons stop me from looking back at his completely perplexed face before I shut the door? Sadly no.

I sighed.

It would be so much easier not to like him if I wasn't trying so hard to convince everyone else that I loved him. And more than that- if he wasn't so convincing himself!

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: What do you think? Things between ExB are getting harder to ignore, especially when Edward decides to tease her. *Shakes finger at him* Poor Bella.  
I'm sorry if there's a ton of mistakes in here. I slept for half an hour last night and I'm practically falling asleep on my key board but I wanted to get this out there for you. I hope you guys all still like it. Don't forget to review.**_


	9. Chapter 8

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight_**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry there was no update yesterday. My mom fell down the stairs and sprained her ankle really bad so I was taking care of her. Thank you to everyone who reviewed like always. We have over 400 reviews now! Wow. You guys rock

**_THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO:  
GGHSMFREAK  
Mrs(dot)Cullen1987 see what threatening me can do?? Lol! Love ya!)  
Airin(dot)Torria-Run-Like-The-Wind (you AND your bestie are awesome!!)  
The-Elusive-Charmer  
RosieCullen-Black.  
chele the original_****_  
You guys all seriously made my day with your reviews. You always do. There are so many others that just make me smile but there's too many of you to post so you'll have to take turns. Lol._**

_****_

-BPOV-  
  
"What?" I asked for the third time since we had sat down for dinner.

Edward grinned.

"Nothing."

I raised an eyebrow at him. What was his deal?

He shook his head, still smiling faintly, and turned his attention back to Emmett who was giving us a play by play of the game he had watched earlier.

He and Rosalie stayed for dinner again tonight although no one reacted as if this was out of the norm. Jasper had come again also. I was starting to understand what Edward meant about family dinner. The Cullen's made quiet the production out of it. But at the same time it didn't feel strained or forced. It was natural.

"Do they do this every night?" I asked Edward quietly.

He put his arm around the back of my chair and leaned in closer.

"Spend five minutes dissecting a touch down?" He questioned.

He nodded gravely.

"Yes." He answered himself seriously. "Mostly it's just Emmett though."

I laughed, shaking my head.

"But sometimes it's basketball." He grinned. "Sometimes even lacrosse. But most of the time, yes, it's-"

I put a finger on his lips, trying to shut him up so that I could get my real question out.

As soon as my brain caught up with my body and realized what I was doing I internally cringed. Had I just crossed some line?

But Edward didn't seem to mind. As a matter of fact he acted like this was the most natural thing in the world. He just sat there with an amused expression on his face and waited for me to continue.

But of course, we had an image to portray. Why would he be upset with his wife if she touched him? This was going to take some getting used to.

"I meant family dinner." I told him, not that he didn't already know my meaning.

He nodded as if he just now understood and pursed his lips, kissing the tip of my finger.

A jilt of electricity, the same one I felt any time he touched me but stronger, ran through my finger and into my hand.

I blushed and jerked my finger away.

Edward chuckled.

"Family dinner?" He repeated calmly. "Awe. Yes, they do this every night."

I nodded, looking down at my plate. He was so much better than I was at the pretending without letting it effect you. And dang it! I didn't want it to effect me.

"You all seem really close." I commented, trying for some semblance of normalcy.

"We are." He said.

Then he was quiet. I looked over but he was just studying the items on his plate with a thoughtful, almost sad, look on his face.

"What?" I asked, concerned.

He looked back up, seeming startled.

"Nothing." He said, smiling brightly.

But I could tell it wasn't real. Don't ask me how I knew but I knew. I could tell when something was wrong and when he was genuinely happy. Thee was usually a light in his eyes that accompanied those dazzling smiles that was missing now.

"Edward?" I prompted, setting a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

He shrugged, his face still shadowed with sadness.

"I just missed them."

He said this as if he was admitting to murder. And we've already established that he is the hero, not the villain.

I frowned.

"There's nothing wrong with that." I whispered.

Why would he think there was?

"What are you two love birds over there talking about so intensely?" Emmett asked.

I whipped my head in his direction to see that he and the rest of the family were watching us.

"Oh, a little of this. A little of that." Edward said causally.

He seemed to go back to normal after that but I watched him out of the corner of my eye for the rest of the dinner.

I recognized that hint of despair in his eyes and I didn't like seeing it there. It didn't belong there. There might not be a lot I could be sure about right now but I knew that Edward Cullen deserved happiness.

----

"We need to decide when we're going to 'find' our house." Edward commented offhandedly, turning the page of the novel he was reading.

I looked up from my spot on the bed. After dinner everyone had gone to their separate corners of the house, just relaxing. Edward and I had decided to spend the evening reading.

I had been nervous and on edge at first. As challenging as it was being in front of his family I thought it would be nerve wracking being alone with him. I hated putting on a show for those around me, keeping a piece of me at arms length at all times. But at least then I knew where I stood, how to act. Here it was just me with no cover legend to hide behind.

But after a while of reading I had actually forgotten Edward was even there, just five or so footsteps away from me on the futon. He had an amazing collection of books and I had soon been sucked into the Australian bush with Narnie, and Fitz, and Jude. Well I suppose it was Dr. Cullen's library but Edward assured me that he wouldn't mind if I borrowed one.

"Hmm?" I mumbled distractedly.

"Our house." He said, setting his book down and stretching his arms over his head. "It's there when ever we want it. When do you think we should let the others know we're staying?"

He looked at me expectantly, waiting for my thoughts, and I fiddled with the corner of my book.

I hadn't really been expecting to get a say in this. After all he was in charge of this mission. He'd made that clear from the very start. He had already boughten the house that we'd live in while we were here. He really didn't need my acceptance but he seemed to want it.

"We could tell them in a couple of days that we want to move here and then pretend to look for one?" I suggested quietly.

He grinned.

"Have you ever thought of joining the CIA?" He asked.

I snorted.

"Have you seen my acting skills?"

"Not all departments have to go undercover." He brought out reasonably. "Besides, you seemed to have done just fine with my sisters."

I made a face. If by 'fine' he meant I had mumbled and stuttered a lot than I had done great!

"Speaking of which." He said, letting his eyes linger on me. "I didn't realize my eyes had made such an impact on you Mrs. Cullen."

I blushed, looking down. I just knew that was going to come back and bite me on the butt.

"So, we'll tell them in a couple of days?" I not so subtly changed the subject.

Frustrating man! He had probably just been dying to bring that up all afternoon.

"We will." He allowed.

I peeked up at him through my lashes. His jaw was clenched to keep in his laughter but it did nothing to keep the satisfied little grin off his face.

I should have just made a retort in the same nonchalant way he had and he wouldn't be grinning right now. I was going to have to learn to give it right back. I might as well have admitted that his dazzling jade eyes had the power to make me completely inarticulate.

"Good." I huffed, more annoyed at myself than at him.

I picked my book up again although I was no longer interested in the trees that made breezy canopies to Shangrala.

Edward chuckled.

"Good." He agreed easily.

I kept my attention on my book, pretending to read.

I heard the sound of the page turning and knew that he was doing the same. Whether he was pretending or not I'll never know.

"I _**always**_ notice a person's eyes first." I said after a few minutes of silence. "My mother always told me that eyes are the windows to the soul."

He still hadn't said anything so I gave him a sidelong glance to see his reaction. Maybe he'd just been teasing me, having a little fun, and thought it was weird that I wouldn't let it drop.

He was looking at me, fingers poised on the corner of another page to turn it.

"She sounds like a very smart women." He said.

I smiled faintly.

"She is." I agreed. "I think that particular pearl of wisdom was when she was going through her philosophical faze."

I chuckled, remembering when everything she said was a direct quote from Auden or someone equally influential. My mother wasn't what one would call 'deep.' She wasn't dumb by any standers but hers was a type of unconventional intelligence.

"But," I sighed. "It always stuck with me."

Edward smiled faintly.

"What's she like?" He asked. "Your mother."

I bit my lip, trying to think of the best way to describe Renee.

"She's erratic and hair brained." I began. "But she's loving and she makes me laugh. And for all of her different causes she's equally passionate about all of them."

Edward had sat his book down to the side and those intense eyes were focused completely on me, softened only by the small smile that was lifting his lips.

I looked down, unaccustomed to this type of individual attention. But Edward didn't seem to mind that I was dominating the conversation.

"What about your father?" He prompted me to continue talking, sounding genuinely interested.

It astounded me that someone like Edward Cullen could find me interesting. He was a CIA agent for goodness sake. He had traveled the globe. Interrogated arms dealers. He'd provided security for some of the most dangerous cases of the last few years. At twenty three he was the rooky but everyone took him seriously. But there he was sitting across the room with his eyes trained on me expectantly like every word out of my mouth was important.

It was unsettling but at the same time it made me feel important and special. My speech became more animated as I thought back to my parents and my childhood.

"Charlie is more like me." I said. "He's shy and not big on showing emotion. But you can tell in the little things that he does that he loves me."

Edward leaned over, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"He sounds like a good guy."

I nodded.

"He is. I lived with him until I turned eighteen and moved into the city. I miss him so much some times."

Edward nodded and I realized that he probably understood more than I gave him credit for.

"Hey Edward?" I said thoughtfully after a moment.

He looked up.

"Yes Bella?"

I fiddled with my fingers, wondering if I should restart the conversation from dinner again.

One look at his happy eyes, the light back in them for the moment, and I knew I wouldn't bring it back up. At least not tonight.

"Isn't all of that in my file?" I asked instead. "Couldn't you just read about it in there?"

I'm sure he could find anything in that file from my second grade teacher to what I had for lunch last week. Hell. He could probably find out what my second grade teacher had for lunch last week if he really wanted to.

Edward watched me for a second as if he was thinking of how to word his response.

"Yes." He said finally. I _**have**_ read it in there but the file doesn't tell me how you feel about your family. Or that you bite your bottom lip when you're nervous. Or that you hate being the center of attention and that you're incredibly selfless."

I just blinked.

He chuckled.

"Or that when you blush one of your cheeks turns just a little bit darker than the other."

I'm sure that by this time that same blush was present on my face, providing him with another opportunity to study it.

"We should probably get some sleep." I mumbled. "It's been a long day."

That was an understatement. It seemed like months since I had arrived in Forks, not days.

"Of course." Edward agreed.

I busied myself with climbing under the covers and getting comfortable.

When I was good and comfy I realized that Edward still hadn't moved.

He cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly.

"Would you be offended if I made a proposition?"

I raised one eyebrow.

"Proposition?" I echoed.

He nodded, looking every where but at me.

"You never know when there will be a repeat performance of this morning, my sister coming in unexpectedly."

He finally met my eyes and chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I've tried to get her to ware a bell so we can hear her coming but she wasn't to fond of the idea."

"I'd imagine not." I agreed suspiciously.

What was he getting at? He couldn't possibly be proposing what I thought he was. Was he?

"And you seem to have a problem with nightmares."

I shrugged.

"I always have nightmares."

It was almost like for every time I repressed an awful memory during the day there was a different nightmare that night. It had been so bad at first that I had stayed up all night, only finding sleep when the sun rose high above the sky scrapers, making everything seem less sinister.

"It seems to be better when you're not alone." He brought out.

It was true. I hadn't had one single nightmare after he had comforted me after that initial one.

"Are you suggesting that we **_both_** sleep in the bed?" I asked finally.

That sure seemed like what he was getting at but I couldn't be sure.

"Just in case my sister comes in again." He said innocently. "And in case you have another nightmare."

I stared at him, debating. It had been nice to feel safe for once. And it had been more than nice to wake up in Edward's embrace. On the other hand this was going to do nothing to help my own personal mission of not falling for him.

"I promise to behave." He promised me, holding up his left hand. "Scouts honor."

I corked an eyebrow. God he was cute when he was playing innocent.

"Were you ever a boy scout?" I asked doubtfully.

He chuckled, letting his hand drop.

"No. They never had the good cookies."

I laughed.

"But my mother raised me to be a gentleman." He said seriously.

"Like Mr. Darcy?" I asked, grinning widely at the though.

Yum! Edward as Mr. Darcy.

Edward pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh. He shook his head, walking to the bed,

"Awe." He sighed dramatically. "He was not a true gentleman."

I scoffed indignantly. He couldn't say that about Darcy!

"No gentleman would ever propose to a lady in such a way." He said before I could voice an argument.

"She wasn't a true lady." I retorted.

He shook his head, grinning mischievous, before crawling under the blankets with me.

I completely forgot my argument.

"She was a lady who spoke her mind." He argued, laying his head on a pillow. "The best kind."

I bit my lip, blushing. I had nothing to say to that. Probably because so much of my brain was focused on trying to keep me on my side of the bed.

"Good night." I whispered.

Edward rolled over and clicked the lamp off.

"Good night Bella." He yawned.

I lay awake for so long just staring at the ceiling in silence.

I thought about asking him if he was asleep yet but if he wasn't I knew he would have some sarcastic comment to make.

It turns out I didn't need to anyway.

"Hey Bella?" He whispered.

I rolled over to face him, folding my hands under my cheek on the pillow. He was laying on his back, both hands behind his head.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

What was it about the dark that makes it feel like necessity to whisper?

"You said eyes are the windows to the soul?"

"Mmhmm?"

What was he thinking now? He never said what I was expecting. I wondered if I ever said anything that he didn't see coming from miles away.

"Any theories on mine?"

His voice was measured, neutral, maybe too controlled.

"You're caring." I said thoughtfully, trying to put into words what I saw every time he looked at me. "You're intense. You pour your heart and soul into your job because you love what you do and you want to impact lives. You could change the world."

I saw him shrug in the dark as if it was no big deal or as if he thought I was being too gracious with my description.

No big deal?? How many people do you know that save lives on a regular basis?

"And you're overly modest." I added dryly.

He turned his head and grinned at me.

"But..." I went on, frowning as I remembered the few glimpses I had gotten into that other part of him. The part he tries so hard to hide.

"You're sad." I whispered.

Almost reflexively I brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes, letting my hand linger there. Sometimes he just looked like a lost little boy that desperately needed his mom.

"Sometimes you look so.. haunted. Like a part of you is missing."

He closed his eyes as if he was putting an end to my guided tour of Edward Cullen's soul.

He rolled onto his other side and my hand dropped from his face.

"Sometimes you're too observant for your own good." He muttered quietly.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: There you are. Favorite part? Sorry it took so long to get out. But there was some actual talking without the family watching them. I think they needed that.  
The next chapter I'm actually still writing so it may be a few days but I'll hurry. It's going to be about them seeing their new house. And while they're out they may run into someone from Edward's past. *HINT* *HINT* The chapter after that they might just kiss but you didn't hear it from me. Lol.  
Now, does anyone know what book I was talking about when Bella was reading right after dinner? Next chapter dedication to those who can guess. It's one of my favorite books. :-) Okay, well lovies I'm going to post this and go to sleep. Much love! Don't forget to review.**_


	10. Chapter 9

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Big honking ramble at the end of the chapter which you can skip if you'd like. But I won't ramble here and there because that just sucks. Lol. On to the story..._**

**_THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO:  
alwazabrat She was the first to guess it. Many of my other WONDERFUL reviewers guessed as well but as I said before most of this is at the bottom today because of my looong author's note. Lol. I hope no one minds but I posted the rest of my muses... is that a word? At the bottom. You're all there. ;)_**

**_  
-BPOV-  
_**I _**know**_ that when I finally fell asleep last night that I was safely on my side of the bed. I had even tucked the blanket around me, cocooning myself so that I wouldn't move during the night.

But here, just nine or so hours later, I opened my eyes to the light of the morning and realized immediately that my plan had failed me. I had definitely moved. Because the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was the pale contours of Edward's chest. I was snuggled into his side, my arms wrapped around his waist, and his face was nestled in my hair. One of his arms was draped over my side. Altogether not a bad way to wake up. And I hadn't had one bad dream the entire night.

As a matter of fact I don't remember dreaming at all. There had been no tossing and turning or waking up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat.

I shifted a little bit and gazed up at Edward's face. He looked to be sleeping soundly and peacefully as well. That might not last long when he wakes up and realizes that I've somehow managed to weasel my way into his arms.

And he had tried to ensure me that _**he**_ would behave himself. Somehow I don't think he's the one we should be worried about. After all _**he**_ was still on his side of the bed.

I tried to covertly wiggle away before he woke up and asked me what I was doing there after I had made such a big deal about this last night.

"Too early." He mumbled adorably.

I froze.

Was he still asleep, bordering consciousness, or had he been awake the whole time- just waiting to see what I would do? I think I might just die if it was the latter.

He shifted just a little and yawned but his eyes remained closed so I'm guessing he wasn't fully awake yet. And it didn't look like he had any plans to attempt full consciousness any time soon.

"Go back to sleep, love." He murmured, encircling my waist and pulling me closer, canceling out those few meters I had managed to squirm.

He sighed contently and nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck.

I bit my lip, debating.

I had tried to escape but that didn't seem like an option anymore. At least not without waking Edward and I knew he was still trying to catch up on his sleep.

"Bella." He whispered in his sleep.

My heart skipped a beat, his breath wafted over the skin of my neck, and the last thread of my willpower snapped.

I rested my head on his chest where it felt most comfortable and I wrapped my arms around him again.

I wouldn't want to wake Edward after all right?

----

The house was beautiful. I never wanted to leave.

"Can't we just move in now?" I sighed wistfully.

Edward grinned at me, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You like it?" He asked.

I nodded enthusiastically.

"It's perfect." I assured him.

Edward had asked me earlier if I wanted to come see the house with him. The family all thought we were running errands. Well, except for Alice that is. She thought we were sneaking away for some 'romantic alone time.' Man I wish.

No! He's just your friend Bella. Your extremely sexy friend who you're pretending to be married to so your ex won't find you and kill you.

Fun times.

"I'm glad you like it." Edward said, bringing me out of my reverie.

I blushed. I'm so glad he can't read my mind sometimes.

"It means a lot to me that you at least see it before we tell my family that we've found something."

"Thank you." I said, looking over the house again.

I couldn't imagine anyone not liking this house. It wasn't as big as his parent's house but that was fine with me. I loved the Cullen's home but it would be too extravagant for just Edward and I. Besides this house had charm. It was cozy.

Flowers lined the front walk and the outside of the house was all red brick. There was a big bay window in the living room with a window seat, perfect for curling up with your favorite book. There was a big brick fire place at one side of the room. And the kitchen was replicated directly from my dreams I swear; big and spacious with lots of cupboards. There were windows lining one wall, much like the Cullen's home, letting light spill in to the kitchen and warm the breakfast nook. Just being in there made me want to whip up some waffles and sit down with a steaming mug of coffee. This house was made for me.

"You're welcome." Edward said happily, swinging his keys around one finger. "Would you like to see the upstairs?"

I nodded.

Edward held my hand on the way up the stairs, probably remembering my past displays of so called grace. Coordinated I am not.

But it was having the opposite effect. I had to concentrate twice as hard on not falling because his long fingers wrapped around mine was very distracting.

"I was thinking we could turn this room into the music room." He said, nodding towards the first room we came to.

He had still not released my hand and I wasn't sure if it was because he had forgotten or because... well. I didn't know what the other reason might be.

"But if you'd like to turn it into a library that would work too."

My eyes literally lit up at the thought of having a library.

"Could we do both?" I asked excitedly.

I didn't want to take away his music room. What that even entailed I had no idea but it sounded important to him.

Edward pushed open the door and my eyes widened of their own accord.

The room was beautiful. It was medium sized with another bay window with a window seat. I was salivating at the mouth just thinking about this being a library.

The walls were a cream color and their was track lighting above a built in bookshelf to one side of the window seat. It. Was. Perfect.

"I think this could work." Edward said finally. "We could put the piano in the middle of the room and the stereo on the other side, against that wall."

My eyebrows raised of their own accord. Piano!?

"And we could put a love seat on that other wall." He nodded towards the far wall.

He scratched his chin with his free hand, thinking.

"Another bookshelf beside the sofa?"

He looked at me expectantly to see if I 'approved'

"Edward!" I shrieked.

Yes, I Bella Swan...er, Cullen, actually shrieked.

"That sounds amazing!" I said, smiling brightly and squeezing his hand.

This answered my question because when I squeezed his hand he looked down at our linked hands with the most adorable confused look on his face as if just realizing that he hadn't let me go yet. I felt a twinge of something in my heart that he hadn't intentionally meant to hold my hand.

But he looked back up quickly and gave me that crooked grin of his.

"I'm glad you like it." He said brightly.

I nodded enthusiastically.

"So you don't mind sharing with me?" He teased.

I corked my head to one side, unable to keep the smile off of my face.

"That depends." I said coyly.

He frowned.

"Depends on what?" He asked suspiciously.

I laughed at his wary expression. Like he thought I was going to make a time chart for when we were each allowed in the room or something.

"Do you really play the piano?" I asked.

He nodded, still wary.

"Since I was four." He admitted.

Dang. Was there anything this man couldn't do?

"Are you any good?" I asked, trying to sound serious. "Because I don't won't to have to sit in here, trying to read, while you're sounding like a dying cat."

He threw his head back and laughed and I smiled. I vowed right there that I would make him laugh like that again.

"Well, the beauty is in the eye of the beholder right?" He smirked.

I nodded.

"Very true." I agreed. "But I don't think there's a lot of people that would find beauty in the sound of a dying cat."

He chuckled.

"I'll play for you when the piano gets here." He promised me. "And if I pass inspection _**then**_ we'll share the room?"

"Sounds good." I giggled.

Man, I was shrieking _**and**_ giggling? I must stop hanging out with Alice!

But it was a wonderful scene in my head. Me sitting in the window seat, absorbed in whatever book I was reading at the moment, while Edward played something slow and soothing on the piano. It would be like my own private concert. And there was no doubt in my mind that whatever he played would be beautiful. Agent Cullen did nothing halfway after all.

We did this for the rest of the morning, going through each room and deciding what it would be. There was four rooms on the top level of the house; The 'library/music room,' a bathroom, and two bedrooms. One was going to be the guest room and the other was going to be our room.

Or at least that was what we would tell people that came to visit if they asked for a tour. I knew his family would. The 'guest room' would actually be Edward's room though. And I would take the master bedroom. Part of me was glad that I would soon have a space of my own since I had been watched practically twenty-four seven for almost a year. The other part of me was sad that there would be no chance of waking up in Edward's arms any more. I didn't let myself linger too much on that second part.

After we had gone through the entire house and seen the backyard(it was beautiful! And it had a big old tree with a tire swing.) Edward decided we should go get some coffee. I think he was just welcoming the break from his family. He loved them, that much was more than obvious, but everyone needs a break every once in a while.

"M'lady." He grinned at me as he opened the door to the small dinner we had stopped at.

I bit back a smile and mock curtsied.

He chuckled.

"Awe." He winked. "See, now there's a true lad-"

"Edward?!"

Mine and Edward's heads swung in the direction of the annoyingly shrill voice.

A tall red haired woman was standing from her seat, a wide smile on her face, as she stared at Edward.

She was beautiful. She had long curly red hair, big blue eyes, and legs up to her chin. I immediately hated her.

**_Please be a cousin_**, I thought. **_Please be a cousin_**.

Edward cursed under his breath and stepped up beside me. I had never heard him curse before and it instinctively made me want to do the same because I knew this wasn't a cousin.

"Eddie!" The woman squealed as she started walking towards us.

I narrowed my eyes. His wife isn't even allowed to call him that!

Edward closed his eyes and pressed his fingers to his temples as if just the sound of her shrill voice calling him by his most hated nick name gave him a migraine.

Well, it was definitely making my head hurt. That's for sure.

"Hello Tanya." He said politely as he opened his eyes.

His voice was controlled and measured and there was no 'light' in his eyes. I took a sick sense of pride in knowing that he was not truly happy to see this person.

"Eddie." She said again.

Wow. Her vocabulary was just astounding. Really.

"Tanya." He sighed. "You know that I don't like that name."

She giggled as if he had just told the funniest joke of all time.

"But I like it." She purred.

He frowned and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

The woman, (Tanya was it?) zoned in on his arm around my waist as if she hadn't seen me standing there. That was very hard to believe since I had been shooting her death ray glares since the beginning of this inane conversation.

"My love, this is Tanya."

He wrapped his arm a little tighter around my waist and placed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Tanya, this is my beautiful wife, Bella."

I smirked. I couldn't help it.

Tanya's eyes widened and her face paled. She looked completely and utterly horrified.

"Your what?!" She shrieked.

Edward cleared his throat.

"My wife." He said slowly. "Bella."

I smiled angelically and held out a hand to her.

"Nice to meet you." I said politely. "What was your name again?"

Edward looked down at me and raised an eyebrow, amused.

She looked between the two of us before clearing her throat and grudgingly shaking my hand.

"Tanya." She repeated icily.

"Oh." I said as if I just now remembered. "That's right."

I smiled up at Edward to see that he was trying very hard to keep a straight face.

"Nice to meet you _**Tanya**_."

She glared at me. Openly.

"Well, I'm sure Eddie has told you all about me." She seethed. "We went to high school together."

I just stared back at her blankly. Although to be fair he really hadn't ever told me about any Tanya.

"So," She said, her clipped words contrasting the bright smile on her face. "When did you get married Eddie?"

"_**Edward**_ and I are just visiting his family after our honey moon." I said, wrapping an arm around Edward's waist.

"How nice." She commented, sounding as if she thought it was anything but nice.

"And here I thought Edward would never settle down."

Edward sighed.

"I couldn't let her get away." He said. He looked very uncomfortable.

I blushed, looking down even as I clung tighter to his waist. I knew I had absolutely no reason to be jealous of Tanya. Or any other girl he had in his past for that matter. But I couldn't stop myself from wondering exactly how many other girls there were in his past.

"Well, how nice." She deadpanned.

She looked down her nose at me.

"Nice to meet you Bridget."

I just nodded curtly. Nice to meet you too ho.

"Eddie." She purred, fluttering her eyelashes and trying to sound seductive. "You have my number if you want to... talk."

She leaned forward just slightly, making sure her cleavage was... accessible. Who wears cleavage revealing tops on a cold day in Forks?

"Keep in touch." She purred.

I narrowed my eyes at her again. I've met rocks that can take a hint faster than she did.

"Tanya." He said politely but not in any way that could be misconstrued as an acceptance to her 'offer'

"Taking into account our past relationship I don't think my wife would appreciated that."

His wife most definitely would _**not**_ appreciate that. Even if she was his fake wife. Tanya didn't have to know that.

"I think there's a table open in the corner, my love." Edward said.

I nodded.

Tanya huffed and walked away without another word to either of us.

Edward sighed.

"Shall we?"

He motioned with his free hand to the open table.

I don't know what happened to me, if it was the adrenaline of jealousy still pumping through my veins or what but I got a sudden jolt of confidence.

I stood on my tip toes and kissed his jaw.

Edward froze.

"She was still watching." I muttered softly before sliding my arm away from his waist and slipping my hand through his.

My blush was so prominent by this time that I'm sure it rivaled the heat of the sun. Who knew jealousy was such a powerful emotion?

"Is someone jealous?" He asked, highly amused, as he pulled out my chair for me.

I looked down, hiding behind my curtain of hair.

"That would be how a real wife reacted right?" I muttered.

That is a good point. Everyone in here would be suspicious if Edward's new wife wasn't the tiniest bit effected when they ran into Tanya. But I hadn't thought of that at the time. The only thing I had been thinking then was that she needed to back away.

"I think you have underestimated your acting skills, my love." He smirked.

I glared at the table top. Frustrating man.

"I've been known to do that." I dodged. But I hadn't been acting and we both knew it.

"Well regardless." He said, his voice growing closer.

I looked up reflexively and lost all capability to breath.

His face was just inches away from mine, his breath blowing across my lips like a caress.

"You are unbearably adorable when you're jealous." He breathed.

"Uh... uhm... ugh..."

This is your brain on Edward. It seems Tanya's verbosity had rubbed off on me.

I bit my lip without thinking and his eyes flashed down towards them, his eyes darkening. He licked his lips, all hints of amusement gone from his face.

I had never studied Edward's lip in much detail before but now that I did I wanted to write sonnets about them. They were plump and pillowy and his lower lip jutted out just a bit. God, I could imagine leaning over just a fraction of an inch to close the distance between us and nibbling that perfect sulky bottom lip.

"Edward?"

We jerked away from one another as if we had been burned. Edward made eye contact with me for a second before turning to the newcomer, a very faint rosy color dusting his cheeks.

"Yes?" he said, sounding dazed as he turned his attention towards the person who had spoken his name.

I let out a shaky breath and leaned against the back of my seat. What was wrong with me? What happened to my personal mission of not liking Edward?

I looked around the crowded diner and blushed. Not only did I like the agent who was keeping me alive, because let's be honest- there was really no denying that now, but I had almost kissed him in front of a room packed full of people.

"Congratulations young man." I heard someone say and I looked up hesitantly, still blushing.

A man with balding gray hair was standing in front of me. Edward had stood as well and was shaking the man's hand.

He had kind eyes, a prominent nose, and big rimmed glasses.

"Your father told me that you came home with a mighty big surprise." He chuckled.

Edward grinned, almost timidly.

"Bella, this is Dr. Clark."

I stood up to shake his hand and Edward snaked an arm around my waist without seeming to think about it.

"Dr. Clark, this is my wife Bella."

The man smiled kindly at me and shook my hand. He had big callused hands with rough fingers but they were warm.

"Dr. Clark works in the hospital with Carlisle." Edward told me.

"It's nice to meet you." I said, smiling shyly.

"Likewise." He said politely.

He put a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"I've known young Edward here since he was eight years old." he winked at me.

I smiled, trying to imagine Edward as anything but the handsome CIA agent who knew everything.

"Carlisle brought him to bring your kids to work day." He explained. "This young man was everywhere, trying to get into everything, wanting to know everything that was happening. He wanted to pick up a scalpel and follow us into the operating room."

Edward shrugged, shooting me a look that roughly translated to, 'you don't really believe that do you?'

I snickered.

"Some things never change huh?" I teased.

Edward frowned playfully at me.

"Thank you Dr. Clark." Edward said, frowning at him.

Dr. Clark laughed.

"Okay, okay." He said, putting his hands up in front of him in a playful surrender. "I can take a hint."

He took my hand again and placed a kiss to my knuckles.

"You better be careful Edward." He teased. "If I was twenty years younger..."

Edward snorted.

"Be careful old man."

Dr. Clark chuckled.

"Nice to meet you Bella." He said in parting. "Carlisle and Esme just adore you."

I blushed, looking down shyly.

"Nice to meet you too."

Edward chuckled, shaking his head, and sat down.

I followed his lead and sat back down, picking up the menu from the center of the table.

"He seems like quite the character." I commented, looking over the top of the menu.

He nodded.

"He's a good guy though." He promised.

He smirked.

"Even if he was trying to steal my wife."

I snorted but decided to change the subject.

"I'm glad to see your habit of carrying scalpels around has ended." I smirked right back.

He rolled his eyes.

"I didn't understand at the time why an eight year old couldn't help with the surgery." he said. "And sitting in the waiting room isn't as fun as watching them replace a heart."

I shuddered.

"Ugh." I groaned, sticking my tongue out. "Blood."

Edward laughed.

"Perhaps we should order?" He suggested.

As if she had been called, or was watching, a young woman(probably a few years younger than I was) came and took our order and then scurried away blushing bashfully at Edward.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, sounding almost sheepish, after a moment of silence.

I looked up, eyebrows raised in question.

"About Tanya." He explained. "She's..."

"Dogmatic?" I supplied. "Amazingly self assured? Relentless?"

He put up one hand like a stop sign.

"Yes. All of those." He admitted.

I shrugged, looking down at the table top.

"Your ex?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

Edward didn't say anything for a moment and I looked up through my lashes at him. He looked extremely uncomfortable and he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand.

"Eh... yeah."

I nodded, letting him know that he didn't have to explain further if he didn't want to.

"We dated in high school." He continued and I looked up timidly. "Our last year of high school."

"Yes..." I prompted.

"She assumed we would be moving to the city and going to college together. I wasn't ready for that."

He shrugged.

"And that wasn't exactly my plans... As you know."

He cleared his throat awkwardly.

Oh yes, the girlfriend that wants to join you at college while you're secretly planning to join the CIA. I could see how that wouldn't work out.

"Why-" I started but then I stopped, fiddling with the edge of the menu.

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He prompted.

"Nothing." I mumbled. "Never mind. It's none of my business."

Edward cocked his head to one side, looking at me calculatingly.

"What could be none of my wife's business?" He said finally.

He said this in a playful manner but I could tell it was killing him that he didn't know what I was thinking.

I sighed.

"Just..." I began again, trying to think of a tactful way of putting this. "Why... why would you date someone like her in the first place?"

I felt my blush in full force as soon as the words were out but she was just so... dogmatic, self assured, and relentless. Oh, yes. And a ho.

I looked up to gage his reaction, praying that I hadn't offended him with my question.

He shrugged.

"I don't know." He admitted. "She's not actually as bad as she seems?"

It came out sounding like a question and I made a face.

"Okay, maybe she is." He sighed, seeing that I didn't buy his try at being nice.

"So... why did you like her?"

He sighed, throwing his hands up.

"I don't know." He repeated. "Haven't you ever dated anyone you regretted going out with later?"

I blanched.

His eyes widened as if just realizing what he had said and to whom he was speaking.

I looked back down at the table, playing with the sugar packets, and cleared my throat.

"Yes." I said softly. "Actually I have."

"Oh my god. Bella, I'm so sorry." He said, sounding appalled. "I wasn't thinking."

I looked up, my eyes suddenly watery.

I shrugged, trying to act like it wasn't a big deal.

"It's fine Edward." I said.

And it was I suppose. It was only fair. I had asked about his ex. He had asked about mine. It's not his fault his ex wasn't trying to kill him now.

But seriously. Did I regret dating Jacob? He had no idea.

"No." He sighed, his eyes pained. "It's not. We don't have to talk about this anymore."

I sat up straighter in my chair and pushed some hair away from my face, determined.

"He was my first friend when I moved." I said, my voice mechanical.

I had told this story before but it never ceased to amaze me how much pain it caused me each and every time. Have you ever heard the saying, 'hind sight is twenty- twenty?' Well, that my friends is the overwhelming truth. Every time I look back at those months that Jacob and I were friends, those months leading up to us becoming a couple, I can always spot things that should have warned me against him like they were marked in florescent orange. How had I missed them then? Like him being jealous and having a temper. Like him begin secretive and defensive and those people that looked almost fearful when they saw him on the streets.

"We were friends for months before we officially started going out. But I never went to his home. We always met somewhere else or he came to my house."

I sighed, rubbing my temples just like he had when he had first seen Tanya.

"We had been dating for about a month or so when I first went to his house. There really wasn't anything suspicious. I didn't meet..."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"...Billy... until I had been going to their house for a little while and when I did meet him he was nice. A little... sharp, I guess you could say. He always said he was busy and then holed himself up in his office."

I shrugged, feeling a lump in my throat.

"I didn't think anything of it." I mumbled pitifully. "I just thought he was a very busy man."

I closed my eyes, trying desperately not to be sucked back into my memories.

"Jacob was part of it all of course." I whispered, my voice choked. "And I didn't even know."

God, I had been so stupid. So naive. Jacob was suposed to take Billy's place if anything was to happen to him. Say he got put into jail for life...

"After a while Jacob started getting... violent." I sighed. "He never actually hit me but he was emotionally degrading. He would tell me that I was worthless and that I couldn't do anything right. I knew I needed to brake up with him."

I swallowed, remembering specific instances even though I tried desperately not to.

"But I was scared." I admitted. "Every time I got close to saying it he would just stare at me and there was so much anger, so much hatred, in his eyes. I never doubted the fact that Jacob Blaque could hurt someone but I hadn't understood the extent of the situation."

Edward was quiet during my entire explination but he reached across the table and grabbed my hand, providing comfort and the strength to continue.

"One night I started to think of all the things he had been saying and doing lately. He had been worse, more angry, than usual."

And why wouldn't he be? God, it made so much more sense now. He was stressed because someone wanted out. So many nights after _**that**_ night I found myself wondering. Wondering about the other who had ever 'betrayed' the Blaque's before. Had Jacob had a hand in any of their deaths?

It was a thought that sent chills down my spin and set dread into my stomach. I tried not to linger on the thought but one couldn't help but wonder...

"I had talked myself into actually breaking up with him by the time it was dark." I continued. "So I got in my car and headed over to the Blaque's before I could change my mind."

I swallowed and looked up at Edward who had still not said anything. I was thankful for that because I wasn't sure if I would be able to continue if I was interrupted.

"I didn't find Jacob." I whispered. "He wasn't home that night."

A tear spilled over the edge of my eye and I wiped it away angrily.

"But Billy was."

I looked back down, not wanting Edward to see me crying.

"And Mr. Clearwater." I choked out bitterly.

I had met his son once at a picnic at the Blaque's. Seth. He was tall for his age and he had a cheerful friendly face. He had spent most of the time cracking jokes to make me feel more comfortable. His father had tried to get out for him. For his family. And that's why I was crying now. They should have had their happily ever after. He was trying to do the right thing. And he paid with his life.

Seth will never see his father again because some inconsequential man wanted all the power. He wanted to be able to yank some strings and have everyone jump. The most deadly of puppet masters.

"He never got to say good bye." I choked. "He was doing it for them and now he'll never see them again."

I tugged my hand from Edward's and wrapped my arms around myself, just trying to holding myself together. I kept seeing it over and over again.

**_It is because I weed out my employees very carefully... no on leaves alive._**

The click of the gun and immediately _**BAM**_!

"He just wanted out." I cried. "He was trying to do the right thing."

I heard the scrap of a chair against the tile and almost immediately Edward was by my side. He ignored the watchful eyes of the curious onlookers and scooped me up, sitting me on his lap as he took my vacated seat.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered again and again like a mantra. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

He stroked my hair as he rocked us back and forth and I clung to him like a life raft.

"I'm so sorry, my beautiful Bella." He whispered. "Ssh. It's all going to be okay."

I just clutched his collar in my hands, willing him to stay with me. **_Just don't leave me_** I thought every time he apologized for something he had no control over.

**_Just don't leave me._**

"You were crying the first time I saw tou." He whispered into my hair. "And I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make sure you never have to again."

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, there's a long one to make up for the shorter chapters we've been having recently. First off I want to apologize to evilfairylover because she begged for it not to be Tanya. I'm with you! I felt so lame putting it as Tanya because I don't know how many of you have read my other stories on here but I try to be somewhat unique if I can help it and that was... well, not unique. At all. Lol. But I was feeling too tired to think of someone creative and I thought we needed that scene with Bella being jealous because it sparks the moment of realization like, 'oh. I really do like him. I just don't want to.' I don't know. Does that makes any sense? But put down the tomatoes. I'm not planning for her to have a major role in the story line. Also for the record in Twilight I actually like Tanya. I think the girl has earned some respect for being nice to Bella. I mean she wanted Edward(who doesn't?! Lol) but she admitted defeat and played a good loser if nothing else. So I feel doubly lame for putting it as Tanya but it just had to be. Sorry lovies.  
Second, you finally know who it was. Henry Clearwater! Tada! What do you think? And why Bella was over there that night. She went to break up with our lovely Jacob. (no offense to the Jaboc lovers out there. There has to be a bad guy and I don't want to do it halfway) But anyway if you put together what you learned in this chapter and the nightmare from a couple of chapters ago you have what happened the night of Henrey's death.  
As for the almost kiss, that's what it was. An almost kiss. This was not what I was talking about when I promised a kiss so... there's still that to look forward to. Haha.  
Finally,(Yes, I promise after this last point there will be no more rambling except for the dedications but those people rock so I can't skip them!) there was a lot to take in with this chapter. I seriously thought of making this two seperate chapters but then I thought you all might hunt me down and kill me, or give me a paper cut in front of Jasper, which seems to be the favored death threat of my loving reviewers. Lol. So I decided to keep it as one.  
Once again sorry for the rambling author's note. Hope it didn't literally bore anyone to death. I would feel awful. Don't forget to review. Favorite part? Thanks! _**

**_DEDICATION-  
Thank you to all those who reviewed. You're all amazing. Several people guessed the absolutely fantastic book that was cited in the last chapter. It was Jellicoe Road by Melina Marchetta. Yay. One of the best books ever! Seriously, if you haven't read it stop reading mine and go get that. You won't be sorry. ...okay, maybe read both of them? Lol. Sounds good. _**

**_CrazyLittleWriter  
Roses4Cullen  
bookworm19065 (Don't be sad! All will be reveled in time. God, I sound like a magic eight ball. Now let's 'concentrate and ask again' lol)  
JuniorComrad  
Guida Potter (Your English is wonderful. There's nothing to forgive. :-) And there will definitely be more 'agent Cullen.' I love him too much to keep him away for too long.)  
Applepie121  
chele the original  
Scorpio11  
SilentlyBitten17(I love your penname by the way!)  
pizza003  
Mo'Reading(Hey! I loved your review as always. It made my day! But you bring out a good point. And the answer is yes. The house was purchased ahead of time by the CIA so they could make sure it was safe... ie: installing better security and the like. Thanks for brining that out. Let's just hope everyone reads this now. Lol)_**


	11. Chapter 10

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad you all liked it. There was two major mistakes that I can not believe I made. I must have been more tired than I had thought. But I described Victoria and said Tanya. It was supposed to be Tanya. I just said red hair when it was supposed to be strawberry blond. And the other was Henry Clearwater. His name is Harry Clearwater. Sorry about that. *ALICE'S PUPPY DOG EYES* Can you ever forgive me? *BRIBES WITH THIS NEXT CHAPTER AND A STEAMY KISSING SCENE* Lol_**

**_  
-BPOV-_**

"Pictures!" Alice sang.

I looked up curiously from my cereal bowl. Edward and I had been having a quiet breakfast, seeing as no one was around when we had come downstairs.

Now Alice danced into the kitchen, stealing a piece of toast from Edward's plate. Esme followed her in and smiled at us.

"Good morning Bella." She greeted.

I smiled.

"Good morning."

Edward cleared his throat exaggeratedly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dear." Esme chuckled. "Good morning Edward."

"Morning Mom."

He shot me an exasperated look and pouted.

"She likes you best." He teased.

I giggled and shrugged, not trying to deny it.

"Don't you want to know what we're doing today?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Pictures?"

Edward frowned as his sister stole another piece of toast.

"Couldn't you just make your own?" He grumbled.

She shrugged.

"You don't mind."

He rolled his eyes at me and I snickered.

"So!" Alice chirped, getting back on topic. "Mom and I were just discussing how we haven't had any family photos taken in a while."

She looked at me and smiled.

"And none since Bella joined the family."

"So," Esme took over. "We've called the photographer and set up an appointment for two o'clock."

I made a face down at my cereal bowl. I hated pictures of myself. I didn't mind _**taking**_ the pictures but I absolutely loathed standing in front of the camera. And I internally cringed as I thought of standing with all of the Cullen's, my average appearance contrasted by their exquisite beauty.

No, I wasn't looking forward to that even as a part of me beamed with pride and happiness that they wanted me in their family. Or at least the photos.

"It's going to be so much fun!" Alice proclaimed.

I gave her a weak smile even though I most definitely did not agree.

"It will be nice to have a current picture of our entire family." Esme agreed cheerfully.

"I'm going to go call Jazzy!" Alice smiled, skipping back out the door.

Esme chuckled softly as she watched her go.

"And I'm going to go call Rosalie and Emmett now so that they can be here on time."

She smiled happily at us once more before going in the same direction her daughter had just bounced.

"Remember." She called behind her. "Two o'clock."

I sighed, scrunching my nose before realizing that Edward was watching me calculatingly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing really." I sighed. "I just don't like having my picture taken."

That was an understatement!

"Oh. Yes." Edward said in a knowing tone. "I forgot. Miss Bella hates being the center of attention."

~*CHAPTER BREAK*~

"Can we get Ms. Cullen a stool?" The photographer asked briskly.

Emmett snickered, Alice elbowed Emmett, and the photographer's assistant rushed off to get the stool.

I shifted awkwardly.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting on a small black love seat, wearing white. Esme looked like an angel wearing a flowing white dress, her caramel colored hair tumbling down her shoulders. She was tucked under Carlisle's arm cozily.

Emmett stood behind the love seat to the right of Carlisle, his arms draped over Rosalie who was wearing a short black dress. We were all wearing black actually, something about 'setting the matriarch and patriarch apart.'

Even little Abby was wearing a fuzzy black sweater and dark jeans, beaming up at the camera. Her beautiful curls were held back by a thick black headband.

Alice and Jasper were behind the love seat to the left of Esme. Alice was scowling as the photographer tried to get her to stand on the step stool so she'd be a little closer hight. I didn't think that would help much though because the Cullen girls sure did like their boys tall. Jasper wasn't as tall as Emmett but he was about even with Edward.

Jasper watched her, a frown on his face, as if her moods were all contagious and he couldn't help frowning with Alice upset. He leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. She huffed but her scowl disappeared. He kissed her on the cheek before pulling away and grinning at her. Her lips twitched as if she was stubbornly refusing to smile although she really wanted to.

He chuckled and in one swift motion he had picked her up and set her on her feet on the stool. She squealed in surprise and giggled. His arms were still around her and she stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

I don't know how she managed that because I was having a hard enough time standing on the floor in those dang boots she had made me wear.

I was wearing dark washed jeans and a black sweater. Yes, I was aware that my outfit matched Abby's all except for those tall, black, knee high boots. But it was what I was comfortable in.

Well, relatively comfortable I suppose, because I was extremely self conscious. Not only because everyone around me looked like models shooting hair commercials but also because I was surrounded by couples who were madly in love.

I was convinced that even though Edward's arms were around me and he was kissing the top of my head in comparison we were painfully obvious.

I couldn't help but wonder what would happen to this picture after our mission was over. I would go back home, never to see Edward again. And he would... what? Tell his family we had divorced. Would they be happy? Relieved? So that he'd be free to find a wife more deserving of him. He deserved that; to **_really_** be in love, to have what his siblings had. But the mere thought of Edward being with someone else made my heart lurch painfully and I had to close my eyes, trying to catch my breath.

"Bella?" The photographer called. "You look like you're in pain."

Edward turned me so that I was facing him automatically.

"Are you alright?" He asked, frowning.

I nodded, forcing a smile.

"I'm fine." I said. "Just a small headache."

Edward didn't seem convinced, still watching me calculatingly. He had been watching me reverently since my break down yesterday. Almost as if he thought that if he were to turn his back on me I would fall apart again.

I tried to make my smile more genuine but I wasn't sure if it worked or not.

"We got the group picture anyway." The photographer brushed it off. "Time for couple pictures."

Couple pictures? Crap.

"Yay!" Alice clapped. "We'll go first!"

Esme turned around on the couch.

"Are you alright, dear?" she asked, concerned.

I smiled a real smile this time, touched by her gesture.

"Only a small headache." I assured her. "I'll be fine."

"Maybe it's the camera flash." She mused. "Why don't you go sit down until it's yours and Edward's turn?"

I nodded, more than willing to step out of the lime light, and walked to a chair off to the side.

"We're going to have to be convincing." Edward muttered, holding a cup of water out to me.

I took the cup gratefully and nodded.

"Let's hope I'm a better actor than we thought," I mused as the other couples took their tuns. They all looked so content, so in love. So... unlike us I'm sure.

What were we going to do? This was starting to feel like the ultimate test.

"Edward?" the photographer called impatiently. "Bella?"

Edward looked down at me, as if looking for something. I'm not sure what he saw there but he held out his hand to help me up.

"You'll be fine." he muttered in my ear. "Just forget everyone's here."

Easier said than done when there are nine pairs of eyes on you. For god's sake, even the three year old was watching us!

"Just pose in whatever way feels most natural." the photographer instructed.

I looked sheepishly at Edward. Oh the irony.

He stood beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Okay Bella," I thought. "This isn't so hard. He's been in closer proximity to you than this."

My cheeks flushed as I thought back to this morning. It seemed waking up in Edward's arms was becoming a bit of a routine for me. Edward didn't say anything, thank God. I think we both knew it was unavoidable. My subconscious was just drawn to him, like he was a magnet. But we had an unspoken agreement that we wouldn't talk about it, not making a big deal out of something that I. Just. Couldn't. Help.

"Bella?" the photographer prompted.

Edward leaned closer, his breath wafting over my ear.

"I know this is awkward." he sighed. "But it's part of the mission."

I don't know why but the mention of the mission put a bad taste in my mouth. A reminder that his arms around me were only for show.

"This is no time to be bitter Bella," I reminded myself. At least _**he's**_ playing his part.

I forced a smile and wrapped an arm around his waist, leaning my head against his chest.

There was no flash from the camera.

"Wow." Rosalie said dryly. "You look like friends from summer camp."

I laughed nervously.

"Leave her alone Rose." Edward said in a commanding tone. "She doesn't like having her picture taken."

"Maybe she'd feel more at ease if we have her some space?" Esme suggested politely.

No one moved.

Edward sighed.

He turned us so that we were facing each other and my breathing hitched.

What had my sneaky, mischievous, secret agent planned now?

He set his hands on my shoulders, making eye contact.

I couldn't have looked away if I had tried. His green eyes were blazing with intensity and determination.

Determination to do what? I wondered, swallowing.

He slowly ran his hands from my shoulders, down my arms, before capturing my wrists. Goose bumps erupted down my arms and I shivered. Even the most innocent of touches from Edward made me feel like I was on fire and set my brain into spasms.

His fingers formed loose manacles around my wrists and he silently raised my arms until my hands were resting on his shoulders. Then he rested his hands on my waist.

And we just stood there staring at each other for an immeasurable amount of time.

I heard the 'click' of the camera and I was vaguely aware of the flash but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Edward's. It was as if he was paralyzing me.

And he refused to release me from the spell as he leaned down to kiss my forehead. My eyes slid closed as his lips lingered there.

There was another 'click' from the camera but I couldn't bring myself to care.

His fingers flexed almost imperceptibly around my waist before they slid off unbearably slow.

I pried my eyes open with much effort as I felt him straighten. My arms slid from his neck, feeling like Jello.

He caught one hand and gave me a smoldering look.

"I think they've got their pictures." he murmured, his voice noticeably huskier.

I swallowed and nodded mutely.

He corked one eyebrow in a purely devious way and raised my hand to his lips, leaving a kiss on my knuckles while bending into a bow, true Mr. Darcy style.

I think I heard a 'click' from the camera but I couldn't be sure by this time.

The man had driven me completely mad and he hadn't even really kissed me.

He dropped my hand and straightened but his eyes still smoldered at me.

**_No one_** could be that good at acting, could they?

"That's more like it!" Emmett boomed.

Rosalie snickered.

"Thank you," the photographer said. "We got some fabulous shots."

I blushed, looking down. Any where but at Edward.

"You really are quiet photogenic when you loosen up Mrs. Cullen." he brought out.

Or once an incredibly sexy pretend husband dazzles you into forgetting there are even cameras in the room. Frustrating man.

"You know," Esme said thoughtfully. "We never did get to see your wedding photos."

Edward spoke for the first time, sounding some what out of it.

I couldn't help but think back to when he had looked almost longingly at my lips yesterday. Could I have been imagining that? Just seeing what I had wanted to see? Or could it be possible that he wasn't as cool and collected as he appeared, that he might be more affected by this than I had thought?

"We don't have any." He answered. "We bought a disposable camera in Vegas and took a few but they didn't turn out."

"Oh my God!" Alice shrieked, sounding appalled. "You don't have any wedding pictures?"

Edward and I shared a look.

Nice thinking! Cheap crappy camera ruined our wedding pictures, much more believable than the real story. I wondered if any of them would even believe the real story if we told them.

I nodded.

Alice's lower lip trembled.

"That's horrible." she whispered.

Edward ran a hand through his hair, watching his little sister. Alice came off as the older sibling a lot of the time but at the moment I could imagine Alice as a little kid, running to her big brother for protection. There was something protective in the set of his jaw.

"Don't be sad Ali." He pleaded. "The photographer said we got some good pictures today."

I nodded, trying to think of something to make her feel better. I hated seeing Alice like this.

"That's so sad." She sniffed.

"You can take as many pictures as you want at the other wedding." I promised her.

As soon as the words were out of my mouth I winced.

Edward's head snapped in my direction, his eyes questioning.

I had just wanted her not to be sad. She may be my fake sister in law but she was my real friend. I didn't want to encourage her though. It would just make the disappointment that much greater when there was no wedding.

"Really?" She asked incredulously. They had all seen how hesitant I was to take these pictures.

I nodded stupidly.

"I can throw in a free picture for the newlyweds." the photographer said, breaking from his icily professional tone for the first time since his arrival.

What had we gotten ourselves into now?

"A real wedding pose!" He trilled charismatically. "Give her a kiss."

"What!" Edward and I exclaimed at the same time.

The room was quiet after our outbursts, everyone sharing questioning looks.

"Eddie." Emmett finally chuckled. "We all know you're shy."

He fluttered his eyelashes comically.

"But be a sap and give your wifey a smooch."

He grinned like a little school boy. Who knew _**Emmett**_ was a romantic?

Edward looked around the room, like an animal who'd just realized he was trapped. His gaze fell on me after a moment and he sighed, sounding defeated.

He took a step towards me and my heart lurched. He couldn't be serious!

He looped one arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. My hands flew to his chest to keep my balance.

He reached out with his free hand to tuck a lock of hair behind my ear tenderly. My knees grew weak.

"We don't have to do this if you feel uncomfortable," he whispered, mere inches away from my ear so that no one else could hear.

I swallowed as he nuzzled my jaw with his nose, waiting for my reply.

"I-I'm f-fine." I stuttered.

I clutched his shirt in my fists as his nose glided along my jaw bone to my chin and back.

"You're sure?" he breathed.

I had lost the ability to speak so I just nodded, my breathing shaky.

He placed a kiss to my earlobe.

"As you wish."

He moved the hand that wasn't at my waist to cup my cheek and my eyes slid closed.

His lips hovered right over mine, so close that I could feel his breath mingling with my own.

Just as I was about to either open my eyes to see what he was doing or take control and crash my lips to his, he ghosted his lips over mine, as if testing the waters.

My lips hummed electrically from where his had touched, no matter how briefly.

And then Edward's lips were on mine again, firmer this time.

My hands slid up his chest and to his shoulders to keep me from falling over as he moved his lips sweetly against my own.

He pulled back infinitesimally and my hands tightened on his shoulders. I knew we would both regret this later but I needed him to continue.

Edward came back, sucking on my bottom lip gently.

I gasped.

Somewhere distantly I heard a door close but I wasn't sure. That wasn't even in my realm of reality right now. All I could concentrate on now were his lips.

He moved both of his hands to my hips, pulling me closer to him and I tangled my fingers in the hair at the nap of his neck.

He released my bottom lip only to pull my top lip between his teeth and I was left with that insanely perfect, pouty, bottom lip.

I nibbled on it and he hummed. I smiled against his lips, glad I had _**some**_ effect on him.

His thumbs drew lazy designs on my hips and I buried my hands further into his hair. It was softer than it looked.

As much as I tried to fight it I needed oxygen. I placed one more kiss to his pillowy bottom lip and pulled away slightly, sucking in air greedily.

Edward leaned his forehead against mine, panting.

We just stared at each other as our breathing evened out. His eyes were the most vibrant shade of jade I had ever seen them.

"Well that wasn't very professional." He smirked.

I blushed, untangling my fingers from his hair.

Edward didn't move.

"Whatever helps the mission," I muttered.

He corked one eyebrow, amused.

"Oh yes," he smirked.

He placed another quick, impulsive, kiss on my lips and I shrieked in surprise.

"For the good of the mission." He said, and then he stepped back, looking around the room.

He frowned, confused.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

I shook my head, hoping to clear for it.

"I don't know." I mumbled.

I stumbled slightly and Edward caught my elbow.

"You okay there Bella?" He asked, unable to hide the amusement in his tone.

He grinned at me and I scowled, my blush reappearing before it could even fully disappear.

"I'm fine." I snapped, yanking my elbow away. "They left. I heard the door close."

I smirked suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I asked innocently. "Didn't you hear them leave?"

His eyes darted towards my lips so quickly I wasn't sure I had seen it. And then he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"No." He admitted, gazing at me shyly. "I didn't."

I raised my eyebrows. He may just be acting out a charade to keep me alive. One kiss, no matter how earth shattering it had been, was not going to change that. But he had definitely enjoyed himself. So where does that leave us?

"Are you through molesting each other?" Emmett called through the door.

I blushed bright red. I'm sure they could feel the heat emanating from my cheeks from where they stood behind the closed door. How much had they seen? I tried to think of when I had heard the door close but I couldn't.

Edward sighed, walking to the door and opening it without a word.

"Geez." Rosalie said. "We asked for a kiss, not a free show."

Emmett snickered.

"Even the photographer bailed, man!"

My blush was never going to fade now. It made me feel somewhat better to see the faint pink ghosting Edward's cheeks.

"And your phone has rung like three times." Alice said.

Edward put his hand out, palm up, and Alice dropped it in his hand, smirking.

"Bella?" He said, looking at me from over his shoulder. "...uhm... I need to go check this."

I nodded, not making eye contact.

"So... little sister..." Emmett said as the door closed behind Edward.

I grimaced.

"Emmett." I groaned.

"Oh, leave the girl alone." Carlisle admonished.

I blanched.

I not only made out with a man in front of his siblings. But his parents. Oh God, kill me now.

Emmett just laughed.

"You're blushing!" he cheered.

I scowled. Of course I was blushing. This was the most embarrassing situation I had ever lived through.

"We should get home." Edward said curtly from the door.

That was a quick call.

I shot him a thankful look but he didn't return my smile. He didn't give me that grin that I was so used to. His face was intense in a completely new way. He looked... almost dangerous. It was such a difference from the teasing banter of just a few moments ago.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked. "Who was on the phone?"

His jaw clenched, I could see it tense all the way from across the room. My stomach flipped, my breathing hitched. I knew this was something horrible without him even saying anything.

"Work." He said indifferently.

My heart lurched.

His family might think this was just 'work' as in, "oh the hospital called and our vacation might be cut short." but I knew that this 'work' was monumental. It had already changed my life once before, and I knew it could again. From the look on Edward's face it wasn't a change for the better.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so there's the kiss. It was fairly steamy, I think at least. But there will be no lemons in this story. Sorry. No disrespect to those who read or write them but I don't. I hate it when I get into stories and then they fizzle into nothing but sex scene's. The story line seems to get lost when that happens.  
You also got some AlicexJasper time. I know it wasn't a lot but I'll try to incorporate more of that as the story progresses.  
I hope you liked it and I'm sorry it took so long for this update. Everything has been crazy around here. The action part of the story is about to pick up. And you'll see how they deal with the kiss next chapter and what CIA headquarters had to say to make our Edward so angry. Don't forget to update please.**_

Much love!


	12. Chapter 11

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight_**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for all the reviews. I'm glad to hear that most of you agree with me on my no lemon rule. One reviewer asked if that meant there was going to be no passion in this story. It's Edward and Bella. Of course there is going to be passion and love and all that good stuff. Just no smut. This chapter is a short one but a lot happens in that short time so I think it's forgivable. :-)  
Love you guys! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**__**

-BPOV-

Work.

That's all he had said. That's all it took to turn my world upside down again. What had 'work' said? And why did it make his face contort into such sadness and anger.

"Bella." He sighed. "I'm going to tell you. Just give me a second."

The drive back to the Cullen's had seemed to take a lifetime. And the walk to Edward's room a millennium. Now he was taking his time loosening his collar and running his fingers through his hair repeatedly. It was almost as if he was stalling, like he didn't want to tell me what they had said.

That made me even more nervous.

"Is it **_really_** bad?" I asked, because I already knew it was bad.

The only question in my mind now was how bad was bad? Was I going to live through this bad? And more importantly would anyone else get hurt in the process of killing me? Had someone already gotten hurt?

He looked at me, his eyes guarded.

I didn't like that. I had seen him guard his emotions so many times just in the few weeks I had known him but he never really tried to hide them from me. Of course there was the times he refused to talk about what had kept him from his family for so long but why would he feel the need to hide something about the mission from me? We were in this together. We had to be!

"Edward." I practically begged.

The desperation in my voice was not only evident but it seemed to work. He took a deep breath and exhaled in defeat.

"It was CIA headquarters." He said sullenly.

I nodded. I had guessed as much.

He opened his mouth to say something more but then he closed it again, looking at me as if trying to determine if I could take what ever he had to say. I had lived through worse I'm sure.

Although I don't think my heart could take much more of the suspense.

"Edward!" I snapped, sounding more forceful than I had intended.

He raised an eyebrow at me but went on non the less.

"As you know they were watching Mr. Blaque."

My breathing faltered.

"Were?" I whispered, unable to keep the dread that burned in my stomach from bubbling into my voice.

He nodded, looking pained.

"They lost him Bella."

I could feel all the color drain from my face and I felt for the edge of the bed so that I could sit before I fell.

He took a step towards me, eyes wide with concern, but I waved him off. I needed a second to process this.

"How?" I asked finally.

He ran his hands over his face and through his hair.

"I don't know." He admitted finally. "We had an agent working with him, watching him..."

He trailed off, shaking his head.

"I don't know." He repeated. "We can't find the agent either."

I leaned down, clutching my knees. This couldn't be happening.

"Is he..."

I had to stop, I couldn't ask.

Edward knew what I was getting at though.

"If I had to guess I'd say he's either dead or is helping Jacob."

A tear slipped from the corner of my eye. Neither of the options were what you would call happy prospects. And as horrible as it sounded I hoped that whoever this agent was, that he had 'turned to the dark side' as it were. Because I had already seen one murder at the hands of a Blaque and no one deserved that.

I remembered Mr. Clearwater's face as Billy made him beg for his life, knowing that it wouldn't make any difference in the end.

"We're going to figure this out Bella." Edward promised.

I sat up slowly, looking at him.

I just sat there looking at him, studying him, for a moment. And then I shook my head slowly.

"No." I whispered.

His posture straightened, his jaw tensed, and the angry fire was back in his eyes.

"No?" He repeated incredulously, angered.

I took a deep breath.

"No. If he did... kill... that agent than he won't think twice about doing it again and I will not be the cause for innocent deaths. If it's me he wants, it's me he'll get."

Edward's nostrils flared.

"Bella. How-"

I cut him off, talking over him.

"And if he's not dead, he's turned to helping Jacob." I said bitterly. "If that's the case we have no hope. He knows where we are."

I looked down, my eyes blearing. I couldn't lose my courage now and if I continued to look at Edward's hurt face I'm sure I would give in, do anything he said.

"And I will not lead him to our family."

Edward put his thumb under my chin and tilted my head to look at him. His eyes were blazing.

"I will not just let you give up." He said venomously.

I swallowed.

"If you have forgotten let me remind you, _**I**_ am in charge of this mission and _**I**_ decide what we do." He said sharply. "If you think I'm just going to sit back while you hand yourself over to Jacob Blaque than you don't know me as well as I thought.

"If that agent died, he died trying to save your life." he continued. "His death will be in vain if you give up now."

I felt tears sting my eyes. I didn't know what to say, or even what to think.

"And if he has decided to help that worthless mutt," he sneered, refusing even to utter his name now. "Then they will both have to deal with me."  
I gulped.

In that moment I didn't see the kind friend who soothed me after a nightmare, or the loving guy who had shared my pain, listening to memories that no one should have to live through much less repeat. I didn't see the playful banter of a man playing with his niece, or teasing his brother. Or even the passionate man who had kissed me senseless only an hour ago.

I saw the CIA secret agent who had incapacitated an arms dealer with an apple and a wire hanger. If the rumors were true.

"What are we going to do?" I asked quietly.

He breathed out in what sounded like relief. Did he really think I was going to defy him? I might... if I could get away. But I didn't think there was much possibility of that.

"We don't know for sure if Jacob knows where we are. He could be heading in the wrong direction. But we'll move into the new house regardless." He said. "As soon as possible, tomorrow. The CIA set up a top of the end security system right after I picked it out. You'll be safer there."

"And so will your family." I added because right now that was the main concern.

He nodded in agreement, but a grin threatened to emerge.

"I thought it was **_our_** family." He reminded me.

I frowned.

What? I hadn't said... oh. Oops.

"And I'll keep on the watch." He continued, moving on. "If one new person steps foot in this town we'll know about it."

I didn't feel all that relieved. I mean I trusted him. I knew he could protect me. But this was serious. As a matter of fact the seriousness of it all was hitting me again, like a smack in the face.

A few tears slipped out of my eyes and Edward sighed.

"Oh Bella." He breathed. "I'm sorry, love."

I shrugged, trying not to make a big deal out of my psycho ex finding me and killing me. Who was I kidding? This was a disaster. But he had other things to focus on, say keeping me alive.

"We don't even know if he knows where we are." He tried to comfort me, reaching over to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

It did nothing to comfort me. Not knowing was worse than anything. If we knew what he was doing, what he was thinking, or even where he was we'd be able to do something. But we didn't. We didn't know anything.

I felt like a fish in a barrel just waiting to be shot.

"Maybe he just got sick of having a tail and wanted to plan in peace." He whispered.

He didn't sound all that convincing. He knew there was more to it than that. We both did.

"Don't let me go." I whimpered so quietly that I wasn't sure if he had heard me or not.

"Ssh." He soothed, wrapping his arms around me and hugging me tight.

I closed my eyes, just trying to hold in the tears that so desperately wanted their release.

"Edward?" I sniffed after a moment.

He was still holding me tight, stroking my hair. I wondered if he would ever get tired of this. It seemed like all he had done since we met was protect me or try to sooth me after some break down or another.

"Hmm?"

I lifted my head from his chest and he smiled reassuringly.

"What is it, love?" he prompted.

Edward must be getting more into his role than I had thought. I don't know if he realized this or not but he had called me 'love.' No one was here to know or care what he called me.

"Why?" I asked.

He looked confused.

"Why," I repeated, a blush forming on my face. "are you so determined to keep me safe?"

He looked down.

"I'm not going to let you die." He said simply.

"I know." I said quietly. And thank god for that! "But why do you care so much?"

He was silent for a second and then he looked at me, his eyes almost defiant as if I had struck upon a sensitive subject.

"Maybe I'm just a good hearted person." He challenged.

I frowned. Why was he being so defensive? Something that had begun as idle wanderings was now intense curiosity.

"You are a good person." I agreed. I was sure of that. As a matter of fact I was pretty sure he was one of the best people I had ever met. But I wasn't going to back down. Now I needed to know.

"But this is a little above the call of duty don't you think?"

"How so?" He asked coldly.

I faltered. Was I just another job to him? He only cared whether I lived or died because it would go on his record?

"Do you put your family at risk for all of your clients?" I questioned icily.

He growled.

Wait. He growled?

"I'm keeping you alive." he snapped. "Does the motivation really matter?"

I held his gaze although it was like taking a punch to the gut.

"Yes."

Edward's jaw clenched.

"Bella." He ground out. "Just drop it."

I still didn't avert my eyes for another moment. I deserved to know. And yet he had saved my life by bringing me here.

"Fine." I huffed.

What else was I supposed to do? I looked back up quickly.

"But I want answers some time." I didn't let him completely off the hook.

He was the one to look down this time as if he was contemplating something. He remained so quiet for so long I figured he was putting an end to our conversation.

I huffed and crawled to the other end of the bed, getting away from him, and hopped off. I grabbed my bathroom bag and walked silently across the room. I couldn't force him to talk to me but I didn't have to stay in here obsessing over it either. We both knew this wasn't just about the job, or the mission, or whatever you wanted to call it anymore. I didn't know what else could be motivating him but I was pretty sure he didn't get paid enough for this kind of thing.

The kiss we had shared earlier flitted through my mind and I blushed. That had nothing to do with this. at least I didn't think it did.

"Bella?"

I turned, one hand on the handle to the bathroom door already.

"Yes?"

"Everyone has a story in their past." He said quietly.

The room grew still. I don't know how else to describe it. Even the air stilled.

"I'm just not ready to share yet."

I nodded. If anyone could understand that it was me.

"Do I ever get to hear it?" I asked quietly.

I had told him mine after all. What could be worse than that?

He pressed his lips together, considering. And then he smiled at me sweetly, my Edward reappearing.

He nodded.

"When I'm ready." He promised.

Edward seemed to have the perfect life. He had loving parents. He had sweet charismatic siblings and the worlds most adorable niece. He obviously came from money. He was respected in his career. He was attractive, okay he was more than just attractive if we were being honest. He seemed to have it all, all except for that having to pretend he was married to someone he didn't love thing.

I sighed.

All traces of the frightening and dark Edward were gone by the time I reentered the bedroom. He had composed himself and he was propped up in bed reading.

I stood awkwardly in the doorway. Every other night I had gotten into bed early, leaving him with the decision; crawl into bed beside me or settle down on the futon.

He glanced up at me and smiled, holding the blankets up for me so I could crawl under.

I bit back a smile as I climbed in.

"I was just doing a little reading." He said, showing me the cover.

"I thought you hated Wuthering Heights." I grinned.

He chuckled, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me closer to him.

"Someone showed it to me in a new light." He said.

"Is that so?" I giggled.

He smirked.

"Oh yes." He said seriously. "I'm reading it with an entirely new mindset."

I laughed but the events of the day, all the drama, had worn me out and a yawn slipped out.

Edward chuckled quietly.

"Go to sleep." He whispered. "We can talk more in the morning."

I smiled sleepily.

"Will you read out loud to me?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course." he said.

I was almost asleep when a thought struck me and I couldn't help but smile. We had both accepted me waking up in his arms was unavoidable but for once I was falling asleep in them.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So... what do you think? I hope you liked it. There was a little fluff in the end there just because I think falling asleep while a guy is reading your favorite book is about as romantic as it gets. Anyway, there are a lot of different emotions in this chapter but you've got to take the circumstances into account.  
Don't forget to review. They make staying up all night writing worth while. Lol.**_

_**And there is an amazing story that you should definitely give a chance if you like this story and have time. It's called Good Enough by staceygirl aka jackbauer. The girl is amazing. I'm telling you. If you like it make sure to leave her a nice review. )**_

Alright lovies. I'm going to bed. Good night!


	13. Chapter 12

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight_**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello again. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. Everyone has been asking about having another EPOV and I thought this was the perfect chapter to have that so... enjoy the chapter and enjoy your stay in Edward's head. Lol.

**_THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: NaruHinaxHinaNaru because she nagged all of her friends until they read my stories. Lol. Besides that she sent me a message that made me smile. You rock girl. Much Love_**

**__**

-EPOV-  
  
"You're staying?"

I nodded.

"We found a house that's perfect for us." I said, sticking to the reasoning I had been rehearsing in my head. "And we had been thinking about moving anyway."

"I was raised in a small town like this one." Bella added helpfully.

I could tell she cherished those moments she could incorporate even small truths into our charade.

'Oh, the tangled webs we weave,' repeated itself in my head with an ironic bitterness.

"I love Chicago." She continued and I listened intently as I did every time she spoke.

I was getting to know Bella Swan more every day, the little facts she let slip adding up to the big picture. She was the most intriguing woman I had ever met. She never reacted how I expected her to. Like last night for instance. I can't believe she wanted me to hand her over to that mutt.  
She would risk her life for people she had only known for a week or so. It was mind boggling to me, something completely outside the rang of my comprehension. She thought I was heroic, spending my life protecting others but she was the true hero. It just reiterated that my first impression of her was correct. She was the most selfless person I had ever met. Either that or she was suicidal.

"Growing up in a small town I always wondered what it would be like to live in a big city. So when I turned eighteen I got a job at a book store in Chicago. At first I was... just memorized by the skyscrapers and all the different people. Just the atmosphere of a big city, you know?"

She thought I could get all of this from her file? No way. I knew from the file that when she had turned eighteen she had moved from Claremont, IL, population 201. She had a job lined up at an up and coming bookstore that had tripled it's revenue in the three years she had worked there. And I knew that she had lived in the same small apartment since arriving. What the file didn't tell me was how she viewed her childhood. It didn't tell me how she felt that first day she had arrived in Chicago, how the... what had she said? The 'atmosphere' of it all had mesmerized her. Did she see getting out of the small town like accomplishing a lifelong goal, quenching a curiousity? The file also didn't tell me that her eyes sparkled when she spoke with such enthusiasm, her facial features becoming animated. And to me these small things were more valuable than all of the facts I had received in debriefing.

"But I missed the small town." She admitted. "I never realize how much I miss it until I'm back."

She smiled wistfully.

"It reminds me of my dad."

I grimaced internally. This was the part of my job that I had always hated, taking them away from their families. Sometimes we could move entire families but more times than not it wasn't possible. Like with Bella, the move was quick and spontaneous, no contact with the outside world. We had changed Bella's answering machine to say that she was on holiday. Hopefully that would settle anyone's worries about her wellbeing without leaving behind any bread crumbs for the mutt to follow. That was the best we could do.

Although I had assigned Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer twenty-four/ seven security, undercover agents watching their homes and places of employment. I would never be able to live with myself if Bella's parents were harmed or worse because of this mission. We had been the ones to convince Bella to testify in the first place after all.

Even I had thought it was for the best. She had been scared at first, refusing to testify. And who could blame her really? But I knew that others would no doubt met their untimely death if BB Blaque was not found guilty.

Some days I wonder, if I had known Bella back then, known her other than Isabella Swan case#1255, would I have stuck with that decision? Would I have supported Agent Peterson's plans to, 'take her under his wing and make sure she knew what it would mean for countless others if she did not testify'

I honestly couldn't say if I would have or not. A part of me thought that if I had known how amazing this woman was that I would have risked letting Blaque go free so that I could protect her. And that was the part that scared me.

"So you're moving here?" my mother confirmed, her face straining to hold in her hope.

I couldn't contain my smile as I looked at Bella and we both nodded at the same time.

"Yes!" Alice exclaimed loudly, pumping her fists in the air as if she had singlehandedly made us see the light.

I laughed.

"What about the hospital, son?" Carlisle asked.

Bella looked at me, her eyes wide with worry.

"Did you think of that?" She whispered so low that no one else could hear her.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to my chest. I heard her breath catch and I couldn't help but spare a satisfied smile.

"Oh, ye of little faith." I smirked, whispering into her ear.

"I was hoping I could transfer to the hospital here." I directed my attention to my father, grinning sheepishly.

Was it wrong to use your contacts to get a job? What if you only needed that job to help you keep someone alive?

"Did you forget I had actually gone to med school?" I snickered quietly.

Bella didn't say anything.

I swept her hair over her shoulder and set my chin on her shoulder, looking at her. Her cheeks were that delicious shade of rosy pink. So she had forgotten.

"That's okay." I whispered. "You don't have to answer. Your blush gives you away."

She let out a breathless laugh and I kissed her cheek.

I had been doing this a lot lately. Finding any excuse just to touch her. I half hoped that she didn't notice or that she thought I was only playing my part but I knew that I was too obvious for her to think that.

'You're her glorified security guard,' a little voice reminded me. 'As soon as the mission ends she's going home you know. You can't keep her.'

I told the voice to shut up.

I must admit I liked Bella. She was a good person. She was kind, selfless, caring, brave, and incredibly beautiful. She could also put up with my siblings with an amused smile.

But things were going to get messy if I pondered over this too much. I was not supposed to play any lasting role in Bella Swan's life. I was to be a momentary flicker, keep her safe and send her back to her old life. I needed to stay focused.

That didn't mean that I should stop putting on a show for my family though, play my part in this charade. That after all was for the good of the mission. It was to keep her alive and away from the mutt. That's how I justified my close contact to her now anyway.

'And what did that kiss have to do with the mission?' the voice snipped. I called it my Jiminy Cricket and god, how I loathed it.

The kiss **_had_** started out innocently enough. I knew there was no way to get out of it without peeking suspicion. After all, what man wouldn't seize the opportunity to kiss his new wife? Especially when that wife was as appealing as my Bella? So I had decided to just get the awkwardness of it all over with while trying to make it look as genuine as we could.

As I glided my nose over her jaw bone I felt Bella tense.

"We don't have to do this if you're uncomfortable." I told her honestly.

I didn't care if it would seem weird to my family. If it made Bella uncomfortable I would find some way to play it off. But she told me she was fine with it.

She didn't sound so sure, her voice shaky. So I had ghosted my lips over hers very lightly, trying to ensure that she was sure.

As soon as my lips touched hers I was a goner. I completely forgot that anyone else was in the room. I had kissed women before but it had never been like this. My whole body sizzled with electricity and I kept pulling her closer to me but it was never close enough. I wasn't aware of anything but Bella. Someone could have quite literally set off a bomb in the room next door and I wouldn't have noticed. ...And then she nibbled my bottom lip...

I shifted awkwardly. This woman was going to be the death of me.

Fine, I got carried away with the kiss and to be completely honest, as wrong as I knew it was, I probably wouldn't put up too much of a fight if she wanted to get carried away again.

"Would the hospital in Chicago be willing to transfer you to this one?"

I blinked.

"What?"

"The hospital." Carlisle repeated. "Where you are currently working."

Everyone was looking at me expectantly.

'This is why you should keep your mind on the job, you idiot,' Jiminy Cricket snipped.

I chuckled nervously.

"Oh." I said dumbly. "Right. The hospital. I'll call them."

Headquarters was not going to be happy about having to make another call, forging more papers, but I'm sure they'd manage.

Carlisle continued to look at me for a moment, probably wondering if his son had become mentally incompetent in the last five minutes, but then he nodded.

"Tell me what they say." He said. "I'm sure the hospital here will be glad to have you. We've been understaffed lately."

"That's too bad." I said. "Dr. Smith just retired recently didn't he?"

And then it pretty much went back to normal. Well, at least as normal as it can be when you're keeping a huge part of your life a secret from your family. When you're pretending to be married to the most beautiful woman you've ever seen while trying to stay hidden because her ex boyfriend wants to kill her.

My jaw clenched even at the thought.

Oh yes, completely normal.

_**~*CHAPTERBREAK*~**_

"Agent Cullen." My boss sighed, his tone laced with exasperation.

"We knew I would have to keep up with my cover legend." I reminded him.

"I know that." He snapped. "But you've already called to have _**more**_ security installed in the house. Security that was not needed by the way.

I scoffed. They thought that just because they already had a top of the end, highly advanced security system, that there was no way it could be approved upon? Everyone knows that Germany had just come up with some very impressive advancements. So what if they weren't exactly legal in the US? Technicalities.

It had taken quite a lot of convincing to get the CIA to make an exception though. Good thing I'm persuasive. They'd been installed a couple of days ago, and not a moment too soon since they had lost the mutt.

"Plus you ordered undercover agents to guard the girl's parents. This is becoming-"

"Bella." I said before I could stop myself.

There was a pause in his rant.

"What?" He asked finally.

I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Bella." I repeated. "The girl's name is Bella."

Another pause.

"Why would I care what her name is Cullen?"

I narrowed my eyes, my fingers curling tighter around the phone.

"This is the Witness Protection, not a Beauty Shop." He snapped. "We're here to keep her alive, not become her best friends. And if you ask me that is much more important."

"Sir, Bella is-"

"I'm sure she's lovely." He interrupted me. "And I'm sure she'll make a lovely corpse if we're not careful. We've lost Jacob. We can't risk losing any of our focus now."

His words sent an overwhelming surge of pain through me, just like I had experienced last night when I thought that Bella was giving up. It was such an intense pain that it left me speechless as if I'd been punched in the gut. There was no comparisons for that brand of agony.

"I will not let her die." I said darkly, enunciating each word with fiery determination.

"I know you won't Cullen." the boss said, his voice softening slightly. "But you can't get distracted. You know you can't get attached to the witness. She's only case#1255."

"She's much more than that." I grumbled defensively.

"Do not get attached!" He barked. "Or you're off the case."

I had never been pulled off a case before. I was the best at what I did. It wasn't being cocky. I was just more driven than the other agents because it was more personal to me. I had been on the other end.

"You can't take me off this case!" I growled. "I have to protect her!"

I heard the boss take a deep breath over the crackling phone line and I stood there, clenching and un-clenching my fists, fighting the urge to hit something. I _**would**_ keep Bella safe. It didn't matter if they took me off the case or not. I'd keep watch, follow where ever they moved her, and if Jacob Blaque showed his face I would kill him.

"I'll have someone make the call to the hospital you're supposedly working for." he said finally. "And we'll work up a transfer form, past records, maybe even some old pay stubs. No one will ever think you haven't been working there all along."

I released a breath I had been unknowingly holding.

"Thank you, sir." I said. "You won't regret it."

"I had better not." he warned. "You mess this up and you're on probation. No field work for at least a year."

"I won't mess it up." I said simply.

The thought of loosing Bella was far worse than the threat of probation anyway. It simply wasn't a possibility. I couldn't afford to mess up.

"Oh, and Cullen?"

"Yes, sir?"

"The next time the girl needs spending money submit a request form instead of getting her a credit card through your personal account."

I grimaced. I knew I should have followed procedure but Bella had needed it sooner rather than later and submitting requests took forever.

"Yes, sir." I said.

It didn't really matter. She already had the card.

I hadn't been off the phone for five minutes when Bella peeked her head in the door shyly.

"Can I come in?" she asked quietly.

I looked up from where my head had been buried in my hands, my elbows resting on my knees.

"Of course." I said, smiling at her weakly. "It's your room too after all."

She rolled her eyes.

"Right."

She closed the door behind her and came to sit beside me on the futon.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Just a headache." I mumbled, rubbing my temples.

Talking to headquarters always left me with a dull ache behind my eyes. It's amazing what the stress and pressure of being responsible for someone's life could do to your head but this time it had been far worse than usual.

My head snapped up in surprise when I felt two soft hands start kneading my tense shoulder muscles.

Bella smiled sheepishly.

"In high school I used to get stress headaches around final week." She explained. "And my friend, Ben, was studying to be a physical therapist so he'd always rub my shoulders. It really helped."

I nodded slowly, somewhat distracted by the feel of her small hands on my shoulders.

"So your friend, Ben, huh?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"Uh huh." she mumbled, digging her thumbs into a particularly tense spot.

I moaned. I couldn't help it.

Bella's hands stilled and I looked at her apologetically. She smiled shyly and continued working her magic on my knotted shoulder muscles but I could see her blushing like mad out of the corner of my eye.

I decided to continue our conversation in order to keep all of the other embarrassing noises I wanted to make to myself.

"So, this friend," I continued. "Should I be jealous, dear?"

I said it in a playful manner, my tone light and teasing. But to my horror I found that I actually was jealous.

What kind of name was Ben anyway? And why did he feel the need to rub her shoulders? More importantly, had it affected her the same way her massage was affecting me? God, I hoped not.

"Oh yes." she replied in the same teasing tone. "He was my first... real love."

She sighed wistfully.

"As a matter of fact I still don't think I'm over him."

"Really?"

All of the teasing was gone from my voice and I'm pretty sure she could feel my shoulders tense.

"No." She said dryly. "Not really. As a matter of fact I didn't like Ben at first. My best friend, Angie, had had a crush on him since like sixth grade. But me, being the best friend, didn't think he was good enough for her."

"So what happened?" I asked, able to relax again now that the conversation was pointed in a safer direction.

"Well it turns out that he had always liked her too." She chuckled. "But he didn't actually get the nerve to ask her out until our Junior year when he overheard some guy in Spanish talking about asking her. They started dating and I saw how well he treated her. I just couldn't help but approve when I saw them both so happy."

I smiled. My Bella was so sweet, thinking of her friend and worrying about her happiness.

"Pretty soon we were like the three musketeers."

I snorted, trying to hold in a laugh.

"What?" She asked curiously.

I grinned.

"The three musketeers." I mused. "I'm trying to imagine you wielding a sword."

Talk about dangerous! The girl could barely walk over a flat surface without tripping.

"Very funny." she huffed, smacking me lightly upside the head.

"I'm sorry." I chuckled, holding out my hands in a type of peacemaking gesture. "I'm sorry. So you were the three musketeers without swords..."

She sat back down beside me and crossed her arms over her chest.

Well crap. I didn't want her to be mad at me!

I thought for a moment. Hmm, it was worth a shot I suppose.

"Bella?" I murmured, widening my eyes slightly and leaning towards her. "Bella, love?"

She turned her head to look at me and gasped in surprise to find my face so close to hers.

"Y-y-yes?" She stuttered.

It couldn't be that easy.

I tilted my head down and looked up at her through my lashes, going for the innocent look that had gotten me out of speeding tickets, jury duty, ect.

"Please don't be mad at me." I pleaded in a soft voice.

"What?"

This was working better than I had ever thought. I'd have to remember this for future reference. Maybe Bella _**was**_ attracted to me... that thought excited me a little too much to be considered healthy.

I picked up her hand in both of my mine and placed a gentle kiss on the palm of her hand without breaking eye contact.

"I thought you were mad at me." I murmured.

Bella let out a shaky breath.

"N-no?"

It came out as a question but that would have to do for now.

I grinned at her, sitting back before I had time to think too much about the kiss we had shared yesterday. That would be the death of me.

"Thank you." I said happily. The thought of her being mad at me was unbearable.

She blinked.

"Oh... uhm, you're welcome."

Before I could say anything else there was a knock on the door.

"Please tell me everyone's dressed!" Emmett pleaded from the other side of the door. "Because Alice is making me fetch you."

'fetch?'

I rolled my eyes.

"We're not dogs Em."

"Well whatever you are you better be covered because Alice says we're leaving in five to look for furniture for your new house."

I groaned. Leave it to my sister. Everyone wanted to see the house we had decided was perfect for us of course and Alice had insisted we go furniture shopping on the way home.

"I'm sorry." I mouthed to Bella.

She simply shrugged, taking it all in stride just like she always did. But her face was bright red.

Emmett would pay for this later.

"We'll be down in a second." I called through the door.

Emmett didn't reply but I heard his footsteps clomping down the stairs.

"Shopping with my sisters." I sighed.

I stood and offered Bella a hand to help her stand.

"At least this time you won't be alone in your sufferings."

She smiled and reached up for my hand and that's when I knew Mr. Lemmings, my boss at headquarters had it all wrong.

I would not fail this mission. I would not let anything get in the way of keeping Bella safe and happy. And I was even more determined to do so **_because_** I was attached.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay so this one was a little longer at least. But I'm about to fall asleep on my keyboard. I was just about asleep when I sat up in bed and was like, "that's what the next chapter needs!" And here it is three hours later and it's ready to be posted. Don't you hate that you can't choose when inspiration strikes? Anyway, please don't forget to review. There wasn't as many reviews for the last chapter as there usually is. I can't wait to see what you think. Thanks guys. You all seriously rock!**_


	14. Chapter 13

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight_**

**_THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: Mo'Reading. I have to quote her real quick because this is why I love her. "Makes me want to walk up to the guys, give them a long speech explaining exactly where they went wrong, and then hand them a Bio on Edward." Amen! Lol. Loved your review, girl._**

**_QUESTION: Is anyone having a contest, like a oneshot contest on here? I have never entered one and I was thinking it might be fun. It might also give me a new writing prompt. Lol. Let me know if there are any good ones you've seen. Thanks guys!_**

**__**

-BPOV-

"E-Ed-Edward?!" I shrieked.

He came skidding around the corner, one hand on his gun.

"D-d-dogs." I stuttered.

Wait. When did he start wearing a gun? Had he always had that?

Edward looked between me and the two Doberman and then rolled his eyes, tucking his gun in the waistband of his jeans.

"Don't do that!" He exhaled. "You scared me!"

I looked anxiously back to the dogs who were sitting in the middle of the kitchen growling at me.

"Edward." I said slowly. "The dogs?"

"Oh yeah." He said. "Sorry."

He turned to the still growling dogs.

"Horen Sie auf!" He said in a strong authoritative voice.

The dogs studied me for another second and then they yawned, lying down in the entry way.

"How the? What?" I asked, keeping a weary eye on the dogs.

They didn't seem to notice me now. They were already trying to go back to sleep.

"I thought we could use some extra eyes." He said easily, leaning down to scratch one of the dogs behind the ear.

He lifted his big brown and tan head lazily and when he saw it was only Edward he yawned again and licked his hand.

I blinked.

"How did you get them to stop?" I asked. "Are they really necessary?"

He looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Horen Sie auf." He repeated slowly. "It's German for cease."

"What?"

"Cease." He repeated. "Desist. Stop."

I put my hands on my hips.

"I know what cease means." I said dryly. "But why must you say it?"

He smirked.

"Because the dogs would have eaten your pretty little self if I hadn't."

Was he being serious? Would they really have... eaten me? It sure looked like they would have.

"Edward!" Alice shrieked, strolling around the corner.

She looked between me and the dogs several times and then looked to Edward.

"What's this?"

Edward stood from his crouch beside the dogs and smirked at her.

"These are dogs Ali." He said, raising one eyebrow teasingly. "Doberman to be specific."

Alice glared at him.

"I know _**what**_ they are." She sighed. "But why are they here?"

"Yeah." I seconded. "That's what I was just wondering."

Alice looked horrified.

"You didn't tell Bella you were getting them?" She gasped. "Were you trying to give your wife a heart attack?"

Edward looked at me guiltily.

"I'm sorry, love." He said. "You don't mind do you? They were wandering the ally with no collars and I had to rescue them."

I refrained from rolling my eyes. Rescue them? Who was he kidding?

"Oh, that's fine." I said hesitantly, keeping a watchful eye on the dogs.

They looked fine now but I remembered the snarling of a few minutes ago very vividly.

I had always been afraid of dogs. Most people have true horror stories in explanation of the fears, like a dog once chased them home from school or they were attacked when they were little. This had never happened to me but my fear was deep seeded. I once asked Charlie about this and he said the only thing he could think of was when my great aunt's cat, Fluffy, scratched me when I was two. Fluffy was the spawn of Satan and about the size of a dog so maybe that was it. I wasn't too fond of cats either.

"They don't look too friendly." Alice said, still not looking at the dogs or her brother with much favor.

Edward simply shrugged.

"Maybe they've had a rough life."

She rolled her eyes.

"And you'll just take in any stray with a bad life?"

Ouch.

I cringed inwardly. That's how he got stuck with his wife after all.

"Make sure they don't tear the new sofa up please?" She let it go, casting a worried glance behind her to the living room.

She was in love with that sofa. It was a tan leather sectional that she had matched with dark red pillows.

There was a knock at the door and Alice's eye lit up.

"Oh!" she clapped. "That's probably the delivery guys!"

She flashed us a marry smile and skipped off to the other room.

I found it slightly funny that she had picked all of the new furniture in our house but she had insisted she was going to be an interior designer so she could be trusted. "It'll be like getting your house professionally decorated for free!" she had argued. Neither Edward nor I had cared all that much so we let her. And I've got to say she had done a wonderful job. Everything was surprisingly simple with just a hint of her usual flair. The only rooms she wasn't allowed to decorate were the 'master bedroom' aka my room and the library/music room. Edward said we both needed at least one room that we could decorate, make ours completely. His plan had backfired though because I had ended up picking quite a lot for the library. It had been my dream to have a library for too long not to get excited, even if it was just the decor. Edward didn't seem to mind as long as he got his piano.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward broke me from my reverie. "You look like you're frozen in fear."

I shook my head but still didn't look away from the dogs.

"I'm not scared." I mumbled.

How embarrassing!

"You know, they're meant to _**look**_ mean." He said. "But they're really harmless."

I bit my lip.

"Really?"

It wasn't hard to hear the skepticism in my voice.

"I promise." He said confidently. "The first one, the one with the darker eyebrows? She actually has horrible depth perception. The other one? He's about as lazy as you can get. So if they find the motivation to even stand they'd probably run into something before they got to you."

I studied them both more intently. The one with the darker eyebrows, the 'depth perception challenged,' did look a little less threatening. She was even kind of cute when you weren't quaking in fear of her. And the other one was already fast asleep, his nose twitching slightly as he dreamed.

"Is that true?" I asked.

I didn't want him making stuff up just to make me feel better. Like when your dad tells you he won't let go when you're riding your bike without training wheels for the first time but does anyway, "for your own good."

"Hey." He said softly, causing me to look away from the dogs for the first time. "Would I lie to you?"

"No." I said without having to think about it.

My eyes widened as I realized what I had said. Automatic trust wasn't something I was good at. I used to be. As a matter of fact I had been too trusting. The Blaque's had cured me of that. But when I thought about it I knew I did trust Edward. I trusted him with my life. Not many people could say that literally, _**actually**_ entrusting someone with their life. But I could.

Edward grinned.

"I wouldn't." He assured me.

"So why are the dogs 'meant to look mean?'" I asked, trying to distract him from the fact that my face was once again a most unflattering shade of red.

His smile quickly slipped from his face.

"I'm hoping to discourage any unwanted guests." He said gruffly.

I swallowed.

"Not that I think the mutt will ever get this far." He said darkly.

"Edward?" Alice called from the other room. "This rug is the wrong color!"

Edward looked in the direction of Alice's voice as if he could see through the walls to her. By this time I wouldn't be surprised.

"Coming!" he called, shotting me an apologetic smile.

"Edward." I said anxiously, catching him by the arm before he could walk away.

He wasn't going to leave me alone with these dogs? Was he?

He looked down at my hand on his bicep and raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Never mind." I mumbled, going to move my hand.

He captured my hand in his before I could move it and raised them to his lips. He placed a kiss to my knuckles and looked at me from under his lashes. I swear I turned to mush every time he did that and I could swear he knew it too.

"That is highly frustrating Bella." He said. "Keeping your thoughts from me like that."

I could feel the blood pooling in my cheeks but I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. He was holding me captive again.

"I _**am**_ scared of the dogs." I admitted.

He nodded.

"I'm sorry, love." he said. "They won't hurt you but we can find another home for them if you'd feel more comfortable."

"Find another home for two mean looking Doberman that have been trained with German commands?" I baited. "Should be easy."

Edward chuckled.

"They really are sweet once you get to know them."

I looked back at them warily. The one with the darker eyebrows was watching us curiously, her front paws crossed, her head tilted to one side.

I felt my lips twist into a small smile. They really were kind of cute.

"Just don't let them eat me in my sleep." I relented.

Edward smiled my favorite crooked grin and leaned forward, as if reflexively, to brush his lips against my forehead.

"I'll always protect you." He promised.

"Edward!" Alice called again.

He straightened back to his full height and sighed.

"You're about to be demoted from interior designer to meddling sister." He called back loudly.

There was an indignant huff from the other room but other than that it was silent.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"I'd better go see what she wants." He said.

I nodded, still feeling the brush of his lips against my forehead as if they were still there.

The dog watched him go but then she put her head back on her paws, closing her eyes. At least it didn't look like they were going to give me any trouble. Now, what was that command again? I made sure to keep an eye on them as I leaned against the counter.

I pressed my fingers to my forehead where it felt like my skin was on fire, and not because of my blush for once.

What had that been about? Maybe he had thought someone was going to walk into the kitchen or something. But it had seemed like a reflex. There hadn't been that minuet pause that usually warned me he was planning something. Maybe he wasn't doing this for his families benefit, acting for the mission. Maybe we had been acting like this for so long that those actions were becoming automatic now, programed into our subconsious. Maybe he hadn't even realized he'd done it.

Or maybe he just found pleasure in messing with my mind until I thought my head was going to pop off.

I exhaled loudly and the dog with the bad equilibrium raised it's head to look at me.

I tensed for a moment but she didn't move. She just continued looking at me, her dark eyebrows pulling arcs above her chocolaty eyes.

"Ever had one of those days?" I asked.

She tilted her head to one side and I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, pushing off from the counter. "This doesn't mean we're friends."

_**~**~**_

"I think we deserve a break." Edward said from the doorway.

I grinned up at him from where I was sitting on the floor.

We had spent all day getting the furniture set up and things unpacked. With the help of the guys who delivered the furniture and all of the Cullen's the work had gone surprisingly fast. There was still boxes pilled everywhere but all of the furniture was in place and the bathroom and kitchen were unpacked.

To say I had been surprised when a moving van full of 'our things' pulled up outside would be an understatement. Edward hadn't even blinked though, pretending that this had been our plan all along. And maybe it had been his.

When I had passed him on one of my many trips to unload boxes from the van I took the chance to ask him.

"How?" I had whispered, nodding towards the boxes in his arms.

He had just grinned.

"CIA." He'd said simply. "Remember?"

Did these people think of everything? Not that I was complaining.

"Definitely." I said now, standing from where I'd been unpacking some of my clothes.

"Can you believe we're almost all moved in?" I asked, slightly excited.

It had been a long time since I had had my own space. Even before the court date I had agents watching me 24/7. I suppose this was the same thing with Edward here. I was still being 'babysat' but it felt different. It didn't feel as suffocating.

"The day's gone by fast." he agreed.

He looked around the room and then smiled at me.

"You've gotten a lot done in here."

I shrugged.

A rot iron bed, much like the one in Edward's room at the Cullen's, stood in the middle of the room. A bookshelf, a dresser, and a desk lined the walls. The bed was made, most of my clothes were put away, and my sneakers were sitting by the door. It felt cozy. It felt like mine.

"I really think I'm going to like it here." I admitted. "But I really wish you'd let me take the guest room."

"I'm glad you like it." He said cheerfully. "And of course I wouldn't put you in the guest room."

I made a face. We had had this perticular conversation several times since his family left for the night.

"But I'm offering." I pointed out.

"And I'm insisting," He countered. "that you have the master bedroom."

I sighed.

"Bella." He said as if trying to explain something to a moody child. "The guest room has to be fairly sparse to keep up pretenses, so guests won't think we're in separate rooms. I usually keep my room like that anyway. I want you to feel comfortable here."

I looked around the room. It was true that this room, and my room at home for that matter, looked more lived in than his ever did. He liked everything neat and clutter free, the perfect attitude for living in the guest room. If you walked in there now you'd never know someone was staying there.

"Fine." I sighed. "Thank you."

He smiled.

"Of course." He said pleasantly. "Now, are you hungry?"

Right on cue my stomach rumbled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten dinner yet.

I smiled sheepishly and he chuckled.

"What would you like?" he asked. "There's not really any food in the house yet so we'll have to order in. Or we could go out of you'd prefer?"

I bit my lip, thinking, and then I smiled.

"Pizza?"

He nodded.

"Sounds good." He agreed. "Come on. I'll go call."

I followed him out the door, shutting the light off as I went.

"What toppings?" He asked as I plopped down on to the sofa.

"Pepperoni and mushrooms?"

He nodded.

I tucked my leg under me on the couch and watched him relay our order to the person on the other end of the phone.

The whole thing seemed so normal. Anyone watching would think we were just an average, young, married couple spending the evening together. And suddenly I had an overwhelming desire for that. Not the marriage part exactly but the normalcy. To have one night without worries, and drama, and pretense. Without mention of the past, or the CIA, or Jacob.

"What's wrong?"

Edward was off the phone now and he was watching me intently, head tilted to one side much like the dog had earlier.

"Nothing." I said quickly. "Hey- do you want to have a movie night?"

He frowned, looking at me like I was speaking a language he didn't understand.

"What?"

"A movie night." I repeated, getting more excited with the thought. "You know, lay around in our pajamas, eat way too much pizza, and watch movies until you think your brain's melted."

"That's quite the description." He smirked.

I giggled.

"Yeah, but doesn't it sound like fun?"

He thought for a moment and then looked at me, a baffled look on his face.

"I can't remember the last time I just sat around watching movies."

I laughed.

"Me either!"

A grin was slowly making it's way to his face.

"Well I guess it's time to remedy that."

I nodded.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I called to his retreating form.

"I'm going to change into my pajamas." He called over his shoulder. "I thought that was required."

I froze.

Well, that would do nothing for operation 'don't fall for Edward.' What had I been thinking? Then again I had seen him in his pajamas every night since we'd arrived in Forks. What was one more night going to hurt? Besides, I couldn't tell him I'd changed my mind without seeming bipolar. So what option was I left with? -I went to change into mine as well.

Might as well be comfortable right?

God bless the CIA because after digging around in the clothes that they'd sent me in the moving van I found a pair of shorts, a tank top, and a cozy looking hoodie. Thank you!

Edward was already sprawled over the sofa when I came back down. He was wearing his usual pair of loosely fitting sweat pants, hanging low on his hips. And because someone up there hates me he was shirtless.

"What movie do you want to start with?" he asked, oblivious to the havoc he was wreaking on my mind.

"I don't really mind." I said, trying to sound casual. "What has the good old CIA provided us with?"

He chuckled.

"A little of everything it looks like." He said. "And because someone over there has a truly sick sense of humor there's also all of the Bourne movies."

_**Stop staring at his six pack Bella!**_ I chided myself. Holy crow. Are there eight abs in his six pack? An eight pack?

"Actually I love the Bourne movies." I admitted.

He corked an eyebrow at me.

"Hey, why not?" I teased. "Let's distract ourselves with watching someone elses messed up life."

"That's the attitude I was looking for." He teased back, moving to get off the couch.

"Jason Bourne it is."

As he leaned down to grab the movie the muscles in his back rippled, his shoulders flexed as he extended his arm.

I had to concentrate very hard on keeping my jaw off the floor.

Thankfully the doorbell rang before he could turn around and catch me shamelessly ogling him.

"Pizza!" I exclaimed too loud.

God, I was an idiot.

"I'll get it." I said, working to keep my voice at the right pitch this time.

"Alright." He mumbled, still searching through the DVD's.

This was supposed to be a relaxing night. If it was going to be relaxing at all I needed to stop ogling my husband.

I sighed, opening the door.

"One pepperoni and mushroom, crazy bread, and two side salads?" the man asked, looking at his pad.

"That's us." I said.

Man, did Edward know how to order. My mouth was starting to water with the scent of warm pizza and crazy bread permeating the air.

"That'll be thirty..." he trailed off, looking at me for the first time.

His eyes ran up and down my body, from head to toe, lingering entirely too long on my legs.

"Well, hello there." he smirked.

You have got to be kidding me!

"Hello." I said politely but not in any way friendly. "What was the total? I didn't catch it."

"And I don't think I caught your name." he replied in what I think he thought was an alluring voice.

He thought wrong.

See, these were the types of guys I attracted on my own. Without the CIA paying someone to pretend this is what I get- spiky haired, baby faced, perv of a delivery boy.

"That's because I didn't give it." I hinted.

The man just grinned at me.

"The total?" I prompted again.

"Thirty-two, fifty." he said, licking his lips.

Ew! I had to try very hard not to shudder.

"Let me just-"

And that's when I remembered that I hadn't gotten the money from Edward. I had been in such a hurry to get away from his majestic shirtlessness before I did anything stupid, like call him 'his majestic shirtlessness' that I hadn't gotten the money.

I smiled.

"Let me just get my husband." I said happily. There were definitely some advantages to this whole married thing.

"He has your money."

The man's face fell and I had to hold back my laugh. Wow. My self control rocks tonight!

"Edward?" I called, leaning around the corner.

He looked up from the couch. It looked like he'd found the movie and had everything all set up.

"How do you want me to pay?"

"Oops." He said, jumping up.

He passed me with a grin.

"I'll get it."

He really is my hero.

I wasn't going to take my chances with Mr. Pizza boy by going back out there but then I heard him speak up.

"Cullen?"

I corked an eyebrow. He knew Edward?

"Hello Mike." I heard Edward respond.

His voice was polite and controlled but there was obvious dislike in it. Great.

I sighed.

"You two know each other?" I asked, sliding up beside Edward.

The man's(Mike?) eyes once again sized me up.

Edward's arm slid around my waist immediately and pulled me close.

I felt my breath hitch as my hands came to rest on his bare chest.

"**_You're_** married to _**Cullen**_?" the pizza boy asked.

"Yes." I said slowly.

"Mike and I went to high school together, love." Edward answered my original question.

"Awe."

"Man, first Tanya and now this hot little thing?" He winked at me. "It's just not fair Cullen."

I actually felt a little bile threatening to come up.

"Careful Newton." Edward warned but it wasn't the same warning he had given Dr. Clarke, cheerful and teasing. "That's _**my**_ _**wife**_ you're talking about."

The emphases on 'my' didn't escape my notice.

I looked up, surprised to see Edward's jaw bone flexing as he ground his teeth together and a real warning in his eyes. His hold on me tightened slightly.

"Edward." I purred, trying to relax him, or at least distract him from his anger. Something.

I could just see the headline now: **_CIA agent killed pizza delivery boy Firday night for flirting with his fake wife._**

I rubbed my hand up and down his chest once, rubbing circles on the muscular surface with my finger tips. If he hadn't looked so angry I think I would have melted. Or combusted. As it was I was just blushing a lot.

"Baby, let's get the food and go back inside."

He looked down at me, his eyes wide with surprise.

I pouted my lips and fluttered my eyelashes at him although I'm sure I just looked like I had something in my eyes. I felt like an idiot.

"Here's your money Newton." Edward said in a rush, practically throwing some cash at him.

"Keep the change."

Mike looked dazed but handed him the boxes and before he could say anything more Edward had stepped back inside, tugging me along with him.

"Have a nice night." He called, shutting the door.

I just looked at him, my eyes wide. Had I done something wrong? I was just trying to defuse the situation.

"God Bella." He exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

I anxiously took the boxes he had balanced in one hand.

"What?" I asked nervously.

I was just playing my part after all. He couldn't really be mad at me, could he?

"Are you trying to kill a guy?" He mumbled.

I frowned.

"What?"

He sighed, running his hand through his tussled bronze hair.

"Nothing." He said. "Let's watch our movies."

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you liked it. I thought they deserved a nice night to just relax, maybe spend time together w/out the pretnese?  
The next chapter will be the rest of the movie night and Rosalie and Bella are going to have a little talk. Please don't forget to review. It would mean a lot to me. Thanks!  
Much Love!_**


	15. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I owe you all a _**huge**_apology. So, I am soooo sorry that it took so long for this update. My internet isn't working so I had to find a spare minute to run to the public library and upload this. I was actually going to wait to do anything with this until my internet started working but I saw how many reviews we had and I was flabbergasted. I _**had**_ to update for you after that. 130 reviews for that last chapter and 1,010 total. I still can't believe that. You are all amazing and I wish I could hug you all.

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: Brown-Eyed-Girl-No(dot)16 You Rock big time!!! Much Love

-BPOV-

"You're Marie!" I exclaimed excitedly.

Edward corked an eyebrow at me, looking at me like I was crazy.

"What?"

I pointed to the pretty French woman on screen.

"Marie!"

He pointed to himself, eyebrows raised and I nodded enthusiastically. One side of his mouth twitched with humor.

"How do you figure that?" he asked.

I grinned.

"Well, I'm Matt Damon-"

He barked out a laugh.

"You?"

I nodded, not deterred in the least.

"Matt Damon." I repeated. "on the run from-"

"Am _**I'm **_Marie?" he chuckled incredulously.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you're not on the run." I explained. No one was after him after all.

He grinned all big and wide, taking up his whole face. Even his eyes were gleaming with humor.

"I run wherever you do, love." He teased.

I melted. Into a big pile of dazzled Bella goo. My breathing hitched and my stomach flipped. My eyes slid to the point they always did, when I could tear them away from the visceral pull of his eyes that is. His lips.

Was he leaning in? Someone was because we were suddenly much closer.

"So does Marie." I breathed.

He blinked and then he chuckled, shaking his head. He leaned back against the couch, putting a safe distance between us once again and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked down the bridge of his nose at me, studying me with an amused smirk.

"Rightly noted." He allowed. "And are you having memory problems?"

I laughed lightly, hoping he didn't catch the breathy tone there, the slight edge to it. I was glad to be moving back into safe waters though.

"As a matter of fact…" I blinked. "Who are you again?"

"Your husband." He answered easily, turning his attention back to the television.

It took all of my effort to turn back to the TV myself. I'll tell you one thing: Matt Damon did nothing to capture my attention with a shirtless (and flirty?) Edward here.

"Hmm." I murmured thoughtfully after the movie had regained my attention(well, for the most part.) "Can you imagine this movie taking place in Forks?"

Edward shook his head.

"Awe, the exotic locales." He sighed. "Always the first place they look."

I smiled.

"Maybe it's wishful thinking." I mused. "Like, 'hmm. Maybe they're in the Camen Islands.'"

"Or Prague." He chuckled, playing along.

"Greece." I added. "Venice."

We both look at each other and exclaimed "Bahamas" in unison.

I laughed.

"Nice how these movies always take place somewhere beautiful and exciting." I sighed. "Maybe next time we'll get to hide in Paris."

"Next time?" He corked an eyebrow at me. "Are we planning on aggravating some drug dealers then Mrs. Cullen?"

"It's not like I provoked anyone this time." I defended, frowning.

He held his hands out in front of him.

"I didn't mean it like that." He was quick to assure me. "You were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time."

He thought for a moment.

"Although I am starting to think you are a magnet for danger." He said.

I wrinkled my nose and made a face at him although he was probably right. Out of all the people in Chicago I had to befriend and then date the son of a vicious crime lord. What were the chances?

Maybe 'danger magnet' didn't quite cover a wide enough spectrum.

My eyelids felt like they were sculpted out of led by the time we had watched the first two movies. And I couldn't stop my wide yawns.

"Maybe we should save the last one for another night." Edward suggested, catching this.

I started to answer and then I yawned so big a whole herd of some small animal could have crawled right in.

I nodded my agreement, smiling sheepishly.

He chuckled, standing, and offered my his hand. We walked up the stairs silently and as we neared the master bedroom I began to wonder…

Would he come in with me? Would we share a bed like we had been doing? I knew we had decided not to but…

"Good night then." He said kissing my hand and dropping it like a gentleman.

"Oh." I said, trying to extinguish the disappointment I felt. "Okay. Good night Edward."

Why was I disappointed anyway? There was no reason for that!

"I had fun tonight." He told me, sounding slightly bashful, his hands shoved in the pockets of his sweats.

I shuffled from foot to foot awkwardly. All of the sudden it felt like I was being dropped off at home after a first date. That was ridiculous of course.

I thought back to the night; all of the laughs and easy going jests. There was no stress, no worry, and no pretense. It just… was. I had had more fun tonight than I had on any real dates I decided.

"It was a great night." I agreed.

He smiled, nodded once, and took a few steps towards his door at the end of the hallway.

I sighed. I guess it was back to restlessness and nightmares. No, don't be stupid. It's not like Edward cures your nightmares or anything.

"Bella?"

My head snapped up.

"Yes?"

God. Could you sound any more anxious, desperate to have him stay?

"Have sweet dreams, love." He said and then he closed the door to his room with a soft _**click. **_

I bit my lip, a shamefully wide grin stretching my face. Maybe that would be enough to keep the nightmares at bay.

"Sweet dreams Edward." I said quietly, shutting the door behind me.

~**~

_"I know you're there Bella."_

_I froze, my heart attempting to pound out of my chest._

_I was aware with every fiber of my body that the man was turning towards me as if in slow motion. But as hard as I tried I couldn't look away from the body of Harry Clearwater._

_Run Bella. Run! A voice was shouting in my head._

_I tried. I tried so hard as I felt the cold cruel eyes of Mr. Blaque burn into me but I couldn't look away from the blood that was spreading out like an ever growing target in front of me._

_I was gasping for breath, my legs failing to hold me up as I clutched at the door frame for support._

_I needed to get away from that heartless shell of a man. You would think that would be the only thing in my mind right then but in the dark recess of my mind a thought emerged. What if he was alive?_

_I couldn't just leave him here to him die slowly in front of someone he had once counted as a friend, the one who had pulled the trigger._

_So when I finally found the ability to move I found my shaky legs carrying me through the door and into the room. Numbly walking towards the lifeless man._

_The vile smell of blood, metallic and coppery hit me in a wave as I knelt beside him. That, mixed with the sight turned my stomach with such morbid intensity that I gasped._

_There was a strange choking cry filling the air and it wasn't until I felt the big fat tears rolling down my cheeks that I realized it was coming from me._

_"Please." I choked, my entire being heaving with sobs. "Please. Please. Please."_

_I don't know what I was asking for but it was the only word I could form._

_"Bella," Billy sighed, sounding almost bored. "Get up."_

_I clutched at Harry Clearwater's hand between my own, rocking back and forth on the floor beside him._

_I will forever remember holding that limp, cold, hand between mine. One pair shaking uncontrollably; one still as silent night. One held in place on purpose; one held in place simply by the will of the other. But I remember both were warm. And I couldn't help but wonder how long it would retain it warmth._

_"Please." I whimpered._

_A hand landed firmly on my shoulder and another thought came crashing in with all its clarity. I was going to be next._

_"Ssh!" hissed Billy, clamping a hand on my mouth._

_"My god, child! Not even __**he **__made that much noise." He snapped, nodding indifferently towards the body that was sprawled in front of us._

_I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to control my cries. The only thing going through my hectic, scattered brain was, this is how I die._

_Billy sighed loudly as if he was annoyed with me. He let one hand remain on my mouth, muffling my cries and hysterical screams, but he released my shoulder. I think he had surmised that I __**couldn't **__move._

_"There is something you must know." He told me, his evil gaze on me. Making sure I was listening I'm sure._

_"That man was a traitor." He said simply as if this was all there was to it. As if this justified the actions I had just witnessed. "And he needed to be taught a lesson."_

_The fire of my anger was almost enough to eclipse my fear. Almost. It was the first time I had felt pure hatred. It raced through my veins like a wildfire, gaining more and more intensity with each passing second._

_I bit him._

_He removed his hand with a yelp, his eyes wide with surprise. It was the first real emotion I had seen flicker there, breaking through the callous indifference._

_"So, you killed him!" I spat, more tears replacing the ones I had just wiped angrily away._

_Oh my god. He had killed him._

_"Isabella Swan." He said, a malicious smile twisting his lips._

_He spoke as if he had never seen me before. Or he had but had greatly underestimated me._

_"Who knew she had such spirit?"_

_I didn't say anything. Not with the gun in sight. Not with the evidence of what that horrible piece of metal could do. I felt the blood slowly seeping into the knees of my jeans and my stomach rolled and heaved. My head was pounding, my heart was beating so fast it was painful, and I could taste bile at the back of my throat. But still I said nothing._

_I had seen Billy's morbid delight as Harry Clearwater had begged for his life and I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of doing the same._

_I just hoped he would make it quick and painless._

_"You may not understand this." Billy continued, seeing that I would say nothing. "But I see you as a part of this family and I know that Jacob does."_

_My eyes flashed to him, sick with the idea of having __**anything **__to do with __**this.**_

_"You may not understand the family business but you will __**not **__get in the way of it."_

_I swallowed, waiting for the click of the gun, the inevitable pain, and the moment it would all be over._

_"I'm not going to kill you, Bella." He said after many moments of quiet deliberation._

_My breathing stilled. I could hear the rush of blood pounding in my head, behind my ears. Was this a sick demented joke? A trick of the puppet master?_

_Billy leveled me with his gaze. Those eyes, the ones I had once thought were blank because of busy intellect, they had the power to leave you breathless. Feeling like you had just been kicked repeatedly in the gut._

_"But do not betray your family."_

_~**~_

For the first time in weeks I awoke with a start. The sheets tangled around my legs, my hair damp at the base of my neck, my heart thumping. At one time this had been common place, dreaded as much as it was expected. But I had grown foolishly complacent, thinking my nightmares were a thing of the past.

Nothing in my past ever stays buried forever.

What I was not used to however was a warm body snuggled next to mine, rubbing my back soothingly as I sat ramrod straight in the bed.

"You've been screaming for fifteen minutes."

My heart lurched as it always did after a night of reliving my harrowing past, as if it didn't know what it always took me moments after I had awoken to realize. That these were only memories.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

My throat was dry and parched. But I was accustomed to this also, after a night of screaming.

I looked down to see Edward's worried face. His expression was one of intense pain and his eyes were damp.

"Are you okay?" I asked, alarmed. I reached over to move a strand of hair away from his eyes but he brushed my hand away.

"You're asking if **I'm **okay?"

His voice cracked with pent up emotion and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I couldn't wake you up." He whispered. "It scared me."

I just sat there in the darkness silently. I didn't know what to say to make him feel better.

"I can't imagine what you went through." He said quietly. "I can't imagine what you felt."

"Thank God."

I didn't even realize I had said this out loud until his angry eyes flashed to mine.

"What?" He demanded.

I swallowed.

"I just mean… oh… uhm…"

I looked down, fiddling with my fingers in my lap.

"I'm glad it wasn't you." I whispered. "With Billy that night."

I didn't know exactly how to explain it but the thought of Edward being there that night was excruciatingly painful. If our roles could be reversed, me soothing him after a nightmare that it so horrible that it never fully leaves you mind… I don't know if I could handle that.

"I'm glad it was me." I admitted quietly, not looking up. "And not someone else. Especially you."

It was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. I looked up through my lashes, blinking away tears.

"Oh, Bella." He sighed.

There were so many emotions flickering over his glorious face. Pain. Realization. Sadness.

And as if the space between us was adding to his sadness he reached out and pulled me to him, stroking my hair.

He didn't say anything else. It was a mutual quiet where there are so many words that are needed to say that the only real option is silence. But I knew that they needed to be said soon, no matter how confusing they may be.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** You will not believe this! I got to the library and it wouldn't let me copy the files from the disk I brought SO(!) I had to rewrite the entire end of this chapter. Crap. And it's so frustrating because I know I liked it better the first way I wrote it. But we all have to settle for this one. I hate settling! Okay, sorry. I will put the real ending to this chapter on the beginning of the next one. And I am so sorry that Rose and Bella don't talk in this chapter but it really didn't fit well(plus I ran out of time) but it definitely will be in the next one. I promise. And I will try to post it within the next two days or so. I'm trying guys! Leave me some wonderful reviews like you always do. They keep me going. :)

Abby comes into the next chapter. And they name the dogs.(Well, kind of. *SNICKERS*) I read the beginning to my friend when I was trying to write it and she laughed really hard so I'm hoping you like it. Either that or she was more tired than I thought. Lol.

MUCH LOVE!!


	16. Chapter 15

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Internet is still down so I'm at the library posting again. This chapter is dedicated to EVERYONE!! Because I love you all and you make me smile. Give yourselves a pat on the back for your utter awesomeness. Besides, your reviews also keep me in a simigood mood so I don't kill the people I work for. It's greatly appreciated. Lol.  
Here's the last part of the previous chapter. It's the same principle but I like this version better. (See my last author's note for explanation.) anyway here it is and if you don't want to read it you don't have to. It doesn't change anything or add to the story. I just like the wording better in this version..._**

**_CHAPTER#15 ending-_**

"I couldn't get you to wake up." He whispered. "It scared me."

I swallowed, my throat parched.

"I can't imagine what you've seen." He continued quietly. "I can't imagine how you felt."

"Thank god."

I didn't even realize I had said this out loud until his eyes flashed open and connected with mine.

"What?"

He sounded incredulous, almost angry.

"Well, I just mean... oh... uhm..."

I looked down, fiddling with my fingers.

"Bella..." He prompted.

The angry tint was all but gone from his voice but I knew he wanted to understand. I didn't know if I could explain it though. The thought of Edward being in that situation made my stomach clench painfully. To think that this situation could be switched, me comforting him after a nightmare so real it takes a moment for the panic to die down... I wouldn't be able to bare it.

"I'm glad it wasn't you." I whispered. "That night, with Billy."

I looked up into his shocked face and cleared my throat.

"I'm glad it was me and not someone else." I said, a little louder. "Especially not you."

So many emotions flickered across his face. Confusion. Realization. Sadness.

Sadness was the most prominent. A sadness so great it clouded his face and remained there among his pained expression, as if someone had torn his heart in two.

And as if he couldn't take the distance between us any longer, as if that was somehow adding to his pain, he pulled me close, wrapping his arms around me.

"Oh Bella." He murmured, stroking my hair.

He didn't say anything else. It was one of those moments when there's so much to say that the only real option is to remain silent, hoping they understand. Or at least that's what I was hoping as I sat there wrapped up in Edward's arms.

But I knew that one day soon those words were going to have to be spoken, no matter how difficult or confusing.

**_(AN: okay, so I know it's not much different. But I'm a perfectionist. Lol. Bare with me?) Now on to the story..._**

_**-BPOV-  
**_I jumped as something hit the window, causing the arm that was propping up my sleepy head to land with a thud on the kitchen island and my head to drop. I hadn't slept very well after my nightmare, even after Edward had lied down beside me, humming something soothing under his breath under I calmed down and drifted back to sleep. I hadn't had any more nightmares which was enough right there to make me rethink Edward's nullifying powers over those terrible memories. But I had still been restless.

My eyes narrowed as I heard a familiar booming laugh. The laughter of a giant.

"Emmett." I groaned.

He was standing right outside the kitchen window across from where I was sitting at the island, Abby sitting on his shoulders. They were both laughing. Abby had her chin propped on the top of his head. Emmett was so tall that if she had sat straight she wouldn't have been able to see me.

The dogs looked up from their spot by my feet and growled. Come to think of it maybe they _**did**_ have a purpose here.

"Good dogies." I snickered. I thought about patting them on the head to show my approval but thought better of it. Nope. Not there yet.

Emmett grinned at me through the window.

"Come on Sis." He sang loudly. "Call off the pups."

I rolled my eyes. Didn't they know not to scare someone who was sleeping peacefully in their cereal bowl?

"They're okay." I grumbled to the dogs who were still growling but had not, I noticed, made a move to get up as of yet.

The one with the bad equilibrium looked at me with question in her big brown eyes.

"They're fine." I repeated but the other dog didn't look too sure.

Crap. What was that command again?

"Sorry." I shrugged, still a little resentful over my scare. "They only listen to Edward."

Emmett and Abby threw their heads back at the same time and shouted.

"Eeeedddiiieee!"

Abby giggled uncontrollably as the simultaneous shout echoed around the driveway.

I smiled despite myself. Poor Rosalie!

"Go to the front door you knuckleheads." I chuckled.

"To the front door!" Abby exclaimed dramatically, raising one tiny fist in the air. Quite the little dare devil there.

Emmett whinnied and trotted out of view.

I shook my head, laughing quietly to myself. Goofs.

"Oh, don't get up." I told the dogs sarcastically.

With Emmett out of sight the male dog was already laying back down in the sun. the one with the darker eyebrows, the female, was just watching me intently but she seemed to sense there was no real danger. As a matter of fact it looked like she was smiling.

"Auntie Bella!" Abby exclaimed when I opened the door.

Emmett had set her down on the porch and she waisted no time in attaching herself to my legs.

"Did we care you?" she asked excitedly.

I grinned down at her, smoothing her flyaway curls.

"You bet you scared me."

She looked very pleased with herself.

"We could tell." Emmett snickered. "Really. You should have seen your face!"

I shot him a look. It was hard to be mad at either of them but it was much easier to be mad at him than at his adorable three year old.

"Ever heard of the door bell?" I asked.

He smirked.

"Where's the fun in that?"

I rolled my eyes, opening the door wider for them to come in.

"Edward's in the shower." I notified him. "He should be down in a minute."

He nodded.

"That's fine." he said easily. "Do you mind if we wait here? Rosie had a class this morning but she was going to meet us here."

"No, that's fine." I assured him.

I held my hand out to Abby and she took it with out hesitation. Kids were so amazingly trusting. You say, "This is your new aunt. She's a part of the family now." and she doesn't even bat an eyelash. I wished I could be her real Auntie, a real part of this family. They were all such wonderful people and I was going to miss them so much.

I sighed.

Abby looked up at me questioningly.

"You sad?" she asked innocently.

The other thing about children; they caught everything.

I forced a smile and squeezed her hand. Pull it together Bella. I chided myself. Your life was never meant to mingle with these.

"I'm fine." I tried to assure her. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

She nodded happily.

"Daddy gave me donuts!" she announced proudly.

I corked an eyebrow at Emmett. That explained the extra energy levels.

"I'm not much of a cook." he explained lamely. "Don't tell Rose."

"I'm tell'n Momma! I'm tell'n Momma!" Abby sang, jumping around.

Emmett cringed.

I couldn't help but laugh. The giant looked frightened.

"Let's go get you some real food kiddo." I offered, heading into the kitchen. Hopefully that would tone down her sugar rush by the time Rosalie got here so that she wouldn't have to kill her big bear of a husband.

Emmett helped her onto one of the bar stools as I looked around the kitchen. There still wasn't anything in here by way of food now that I thought about it. There was a box of cereal, some left over pizza, and bread.

"How about some cereal and toast?" I asked.

Thankfully she agreed. I didn't think Rosalie would be too happy with either of us if her breakfast included donuts and pepperoni pizza.

"So, Rosalie's in school?" I asked conversationally.

I had never really talked to Emmett without the buffer of Edward. I was glad I had cereal to pour and toast to make.

"Yep." Emmett said happily, giving Abby a push on the bar stool. She spun around a couple of times, giggling the whole time.

"We had monkey girl here our first year of college. She just went back last year."

He grinned, clearly proud of her.

"She's going for business management. She's going to open her own auto body shop."

I raised my eyebrows, surprised. Stylish, blond, and beautiful Rosalie wanted to work with cars?

"Yeah." Emmett grinned, seeing my reaction. "She's amazing."

Abby's toast popped up and I set it in front of her on a little blue plate.

"So... when did you get the pups?"

I followed Emmett's gaze to the dogs who were both laying in the sun streaming in from the multitude of windows. 'Lazy' is an understatement!

"Just yesterday actually." I sighed.

I was still wary of them but the more time I spent watching them I realized the truth of Edward's words.

Emmett just shrugged, skipping the questions Alice had asked.

"Cool." he said simply.

"What their names?" Abby asked from her seat.

"We haven't named them yet." I told her.

"They don't have names!?" Emmett asked, sounding appalled.

I raised my eyebrows.

"We just got them yesterday." I defended. Actually it hadn't even occurred to me that we needed to name them.

"Well, you have to name them." Emmett insisted.

He knelt down and patted the floor in front of him so that they would come. The lazy one just exhaled loudly and ignored him. The girl, darker eyebrows(okay! I could see why they needed names.) got up, her tail wagging. She hurried across the kitchen towards his outstretched hand, her toenails click-clacking across the hard wood flooring.

And she ran straight into the kitchen island.

Emmett just blinked. The dog looked confused and slightly indignant as if someone had moved it on her.

Emmett burst out laughing.

"Oh! Can we call this one Bella?" he asked, his laughter echoing around the spacious kitchen.

I glared at him.

"Very funny." I sneered.

He patted the dog on the head and her tail wagged again.

Traitor.

"That's a good Bella." He cooed, scratching her behind the ears.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"We are _**not**_ calling the dog Bella." I declared angrily.

He stood up, facing me with a grin.

"Oh, come on." He pleaded. "Did you see her face? All indignant? That's exactly how you look every time you trip or fall over something!"

"I do not!" I huffed.

Did I?

He pointed to my face, grinning smugly.

"Yep." he nodded. "There it is again."

I was seriously considering sicking the dog(whose name was NOT Bella) on my 'big brother' when a velvety voice came from behind me.

"Are you irritating my wife again?"

Edward was just walking into the kitchen, his dark jeans doing wonderful things for him. He had a towel draped over his bare shoulders and water droplets were dripping down his face from his still damp hair.

I swear if I moved I would have tripped over my tongue.

"Good morning, princess." he smiled at Abby.

"Morning." she replied around a mouthful of toast.

Edward kissed her forehead.

"How's my favorite niece?" he questioned.

"Good." She grinned. "Daddy gave me donuts!"

Edward corked an eyebrow in his brothers direction.

"Still afraid of the oven, Em?" he smirked.

Emmett frowned, grumbling something about, "stupid metal containers." I was afraid to ask.

"So, what are you going to call Ab if you have another niece someday?" he asked, not so subtly changing the topic.

Edward shrugged.

"Easy." He replied. "Have a boy."

"A baby brother?" Abby asked excitedly, bouncing in her seat.

Note to self: never give that little one donuts.

"No!" Emmett exclaimed, shooting a look at Edward, who snickered.

"Maybe you could ask your momma, princess." Edward encouraged.

Emmett cursed under his breath.

"Or... maybe you could just have a new little cousin." Emmett smirked, his eyes dancing with amusement. You could just see his thoughts painted over his smug expression. Take that!

"Yay!" Abby cheered, oblivious to the tournament of sorts between her uncle and daddy.

Man, we needed to change the topic, like now!

"Emmett named our dog Bella!" I blurted.

It was dead quiet after my random outburst and my cheeks flushed with color.

All eyes slid slowly over to the dog who was in the process of knocking over her food dish while trying to get to the water bowl.

Emmett and Edward burst out laughing simultaneously.

"Bellsie!" Abby cheered, raising her hands as if at a basketball game.

I huffed.

"I hate you all."

_**~**~**_

Rosalie showed up about twenty minutes later.

"See." I said, pointing a finger at Emmett. "She rings the doorbell."

He just chuckled, shaking his head like I had a lot to learn still.

"Hello Bella." She said politely when I opened the door.

"Hi." I greeted, moving aside so she could come in.

"Sorry to stick you with the children." She said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"The big one and the little one." She rolled her eyes. "Leaving them home alone is dangerous. Last time he fed her donuts for breakfast and tried to make an indoor slip and slide with vanilla pudding."

I could see him doing that. If she wasn't so in love with the big kid I would feel vast amounts of pity for her.

"It's fine." I assured her. "It's actually been kind of fun."

And it had been. Emmett was a lot of fun once you got to know him.

"Bella!" Emmett's voice came from the kitchen. "Stop sniffing Edward's butt!"

Then there was his trademark booming laughter. He had been amusing himself with that the entire time he'd been here.

Rosalie looked at me, her eyebrows raised.

"That is when he wasn't picking on me." I amended with a sigh. "Don't ask."

She nodded warily. She still wanted to know but was familiar enough with Emmett not to push it further.

"Hey Bella?" She called my attention.

I looked over my shoulder. I had been leading her to the kitchen where everyone else was but when I looked back I saw that she hadn't moved from the doorway.

"Yes?" I asked curiously.

She was watching me with an unreadable expression. It was something like curiosity and... dread?

She squared her shoulders as if gaining determination.

"Can I talk to you about something?" She asked. "It's very important."

My stomach dropped. This couldn't be good.

"Of course." I managed to say.

She didn't make a move to speak so I figured she wanted to go somewhere else.

"We can talk in my room if you want?" I offered.

She nodded.

Rosalie wasted no time in getting to the point once we were away from hearing ears. Where was Edward when I needed him, I thought. And something told me this wasn't going to be a discussion of, so where did you get that painting? It's just beautiful. No, something one her face warned me that it would be something much more important. Something I would need Edward for. But it would seem suspicious for me to go get him now, when she so obviously wanted to talk to me alone.

She closed the door to the master bedroom and turned to face me. She studied the room with little curiosity for a moment, me trying not to fidget nervously. And then she looked at me, her gaze landing squarely on me.

"Who is Jacob Blaque?" She asked.

No nonsense. There it was.

I could feel all of the color draining from my face.

"Wh-what?" I chocked.

I wanted to sound nonchalant and not bothered. I knew I sounded exceedingly suspicious now but I couldn't help it. It was so unexpected.

"I heard Edward talking about him when he was on the phone that time we got our pictures taken." She explained. "Who is he?"

I just blinked.

Crap. Crap. Crap.

"Uhm... what do you mean?" I asked.

She narrowed her eyes at me. Her question had been very plain and straightforward. We both knew I was only stalling.

"Abby opened the door a crack when he left to take that phone call." She said slowly, talking as if to a very small child. "The 'work call.'"

She raised an eyebrow to portray that she didn't believe it was work for a second. Little did she know he wasn't lying about that. I was in so much trouble. This wasn't just my cover about to be blown. It was Edward's too. None of his family knew he wasn't actually just some genius who finished school early and went on to become a doctor.

"I went to close the door again to give him some privacy but he sounded angry." she continued. "Very angry."

She straightened her poster and put on an angry face, copying Edward.

"'How could you have lost that mutt?'" She spat, sounding oddly like her brother. "Jacob Blaque has already ruined her life. I will protect her."

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"'I don't care.'" She said slowly, still in her Edward imitation voice. "'You lost him. If that mutt gets anywhere near my Bella I will kill him.'"

I blinked.

I knew he had been angry, mortified even when he realized they didn't know where Jacob was. I swallowed just thinking about it. It was terrifying. But was he really **_that_** angry? And _**his**_ Bella?

"Who is Jacob Blaque?" She said again, demanding an explanation this time.

I took a deep breath. What was I going to tell her? What **_could_** I tell her?

"He's... my ex." I said finally.

That was truthful enough. And if she left it at that maybe it wouldn't be too much information.

Rosalie cursed under her breath, much like her husband often did. Maybe he was rubbing off on her.

"What?" I asked nervously.

My stomach and heart couldn't take this suspense. If Rosalie figured this all out I would have to leave. Edward's secret would be out too. What would that mean for him? Would he be able to continue with the CIA? He wouldn't be able to continue with my case. That's for sure.

I gulped. I don't know what I would do without Edward.

"I know who Jacob Blaque is." She sighed.

I winced, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"I goggled him." She explained. "Son of a crime lord... Billy Blaque. He was just put away for life."

I nodded. There was nothing I could do to deny that.

She looked more hesitant as she looked at me this time. As if she was scared to ask this next question.

I gulped. It was worse?

"Have any idea who the witness is? They say she's the reason he was put away." She said, eying me carefully. "Isabella... Swan?"

Tears welled up in my eyes. The truth was out. The truth was supposed to set you free but the only thing it opened up in me was a black hole. It was demolishing all hope, all of the progress I had made since moving to Forks with Edward.

I just nodded numbly.

"Well, crap." she sighed. "I hoped I was wrong."

What had I just done? I should have kept up our pretense. I should have lied. I should have... what? I don't know what I could have done. She had already figured it out. She was really only looking for confirmation and if I hadn't given it to her she would have found out some other way. The trial had been highly publicized, at least in our town. I didn't think there was any news of it here but if she had been really determined she could have found a picture of me leaving the court house.

Now the puzzle pieces were falling into place for her and the only thing that I could do was sit here, feeling like my heart was being torn out of my chest.

I had always known this was only temporary but I wasn't ready for it to end yet.

"You're not really married to my brother." She said. "Are you?"

I swallowed around the lump in my throat and a couple of tears spilled over. I wiped them away quickly, embarrassed. Dang over productive tear ducts!

"He isn't your average surgeon." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

I looked up slowly. She looked... tired. Like a person who wasn't ready for such life changing news. As if she couldn't contain all of this new information. Which was good because I wasn't going to say a thing that would effect Edward's career. He loved his job. He was good at his job. He had kept me alive all this time after all.

She wouldn't get confirmation from me. Not on that.

"I'm not discussing that." I said plainly, surprising both of us with my conviction. "It's not my right."

At first she looked mad. She raised an eyebrow incredulously and I could just tell she was revving up to tell me off like I had never been told off before. I was an impostor after all. An impostor in her family and now I was withholding information.

But then she simply sighed and collapsed onto the bed beside me.

"You're right." She said. "I don't want to know."

She sounded exhausted. ...more than exhausted, she sounded completely drained.

Yeah. You don't know the half of it.

We sat there in silence then. And all I could do was cry as silently as I could. I couldn't even enjoy the last few minutes I had truly belonging in a family. And not simply any family... but the Cullen's. I had truly come to love him- _**Them**_... All of them. Alice, and Emmett, and Abby, and even Rosalie.

She was only protecting her family. I respected that. I really did. I just wished I could protect them too. But they weren't mine to protect.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger but I'm feeling especially evil today. Mawhaha. Anyway, what do you think? Please leave me reviews. They make me smile. And before I get hordes of people screaming at me(using all caps. Lol) asking what I think I'm doing just listen to me. I have a plan! I swear. And I will not separate Edward and Bella. I'm not that evil. Lol. But review... or I may change my mind.... ;) Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks so much for being patient and understanding.**_


	17. Chapter 16

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight_**

**_PREVIOUSLY:  
_**"You're right." She said. "I don't want to know."

She sounded exhausted. ...more than exhausted, she sounded completely drained.

Yeah. You don't know the half of it.

We sat there in silence then. And all I could do was cry as silently as I could. I couldn't even enjoy the last few minutes I had truly belonging in a family. And not simply any family... but the Cullen's. I had truly come to love him. Them. All of them. Alice and Emmett and Abby and even Rosalie. She was only protecting her family. I respected that. I really did. I just wished I could protect them too. But they weren't mine to protect.

**_  
-BPOV-  
_**  
"I knew something was wrong here all along." she said.

She didn't sound proud, just simply stating a fact.

Neither one of us had moved since the truth had been confirmed. She was still processing I think. I was just trying to breath. The weight of everything was sitting on my chest, threatening to crush my heart. You would think that with the truth out everything would slip into place, be set right. It didn't feel right. In that moment I knew that despite everything, all of the guilt from deceiving and lying, was worth it just to be here with this family and Edward even for a little while.

"Why?" I whispered, wiping my eyes.

I turned to face her then.

"Why? Is it so hard to believe that he could be with someone like me?"

I knew the answer. It was obvious. He was the sexy, mysterious, secret agent with a heart of gold and eyes that could set my skin on blaze with one look. And I was... me. But did she have to sound so astonished? Couldn't I at least **_pretend_** that I belonged with him?

"Not at all." she said, surprising me.

She hadn't hesitated with her answer and as much as I tried I couldn't find anything in her expression or tone to mistrust. She was being genuine.

She sighed, the signs of how overwhelmed she was showing themselves once again.

"Listen Bella." She said. "I may not come off as the warmest person in the world but I love my family."

That was evident. But she continued before I could say anything.

"The entire secret marriage/ showing up out of the blue is _**not**_ like Edward." she said thoughtfully. "But it's obvious to anyone with eyes that he cares for you."

She paused, looking at me calculatingly as if searching for something.

"And that's the only reason I'm not going to tell anyone." She finished finally.

I just sat there completely dumbfounded, staring at her unblinking. She couldn't have just said what I thought I had heard. It was wishful thinking, some hidden self preservation instinct that let me hear what I needed to hear to stop the pulsing pain from tearing at my heart.

"You- you're not going to tell?" I blinked.

You could hear the hope saturating my tone even as I tried to beat it down. Hope would only make the pain more intense if everything _**did**_ end now. I didn't think I could survive it.

"I wouldn't take away my brother's chance for love." she said, sounding slightly indignant.

Wait.- love? He couldn't... _**love**_... me. Could he? No, that was absolutely absurd. I'm just some random case he was assigned to.

Rosalie snickered, seeing my baffled expression.

"Believe me, 'sis.'" she said, standing up. "If he isn't in love with you now he is already in the process of falling."

She put her hands on her hips and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I may not know exactly what's going on here or why my brother is helping you but I _**do**_ know I haven't seen him this happy in a very long time, if ever."

I just sat there like a bump on a log. The possibility of her words was wonderful. More than wonderful. It was like the sun warming you on a summer day, it sent a warmth through my body- taking the cold ache away from my chest. But I knew she wasn't seeing the whole picture. She was only seeing the image we had painted for them. She was _**supposed**_ to look at us and see love. She may have seen through some of the pretense but it was still just a mirage. But if this mirage was what she needed to see, her lake of water in the Sahara, to justify keeping our secret then I wasn't going to wave my wand of reality.

"But-" she said, snapping me out of my reverie.

Her tone had changed into a warning and my gaze snapped up to hers at whiplash speed. Her eyes were narrowed. Of course she had conditions.

"I am very protective of my brother. He has been through more than he lets on."

She took a step towards me and her eyes were now blazing.

"I'm keeping this a secret, what ever 'this' is, because I believe that my brother loves you. But if you hurt him I will deliver you to Jacob Blaque myself."

**_~**~  
_**  
Edward looked up curiously when we walked back in. They had moved to the living room and they were busy playing video games, Abby sitting on his lap.

I had thought I had composed myself up there, knowing that this was not the time to go into it if Edward noticed my mood change.

He noticed anyway.

As soon as he saw me his eyebrows pulled together and he said something to Abby, slipping her off of his lap. She nodded and jumped onto the couch to sit on Emmett instead.

Edward looked between me and Rosalie a few times, his eyes calculating.

"Em?" Rose cleared her throat. "Let's head home, okay?"

He pouted, shotting a longing glance at the TV screen. Rosalie tapped her foot impatiently and he gave in, hauling himself and Abby up.

"Sorry." He grinned, sheepishly, kissing her on the cheek. "How was your day"

She smiled weakly.

"Fine." Her eyes didn't even flicker to me as she said, "it was just a rough morning in class." A dismissive shrug. "The professor's an idiot."

Maybe this whole being able to lie convincingly was a family trait.

Emmett gave her a sympathetic look and turned to Abby.

"I think Momma needs some ice cream on the way home." he said. "Don't you?"

She nodded gravely.

"Say bye to your Uncle and Auntie." he chuckled.

I tried to keep a smile on my face as both Edward and I received our hugs. I tried not to think of how close I had come to losing it all.

And then I tried desperately not to wonder when this had become my everything.

"Bye Bella." Emmett called, a little louder than seemed normal seeing as I was standing beside him. He must have noticed my mind was wandering.

I tried to smile back at him but I'm pretty sure it just looked like a grimace. All of these thoughts kept racing through my mind. I had almost lost all of this. If Rosalie had figured it out did anyone else know? Was I going to survive this 'mission' ending? Because it was going to end. And would I have to tell Edward his sister knows?

"Bye Emmett." I managed through my haze.

He snickered, gathering me into a big bear hug.

"I was talking to the dog."

I glowered at him, pushing him away.

"That's not her name!"

He pouted for a moment but then a grin replaced it and he shrugged casually.

"Nick name." he amended.

Well, at least I had a reason to grimace now. And scowl.

You could hear Emmett's laughter all the way down the drive way even after Rosalie had given me an apologetic look and closed the door.

I couldn't help but wonder if she was apologizing for her husband or if it was something more.

As soon as we heard the engine to their car start up I got an answer to one of my questions at least.

Edward was still watching me. Actually I'm not sure he had ever stopped. His eyes had been warily trained on me since I had come downstairs.

"Alright." he said abruptly. "What did she say to you?"

Of course I would have to tell Edward.

_**~**~  
**_  
"She knows?"

I nodded slowly, watching him cautiously.

He released a breath from between clenched teeth so that it came out in a hiss.

"How much does she know?"

I looked down at my hands.

"She knows that Jacob is my ex." I said regretfully. He was not going to want to hear all that she had figured out. "She knows about Billy and that I was the witness. She knows..."

I looked up, clearing my throat. If I let emotion into my voice he would know how much I cared for him and I don't know what he would do then. But I didn't figure it would be good.

"She knows that we're not actually married." I finished, trying to keep the pain out of my voice.

Edward closed his eyes, letting his head fall back on the sofa as he realized we were unconditionally and irrevocably screwed.

"Okay," he said sitting up. "We can fix this."

He jumped off the couch and started pacing back and forth in front of it.

I watched him, not really seeing the hope he had obviously seen. Or maybe he was just still in denial.

"How?" I asked.

He looked at me, his face looking surprisingly pained. And then he sighed, continuing his pace.

"I don't know..." he mumbled. "I'll have to come up with something to tell head quarters so that they will get us new cover legends, change our destination, with out assigning a new agent."

I jumped off the sofa so fast I collided with him. He wrapped his arms around my waist to keep me from stumbling backwards.

"We can't do that!" I shrieked before I even registered our close proximity.

We couldn't leave. I loved it here. I loved this family. I loved being here with Edward. If someone had told me this would be the out come of crawling into the back of that black SUV to be led back to CIA headquarters when all I wanted to do was go home I would have asked if they needed their head examined.

Edward blinked and then he looked down, his adams apple bobbing as he swallowed.

"Oh." He said quietly, loosening his hold on my waist. "I'm sorry. I just thought-"

He shrugged, looking at the floor and shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"I just thought that you had gotten comfortable with me, and we've gone this far together, and..."

Was he rambling? The cool and collected CIA agent?

I put my hands on his forearms to keep them from slipping from my waist. It was a daring move but I needed him to not let go. I needed to feel safe right now and that only seemed to happen when he was with me.

He looked up hesitantly, looking alarmingly vulnerable.

"That's not what I meant." I told him quickly.

I couldn't believe he would even entertain the thought that I wanted a new agent.

"Rosalie said she wouldn't tell. I don't want to leave."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise although if it was because his sister wasn't going to tell or because I actually liked Forks I wasn't sure.

"Can't we stay here?" I tried again. "Please?"

He looked at me for a long while and then he released a long breath.

"I'll have to talk to her." he said finally. "But... if she understands that she can _**not**_, under any circumstance, tell anyone anything... then I suppose we can stay here."

I smiled, relief washing over me.

"Thank you!" I enthused, throwing my arms around his neck before I stopped to think.

I froze for a moment. But he only chuckled, tightening his arms around my waist.

"You're welcome."

I bite my lip, trying to contain the happy squeals that were bound to come out if I didn't. He was hugging me. And I wasn't even half awake sobbing on his shoulder.

He didn't release me so I laid my head on his shoulder.

"You really like it here huh?" he asked, amused.

Was he talking about in Forks or snuggled in his arms? Because they had the same answer.

I nodded, my eyes sliding closed.

"I love it." I admitted, hoping he was only asking about Forks. "I didn't think I would but I really like it here."

"I'm glad." he smiled.

I sighed happily.

"And I really like your family." I added. "It's going to be hard when this is all over to go back to an empty house."

It was going to be harder than he could ever know. The pain was already astounding and that was just thinking about it.

Edward didn't say anything for a long while. We just stood there in contemplating silence wrapped in our embrace. I never wanted to move from his arms. I could live here. No, not in Forks, but **_right here_** with my head buried in the crook of Edward's neck and my arms wraped around him.

When Edward finally spoke it was no more than a whisper.

"Would it be completely inappropriate if I said I'm sorry that it has to end at all?"

My eyes flew open. What? What! Maybe I was dreaming because Edward Cullen could not be feeling the same things I was feeling now.

"It- wh- it would-"

God someone shut me up! Maybe I should just kiss him.

He released me and took a step back but didn't look at me.

"I mean we've had fun, despite all the life threatening circumstances." He said. It sounded like he was working hard to keep his voice light and teasing. "I'm going to miss you. Any one else threatens to kill you you call me, okay?"

I nodded slowly. Wow. Good thing I hadn't gone with my instinct and kissed him. Of course he only thought about me as a friend. But that was more than I had allowed myself to hope for anyway. I should just be happy having his friendship. I knew that was a privlege.

"Yeah." I said. "I'm going to miss you too."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So anyone want to take back the things they said about Rosalie last chapter? Lol. See, she's not all evil. Just worried about her little brother and I have to admit I would do that for any of my little brothers. Next chapter Edward is going to have to talk to Rose and she might tell him the reason she's keeping their secret... what do you think he would do if his sis called him on that? And the relationship between Bella and our smexy secret agent will be progressing nicely through the next couple of chapters. Edward's past will also be revealed very soon. I'm actually kind of nervous about that...

I listened to Where Nobody Knows and Closer while writing this. Both are by The Kings of Leon and both are definitely worth listening to. Just putting that out there.


	18. Chapter 17

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight_**

**_  
-EPOV-  
_**  
"She knows?" I clarified.

How did she know? What were we going to do now? I was going to have to call head quarters... but then they would take me off the case and assign someone else. That couldn't happen. But it was more important to keep her safe.

"How much does she know?" I asked, hoping her knowledge was minimal, something I could talk to her about and make her forget.

Why do I allow myself to hope? Turns out she knew almost everything. She didn't know about my real job and I wondered how Bella had kept that little detail from her. But she knew almost everything else. She even knew we weren't really married.

That thought was very unsettling to me. I didn't like misleading my family but when I thought about it I did like the idea of everyone believing Bella was my wife. I knew I had grown attached to her(too attached.) How could I not? She was kind, funny, selfless, and beautiful. But as the days passed I knew it was turning into something more. I missed her when she wasn't in the room. When she smiled I smiled without thinking about it. And when she had that nightmare the other night and I couldn't wake her up I thought, not for the first time, about what she had undergone that night. I was wracked with such helpless despair that I thought I might cry along with her. I might have teared up... just a little... maybe. But I was also overwhelmed with a fierce desire to protect her, to keep her from experiencing anything like that ever again.

She couldn't leave me. I had to protect her. And a part of me was glad for this reasoning. As long as she needed protection I had an excuse to stay close.

"Okay." I said, standing up. "We can fix this."

"How?" she asked timidly. She looked about as hopeless as I felt.

It made me feel like crap. I was supposed to be making her feel safe and not only could I not keep her nightmares at bay but I couldn't even keep my own sister fooled.

"I don't know." I sighed, thinking. "I'll have to come up with something to tell headquarters so that they will get us new cover legends, change our destination, without assigning a new agent."

Definitely without assigning a new agent! I couldn't bare the thought of someone else being in her graces twenty-four/seven, posing as her husband. But more importantly I didn't think that I could trust anyone else with her safety. She was too precious to entrust to just anyone. Not that I was doing such a splendid job at this point but at least I understood her worth. At least I could comprehend the true importance of this mission. To anyone else she would just be another case.

"We can't do that!" she shrieked, launching herself at me.

My eyes widened with surprise and my arms shot out to keep her from falling.

And then what she said clicked in my head with a heart chilling ache. Of course she wouldn't see the reason in putting so much effort to keep us together. I was just the CIA agent keeping her safe. As long as she was safe why would it matter who was doing the job?

"Oh." I murmured, letting my arms slip from her waist. "I'm sorry. I just thought..."

How could I tell her what I was thinking without her realizing how unhealthy my obsession with her had become?

I shrugged, trying to look nonchalant while feeling anything but.

"I just thought you had gotten comfortable with me, and we've gone this far together, and-"

I sounded like such an idiot. I was a grown man, a CIA agent damn it(!) trained to deal with anything. But the moment Bella came into the picture I was reduced to nothing more than a love sick, bumbling, mess.

Thank god she stopped me. She put her hands on my arms, holding them in place around her waist and I couldn't say anything. At all.

"That's not what I meant." she said quietly and I looked up hesitantly.

If she wanted another agent I would back down, put in my leave at headquarters, and watch from a distance, making sure she was safe. It would kill me but I shouldn't have gotten attached in the first place. I couldn't blame her for keeping everything in perspective. At least one of us was.

"Rosalie said she wouldn't tell." she continued in a timid voice. "I don't want to leave."

My sister wasn't going to tell anyone? She must realize how dangerous this could get. Why was she willing to take that chance to keep a secret for Bella? I knew she didn't dislike Bella but it wasn't like her to do even a small favor for those who were not in her close circle of friends. Was it possible that they were closer than I had realized?

"Can't we stay here?" she tried again, sounding more determined. "Please?"

I couldn't deny her anything. But keeping my family (she was included in the category of course even if she didn't feel that way for me,) was my main concern. I would have to ensure that I could keep them all safe here first. It would be more difficult but if it made Bella happy to remain here it would all be worth it. Admittedly it made me happy too. I wasn't ready to leave my family again.

"I'll have to talk to her." I decided. "But... if she understands that she can _**not**_, under any circumstance, tell anyone anything... then I suppose we can stay here."

I knew that if Rose said she wouldn't tell anyone she wouldn't tell anyone. Now I just had to find out _**why**_ she wasn't telling.

Bella surprised me then by throwing her arms around my neck excitedly.

"Thank you!" she gushed.

She froze for a moment so I knew her actions had surprised her as well. Bella rarely did anything without thinking (and over thinking) it first. I could tell that this though had come automatically. It wasn't because of who was standing here at the time or in reaction to something I had said or done. It was just because she wanted to.

I grinned, tightening my hold around her waist. I couldn't even explain how much I loved this side of her- spontaneous and impulsive.

"You're welcome." I chuckled.

I knew that if I released her this moment would be broken and we would go back to scripted actions and pretense so I clung to her, closing my eyes and inhaling her sweet strawberry scent.

Was I sniffing her?! When had I become this obsessed? And more importantly, when had I become such a pansy?

"You really like it here huh?" I asked, trying to get my mind off of how good she smelled, and how good she felt, and how much I wanted to kiss her again.

She hesitated for a short second, so momentary that anyone else probably wouldn't even have noticed it. But I did and it made me wonder what she was really thinking. I wished I could ask her.

"I love it." she said. "I didn't think I would but I really like it here."

"I'm glad." I smiled.

I know she hadn't wanted to leave her home, not that I blamed her. It made me feel awful to make her leave anyway and then drag her to a small town much like the one she had escaped from when she was eighteen. I was beyond lucky that she wasn't miserable here and that she didn't seem to resent me for the move.

"And I really like your family." she added, causing my grin to widen. "It's going to be hard when this is all over to go back to an empty house."

My smiled vanished and my heart sank. My arms tightened around her of their own accord as if subconsciously I knew that she was the cure to that heart wrenching pain. I hated being reminded that this would end, that this wasn't really my life. Sometimes I could almost forget why we were really here- that the story we'd repeated so many times was just that. A story. Sometimes it was so easy to forget that I wasn't just some surgeon living in a quaint neighborhood with my new wife. Sometimes it was so easy to forget that Bella wasn't really mine. But there was always a reminder.

"Would it be completely inappropriate if I said I'm sorry it has to end at all?"

The words came without a direct order from my brain. At first I thought that I had just thought them. It wouldn't be the first time I had thought those words after all. But then Bella's head snapped up and she begun to sputter.

"It- wh- It would-"

I held my breath, waiting for her to get the words out but nothing else came. Another pain replaced the ache. There were times when I had thought maybe, just maybe, she liked me too. That she saw me as more than just her body guard or friend. Like on our movie night. We had had so much fun with no pretending for others, just being ourselves. I can't remember when I had been so happy just to spend time with someone.

But I was only seeing what I wanted to see. If anything her silence was a reminder of that. Of course she didn't. And now I had made her feel uncomfortable. She didn't need that.

I released her immediately and took a step back, hoping to clear my head. I couldn't say things like that to her!

"I mean we've had fun, despite all of the life threatening circumstances." I teased, trying to defuse the awkward situation I had created. "I'm going to miss you. Anyone else threatens to kill you and you call me okay?"

She wouldn't need to call me. I'd kill the mutt before they'd even finished the threat.

She nodded slowly, letting it go.

It was a privilege to be considered one of Bella Swan's friends. I should just be happy with that. So why did I feel so horrible?

_**~**~  
**_  
"Uncle Edard!" Abby grinned up at me.

She was still in her pajamas and her hair was slipping out of it's pony tail. It was only seven o'clock in the morning but I couldn't sleep until I talked to Rose.

"Good morning, princess." I greeted. "Where's your Momma?"

"Kitchen." she said simply.

I ruffled her hair as I passed and then I turned around, eyebrows furrowed.

"Do me a favor?"

She nodded without hesitation.

"Don't answer the door without Momma or Daddy anymore okay?"

She shrugged and I frowned. I would have to talk to Rose about not letting Abby answer the door without her or Emmett there. Maybe even ask Rose not to answer without Emmett at home.

"Edward?" Rose called without turning away from the stove. "Is that you?"

I chuckled. There was smoke coming up from one of the burners and even without her turning I could tell she was frustrated. Between her and Emmett's cooking I was surprised my niece was even still alive.

"Yeah. It's just me." I assured her, setting Abby at one of the kitchen chairs. It looked like she was coloring something.

"Abby, what did I tell you about answering the door without me or Daddy?" she demanded, turning and pointing the spoon at her daughter.

Well, looked like I wasn't going to have to talk to Rose about that. But now there was nothing to distract from what I had actually come here to talk to her about. I wasn't exactly looking forward to that.

Abby rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes and I couldn't help but snicker.

"And you." Rose said, turning her pointed glare and spoon on me now. "Not funny."

I walked over to her, grinning unrepentant. It was karma as far as I was concerned.

"Not funny." I agreed, leaning against the counter. "Ironic was more what I was thinking. She got her attitude from you."

She shot me a look but it didn't have the effect she was striving for. I had been the recipient of Rosalie's temper since we were little kids. After a while you learn to take it all in stride.

"Aren't I doing you a favor?" She huffed in annoyance. "Don't you owe me?"

Well, there was no avoiding it now. Might as well just get it over with.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." I said, lowering my voice so Abby didn't hear me.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" she asked. "I'm not going to tell anyone. I already told Bella that."

She had always been one to get straight to the point.

I frowned, grabbing an apple off of the counter just to have something to do. I'd tossed and turned all night last night until Bella had snuggled into my side in her sleep and I was able to drift. Because I might be able to get some information but if I knew my sister she'd want answers in exchange. And I wasn't sure if I could risk answering some of the questions she was bound to ask.

"Why?" I asked finally. "Why are you helping us keep the secret?"

"Secret?" Abby asked curiously from the table.

"Abby, go color with your daddy." Rose instructed.

She pouted but after a stern look from Rosalie she went to find Emmett.

"Did you ask Bella?" She asked after Abby was out of sight and we had heard Emmett greet her from the other room.

I shook my head.

Rosalie looked at me for a moment, her head tilted while she contemplated something, and then she sighed.

"You, my little brother, are so blind."

I frowned. What was that supposed to mean?

"Nice introduction." I said slowly. "Mind explaining?"

She rolled her eyes.

"You're just proving my point here Edward."

I opened my mouth to retort but she flicked her hand dismissively and continued with her explanation.

"Here's the thing." she said bluntly, turning off the stove. "You're in love with Bella. You know it. I know it. But if whatever this is ends I have a feeling she never will."

I just blinked. I don't know what exactly I was expecting but it definitely wasn't that.

"What?" I finally got out. "I don't-"

"Admit it." She interrupted.

"What?" I demanded. "You are so frustrating. Admit what?"

She sighed, looking thoroughly exasperated with me although I had no idea why.

"That's why I'm going along with this." She said, watching me. "Because you deserve love. But if you're not going to do anything about it than it won't make a difference."

I didn't know what to say. I cared about Bella. I wanted to keep her safe, and I wanted to keep her happy, and I wanted to spend all of my time with her. I couldn't bare the thought of being away from her.

...Of course I loved her. But that didn't matter much if she only thought of me as a friend.

"It's not that easy, Rose." I sighed, running my hand through my hair. "It's complicated."

She shook her head.

"Love is always complicated." She said simply.

I looked down at the floor. Unrequited love; It's the plot line in every young adult novel out there it seemed. I hadn't realized how badly it hurt.

"She doesn't love me." I whispered.

I swallowed, looking up at my sister and shrugged.

"She doesn't see me like that."

Rosalie studied me for a moment.

"Do you really believe that?" She scoffed.

I took a deep breath. This wasn't what I had come here to talk about. I knew she wouldn't tell and I suppose I now knew why, as ridiculous as her reason was.

"I should get home." I said.

Rosalie sighed.

"Edward, don't be stupid."

I ran my hands over my face, feeling the effects of not sleeping well and the helplessness of the situation. I could protect her. I could make an impact on her life, just like I'd always wanted. But I could never make her love me.

"What do you want me to do, Rose?" I asked, sounding snippier than I had meant to. "I love her. Okay? I can't even breath when she's not with me!"

I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"It's her that doesn't love me."

It was quiet for a long while and I didn't bother opening my eyes again to see her reaction. I felt completely drained. I had been okay with just being friends with her. Why did Rosalie have to press the matter?

"How do you know?" She asked finally.

I still couldn't see her but I heard her move over to me and I felt her rest a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes reluctantly to look at her. She didn't mean any harm. I'm sure she thought she was doing what was best for me but she didn't know the whole situation.

"Edward." She prompted. "How do you know she doesn't feel the same way?"

"She just doesn't." I shrugged, thinking about how uncomfortable my small admission had made her last night.

Rosalie nodded, seeming lost in thought.

"Do you remember what you told me when Emmett asked me out?" She asked.

I frowned. How would that apply to me and Bella? Emmett had made it _**more**_ than clear that he was in love with my sister, had been in love with her, and always would be.

"Everyone thought I was just playing hard to get." She rolled her eyes. "But you talked to me, remember? And you made me admit that I was just scared. Because we had been friends for so long and I didn't know if we could be more..."

She trailed off, smiling at me affectionately. I couldn't remember the last time I had seen that smile on her face. She smiled. She was a happy person. But I don't think I had seen _**that**_ smile since I was eight and she was nine. I had given her my ice cream cone because she had dropped hers.

"But you told me that if I didn't take a chance I would always wonder."

I nodded, remembering that conversation. It was one of the only times she had let me give her advice, not a thing you usually did with Rose.

"You helped me and I can't imagine my life being different." She said, removing her hand from my shoulder and going back to the stove, clearly reaching her quota of sappy. "If you don't at least tell her how you feel you're always going to wonder."

I stayed for a little while longer while Rosalie served Abby her breakfast, something she insisted was edible but I remained unconvinced. Abby and Emmett finished their coloring. Rose shot me loaded stares. And the entire time I was thinking of Bella.

On my way out the door Abby ran up to me and gave me the picture she had been working on.

"It's everyone." She explained proudly.

"The whole family, huh?" I grinned, looking down at it.

"Uh-huh."

A blonde haired stick figure was standing in the middle of the picture with another taking up half the page, a wide grin on his unproportioned head. I'm guessing that one was Emmett. He must look like the jolly green giant from down there. A black haired stick figure and a curly haired one stood together off to the side. Alice and Jasper obviously, although Jasper looked like he was in pain. I chuckled.

Abby was holding Rose's hand, only recognizable because of her curly hair and her short height. And then there was me, several shades on my head as if she had tried combining every color to get the right shade.

And then there was a brown haired woman standing at my side. She had a little stick figure arm around my waist, a smile on her face. And Abby had drawn cartoon Edward looking at her.

Yes, we had been playing our parts wonderfully. But I knew I wasn't that good of an actor.

_**~**~**_

There was a Shel Silverstein poem Esme used to read to us when we were little about shoulda, woulda, coulda's running away from a 'did.' I can't remember exactly how it went but the idea of it nagged at me all the way home.

Rose had given me something to think about. I had never met anyone like Bella. She never did what I was expecting, and she was funny without trying to be, and she was incredibly selfless. I was smiling just thinking about her.

But the thing was, I didn't think I would ever met someone I liked more. That's what really struck me. If I didn't at least try I would always wonder what would have happened if I did. And even if she didn't feel the same, which was highly probable, at least I would know that I had tried- that I hadn't just blindly given up my chances to be happy.

All the way home I talked myself into it. I was going to tell Bella by the end of the day.

I parked the car and shut the engine off. Bella was sitting at the window seat reading and she looked up when she heard the car. I could see her smile from here and she gave me a little half wave before turning her attention back to her book.

I waved back, opening my door with a sigh. I grabbed the drawing off of the passenger seat and looked down at it, studying it for a moment.

"Or maybe tomorrow..."I mumbled to myself, shaking my head as I got out.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: What did you all think? I figured it was time to get a look inside this mans head. ;) the story is progressing fairly quickly now. Things should be falling into place. Edward is a very complicated person. Lol. There's a part of him that nice and kind. The part that appreciates selflessness, feels heartbroken when he can't wake Bella from a nightmare, and plays video games with his niece. There's also the deadly CIA agent that can kill a man with a wire hanger and an apple, remember? Lol. We've seen a lot of the kind, flirtatious, family man in this story so far. We're going to get to see the other side of him soon. ;) And Alice makes another appearance in the next chapter. Yay. Lots to look forward to.  
Anyway, review please. We've been averaging 100 reviews a chapter for the last couple but the last one only got 80. It was kind of short though so oh well.


	19. Chapter 18

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for all of the reviews. They make me smile. I'm glad everyone likes it so far. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
I'm sorry if you got an alert twice but I was notified after I posted it that I had made a mistake at the end. I usually would just leave it but I really wanted the ending to be perfect. Perfectionist, remember? Lol. But once again, I am sorry._**

I was learning quickly that there was no way to avoid an Alice plan once it was set in motion.

"What are we going to do?" I half whined.

Edward looked at me over his shoulder long enough to send me a sympathetic look before he went back to looking through the fridge.

"There's not really much we _**can**_ do at this point." he said.

"This is getting out of control." I cried. "She's taking me to get my wedding dress!"

Alice had called earlier this morning, right after Edward had gotten home actually, and informed me that I was going to see the dress later. She had sent her designs to her favorite boutique and it was done. I just needed to see if it fit right.

The thing was Edward and I hadn't thought much about 'our wedding' or more importantly how to stop it with all of the drama surrounding losing Jacob. And now we weren't even sure if it was possible to stop it. The dang pixie was nothing if not determined.

"I'm trying to think of something to stop it without blowing our cover." he told me, sighing as he closed the fridge door. He hadn't gotten anything out but paced in front of the counters in stead.

"But until then we just have to play along." he said, not meeting my eye. "I'll think of something eventually. I just need more time."

He had been acting strange all day. He wouldn't look at me. He was pacing and antsy. He would do something like... well, look through the fridge for a good five minutes and then walk away without getting anything out. It was like his mind was somewhere else all together. The only explanation that I could think of was that he had talked to Rosalie and she had told him her inane reasonings. If she had he must be trying to think of a way to let me know she was wrong without hurting my feelings.

"Okay." I said quietly, trying to disguise the hurt in my voice. "I'll just go along with it."

He nodded, still distracted.

"Let's just hope she doesn't set a date." I joked pitifully but when I tried to smile it came out as a grimace.

Edward looked up then, away from where he had been gazing intently at a random spot on the floor.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" he asked, his voice sounding just a little shaky but there was a strong determination in his eyes.

My own eyes widened and I nodded slowly, swallowing. This was it. He was going to ask if Rose had told me why she was keeping our secret. I would have to say yes. There was no point in denying it. And then he would explain, as tactfully as was possible I'm sure, that she was wrong in her assumptions. He would have to explain that he didn't love me or even like me in that way. It was only his job to protect me. We were only friends and it was fortunate that we were even that. Who would have thought that I would get a new friend out of this horrid situation?

And then I would have to try very hard not to cry.

"Have you ever thought... do you think... would you like to..." He sighed, clearly frustrated but I wasn't sure if it was with me or himself.

"What?" I asked carefully.

I was so confused. Was he going to save that talk for later? Maybe he would pretend that the conversation with Rosalie had never happened.  
That would save us both a lot of embarrassment. So, what was he trying to ask now?

"Uhm." He cleared his throat and shook his head. "Nothing. Sorry. I was just going to remind you to wear your brooch."

"Oh." I said slowly, my eyebrows pulled into confused arches above my eyes. "Okay."

I eyed him carefully for a few moments. Maybe I was just being paranoid but I could have sworn he was going to say something else.

"Are you sure that's all you wanted to talk about?" I double checked.

He smiled tightly.

"Yep." He said, feigning nonchalance. "That was all. Just wanted to make sure you didn't forget your brooch."

~**~

"Bella! You look so beautiful!" Alice squealed.

I repressed the urge to roll my eyes. The dress was beautiful, more than beautiful actually. I had been in awe when Alice brought it out for me to try on. She was so talented. But the entire situation was so ridiculous. I was trying on a wedding dress with two people who thought they were my sisters for a fake wedding that was supposed to be our second one. Well, one of them thought I was their sister. The other said I was good for her brother and then threatened to hand me over to my murderous ex boyfriend. Oh, and my good friend/love of my life/fake husband was secretly listening in using a brooch. It wasn't exactly something that happened every day. Welcome to my life.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked, her face suddenly contorting with worry. "If you don't like it I can always design something new."

"No, Alice!" I assured her quickly. "It's so beautiful. I love it."

After all it wasn't her fault that I would never get to wear it for a real wedding.

Wait. Where had that come from? I was Bella Cullen- I mean Swan. I was Bella Swan. I was not a romantic. I did not want to get married. I know I did not have a dream last night about walking down an isle covered in crimson rose petals. And I did _**not**_ think about frivolous things like finding the 'perfect dress'

...But if I did it would be this one.

"Really?" Alice perked up. "Oh, good! Because you look like an angel in that dress."

"Edward's going to be speechless." Rosalie put in from the chair in the corner. She smiled angelically at me and I tried to inconspicuously shoot her a dirty look. She knew the situation now. On the one hand I was glad she was going along with the charade. On the other hand I wished she wasn't doing it because she thought I was going to end up with her brother anyway. I didn't need the encouragement for my nonsensical fantasies.

Alice giggled, clearly agreeing with her sister, and I didn't bother camouflaging my distaste. When they start teaming up against me I reserve the right to roll my eyes openly.

"Bella!" Alice chided me, shaking her head. "Have you even seen yourself yet?"

"I don't know why it matters." I sighed. "I know that I like the dress."

I had seen myself before. There was no need for a reminder. I wasn't ugly by any means. I was just average, nothing extraordinary about me. And I was fine with that.

Alice looked horrified.

"Every bride should feel beautiful on her wedding day." she informed me, turning me to look in the full length mirror. I am so glad she didn't make me stand on the pedestal facing the wall of mirrors. I would have died of embarrassment.

As I caught sight of the girl in the mirror my eyes widened with surprise. This girl was not average.

The dress was sleeveless with a straight, clean cut. There was intricate beading along the bodice but not enough to look chaotic. There were delicate pleats in the silky material at the waist that led gracefully into the slightly billowed skirt. The skirt went all the way to the ground but still didn't completely hide my figure. And in this dress I actually _**had**_ a figure. The dress fit me perfectly. _**(AN: DRESS IS ON MY PROFILE)  
**_  
Alice stepped up behind me and bunched up my curls, piling them on top of my head in a style that looked like it had taken hours to create. I might even look like I belonged with Edward now...

"You are good." I told her reflection.

She giggled.

"You can't create a masterpiece on a horrible canvas." She chirped, letting my hair tumble back down, and stepping back. "I had a pretty awesome canvas to begin with."

"She's right." Rosalie decided. "Granted, most beauty is attitude and confidence. But even without those you're really very pretty."

"Gee. Thanks, Rose." I said sarcastically, stepping back into the dressing room. But I still felt the blush that always accompanied attention or compliments.

"Don't wrinkle that dress, Bella!" Alice warned through the door. "We've got to give it back to the seamstress so that she can fix that bead that fell off. And then we've got to find some shoes."

I groaned. Shoes.

It took me a couple minutes to escape from the dress and get back into my wonderful, tried and true, blue jeans and tee shirt combo.

My phone was vibrating in my pocket as I pulled my jeans on. I had a text message. I flipped it open enthusiastically because the only ones to have my new phone number were the Cullens. Alice and Rosalie were here and I couldn't think of any reason Emmett would be texting me. So that means...

**YOU KNOW, THEY'RE RIGHT. YOU DON'T SEE YOURSELF CLEARLY. -E.  
**  
My eyes flashed to the brooch lying on the chair in the corner of the dressing room. I had taken it off while I changed into my wedding gown. How much distance did that thing cover? He had heard us out there? Another blush warmed my cheeks. How embarrassing!

I went over the conversation in my head, trying to see what I was most embarrassed about. Oh man.

**I SEE YOU'RE NOT SPEECHLESS. -B.  
**  
It was best to just tease him so that he didn't realize how seriously I was taking this right? I clipped the brooch on my tee shirt all business like.

"Well, Mr. Cullen. I guess Rosalie was wrong." I whisper teased into the brooch, feigning disappointment.

I cringedas soon as the words left my mouth. Was he going to interpert that as disappointment that Rosalie was wrong about him loving me? I hadn't meant it like that at all. _Nice thinking before speaking, Bella_, I chided myself silently.

I looked at my phone hesitantly when it buzzed this time. How was he going to react?

**I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU YET. I'M AFRAID YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT FOR MY SPEECHLESSNESS. -E.  
**  
I sighed, relieved. It looked like he was going to just tease me back. Maybe he hadn't caught my unintentional hidden meaning.

"Alice has gone to find your shoes without you." Rose notified me. "If you want to have any chance at reigning her in you'd better come out of hiding."

I rolled my eyes, picking my dress up very carefully. My phone buzzed again before I could even get through the door.

"I'm not hiding." I grumbled, handing Rosalie the dress who was waiting for me with her foot tapping an impatient beat on the floor.

"Sure you weren't." She smirked.

She nodded towards the open phone in my hands.

"Is it Edward?"

I scowled at her. Please don't let her say something with Edward listening!

"Maybe..." I conceded hesitantly, sounding defensive.

She didn't say anything, thank god. But she did send me a very smug look before going to find the seamstress, like this had just proved her point.

I sighed, looking down at my newest text message.

**AND ROSALIE IS VERY RARELY WRONG. -E.**

I frowned. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Which meaning was he commenting on? The joke about his speechlessness? My barely hidden worry about how he felt about me? Both? Why did he have to be so cryptic? It was so irritating!

"Bella!" Alice called from across the boutique. "How high is too high?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Anything with a heel." I called back dryly.

I looked back down at the message and glared at the brooch. Why does my life have to be so confusing? Why couldn't I have gotten the hideous, over weight, gay, CIA agent? Leave it to me to get the unattainable, yummy guy, who made my heart race.

I snapped the phone shut with a promise to myself not to think of Edward, or that message, or it's meaning for the rest of the day.

~**~

I thought about that message for the rest of the day. Why couldn't he just say yes or no, that he loved me or didn't? I realized that the chances of him loving me were slim to none. But it was obvious that **_I_** loved **_him_** so he should just break it to me easy, let my find some closure at least.

"You okay?" Rosalie asked quietly on the way to the car.

"Yep." I said distractedly.

You know, I never would have even thought to hope if Rosalie hadn't said anything. And now I was hoping I realized. It was such a stupid mistake to let myself hope. But my chest tightened painfully at the thought of being without him and I knew that, stupid decision or not, I had allowed myself to hope. Why couldn't she just have let me live in blissful denial?

I felt like a love sick teenager. My heart fluttered ridiculously just at the thought of him. Everything reminded me of him. I didn't care about anything else as long as he was happy. And dang it(!)- As we turned the corner into our neighborhood I realized I was excited to see him. I had only been gone for four hours and I missed him to an almost excruciating degree.

I couldn't help but smile as Alice pulled into our driveway. It's funny but it actually felt like coming home.

I had to talk to him. I had to find out exactly how he felt about me. Because I had never felt anything even close to this with anyone else. Even if he didn't feel the same way about me I had to know. I would never forgive myself if I didn't tell him and I already had enough regrets in my life.

"It's been fun." Alice said, turning to face me from the front seat. "How about we go look at cakes tomorrow?"

Rosalie chuckled.

"You feed a cat once..." She trilled.

I grinned, riding some kind of nervous high now that my mind was made up. That's how I had always been. I would agonize over a decision until I had almost driven myself mad but once it was made that was it.

"I'll ask Edward what he's got planned." I told her.

She clapped enthusiastically.

"It'll be so much fun!" She promised. "Have you thought at all about what kind of cake you want?"

"Not at all." I replied happily, getting out of the car.

She frowned at me and I giggled. Yes, I giggled. That's how nervous and excited I was. Did I mention nervous?

"I'll talk to Edward about it."

This seemed to placate her and I closed the car door with an anxious fluttering in my stomach.

"Bye guys!" I called behind me as I walked up the stone path that led to our front door.

I might have pushed the front door open with just a little bit too much enthusiasm.

"Owf!"

My hands flew to my mouth and my eyes widened.

"Oh my god!" I gasped. "Edward, are you okay?"

He pushed the door away from him with a small wince. The door knob had hit him in the gut. What a great start!

"I'm _**so**_ sorry."

He held his hand out to stop my apology.

"I'm fine." He tried to assure me.

I bit my bottom lip.

"I didn't know you were standing there."

He grinned that heart stopping crooked grin.

"It's fine." He insisted. "I shouldn't have been standing in the way of the door. But honestly, I'm fine. It doesn't even really hurt any more."

I let out a relieved sigh. Injuring the man probably isn't the best lead in to telling him you love him.

"Wait." I said, suddenly thinking of something. He raised an eyebrow in question.

Why would he be standing there unless...

A goofy grin spread across my face despite my efforts to keep it hidden.

"Were you waiting for me to get home?"

He froze for a moment. I raised one eyebrow at him. I wasn't going to let him get out of answering.

"I wanted to see how your day went." He admitted sheepishly.

The hope soared within me unabashed.

"You weren't very talkative during the later part of the day." he mentioned, his brows furrowed. "Are you feeling alright?"

Worry marred his godlike features.

"I'm fine." it was my turn to reassure him. "I was just... thinking."

"Thinking about what?" he prompted. "If you don't mind my asking." the vexed crease between his puckered brows grew.

I didn't give myself time to over think my response, or question, or doubt. Or talk myself out of it.

"What was that text supposed to mean?" I asked in a rush before I lost my nerve. I didn't give him time to reply though.

"'Rosalie is very rarely wrong.'" I quoted him. "Do you have to be so cryptic and confusing? I analyzed the different possible meanings to that all day. I'm driving myself crazy here, Edward! Can't you just say what you mean for once before I spontaneously combust? I mean-"

Edward cut off my rant abruptly by placing a quick, impulsive kiss on my lips. He pulled back before I could even process what was happening but even from that limited time my own lips were humming with electricity.

He didn't move away from me though. He rested his forehead on mine and stroked my cheeks tenderly with his thumbs, all the while looking straight into my eyes with enough intensity that my entire body was zinging to life with electricity.

I swallowed hard.

"Wh- what are you doing?" I asked in a shaky voice.

His thumbs made another trail on my cheeks and he tilted his head down so that our lips were almost touching, hovering just a breath away. He was so close that I could feel his eyelashes slowly sweep over my cheek as he blinked.

I shivered.

"I wouldn't want you to 'combust.'" he whispered huskily, his icy breath caressing my lips.

My breathing caught in my throat and my lips parted almost imperceptibly before he captured them with his own. The kiss was slow, and gentle, and sweet. My eyes slid closed and I snaked my arms around his neck so that I wouldn't fall.

The whole time he was cradling my face in his large hands as if I was a china doll that could break at any moment. I completely lost myself in that kiss, letting it portray so many of my emotions for him as my lips moved with his.

He pulled away much too soon for my liking, resting his forehead back on mine.

I took a deep calming breath before letting my eyes slide open again. I was met with the most breathtaking shade of vibrant green I had ever seen. His were dancing with happiness. A wide grin stretched across his face.

"Hey Bella?" He breathed. "I missed you."

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, what do you think? I was honestly not going to write that last scene in this chapter. This wasn't my plan at all but the characters had a mind of their own. Lol. And again it's 5AM but I couldn't stop writing once I figured out what was going on. Oh well. Review please and let me know what you thought? I really appreciate it! Favorite line, moment?  
Also, New moon will be out soon and I am ridiculously excited! I have plans to see it with my family and with my best friend when I go out to visit her. I would ask if anyone else is excited but that goes without saying. :P**_


	20. Chapter 19

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight_**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: We had more reviews for that chapter than any of the others! 160 reviews for that one chapter. Wow! I'm so glad you seem to like it so far. The response to this story is blowing me away. Seriously, you rock. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

_**PREVIOUSLY:  
**I completely lost myself in that kiss, letting it portray so many of my emotions for him as my lips moved with his.  
He pulled away much too soon for my liking, resting his forehead back on mine.  
I took a deep calming breath before letting my eyes slide open again. I was met with the most breathtaking shade of vibrant green I had ever seen. His were dancing with happiness. A wide grin stretched across his face.  
"Hey Bella?" He breathed. "I missed you."_

**_  
-BPOV-_**

We just stood there- our foreheads touching, my arms wrapped around his neck. I could hear the leaves outside the windows rustling, a few cars passing in the distance, and our breathing. I had never been happier than I was at that moment, just staring into deep jade. That moment was perfect.

I don't know how long we stayed like that before Edward let his hands drop from my face.

"Bella." his voice rang out in the silence. "Please say something."

I blinked. Had I really not said anything yet? Edward Cullen had just kissed me. Twice. And told me he missed me. Hope consumed my every thought. My every breath. He **_had_** to feel something for me right?

And I **still** hadn't said anything!

"I missed you too." I whispered, afraid to break the moment.

A wide grin crept across his face, slowly replacing the worry. Had he honestly thought I would react badly? I wasn't the only one who didn't see themselves clearly. He was the most amazing person I had ever met.

"My sister brought something to my attention this morning." he told me casually, still not moving away from me and I definitely wasn't going to move until I absolutely had to so we remained, locked in some black hole of a world standing in the middle of the entry way. I didn't even remember closing the door.

A slight flicker of panic flowed through me. Had Rosalie told him her thoughts on his 'love' for me when he visited her this morning? Had it really only been this morning? But I extinguished the panic quickly, trying to retain reason. I knew he didn't love me but if he didn't feel something for me he probably wouldn't have begun the conversation with a kiss. That was not the nothing kiss of a friend.

"And it made me think." he continued. I wish he would get to the point so I knew whether I needed to send Rosalie an extensive gift basket or egg her house during the night.

"I don't want you to doubt at all how I feel about you." He eyed me carefully, resting his hands on my shoulders and crouching so that we were eye level. I let out a shaky breath, realizing how close our close proximity really was. My head swam.

"I thought you wanted to be friends." I admitted in a breathy voice.

He shook his head slowly.

"You are my friend, Bella." His voice was hesitant and contemplating as if he was trying to explain this to himself as well. "You're my best friend actually. I have always had to keep a part of me hidden, even from my family. But being with you..."

He shook his head, exhaling as if it was impossible to explain.

"I can be myself with you. It's ironic really that our entire relationship was based on deceit and pretense because I feel like you really know me."

I had lost the ability to function at all by this time. Was he really saying what I was hearing? Or was I just day dreaming again? It just seemed too good to be true. He was funny, and charming, and handsome. He had substance, and depth, and he was saying all the right things. I had to be dreaming. Things like this just did not happen to me.

Edward released a deep breath and licked his lips, gathering his thoughts or his courage.

"You are my friend. And I'm so thankful for that... but I want to be more."

I had **_better not_** be dreaming!

A look of confusion overshadowed his face and then he grinned widely.

"Do you dream about me often?" he asked.

My eyes bugged out of my head and my face caught on fire. Had I really said that out loud?!

I released my hold on him and buried my face in my hands. This dream had just turned into a nightmare- one of the ones where you're in a crowded supermarket or the first day of school and you realize you're naked.

"**_I've_** dreamed of _**you**_." he whispered, unintentionally seductive.

My face warmed a couple of degrees which I had previously thought impossible.

Edward was baring his soul, telling my things that had occupied my every daydream for weeks. And me, being me, I just had to mess it up.

"Love, don't be embarrassed." he pleaded, gently prying my fingers from my face.

I gave up easily with him this close and he threaded our fingers together, rubbing circles on the top of my hands with his thumbs.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is... would you let me take you out to dinner sometime?"

My brain was going haywire and I'm not sure if it was because of Edward's words or if it was because of how hard I was trying to refrain from breaking into my happy dance in front of him. Probably both.

I swallowed down my girlish squeals and nodded mutely. I had a date with Edward! I had a date with Edward!

"Good." he grinned.

He started to step back but then seemed to rethink it and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close and touching his lips to mine again. He took his time, making sure I was thoroughly frazzled before he pulled back. My brain was bouncing off of my skull, my breathing was embarrassingly loud, and my ears were ringing.

I stumbled a little when he took a step back.

He bit his lips, trying to hide his smirk as he caught my elbow and steadied me. He seemed just a little smug.

"Making up for lost time." he explained easily, looking like a little boy who had just gotten away with something.

A euphoric giggle slipped from between my lips. **_Definitely_** going to be getting Rose a gift basket.

"So!" he said abruptly, unable to hide his grin even though I could tell he was trying. I didn't even bother trying to hide mine. All efforts would be futile.

"So..." I repeated.

We just stood there for a moment, grinning like idiots.

"How was your day?" He asked after our moment of silence.

I raised an eyebrow. He was asking me about my day now?

"You should know." I reminded him. "You were listening."

"That is a very good point." he said seriously. "But I want your perceptive."

I laughed.

"It wasn't as disastrous as I thought it would be." I admitted. "It was actually kind of fun."

He pressed his hands to his chest dramatically.

"You were expecting disastrous?"

I smirked.

"Not an end of the world kind of situation but somewhat disastrous, yes."

He nodded in understanding.

"So, somewhere between a debacle and calamity?" he teased, raising an eyebrow in a way that made me want to kiss him again. And again.

"But definitely not a massacre." I added.

He laughed.

"I'm so glad that it wasn't on par with a massacre." he grinned.

I bit my lip against my own smile.

Things between us weren't awkward or forced. If felt like a weight had been lifted. Everything was out in the open now and we were still just us. Being with Edward was as easy as breathing. I thought about what he had said- we didn't have to hide anything. We could just be ourselves. I wonder if the circumstances were different would it still be so easy, so natural? If we didn't have that secret that had bonded us in the beginning. I would have still loved him. A world where I met him and didn't like him immediately just didn't exist. But I wonder if it would have been to this extent. If I had met him under any another circumstance he wouldn't have been able to let me in all the way. There'd always have been a secret he wouldn't have been able to tell me. So I guess I don't completely regret life threatening situations.

"Do you want to finish our movie night?" Edward broke me from my reverie.

"That sounds like fun." I agreed readily. Maybe too quickly?

"Great."

I grinned.

"Does this count as our date?" I asked, bitting my lip as I felt my blush returning.

He shook his head reproachfully.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." he sighed.

I raised my eyebrows. What had I said now?

"Thinks half hearted questions in a restaurant is an acceptable proposal." he muttered. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or himself now. "And a Bourne movie marathon is first date material."

He looked at me through his lashes and a teasing grin overtook his face. I scowled, my own face now a brilliant red. He remembered my proposal idea? Was he ever going to let me live that down? Haven't we already established that I am not a romantic?

"You don't have very high expectations. I'm going to try to fix that." he said smoothly, his voice sounding like honey. It melted the scowl right off my face. "You deserve to be treated like the amazing person you are."

My stomach flip flopped and my heart lurched. I would be happy doing anything with Edward but I didn't say so. I was curious to see what he had planned. If it was even half as good as the proposal that he had thought up when he had only known me for less than an hour I was done for.

"What _**are**_ we doing for our..."

He smirked as I trailed off, embarrassed.

"Our first date?" he supplied.

I looked down, grinning at the floor. Did he have any idea what he did to me? Just hearing him talk about taking me on a date had me squealing mentally like a school girl.

He chuckled.

"I think I'm going to keep it as a surprise." he decided.

I wrinkled my nose.

"I hate surprises." I grumbled.

"I guess it's up to me to change your view of them." he said easily.

I made a face. I had always hated surprises. I just didn't like being kept in the dark. I liked knowing what was happening. Whenever Charlie had gotten me presents when I was little he would always hide them at the back of his closet. I had always opened them when he was at work, looked, and rewrapped them.

I looked up through my lashes at Edward, keeping my head down. He had his arms crossed over his chest, a smug look on his face. I wasn't going to get any more information out of him.

"Fine." I sighed in defeat.

He grinned victoriously.

"Shall we get our pajamas on and meet back here for the movie?"

I nodded. All of the sudden I was very enthusiastic about another movie night. That meant another full evening of a shirtless Edward.

~**~

"Bella? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine." I assured her quickly.

After much deliberation, okay- a little deliberation I had decided a gift basket was probably a little over the top. But I still wanted to tell her thank you.

"Okay." she said slowly. "What's up?"

"Edward kissed me!" I blurted, way beyond giddy now.

"The make out session from the photo shots or recently?" Rosalie asked, sounding bored.

I blushed, feeling the blood warming my face. I looked into the hallway, checking for Edward. It would be catastrophically embarrassing if he heard me and past experience had taught me that he wasn't against ease dropping. I had heard his door close about a minute ago, followed by his fading footsteps as he went down the stairs, but I still wanted to double check.

"After you guys dropped me off this morning." I mumbled.

Why had I thought it would be a good idea to call her? I guess I was thrilled with the idea of someone being in on the secret. I also liked the idea of someone to share girl talk with. I had had friends in Chicago of course but no one I was super close to. Jacob hadn't liked me to spend a lot of time with anyone else. It sickened me when I thought back that I had ever let him take control over my life. But being isolated for so long made being surrounded by so much family(even if they weren't my real family) an exhilarating feeling.

Granted, Alice would have probably been better for some girl talk. This was something I had never really given much thought to. I had never had the urge to call up my girlfriends and gush about some guy before. But I didn't feel the all encompassing guilt when I talked to Rosalie since she already knew and I didn't have to lie.

"Finally!" she exclaimed. "Now do you believe me?"

"No." I said flatly.

Yes, I knew he liked me. His interest in me wasn't purely professional like I had previously convinced myself. The thought made me smile so wide I thought it would split my face. I couldn't believe that Edward Cullen- selfless, caring, funny, charming, attractive(oh. Let's face it. He's perfect.) actually cared about me. But there wasn't much to misinterpret. He had said plainly that he wanted to be more than friends. But he hadn't said anything about love and I wasn't going to allow myself to hope. It was too soon.

"Bella." Rosalie groaned. "You see, this is why you're so perfect for each other. You are both idiots."

"Hey!" I scowled.

Definitely going to Alice with these conversations in the future, well as long as they didn't interfere with the charade.

"I'm just saying," she sighed. "you're both so blind. Of course he loves you and don't try to deny it! You love him too."

Before I could protest she continued.

"You're just too scared to admit it." she informed me, matter of fact. "Which is fine I suppose."

I raised one eyebrow in confusion. Where was she going with this? One minute she was calling me an idiot and the next she was acting like it didn't matter one way or another.

"It'll just make for a more dramatic scene when you do finally admit it."

I shook my head at her reasoning.

"Whatever you say." I chuckled.

"Wait!" she said abruptly. "There was something that I was wondering about..." she trailed off thoughtfully.

Oh no. Did she want more detail about our situation? If she asked anything that could lead to the CIA or her brothers affiliation with them I wouldn't be able to say anything and I was enjoying not having to lie to someone about it finally. As long as she didn't ask I didn't have to lie.

"Yes?" I prompted nervously, twirling a strand of hair around my finger.

"You're not really married... so, how does this 'renewing the vows' thing work?"

I laughed, practically drowning in relief.

"I have no idea." I admitted, still smiling. I wasn't really as worried about that as I had been this morning. I had different worries taking their place like, what was I going to wear to movie night?

"Alice was so upset when we told her because she thought she missed 'the wedding."' I explained. "And things just got away from us. We're trying to figure it out."

She was quiet for a moment, taking everything in silent contemplation.

"Hmm." she mussed eventually. "So, why don't you just get married for real then? You'd never have to tell them it was actually your first wedding."

Her tone was as nonchalant as if she was discussing the weather. I could just imagine her shrugging.

"Rosalie!" I exclaimed in disbelief. She actually thought that was going to solve everything? I didn't want to marry Edward just to keep up appearances, to cover up a lie. Not that I'm saying I wanted to marry Edward for any reason of course. That just... slipped out. It didn't mean anything.

"It's not that simple." I said, more quietly. "Things are... complicated."

She huffed, clearly exasperated with me.

"Now you sound just like Edward." she accused.

My face palled.

"You haven't told Edward about this idea have you?" I asked in a hushed voice filled with dread.

"Of course not." She defended indignantly. "I didn't think of it until Alice picked me up to go see you wedding dress."

She chuckled. I'm so glad she could find the humor in this!

I was about to make a retort when I heard the TV click on from downstairs. I smiled brightly, knowing he was down there waiting for me.

"I've got to, Rose." I said, taking another peek at my outfit in the mirror that hung on the back of my door. I had chosen a black spaghetti strap top and a pair of cozy gray pajama shorts. I had decided to skip the sweats and sweatshirt this time. No special reason, just because.

"Edward is waiting for me." I grinned.

"Ooo." Rosalie said, sounding devious. That couldn't be good. "What are you doing?"

"Watching a movie." I replied, arching an eyebrow.

"What are you wearing?" She inquired, back to business.

I rolled my eyes but relayed the information.

"You're wearing **_pajamas_**?" She asked in a disbelieving voice with more than a hint of distaste.

"Yes." I sniffed, offended. Pajamas were a required part of movie night. It was a tradition.

"Bella." She sighed. "They're not even sexy pajamas!"

"Hey," I defended. "I skipped the sweatshirt."

She groaned.

"I'm not even going to justify that with a response." she said curtly. "Listen. There's some very nice pieces of lingerie in the middle drawer of your dresser, between the ugly sweaters."

My mouth flew open. There couldn't be. I didn't even own short shorts!

"What?" I demanded, appalled.

She snickered, causing my eyes to narrow into dangerously small slits.

"Alice snook them in when you were moving. I'm a little disappointed that you hadn't found them yet." She sniffed, feigning hurt.

I marched over to my dresser and flung open the middle drawer, cradling the phone between my ear and my shoulder as I shoved my extremely _**cool**_ and _**attractive**_ sweaters aside. They were not ugly!

"She wouldn't dare!" I gritted between clenched teeth.

Rosalie laughed a taunting laugh.

"You don't know Alice very well." She sang.

I gasped angrily as my fingers hit lace. Pink tinted my cheeks as I held the offending outfit up in front of me. It was blue lace and it left _**very**_ little to the imagination.

"Couldn't afford the rest of the outfit?" I quipped.

Rosalie snickered.

"Oh." She said, sounding disinterested. "You found them?"

'Them' as in plural? Crap! I flung the outfit off to the side, not bothering to stuff it back in the drawer, and dug through the rest of the clothing in the dreaded middle drawer. Oh goody. I had one in every color.

"I cannot believe this." I mumbled to myself, burying my head in my hands.

"So here's what you do." she said briskly. "Put one of those on. But don't make it a big deal. Just... pretend that it's what you wear to sleep in every night."

I snorted. Wearing overpriced, skimpy, lingerie to sleep in every night? Is she serious? Who does that?

"This is ridiculous." I hissed. "I'm not doing that."

"Bella, just-"

"Besides," I cut her off. I did not want to know where she was going with this train of thought. "Edward already knows what I wear to sleep in."

"Oh really?" She asked smugly. "And how would he know that?"

"Bella?" Edward knocked on the door, saving me from having to answer. "Are you alright?"

_**Oh, just having a conversation with your sister about what to wear to bed to seduce you.**_

"Oh... uhm... yeah..." I called, shutting the drawer quickly as if hiding a dirty magazine from my parents.

"...okay..." he called hesitantly. "You still wanted to watch the movies right?" He sounded so vulnerable, and sweet, and so unbelievably cute.

"Yep!" I assured him quickly. "I'll be right down. I just... uhm. I couldn't find my pants."

Rosalie snickered on the other end of the phone and I smacked myself on the forehead. 'I couldn't find my pants.' Please tell me I didn't just say that!

Edward chuckled.

"Okay then. I'll be downstairs."

"Alrighty." I called, shaking my head at myself as my cheeks grew impossibly hot. Rose was right. I was an idiot.

"Rose. I am going now." I whispered furiously.

"Bye, Bella." she said, amusement dripping vindictively from her tone. "We're talking later though. You need my help bad... 'Couldn't find my pants.'"

I glared at nothing in particular, hoping she could feel it from where ever she was.

"Good bye." I seethed, snapping my phone shut on her laughter.

Edward was sitting on the couch already when I walked down the stairs, his arm slung over the back. He was, again, shirtless. His hair was tussled more so than usual as if he'd been running his fingers through it repeatedly. Perhaps while waiting for me? And his eyes flickered quickly over my appearance from my head to my toes, a grin stretching his lucious lips.

"I see you found your pants." he said, bitting his lips against his smirk.

I narrowed my eyes at him, hating the prominent blush that was igniting my face. My cheeks were probably going to be permanently stained now.

"They were hiding." I retorted. Oh my god. Idiots unite!

He chuckled, shaking his head.

"I hate it when that happens."

I felt my lips twist into a smile at his serious tone and bit my lip.

"Are you going to come sit with me?" he asked shyly, looking at the spot beside him.

My grin grew even wider as I plopped down beside him. He pressed play on the remote and the movie began. It was easy enough for his arm to slide off the couch and rest around my shoulders. It was also easy for me to snuggle into his side, inhaling his sweet scent.

And I knew. This was where I was supposed to be.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you liked it. Review please. In the next chapter Edward's past will be reveled and a new character is going to be introduced. Thanks again for all of the reviews for that last chapter. Also, I really liked hearing all of your favorite lines/ scenes from the last chapter. It surprised me how many of you said that the line about Bella combusting was your favorite. Lol. So... any favorite lines or scenes from this chapter? :-)_**

Thoughts- Do you think Twilight or New Moon is going to be better? I've only seen previews of course but I get the feeling that New Moon is going to be better. It looks like there's going to be more action. I didn't really like that last director that they had. And Robert Pattinson getting ready to reveal himself in the sunlight... can you say Swoon?? Lol.


	21. Chapter 20

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight_**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter is going to be a little more angsty than we're used to with this story. Don't worry. The sun will come out. Guess when. Just kidding. I'm also updating sooner than I was planning on because I love all. Maybe since you're getting a chapter early you can thank me with reviews? Just a thought. :) Also, very exciting news.(well exciting for me. I don't know if you'll think so.) This story is being translated into French by the lovely aligroo. When she gets it up I'll post a link on my profile. Thanks again

**_REVIEWERS THAT SERIOSULY MADE MY DAY:  
Mo'Reading (Loved your idea Mo! Golden)  
heal my bleeding heart_**

**_-BPOV-  
_**  
Edward and I headed to the master bedroom after the movies were over. It was routine by this time. As I opened the door and motioned for him to enter first(also routine. I think he felt bad if I didn't invite him in or something) I started to wonder... what if now that we were together this was inappropriate. More so than sleeping with someone you're not with? Not that we ever did anything other than sleep but still. I barely had any time at all to worry though because before I even reached freak out mode Edward was lying under the blanket, holding one side up for me. I grinned and rushed across the room, borrowing into the quilt.

"I had fun tonight." I said.

He chuckled, probably at my reaction to just being close to him.

"I had fun too." He said.

I smiled, as happy as I had been in a long time. I hadn't known I was searching for a place to belong until I found it. A content but sleepy yawn slipped from between my lips and Edward kissed my forehead.

"Good night, my love." He whispered.

My heart flipped at his wording. He had called me this so many times but I always thought it was because he had grown accustomed since using it when around his family. It was different when it was coming from... what? My boyfriend? The title didn't seem to fit. I don't know what Edward was thinking but he felt like so much more to me than that.

I closed my eyes and wiggled into his side, his arms wrapping around me automatically. I couldn't help letting out an embarrassing sigh of contentment. Edward just kissed the shell of my ear though and rested his head beside mine on the pillow. It was perfect. I was so comfortable and cozy. But I just couldn't get to sleep.

"We forgot to turn the light off." I grumbled.

Edward didn't move.

I opened my eyes questioningly and he was staring back at me. He rolled his eyes.

"Let me get that for you." he said sarcastically, untangling his arms from around my waist and slinging the blanket off of him.

I giggled.

"Thank you, Eddie."

He shot a look back at me over his shoulder.

"You have been spending way too much time with Emmett."

I just grinned angelically.

"So what am I supposed to call you?" I asked curiously.

He corked one eyebrow.

"Uhm... Edward?" he guessed.

"Nope." I shook my head, popping the p. I don't know where this was coming from. Usually I was careful with my words, not joking with him or teasing unless he started it. But I was euphoric with the turn of events recently and feeling carefree. Plus he was extremely cute when he was annoyed or amused, which I think he was feeling in equal portions at the moment. He had one eyebrow raised, a half smile on his face.

"You don't like my name?" he asked, feigning hurt.

I rolled my eyes.

"I love your name." I said before I could think. "But you get to call me by a nickname. I feel left out."

I looked at him, jutting out my bottom lip dramatically. He shook his head, turning to face me completely. It looked like the lights were all but forgotten but I didn't mind because I wasn't very sleepy any more.

"Fine." He said agreeably, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall, studying me with amusement.

I grinned victoriously. Maybe this being straightforward thing was good. I think I could get used to this.

"What are you going to call me then?" he asked, smirking.

I opened my mouth to make a reply but suddenly he stuck his hands out in a stop sign motion.

"Not Eddie." He cringed.

I snickered.

"How about... Eddiekins?" I teased, trying to keep a straight face.

He glowered at me, not even making a retort. I laughed, maybe a little hint of evil showing through.

"Fine, fine." I relented. "How about SSA?"

He corked an eyebrow, looking at me like I had grown a second head.

"Sa?"

"S.S.A." I corrected.

He tilted his head to the side, studying me.

"And what would that mean?" he asked.

"Sexy secret agent." I blurted. My eyes widened when I realized what I had said out loud. I hadn't meant to actually tell him the meaning. It was something that I had been calling him in my head since about a minute after I had opened my reddened eyes to be captured by his back at headquarters. But I was going to make him guess the meaning and just tell him one of his guesses was right. Then I would be able to call him that all the time without him actually knowing I was frothing at the mouth. You see, **_this_** is why I wasn't straightforward and flirty. I remember now. Because it always ended with my foot in my mouth.

A grin upturned his lips, his eyes glinting with mischief.

"You think I'm sexy?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I looked down at my hands, twinning my fingers together as I felt my blush return full force. It really was inevitable I suppose. It's not like he didn't know it already but that was different than me actually saying it.

"I think you're a secret agent." I said coyly, looking up through my lashes.

He chuckled, shaking his head. He abandoned his quest to turn the lights off and jumped back onto the bed.

"I am." he agreed, still smirking smugly. "But that's not the part I'm interested in at the moment."

I gulped.

"Typical guy." I teased, hoping my blush would fade sometime soon. "Only hearing what you want to hear."

He gave me a disbelieving look, crawling back up next to me on the bed.

"I think _**you're**_ sexy." he murmured. I'm pretty sure he meant to sound seductive this time.

My eyes widened, my breathing faltered, and a very unattractive nervous guffaw slipped out. I slapped my hands over my mouth and Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Very sexy." he nodded, reaching out and taking my hands away from my mouth.

I glared at him.

"Nice." I said sarcastically. He didn't need to make fun of me when I was already about ten shades of red. Have you ever noticed that blushing when embarrassed only enhances your embarrassment? If he mentioned my blush right now I think I might die. Or hit him. Probably die- I wasn't a very violent person.

"Aren't you supposed to be shutting the lights off?" I sighed.

He chuckled.

"Are you tired anymore?" he asked.

I tried to glare at him a little longer but it was so much more natural to ogle. I sighed in defeat, crossing my arms over my chest.

"No." I admitted.

"Good." he said happily. He slid up to sit against the headboard and pulled me close. "Then we can talk."

"Talk about what?" I asked hesitantly.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and snuggled into my side for a change, resting his head in the crook of my neck.

He took a deep breath as if preparing for a very serious topic. I fidgeted in his arms. What was he going to ask? He knew almost everything about me and we had already talked more tonight than ever before. Not that I didn't like the outcome of course! But did this have something to do with Jacob? Had they found him? Had he found us? That thought sent a jolt of fear through me like a lightening bolt but I made myself calm down. Edward would not have been so clam if it had anything to do with the mission. I'm not sure if I was more or less nervous now that I was pretty sure it was something personal.

"What do you think we should do about this fake wedding my sister is planning?" He asked.

I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. That was not nearly as bad as I thought it would be. It did relate to the mission- it was just something he wasn't exactly worried about. Why wasn't he worried about the impending wedding? Why wasn't I worried about it for that matter?

I was about to joyously reply when he cut me off.

"Wait. Why is there lingerie on the bed?"

My eyes widened and I swear my heart stopped beating. No! No! No! I didn't!

I followed his gaze to the end of the bed and saw what he was seeing.

I did. Crap.

I groaned, burying my head into his chest trying to hide from the humiliation. When I had been frantically searching through my drawer, horror struck, I had tossed the other scrap of offending cloth to the other side of the room- where it had landed gracefully at the foot of my bed.

"Bella?"

I just shook my head, still trying to hide my shame. I am going to kill Alice. And then Rosalie. And then I am going kill myself so that I can torture them in the afterlife.

Edward moved me gently off of his chest and slid down the bed. I looked up hesitantly, praying to whoever would listen that he would drop it.

My mouth fell open when I saw him pick the godforsaken thing up and examine it. He held it out in front of him, his eyes roaming over it. Then he looked at me over the top of it, his eyebrows raised.

"This is so embarrassing." I grumbled to myself. "I'm going to kill them both!"

He chuckled, still not putting that dang thing down.

"I'm going to take a shot in the dark here and guess this has something to do with my sisters?"

I nodded mutely.

He looked at it again and then looked at me. I blushed. What was he doing?

"Hmm." he said appreciatively. "It's very nice."

My eyes narrowed into little slits.

"No." I told him. "It is not."

"It seems we have a difference of opinion then." He sighed, sounding put out.

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. Why oh why did he have to make this more uncomfortable and awkward than it had to be? And why was he still holding it up?!

He grinned at me before finally throwing the offending outfit to the side.

As soon as the piece of fabric hit the end of the bed the lights went out, leaving us in pitch black. Even the street lamps outside went out. I shrieked in surprise.

"Bella?" Edward called, his voice suddenly anxious.

I felt the bed move under me but couldn't see anything. A tree branch scratched at the window above my head. The only thought left in my mind was **_he's here_**. I must admit it was a little cliche, cutting the power, but he'd always loved his dramatics. It was just the thing he would do.

"Jacob." It came out as one whispered breath.

It was shocking how fast the atmosphere changed, how quickly my throat constricted, how easy it was to regress back into the familiar sense of dread.

"Oh my god." I whispered, panic creeping upon me. This couldn't be happening. I had always known there was a chance, (and that chance was increased ten fold when they had lost Jacob) that he would find us. I knew that there could only be one winer in the end. But could fate really be that cruel- to rip me away when I'd finally found the place I wanted to stay? When I'd finally found the person I wanted to be with?

A hand grabbed hold of my wrist, pulling me forward, but I struggled against it.

"No!" It came out as a bloodcurdling scream, the despair crushing me like icy fingers clutching at my heart until all I could feel was the pain. All rational thought left me as I was pulled forward, forward. Arms encircled my waist, restraining me, crushing me to a hard chest. I pounded my fists against it frantically.

"No!" I screamed again, my breathing now coming in such rapid gasps that I felt light headed, dizzy.

"Edward!" I called out desperately.

"Bella." A velvet voice tried to sooth me but it was to marred with worry to comfort. It wasn't the silky smooth voice I had grown accustomed to. It was rough and strained.

I cried, beating against the chest with renewed vigor.

"Bella!" the voice said again, more commanding this time- the tone of authority. Something about it cut through my sudden panic and it registered in my scrambled brain. Edward.

"I know you're scared but you have to calm down." he instructed. "You need to listen to me."

His arms released my waist and two strong hands captured my own, holding them to his chest. I hadn't even realized I was still hitting him with all my might. Thankfully it didn't seem to affect him. He just pressed our conjoined hands tighter to his chest, my fists slowly relaxing to lay flat under his; calmed by the beating of his heart.

"Bella." Edward said again, quieter, as if he knew the only thing keeping me tethered to sanity was his voice at my ear. "Jacob isn't here."

I gulped down air, my chest heaving with my raged breaths. My eyes had somewhat started to adjust to the dark by this time and I could see his intense green eyes staring into mine.

"How do you know?" I whimpered.

"He's not." he said absolutely. "You need to trust me, okay? I will **_never_** let Jacob hurt you again." His voice was the epitome of fiery passion, encompassing fierce determination.

"NEVER."

I let out a short shaky breath before nodding once.

"Okay." I whispered.

My heart was still thumping, all my movements were jerky, and I was shaking uncontrollably.

"Okay." He breathed, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. He gave me a quick hug and then he turned me around on the bed so that we were facing one of the windows, his arms wrapped securly around me from behind.

"See?" He pointed.

I squinted, looking for whatever he was pointing out in the dark.

"I can't see anything." I said finally.

"Exactly." He said. "The neighbors lights are all out too. It must just be a power outage."

I looked closer out the window and sure enough- all you could see were the stars over head for blocks.

We just sat there like that, looking at the midnight tint of the sky that curved downward to meet the ground. The whole scene might have been beautiful in any other circimstance but at the moment it all looked sad. Everything looked hopeless.

A small cry escaped my mouth and a tear trailed down my cheek. I let my head fall against Edward's chest, completely exhausted.

"This is never going to end." I sucked in a deep breath but it seemed to get stuck, sounding like a car that stubbornly refused to start. "I'm never going to be normal again. The lights going off is always going to make me jump. Being in a crowd is always going to make me paranoid. I'll always be looking over my shoulder, waiting for my past to jump out and grab me.

"It's such a horrible horrible feeling, Edward." I sobbed. "To not even be you anymore- to feel broken."

Edward rubbed his thumb in circles across my shoulder blade.

"I felt like a zombie before I met you." I continued, unable to stop now that I had started. "Too afraid to go outside or even walk past a window. I wasn't me. But I haven't felt that way since I've been here with you. You make me feel safe and whole. I feel like _**me**_ again. But now I'm so terrified- not of death but of being taken away from you."

I choked back a sob, clinging to the fabric of his shirt as if it was a life preserver.

"I can't go back to that." I sobbed.

I wasn't even sure if I was making sense anymore. All I knew was that Edward had begun to put me back together again. I was me again for the first time in over a year. Even the nightmares were all but gone, only occasionally waking up with that dread in the pit of my stomach and never when Edward was near. I was healing. It was the first time I had thought of it in that way... 'healing.' I had been broken but it was the first time I had thought it was possible to heal. I did know I didn't want to go back to the way things were before. I couldn't. I had only been a semblance of a human being, a vague form of who I had once been. A zombie and nothing more.

"I will never leave you, my love." Edward whispered into the dark, running his hands through my hair. "I'll be here for as long as you want me."

"Forever." I said automatically, my tears slowing. My brain hurt too much to analyze our exchange or what his words would mean in the daylight. What they would mean when we were away from the nightmares, and monsters, and whispered confessions. So I just let it be what I needed right then; my solace.

We sat like that for a long time, waiting for my tears to dry or run out- which ever happened first. But finally my breathing calmed and my head stopped pounding, leaving behind the inevitable ache that always accompanied long crying jags.

"Did you know that I was adopted?" Edward asked, breaking the silence that had engulfed us for so long. I maneuvered in his arms, resting my head against his shoulder so that I could see his face. His eyes were distant, trained on memories of his own.

"Really?" I asked quietly, my voice raw from crying.

He nodded roboticaly.

"Yeah." he swallowed. "Esme and Carlisle adopted me when I was eight. They're not my biological parents."

I traced my fingertips gently over his open palm, trying to provide some support or comfort like he had done for me countless times, and he smiled sadly down at me. I knew Edward had something that haunted him. I had told him so that night he asked me what I saw in his eyes. 'Sometimes you look so haunted, like a part of you is missing.'

He tried to hide his sorrow from the world; and he was good at it but I saw the real Edward.

I had just never expected it to be something like this. He just fit with his family. They were the Cullen's. They were the perfect family, each of them having their spot- they revolved around each other. It was impossible to think of them without Edward or Edward without them.

"I was in the third grade when they died." He said, his voice distanced and detached- distorted from the pain he must be experiencing. It sounded like he was underwater, struggling to get the words out to reach me. "It was just a normal day, rainy. We lived in Chicago then.

"You always hear about these people who live through impossible situations; 'an eighty year old woman survives her second bungee jumping accident this morning.'" He said, like reading a headline. "They don't realize how precious life is."

He shook his head at himself.

"My parents weren't like that. They didn't take unnecessary risks. They were extremely cautious. Those people jump off planes for kicks or tie cords to their legs and jump off a bridge. Most of them walk away. My parents were grocery shopping." He swallowed and I saw a tear trickle down his cheek. He wiped it away almost angrily.

"That's it. They were just grocery shopping."

I wiped my thumb across his cheek where another tear had trailed down unnoticed.

"There was this kid, a druggie. He'd probably had a rough life, probably abandoned by his own parents, turned to drugs for comfort or something. You've got to wonder about the desperation, the need, that makes a man walk into a grocery store with the intent of robbing the place. Did he have tunnel vision- Only able to see the end result, The drugs? Why couldn't he see how many peoples lives were going to change that day? How many would end!"

He took a deep breath, clenching his hands together into fists, his jaw tensing.

"My dad always saw the best in people. He thought he could talk him out of it. He thought that if he just showed him what was at risk here he might just walk away. The guy was nervous, anxious, jittery from the drugs. He was aiming the gun between all of the hostages and then at the cashier and my father just kept talking. Trying to talk him down. He ended up shotting all of the people in the store but one. It was really early, they always did the shopping after they dropped me off at school. So there was only about six people there but that's six people that never walked back out."

His eyes were tight and controlled but there was a burning anger hidden behind them that scared me.

"I was in school when the police officer came to tell me."

I buried my head in his shoulder, squeezing my eyes shut. I wanted to comfort him. I wanted to take the pain away from him. I wanted to take the memories and un-taint them so he could laugh and smile that smile that I loved.

"There's no doubt that he would have killed the cashier too but someone passing by heard the gun shots and rushed into the store. He got scared and bolted out the back. They caught the guy about a week later, holding up a gas station. I guess he had burned through all the money he got from the store. Sometimes I wonder if he can still see their faces, his victims. Or if they're just blurs because there have been so many. Has he turned his life around like my father thought he could? Or did his lifestyle eventually do him in?"

"Edward." I murmured. I didn't know what else to say. I couldn't think of a thing. I just needed to be here with him and it looked like he needed me too.

"The cashier told the police that he was the same one from the store but when it came to identifying him she got scared. She didn't do it in the end. And he got eleven years in jail for armed robbery of the 7/11. He got let out after seven."

He shrugged, his eyes now red and puffy as he clenched and unclenched his jaw.

"That's why I do what I do. That's why I left my family and moved back to the place where those people had died so long ago. That's why I go home at night to an empty house and my thoughts are too much for me to handle. Because I wanted to dedicate my life to people who had the courage to make a difference. That's why I've dedicated my life to protecting people like you."

I looked up at him in awe. I knew it was hard for him to tell me this but it helped me understand him better. In this one moment I saw him without his guard up. I saw who he really was. And I loved him more than ever.

"You asked me once why I was chosen for the case." He whispered, looking back at me now- his eyes tender. "It's because of my dedication, because they know I would do anything for the people I protect. It's because I have never left anyone in my charge unprotected for even a second. It's because I would rather my life end than someone who is making a difference. And I accepted because even before I met you I knew you were special. You had the courage to stand up and testify against one of the most important and dangerous men in our community, someone who you had a link to, someone that you really didn't want to hurt. But you put that aside and did what was right. I accepted the case because even before I met you I respected you."

All of the pieces clicked together with a thunderous clap, the realization so powerful it almost knocked me over. All of those times that he had looked at his family with an equal amount of happiness and sadness. He loved the Cullen's, the really were his family in all the ways that mattered. It was more than obvious. But he was also seeing the past, seeing a dark past that clung to him like fog on a muggy day. Here I had been thinking I was the only person who knew what it felt like to be followed by your past, to have it play such a huge part in the present. But I wasn't. Not by far. And I knew that it wasn't just me who needed Edward. We needed each other.

"I'll never leave you either." I whispered. "Never."

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I did warn you that it was going to be a little darker than the rest of it. But now it's out of the way and you know what is in Edward's past. You know why he had that connection with Bella from the start. Now we can move on to lighter scenes again although I must admit there is going to be another few chapters scattered around that are dark too as the story winds to a close. Also, I know that I promised a new character in this chapter but I think that would have been too much. They will come into the story in the beginning of the next chapter. Is there any guesses about who it will be?  
Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews and remember the faster you review the faster I write. Hint hint.  
Much Love!**_


	22. Chapter 21

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: First things first. Fanfiction was messing up and a lot of people were unable to review the last chapter. so... if you didn't review the last chapter if you could go back and review that one before reading this chapter it would be appreciated. Thanks guys. Now, in other news... I was slightly proud of myself because no one guessed the new character. Yay! Okay, I'm through. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Go review the last one and then feel free to enjoy!_**

**__**

-EPOV-  
  
I hadn't told anyone about my past sense... well, I don't think I ever had. My family knew of course but no one else had ever thought to ask before and to be honest I don't think I would have told them if they had asked. It was just too painful. It had happened so long ago but you never get over something like that. Not completely. But I had told Bella, afraid that she would run the other way screaming-thinking that I was broken. But she hadn't. I smiled, thinking of her words last night. She wanted me forever. She never wanted to leave. I could only hope she meant what she said because I never wanted to be without her.

It was six fifteen when I was forced to leave the confines of the bedroom. I really didn't want to. Going back to that horrible day, retelling the story that I had kept hidden for so long had drained me. I wanted nothing more than to stay in bed all day, especially with Bella snuggled next to me- sleeping so peacefully. She made these little snuffling noises when she slept and she would smile, looking so angelic, when she was having a good dream. She also talked, which could be highly entertaining. But there was a rather loud knock on the door at exactly 6:10AM. I know because I looked at the clock, thinking that I had laid there watching my love for longer than I had thought. Time tended to get away from me when I was with Bella, even when she wasn't conscious it turned out. I decided to ignore it, thinking it was just Emmett or Rosalie. Maybe it was Alice. She had wanted to go cake testing today, something I didn't understand in the least. It was cake. What more was there to say?

But the knocking continued and five minutes later my cell phone started ringing. I groaned. Sometimes my siblings could not take a hint. If this was Alice I was not going to wake Bella up just to choose between chocolate and vanilla icing. She must be completely emotionally drained.

It was a text from a number I didn't recognize.

_I'M NOT GOING AWAY. YOU MIGHT AS WELL OPEN THE DOOR.  
_  
I raised one eyebrow. I took one last look at Bella, making sure the racket hadn't woken her up. She was sound asleep- hadn't moved an inch. So I slipped out of the covers and snuck to the window, looking down at the front porch. All I saw was the top of a head, lots of black hair. And then the head tilted up as if they knew I was watching and I saw a face that made me cringe.

Crap.

"Come. Down. Now." The person said in a warning tone, narrowing their eyes at the window.

I nodded once, curtly, grumbling my way down the stairs.

"Nice pjs." she said snidely when I opened the door.

I took a deep breath, trying to cling to the peace I had being feeling upstairs before she showed up.

"Leah." I acknowledged.

She rolled her eyes, pointing to a suitcase sitting beside her.

"I'm not looking forward to this." She sighed.

I raised one eyebrow.

"You're not staying."

She scowled, a very familiar expression for Leah. She was the second youngest agent in our force with the attitude of an overly uptight eighty year old.

"I am." She challenged. "I was assigned to 'help.'"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I growled, clutching the door tighter so that she couldn't come in.

She shrugged, a vindictive look occupying her otherwise pretty brown eyes. They lacked the depth of Bella's though. Bella's were like drowning in melting chocolate. Leah's were... brown. All of the other agents had a thing for her at one time or another but I had never seen her appeal. She was consistently scowling and naturally very unpleasant.

"The boss said you needed more security since they lost the threat."

"We're fine." I ground out through my clenched teeth. How dare they send backup. I told them I had this!

"I'd think you'd be grateful for extra security for your _**precious**_ Isabella." She snipped, raising a knowing brow.

She chuckled humorlessly when she saw my expression.

"Yes, it's the talk of the agency. No one can believe that The Edward Cullen has fallen for one of his charity cases. We all thought you were gay."

I ignored her snide remark about me but my blood pressure boiled at her mention of my Bella.

"She is not a charity case!" I snapped, forgetting completely that I was supposed to be remaining calm and not giving any confirmation for her preconceived assumptions, even if those assumptions were 100% correct. I had fallen for Bella, and fallen hard.

If they got confirmation I would be off the case though. I had my suspicions that was the real reason she was here. She wasn't here to be Bella's extra security. She was here to watch over _**me**_.

She scoffed.

"Whatever you say, Cullen." She dismissed. "But even if you don't care about the extra security I still have to stay here because you insist on keeping this insipid fantasy of being a surgeon alive."

I narrowed my eyes at her. She had a way of knowing exactly what buttons to push to aggravate anyone. She wasn't a happy person for whatever reason. But as if that wasn't enough she was the type of unhappy person that couldn't stand the sight of anyone else being happy either. Misery loves it's company and all that.

"That's my cover legend and you know it." I said, my tone sounding warning.

She didn't even blink.

"You could have told your family any number of other stories to keep them from insisting you got a job..." She trailed off, shrugging flippantly. "Tell them your metal disability has finally been diagnosed and you're getting disability. I'm sure you could think of something but you insist on them thinking you're a surgeon. Since you've decided on that you won't be able to remain here with Isabella all day." She narrowed her eyes, picking her suitcase up by the handle and squaring her shoulders in front of me.

"Which is why I am here." She finished smugly.

"You're not coming in." I said resolutely, enunciating each word.

"Yes." She said. "I. am."

I didn't say anything but I didn't move either. This could ruin everything. If we had an informant living with us we wouldn't be able to get away with our relationship without me being put off the case. Then Bella would be moved to another location with another agent, probably Leah.

"Or..." She said, sounding bored. The malicious twinkle in her eyes gave her away though. She was enjoying every minute of this. "I could always call headquarters and tell them that for some reason you and Isabella don't want the company."

I clenched my jaw and she smiled, knowing she had me. I stepped out of the way without saying anything. She dropped her bag in the entry way, already acting like she owned the place.

"Her name is Bella." I said, working to keep my tone measured and calm. "And she's still sleeping. You will stay away from her until I have had the time to explain the situation to her."

I could only imagine what she would think if she came downstairs for breakfast to see we had acquired a roommate. And if Leah was with me I wouldn't be able to tell Bella what was really going on; I wouldn't be able to warn her.

Leah rolled her eyes.

"Fine." she allowed.

I nodded curtly, turning on my heel to walk up the stairs.

"I hope headquarters has figured out the back story for this because my family isn't going to let this go without an explanation." I called over my shoulder.

Bella was sitting up in bed when I came in. Her hair looked like a haystack and she looked slightly disoriented, rubbing her eyes and yawning. It was adorable.

She smiled when she saw me.

"I woke up and you were gone."

I cringed.

"My love, I have to talk to you about something." I said gently, crawling up beside her.

She corked an eyebrow in question but I didn't miss the hint of nerves that flashed across her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her eyes guarded.

I reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. I was going to miss these moments. The universe really was against me here. I finally tell the girl that I like her. I finally get to hold her hand, and hug her, and kiss her whenever I want and the universe sends Leah. The universe has a very sick sense of humor.

"Edward?" She prompted, bitting her bottom lip-her eyes growing more and more worried by the second.

"Everything's fine." I assured her. "But..."

She raised her eyebrows.

"But?"

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. Damn Leah to the pits of fiery hell.

"Someone is here-"

Her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! Alice! Are we late for picking out a cake?"

I chuckled, rubbing the vexed line between her brows with my thumbs.

"No, love. It's not Alice. It's someone that headquarters has sent."

That line was back between her brows.

"...Headquarters?" She said slowly, with dread.

I nodded sadly.

"Leah." I sighed. "She's been assigned as extra security by headquarters.

I peeked up at her through my lashes, rubbing the back of my neck. This was going to be harder than I thought. Maybe Leah's brain damage theory had some credibility... I really didn't want to head to the hospital in the morning, leaving her with the shrew. But then again leaving her with the shrew was better than leaving her alone, completely unprotected and vulnerable. Leah was cruel and heartless but at least she was on our side. Well, not my side. But the side of the CIA.

"And... she needs to stay here when I'm at the hospital."

Bella looked down at her lap, her lower lip jutting out unintentionally.

"I don't want you to leave." She whispered.

I felt my chest pull tighter and I scooted closer, scooping her onto my lap, and resting my chin on her shoulder.

"I know, my love." I murmured, rubbing my hands up and down in her arms. "I don't want to leave either but being a surgeon was the cover legend I chose when I first started. I have to follow through now."

I had thought that since I couldn't actually become a surgeon like my father had always wanted and I couldn't share what I was actually doing with them my cover should be something they could be proud of. Now I was wishing I had just told them I was unemployed, living off the land. That would be an interesting story.

"What does this mean for... us?" She asked, her voice quiet and hesitant, after a few minutes.

I cringed. That was the question I knew I would have to answer but also the one I had hopped she wouldn't ask.

"We can't let headquarters know that we're together." I said finally.

Her head snapped up.

"What?" She turned around on my lap so that she could see my face, probably reading my eyes like I knew she did better than anyone I had ever met. She was the only one that could read me like a book. I couldn't hide anything from her.

"Do you remember when I called to let headquarters know that I needed to start at the hospital here?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Well... I may have let something slip about how much I liked you and it didn't make my boss too happy."

Her eyes widened.

"You liked me even back then?"

A beautiful blush dusted her cheeks and I chuckled, unable to stop myself from brushing my lips over the faint pink.

"Even before then." I admitted. She continued to look at me with shock evident in her eyes.

I leaned over, kissing the shell of her ear.

"Tis not that strange." I whispered and I grinned when I felt her shiver.

I straightened and looked in her eyes then, trying to convey how sorry I was for what I was about to say.

"We can't let Leah find out that we're together or she'll notify headquarters that there's a conflict of interest and I'll be taken off the case."

"What?" She shrieked.

I put my hand over her mouth in reflex, shooting a worried gaze at the door. Leah had agreed to let me tell Bella about the changes but I didn't know how long that little snippet of generosity would last. If she thought I was taking too long I had no doubt that she would come investigate. I had already been in here for ten minutes.

I took my hand off her mouth, warning her with my eyes that I didn't want Leah to hear anything that was being said up here.

She took a deep breath, blinking while she thought everything through. I just watched her patiently while keeping one eye on the door. I could hear the television come on downstairs and the channels flip so she must still be downstairs, making herself at home it seemed.

"So... we have to pretend that we don't care about each other when Leah's around..." She said slowly. "While pretending to be in love for your family and everyone else... while planning a fake wedding?"

I ran my hands through my hair and kissed her forehead.

"Oh the tangled webs we weave." I mumbled.

She nodded in agreement, her eyes grave.

"Hey," I soothed, lifting her chin with my thumb and forefinger. "After this is all through I'm never letting you leave my sight."

Her lips lifted just slightly upwards.

"Just don't fall for the mysterious secret agent that's now living with us." she said teasingly. I hope she was kidding at least. The thought was almost humorous.

I scoffed.

"I see only you." I promised her.

This time her lips lifted into a real smile, rewarding me with her breathtaking beauty. I smiled back at her and leaned down to kiss the perfection that was her lips.

I pulled back after only a few seconds, worried that Leah's impeccable timing would kick in any time now.

"This is really for the best." I decided, leaning my forehead on hers.

She frowned.

"No." I said quickly. "That's not what I meant."

She raised one brow.

"What I meant was that it's going to kill me to have to go back to pretending it's only professional when I just got the courage to tell you how I really felt but it's better to be safe than sorry. We really could use the extra security while I'm not here during the day."

She blushed, looking down. I chuckled, brushing her hair away from her face. She was too gorgeous for her own good. I had never known the definition of breathtaking before meeting Bella, hadn't realized it wasn't an exaggeration. She really did leave me breathless. It was going to be the hardest thing I've ever had to do- pretending I wasn't head over heels, helplessly in love with Bella.

"Cullen, you've been up there for twenty minutes! Does it really take you that long to explain something?" Leah hollered up the stairs.

I rolled my eyes, placing my hands on Bella's hips and moving her off of my lap reluctantly.

"And if nothing else it'll be fun making her crazy." I whispered, kissing her cheek before getting off the bed.

I wiggled my eyebrows at her, holding my hand out for her. She grabbed my hand, giggling and I pulled her off the bed to stand beside me. I straightened her shirt and kissed her knuckles before letting go of her hand and moving a few steps away from her. I missed her warmth immediately. I had to let Leah stay here and I agreed we needed her for when I was at 'work.'

...But I was going to make sure Leah had a most... memorable stay.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's short but I was determined to post something at least. So who saw that coming? Any thoughts? I didn't want it to be too predictable. I'll try to get the next chapter up either tomorrow or the next day.**_


	23. chapter 22

_**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am so sorry for the delay in updates. My computer completely crashed on me because of a stupid virus. It was something that said my virus control was down. I clicked it and… crap. Just to warn you all about that in case you get it too. Anyway, I can't fix it until I get my next check so I'm trying to update whenever I can get to the library and type it up here. Please just have patience with me. Love you guys. Also, thanks a million to those who went back and reviewed both chapters when fanfic was messing up. It means a lot to me. Now, here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**-BPOV-**_

Leah was a shrew and she saw _**everything. **_It was easy to see that she was really there to keep tabs on Edward. When he purposefully brushed my fingers with his when he was passing the salt at dinner she cocked a holier-than-thou eyebrow. When he smiled my crooked grin at me before I headed up for bed she rolled her eyes. When I said good night, watching him make up the couch for himself, with a just a little hint of longing she actually snorted. Edward hadn't even gone to his own room since my nightmare that one night. We both knew he was going to end up crawling in with me before the night was over anyway. My nightmares were constant without him. Besides, I liked falling asleep in his arms. It felt like home.

But now he wasn't even on the same floor. Leah was now taking the spare room.

"Good night, Isabella." She called as I walked to my room. She was sitting in the middle of the bed in the room that now belonged to her, brushing her long hair out.

She was actually quiet pretty when she wasn't scowling. She had big brown eyes with heavy black lashes. Her hair was long and midnight black. Her cheek bones were high and defined and she had an exotic beauty with her russet skin. I might have been slightly worried if Edward hadn't made his disdain for the woman evident.

"It's Bella." I said, forcing a smile. It was very difficult for me to like her at all. She could have been Ms. Marry Poppins herself, with the singing and flying umbrellas, and I'd have still counted her as the enemy. She was interrupting my time with Edward.

She shrugged.

"Well, have a good night, Bella."

I nodded once, acknowledging her.

"I'll see you in the morning." She called.

I opened my door, looking over my shoulder at her. That just reminded me- Great, my first day without Edward in over a month. Maybe I could get away with sleeping until he got home.

"Yeah," I said, trying to keep the creeping depression out of my tone. "Good night, Leah."

I had never realized how big this bed was. It was too big and too cold. I had the same thick quilt I had been sleeping with ever since coming to Forks but I couldn't escape the chill.

I tossed and turned for a full twenty minutes.

"For all that is good and holy!" I grumbled, flopping onto my back and staring up at the ceiling.

Just two months ago I had been preparing to testify, getting annoyed because the CIA agents were following my every move. I had still been lost and lonely. Two months ago I had even met Edward and now I couldn't fall asleep without him. Part of me was irritated by that fact but the other part of me was anxiously counting the minutes until I could see him again.

My phone buzzed on the nightstand beside the bed- A new text.

_**I miss you- E.**_

I grinned so wide my cheeks hurt. He missed me!

_**You saw me not even an hour ago, SSA- B.**_

I giggled shamefully to myself as I hit send. He might have thought I was kidding but I fully intended to use the name. Only we knew what it meant anyway.

_**Shameful isn't it? Are you saying you don't miss me? - SSA**_

He was signing it SSA now? I laughed, biting my lips to stifle it. I could only imagine what Miss arrogant egotistical would think hearing me in here, laughing to myself. Poor delusional Bella.

_**I do. I can't sleep- B.**_

_**Did I hear an 'I do?' do you want me to sing to you? –E.**_

Wait- what was that? A blush warmed my cheeks. I guess I _**had **_said I do. But I didn't mean anything by it. … Did I? No. No! Of course I didn't. it was too soon. Talk about getting ahead of myself.

…did he think about getting married?

"Stop it." I told myself firmly. He was just been fun and flirty. We were allowed to do that. Even if Leah wasn't allowed to know about it we were still together.

_**Very funny. You sing too? Unfair! –B.**_

_**Silly Bella. Is that a yes or a no to the singing? –SSA.**_

I rolled my eyes. Silly Bella? It sounded like a cheesy comic strip in the Sunday paper- the misadventures of Sexy Secret Agent and Silly Bella.

_**Well let's hear it then, Eddie-B.**_

Serves him right for calling me silly when he got the very flattering SSA.

My phone buzzed again before I could even set it down, this time with a phone call. I picked up giggling.

"You know, I shouldn't sing to you because of that last comment." He said in greeting, his voice hushed.

I snuggled back against my pillows, feeling better just at the sound of his voice.

"You're going to hold out on me?" I whispered, feigning hurt.

He was silent and I raised an eyebrow. He couldn't be serious.

"You're really not going to sing?" I asked, my tone incredulous.

"Can you really not sleep?" he countered instead of answering my question.

I bit my lip, considering. I could pretend to be worried. It was safer, in my comfort zone. And it would probably cause him to reassure me some more, saying those sweet things that I hadn't even known I would love until it was him saying them. But he probably wouldn't mind being reassured once in a while himself. I guess this is why it was called falling.

"Not without you." I whispered, closing my eyes.

I could hear the smile in his voice and it made me smile in reflex.

"What do you want to hear?" he asked.

I smiled, releasing a breath I hadn't known I was holding.

"You decide." I sighed, already feeling more relaxed.

His singing was not what I had expected. While he was speaking his voice was warm honey or silk. But when he sang? I didn't even know such a gruff tone could sound so melodious.

By the time he had finished sleep had almost completely encompassed me. I had to fight to stay awake now.

He chuckled as I let a wide yawn stretch my mouth. I smiled sleepily in response.

"Good night, Love." He murmured.

"Good night, 007."

~**~

"Don't take this the wrong way." Emmett murmured, his eyes darting to the door and back. "But I really don't like your old friend from high school."

I hid my smile behind the book I was reading. I didn't take offense in that at all. My slight dislike of her from last night had blossomed since spending all morning with her. Edward left for the hospital before I had woken up this morning and he sent me a text later apologizing for not saying good bye. It seems Leah was on the watch starting very early this morning. Then she had seen through my excuses for my mopey behavior, shooting down my plans to lie in bed until Edward came home. She insisted that I get up and come running with her. It seems she was taking her body guard duties very seriously. I hadn't been allowed out of her sight all morning. Thankfully Emmett had come over with Abby, claiming he was bored waiting for Rose to come home from classes. We'd been hanging out in the living room for about an hour, forcing Leah to be at least a little less intrusive. Abby was sprawled out on the floor beside me coloring in her coloring book. I was reading and Emmett was sitting on the couch, playing video games.

Still, Leah had made enough excuses to pop her head in five times since she had excused herself to go "make some calls" shortly after their arrival.

"Leah can be a little hard to get along with." I agreed, trying to sound like I knew anything about the girl I was talking about. "But she's really sweet when you get to know her."

This could be true for all I knew but it didn't seem likely and Emmett didn't look like he bought it either.

"She got transferred to Seattle really suddenly." I explained, trying to make my tone sympathetic. "She just needs a place to stay until she can find a place of her own."

Emmett shrugged.

"She just seems kind of uptight."

I nodded. Well, that was for dang sure. But I suppose you don't get to be the second youngest field agent in the CIA by being the class clown. But then again Edward was the youngest field agent and he didn't walk around with a stick up his butt, looking down his nose at everyone.

"She's had a rough life." I improvised.

He looked away from the game to me.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah." I said, getting an idea. I leaned over like I was going to share something particularly juicy- spearing a glance at the door to make sure it was safe.

"Don't tell anyone." I whispered. "But she _**has **_to be serious about this job. She can't lose another one."

He furrowed his brows, leaning closer subconsciously as the air sizzled with secrecy.

"She hasn't been able to keep a job for longer than a few months before." I confided.

His eyes widened.

"Why?" he whispered.

I almost smirked. Who says boys don't gossip?

"Well, she's got good work ethic- she's never late. She never misses a day." I explained. He nodded. "It's always those dang urine tests that get her."

His eyebrows jumped up his forehead and disappeared into his hairline.

"Seriously?"

I sat back, raising my book back up but holding his gaze ominously over the top of it.

"Don't. Tell."

I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing out loud at his expression. Edward said we could have fun with her right? Maybe it would help pass the time.

Eventually Rose got done with classes and Emmett had to head to work. Then it was just me and Leah again. I sighed, making my way into the kitchen to make some lunch.

Leah came down almost immediately.

"Smells good." She said as she took a seat at the island.

I looked down at my peanut butter and jelly sandwich with eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah," I said slowly. "The jelly is pretty fragrant I guess."

She didn't say anything.

"Did you want one?" I asked, smashing the pieces together and taking a bite.

She shook her head, folding her hands daintily on the counter top.

"Oh no," She said. "I'm fine."

I put the peanut butter and jelly on a plate and sat down beside her. She smiled at me as I took another bite but it didn't look natural. It looked like she was trying to get her mouth to contort into a shape that it had never been in before or had long since forgotten. I smiled back tentatively.

There are different kinds of silences. There's companionable silence- the type of silence that almost a relief because you're so comfortable with the other person that you don't feel the need to fill every passing second with idle chatter. It's nice and relaxed, not forced. Then there the silence that fills nervous moments, like first dates. Sure, it's awkward but you're pretty sure you'll get over it.

And then there are silences like this one; the silence that you're overly aware of. The silence that refuses to be ignored. Awkward. The deafening silence.

I shifted awkwardly in my seat. Oh, by all means- just watch me eat.

She smirked after several painfully quiet minutes.

"Your 'new family' seems charming."

You could hear the quotations in her sentence and I ignored the urge to shove her off her bar stool. I wasn't going to let on that I loved my new family, every single one of them. Or that I secretly wished they were really my family. And I definitely wasn't going to let on that I wasn't bothered in the least with the charade of being married to their brother.

"I like them well enough."

I hid a cringe at my words. I had this habit of sounding like I had just stepped out of a Jane Austen novel when I was nervous or hiding something. The good news was that she didn't know me well enough to know this isn't how I sounded all the time. Maybe I could even have some fun with it, only speak in old English when around her. Maybe I could even adopt a fake English accent at random intervals to really confuse her. I almost smiled at the thought. Maybe having Leah around wouldn't be all awful after all.

"They certainly are an attractive family." She continued, not satisfied with my last answer. It was obvious that she was just trying to get me to admit to something.

"Well I wasn't going to say anything…" I trailed off tentatively, fidgeting with my fingers anxiously. "But I kind of have a crush on one of them."

Leah's eyes lit up and she leaned closer, reminding me off Emmett's actions earlier.

"Who?" She prompted eagerly. I could tell she was already planning her phone call to headquarters and her subsequent departure from this rainy town after a job well done.

I let out a dramatic sigh, sounding as if I was working up to some big truth.

"Alice!" I finally whispered enthusiastically.

She looked like someone had just told her Santa existed and was shaking up with the Easter bunny.

"What?" She choked, coughing on nothing.

I patted her roughly on the back.

"Alice." I repeated merrily. "You know- Edward's sister…"

Before she could even form a response through her frantically confused thoughts my cell phone buzzed from where it sat in the middle of the counter top.

Laughter threatened to bubble over when I saw the caller id. God was definitely smiling down on me today!

"Look!" I whispered excitedly, biting back the laughter as I showed her the caller id which just sent her into another coughing fit.

"Hey, Ali." I purred into the phone.

I was met with silence.

"Hey… Bella…" she finally replied, sounding hesitant. I was going to have to explain this to her later. I didn't want anyone else thinking I liked Alice. But even if everyone else did it was still worth it when I saw the look on Leah's face. Her thoughts were going a million miles a minute.

"That was… weird."

I just giggled in response.

"Whatever." She brushed it off. "You can explain it to me later. I can tell it's going to be good. But right now I am supposed to be stealing you away from your houseguest."

I frowned.

"Stealing me?" I asked, forgetting my facade for the moment.

"Yep," She chirped happily. "Edward called me and said it would be the perfect time to go taste cakes during his lunch break today. But for some reason he really does not want your friend to come along."

"Oh yeah," I sighed, pretending to be troubled by the fact that my husband and friend didn't get along. But it was difficult to sound upset when you were practically euphoric.

"Oh, Bella," Alice said, her tone apologetic. "It'll work out. It'll just take some time for Edward to get used to the idea of sharing you."

She let out a dainty giggle and I smiled slightly. Maybe that was part of Edward's problem with Leah. Other than the fact that she was uptight, stuck up, and basically sent here to spy on us of course.

"You're probably right."

She laughed.

"You don't seem too upset about that theory."

I blushed, looking down at my lap and Leah's eyes bugged out. Oh, her head must be about ready to pop off.

"I'll be there to pick you up in twenty." Alice notified me. "Edward is going to meet us at the bakery."

"Sounds good." I was practically bouncing in my seat with the thought of seeing him again. He was like that extra shot of espresso half way through the day to get you through. Hm, yummy. Maybe I could sell the idea to Star Bucks.

"I'm going out with Alice." I said, getting off my bar stool, knowing how she would take the words. I walked casually to the edge of the kitchen and turned to look at her over my shoulder. Her eyes were side and her mouth was hanging open.

"Not like that!" I giggled, trying to sound flustered. "We're supposed to be tasting cakes for the fake wedding we're planning. But you never know…" I trailed off with a wink and went to my room- leaving her to stew over that for a while before I ruined it all by laughing out loud.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you all liked the chapter. It wasn't really an important one but a lot of you were wanting them to have some fun with her. There is more fun to come and a more important chapter next. I'm trying to update as quickly as I can so please be patient with me and leave me some reviews please. What was your favorite line/scene?**_

_**I saw New Moon this weekend and I thought it was fan-stinking-tastic. Although I missed Robert Pattinson and Kellan Lutz- But everyone did really good I thought. Who else has seen it? Better than Twilight now that you've seen both? Or about the same?**_

_**Don't forget to review! Much love!**_


	24. chapter 23

_**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: First of all, wow! You guys are beating records here. There were 160 reviews for that last one. You're all amazing. Take a bow. Lol. Second, someone asked what song Edward was singing to Bella. I'd love to say that I had thought that out completely and provide you all with some heartwarming song to listen to… but I'd be lying. I was really tired and I didn't think of a song. So! Anyone that can come up with the perfect (okay, well … a really good one anyway) will have a chapter dedication. I wish I could offer more but it would really help those who are going crazy because I didn't put the specific song. So you get a dedication and the satisfaction of knowing you have saved someone's sanity. Third, there was a reviewer who wanted to show me a wedding dress that they thought would work better for Bella. I would love to see it but it was an anonymous review so I have no way to get a hold of you. Please pm me the link? Thanks! Fourth, this chapter is nine pages long to thank you all for the reviews. We broke 2,000! Love you guys. Lastly(I promise!!) there is major fluff on the way so warning if you think that's corny. Haha. You know who you are**_

_** -BPOV-**_

"Who did it go with Leah?" Edward asked quietly, his arms around my. I smiled. I could tell this was a subconscious thing for him. He had been touching me since Alice and I had arrived at the bakery ten minutes ago, grabbing my hand as soon as I had gotten out of the car. I nuzzled my head on his shoulder, inhaling his intoxicating fragrance. I hadn't realized how much it hurt me to be away from him until I was with him again and the pain was soothed, the hole in my chest filled. Being with him was like a sigh of relief.

"I was worried about you all morning." He confessed. "I hate leaving you home alone with her."

Alice and the pastry chef she was talking to looked at us briefly as Alice described the cake we wanted. Her hands were waving around like they always did when she was excited about something.

"Actually it wasn't too bad." I told him, setting my hands on his biceps that were wrapped around my middle. If someone had told me even a year ago that I would ever act like this- turning to mush from a single crooked grin and missing him after only a night and part of the morning apart… I would have laughed at them. Bella Swan did not act like that. But apparently Bella Cullen did.

"Emmett came over with Abby this morning and I convinced him that Leah lost her last job because she kept failing the urine tests. Then I told her that I had a crush on your sister."

I giggled, remembering her flabbergasted expression, her loss for words.

"Oh! And I have plans to convince her that I believe I'm a Jane Austen character." I added. "Post traumatic stress or something."

His eyes widened in surprise before he gave me an appreciative look.

"You are a genius." He gushed reverently.

I laughed.

"An _**evil **_genius no doubt but still." He grinned. I frowned playfully and he winked, kissing the side of my neck.

"Remind me never to cross you." He chuckled against my neck.

Alice cleared her throat and we both looked up. She smirked and Edward pressed his lips to my neck once more before righting himself again.

"My wife is a genius." He told her smugly.

I blushed and they both laughed.

"I'm so happy for you." She giggled. "Now get your genius little butt over there." She pointed to a door at the back of the room where the chef was now standing, waiting for us with an amused expression.

"He's got black forest cake, a plain vanilla one, and a black cherry with chocolate frosting."

My mouth watered as she named of the choices.

"Come on." I urged, stepping out of Edward's arms. "This is one part of the wedding planning I'm not going to mind."

Alice rolled her eyes but Edward only chuckled, taking hold of my hand and letting me drag him to the chef.

"We have some very lovely selections for the happy couple." He said amiably, holding the door open for us. Alice skipped in ahead of us, already chattering about the pros and cons of each one. It didn't look like the chef was going to be able to say a word.

Edward brushed my hair over my shoulder and planted a sweet kiss to my cheek before motioning that I should go first.

"Ten dollars says the cherry cake wins the vote in the end."

Alice decided not five minutes into it that the plain vanilla one was the better option. She wanted the pastry chef to trace little red hearts over the sides in frosting. That sounded like a good plan to me. I liked the simplicity of the idea. It would look complex without actually being complicated.

"I like the cherry one." Edward pouted.

Alice glared at him for a moment before both sets of eyes were on me expectantly.

"What do you think, Bella?" Alice asked.

"My love," Edward prompted.

I bit my lip, looking between both puppy dog faces.

"I don't really care." I mumbled.

"Bella," Alice huffed. "You could decorate this cake anyway you wanted -besides not everyone likes cherry."

She made a face at the piece of cake on Edward's plate like it had done something to personally offend her.

"Who doesn't like cherry?" Edward asked skeptically. "Bella, I really think you just need to give it a chance."

His voice dropped a few octaves and he got that smoldering look in his eyes.

"Just try this frosting." He murmured, running the tip of his finger over his slice and holding it to my lips. My breathing and my imagination went wild.

"No fair!" Alice sneered. "No trying to seduce her at the bakery to get your way."

Edward shrugged casually.

"Fine," he said amiably. He then brought that same finger to his own mouth and liked it, winking at me.

"But it's _**really good**_." He purred.

"Foul!" she screeched. "That does not count, Edward Anthony Cullen."

The pastry chef chuckled at our antics.

"You guys stop putting me in the middle of it." I demanded. "I could never choose between my husband and my crush!"

The pastry chef's eyes widened and his laughter stopped short. Edward and I looked at each other in the newfound silence and laughed out loud.

"Sorry," I got out in between my giggles, hiding my red face in my hands. "I just wanted you to stop arguing."

"We've been having some fun with Bella's friend who is staying with us." Edward explained. "And earlier Bella confided in her that she has a crush on you."

I peeked from between my fingers just in time to see Alice smile, looking particularly evil.

"Sounds devious," She smirked, her tone approving. "We could both do a lot worse."

This brought a new round of laughter although I think we were officially making the chef uncomfortable.

When I had controlled my blushing and my laughter I leaned over and pressed a kiss to Edward's jaw.

"With that being said," I teased. "I want the plan vanilla."

He frowned and Alice squealed in victory.

"And I want cherry drizzled over the top." I added, corking an eyebrow at her.

Edward smirked at his sister and she stuck her tongue out at him.

With the initial decisions made Alice left us to go over the details with the pastry chef, who seemed more than willing to leave the room. Edward chuckled as he watched her sashay away from us, chattering a thousand miles a minute to the dazed man.

"We're going to have to tip him good." I sighed, shaking my head at my new sister.

Edward nodded in agreement and then turned to me with a grin.

"I think you owe me a date." He said, linking our fingers together.

My breathing hitched.

"What?"

He brought my hand to his face and brushed his lips over the back of my hand, my knuckles, and my wrist.

"I took the rest of the day off to help with the wedding plans." He murmured, gazing at me from under his lashes. "I figured with Leah watching our every move this was the only way the date was still going to happen."

I blushed and he chuckled, dropping my hand and ghosting his fingers over my over heated cheeks. I was touched that he still wanted to go on our date- that he didn't give up on the idea the moment it got difficult.

"Are you sure it's a good idea taking time off on your first day?" I asked, biting my lip. I wanted nothing more than to go on this date with Edward, to spend the entire afternoon with him to get through having to go home and deal with more Leah. But I didn't want to get him in trouble. I knew this meant a lot to the mission and to him.

He simply shrugged though.

"It's not my real job." He reminded me softly. "Besides, they really didn't mind. It seems the hospital in Chicago gave me a very good review."

"Really?" I grinned.

He nodded solemnly.

"Oh yes." He said seriously. "Just excellent; now 'shall we be on our way, my lady?'" He said this in a perfect English accent and I very nearly melted into a puddle on the bakery floor.

"What about Alice?"

"Hey, Alice?" He called out across the bakery. "I'm going to be stealing my wife now okay?"

A few of the other customers looked over and all of the women fell in love with him on the spot. Alice didn't even look up.

"Have fun." She waved dismissively over her shoulder.

He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I giggled as he slipped his fingers back through mine, pulling me through the door.

It was raining and we ran to the car hand and hand, laughing the whole way. He opened my door for me just like always and pointed the heater vents my direction when he got in.

"So where are we going?" I asked, rubbing my hands in front of the heater.

He didn't say anything and I looked over curiously.

"What?"

He just smiled, leaning over the center console to gently brush his lips over mine.

"You are so beautiful." He breathed.

I blushed but I couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across my face.

He sat back up, brushed my damp hair out of my eyes tenderly.

"But I already told you." He said, his eyes bright. "I'm keeping it a surprise."

"Edward," I groaned.

"Bella," he mimicked. Then he kissed my scowl away. That just wasn't fair! What had Alice said? Oh yeah… "Foul!"

"I must warn you." He said, sitting back and starting the car.

"Hm?" I breathed, thoroughly dazzled.

He bit his lip against a smirk. I'd have to get him back for that later.

"We have to go somewhere before we officially begin our date." he said. "I hope that you enjoy it but it does not count as our date."

I frowned.

"If it doesn't count as part of our date than why can't you tell me where we're going?" I challenged.

He just grinned, lacing our fingers together on the center console and pulling out of the parking lot.

"Where's the fun in that?"

* * *

"Edward!" I gasped, my eyes wide with genuine fear. "No."

He could not be serious!

"What's wrong?" he asked, watching me carefully.

"Target practice?" I blanched. "I can hardly walk across a flat surface without finding something to trip over and you want to put a gun in my hands?"

I turned to look at him head on, my eyes skeptical. Was he suicidal? I just sat there waiting for him to start laughing. … the laughter never came.

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to?" I exclaimed.

He sighed.

"This isn't something I would do if I thought you would be in any danger, my love." He said, pulling his hands through his hair. "You'll just have to be careful. Besides, you are under the supervision of a government trained CIA operative. I'd never let you get hurt."

"You're not Superman you know." I reminded him gently. What was he going to? Stop a flying bullet?

"Of course not." He scoffed. "I don't wear tights."

He grinned, leaning over to kiss my forehead.

"And my hair is so much cooler." He whispered conspiratorially.

I ran my hands through that hair, feeling the silky strands slip between my fingers.

"Superman _**is **_kind of lame." I sighed.

He chuckled and I gnawed on my lower lip, knowing I was going to give in anyway.

"Love," Edward's voice turned serious and he gazed into my eyes intensely as if trying to communicate without talking. "This is something I've been thinking a lot about since… I couldn't get you to wake up from that nightmare." He took a deep breath as if just the memory was enough to cause him pain.

"You know I will always protect you. You don't have to doubt that." He said, his voice filled with so much emotion that I could only nod mutely. "But I think this might make you feel more in control."

I took a shaky breath. It was so ridiculous that I should be emotional about this but regardless there were tears in my eyes. I flung my arms around his neck.

He was perfect. Who cares if he was a little smug, and he made a sport of making me blush? So what if gun safety wasn't exactly the most romantic thing I had ever heard of? Because then again… it kind of was. My goodness. Was there nothing this man couldn't make sound romantic? Case in point.

"This should be very interesting." I mumbled.

* * *

He pulled off the impossible, or at least the improbable and I made it through the hour without killing him or myself. I did however scare a flock of birds which he graciously pretended not to see. I still maintain that I just barely nicked the bush they were resting in. And out of fifteen targets I hit three. All the other shots were off by embarrassing distances but I guess I did feel a little better now, especially when Edward told me there were some smaller guns hidden around the house. The man did not take my safety lightly.

Edward on the other hand missed the birds and hit all fifteen targets from further back. I silently added 'a slight show off' to the list. But then I had to add the danger factor that made him seem ever more attractive, something I had previously thought impossible. And then I realized that I couldn't even count all of the things that I loved about Edward. So I gave up and kissed him again.

"Feel better?" he asked.

I wasn't sure if he was talking about kissing him or safety wise so I answered both questions in one.

"Yep."

He chuckled.

"If I'm ever attacked by a flock of very angry sparrows I'm all set." I teased.

He laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"A flock you say?" he smirked. "I only saw you hit one."

I smacked his arm, frowning.

"It was just the bush!" I insisted but he pretended not to believe me.

"Well, I didn't see you hit _**any**_." I taunted.

"Awe," he sighed seriously, pursing his lips. "That's because you're not supposed to terrorize the wildlife."

I widened my eyes dramatically.

"Really?" I asked, feigning surprise.

He nodded.

"Really," he frowned but there was a smile on the edge of his lips. "Points deducted."

I rolled my eyes.

"So competitive," I teased.

"Would you go somewhere with me?" he asked. I nodded and he laced our fingers together, leading me to the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we drove along the highway, away from Port Angeles.

"It's a secret." He said. "Remember?"

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and pretended to lock his lips and throw away the key.

"You are such a dork." I mumbled but he only grinned, turning the radio up a little bit.

We pulled into an empty parking lot twenty minutes later.

"Oh my god," I gasped. "An empty parking lot? You shouldn't have!"

He only chuckled.

"The parking lot to the national wildlife park." He corrected. He turned to me, his eyes bright with mischief. "You're not armed so I figured it was safe."

I scowled but ignored his comment other than that. I was too busy coming up with possible scenarios.

"A national wildlife park," I repeated. "So this is our date right?"

That could be fun. It wasn't exactly what I had been expecting but it really didn't matter where we were. He had managed to make target practice sound romantic earlier. I would enjoy anything that I did with Edward.

"I'm not telling." He replied smugly, coming to open my door.

"It's a bit of a hike." Is all he actually _**would **_say.

I might have annoyed him just a little bit by keeping up a constant stream of questions throughout the hike(which turned out to be considerably longer than, 'a bit.')

I was in the middle of asking him for the third time if this counted as first date material when he stopped short.

I looked at him quizzically. He looked… nervous. Since when d id he doubt himself? But before I could say anything he pushed back the branches of a weeping willow and we stepped into a fairy tale.

My breath caught in my throat and tears welled up in my eyes. The small meadow was full of every variety of flowers I could think of and some that I couldn't. There was a small waterfall that emptied into sparkling water. But most notable was the piano standing in the middle of it all.

"Edward," I gasped no sarcasm in my voice now- only awe. "The flowers, and the sunset, and the waterfall," I blabbered, unable to control the rush of my thoughts. "And the piano!"

I turned to face him with wide eyes.

"How did you get a piano into the middle of a national wildlife park?"

He shrugged, smiling at me almost shyly.

"Oh, that old thing." He blushed- just the slightest dusting of pink. He rubbed the back of his neck with the hand that wasn't holding mine. "It was here when I found the place." He waved it off. "Must just be for decoration; Come for a swim with me."

He went to move us towards the water but I didn't budge. He chuckled.

"How did you convince the CIA that they needed to move a piano into the middle of a secluded meadow for the good of the mission?"

I eyed him curiously and he shook his head.

"That would have been quite difficult." He agreed. "But this isn't a CIA thing. It's a rented piano so Leah wouldn't notice ours was gone and include that in her report."

"So… if it's not a CIA thing…" I said slowly. "How…"

I shook my head, at a loss for words as I took in my surroundings again. He grinned.

"It was definitely an irresistible Cullen charm thing." He smirked, trying to walk away again. I didn't move. He stopped short because of our linked hands.

"Bella," he chuckled.

I looked at him stubbornly. "I want to know how you got the piano here." I said. This was going to drive me nuts. He couldn't keep me in suspense all day and then not tell me how he pulled it off!

He sighed, clearly seeing that I was not going to give up.

"This is a pretty secluded area of the park." He gave in. "So I wasn't worried about anyone seeing me. And after some bribery the rental place agreed to drop the piano off in the parking lot late last night. Then me, Emmett, and Jasper lugged it over the trail on a dolly." He shrugged as if it was no big deal. "End of story."

I'm sure my eyes were completely bugged out of my head by this time. This was the most amazing thing anyone had ever done for me. I couldn't believe he thought I was worth all of this effort!

"End of story?" I chocked.

He laughed nervously.

"Well there was a nosey park ranger, but…" he pointed to himself. "Irresistible Cullen charm."

"Let me guess." I teased. "The park ranger was a female?"

He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Possibly."

I couldn't even imagine. The poor woman probably hardly knew what hit her. Edward accidentally dazzled me on a daily basis. And there was all three of them purposefully trying to affect her. She had no chance.

Edward kissed my hand, bringing me back to the here and now.

"I explained to her that I was a newlywed trying to show my beautiful wife that she is worth the sun, the moon, and the stars." He murmured, causing me to blush on cue. "She doesn't see herself very clearly you know?"

I could only swallow. Why was I against marrying him again? I know there was a reason but I also knew that if he were to ask me right now there would be no way to refuse him.

"Anyway," he continued smoothly, gaining confidence now. "It turns out that she is really quite the romantic and she let us set up the piano and told us good luck. She even roped this part of the park off from the general public."

He dropped my hand after placing another kiss to my knuckles and walked over to a bush, pulling out a small bag containing two bathing suts. He tossed one to me.

"Come for a swim with me?" he influenced. I couldn't have denied him anything then and I didn't want to.

We took turns changing in the cover of the weeping willows and when I came back into view, tripping over my own two feet and blushing like mad he grinned wider than he had all day. He held out a hand for me, his eyes gliding appreciatively from head to toe. He then kissed my forehead, the tip of my nose, my jaw, and finally my lips/

I sighed at the feeling.

"Delectable." He murmured.

* * *

Edward had told me he was going to show me what a first date should be like and I don't think truer words had ever been spoken.

After we had been swimming for a while Edward motioned me over to the waterfall.

"What-" I started to ask but he tugged gently on my arm and after a few seconds of rushing water we were both on the other side, blinking at each other. An ecstatic giggle slipped from my lips as I stared at this perfect man.

But once again he beat me to the words that so desperately wanted their release.

He grabbed my shoulders gently, pulling me towards him. Just before our lips touched he took a shaky exhale and when he let the breath go the words that I so longed to hear made their way to me.

"I love you, my Bella."

Tears fell from my eyes as our lips moved reverently together, the kiss filled with so much tenderness, longing, and… love that it almost knocked me over.

I snaked my arms around his neck and twined my fingers through the wet locks of hair at the base of his neck.

Edward didn't seem willing to cease our contact even after I had unwillingly broken the kiss. He just focused his attention on my jaw, skimming his lips over my jaw and leaving soft kisses on my neck. I tugged on his hair lightly to get his attention and he moved his head up so that our foreheads rested together.

"I love you too." I whispered. A breathtaking smile swept over his face. "So much that it scares me."

He brushed my hair out of my face.

"You don't have to be scared." He said quietly, wiping my tears away as they fell mixing with the splash from the water. "I will never hurt you."

"I know." I sniffled. This was it. This was the type of love people wrote about. This was the type of love people made movies about and told their grandchildren about. This was the type of love I never thought existed.

Edward kissed me again, cradling my face in his warm hands. He poured every assurance, every emotion that could not be expressed with mere words into that kiss.

He grinned at me when he pulled back and I could do nothing but grin back. I'm sure I looked like the Cheshire cat but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"_**This**_ is our date." He said finally.

And standing beneath a waterfall in a meadow taken from a fairytale with the only man I had ever loved I laughed, tossing my head back and letting the sound bubble all the way from heart.

"One hell of a date." I agreed.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Again, it was not edited because I only have so much time at the library to use a computer. But I know some of you were waiting for the I love you's to be said out loud so there you go. I hope it was worth the wait. Looking back over it I'm thinking maybe it was a little too much but what can I say? I have serious problems doing anything halfway. Lol. If you hate mushy(well first of all if you hate mushy why are you reading a twilight fanfic? Lol) then take solace in the fact that when it gets more suspenseful it will probably be all suspense too .I don't know. Does that make sense? Don't forget to review for quicker updates. Any thoughts on this chapter? Favorite lines/scene?**_

_**Thanks guys. Much love!**_


	25. Chapter 24

_**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry updates are taking so long. I'm working overtime because I am going to be out of town for a week starting the third. But I am still working on the story. Also my computer is still rebelling against me so I'm having to take trips to the library to post these in between work and hanging with my family and friends. Anyway, enough with the excuses. Here's the new chapter; I hope you like it.**_

_**Also really quick: I'm still deciding about the song from last chapter's author's note so if you've got more opinions please speak now or forever hold your peace. Lol. I was leaning towards Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. Anyone think that song would work?**_

_**-BPOV-**_

Edward sang to me again like he had last night. He sat me down on the billowy cushion of the piano bench beside him and smiled at me shyly. Then the music danced around the meadow, bringing tears to my eyes. It was a soft enchanting melody that seemed to summarize the feeling of the entire day perfectly. I rested my head on his shoulder as I listened to the song, the epitome of joy. I was tempted to record the song for depressed souls everywhere- antidepressants be gone! It was impossible to feel anything less than euphoric listening to this simple melody.

_When no one was around_

_And I couldn't even find myself_

_It was you I really needed._

_  
I was so blind._

_But now that I have found you_

_My love you will forever be._

_  
Remain with me. Remain with me._

_And I will help you see_

_That you deserve the moon;_

_How much you mean to me._

_  
The world could shift beneath my feet_

_But it is you_

_I will always need._

_My love you will forever have._

_My heart you have attained._

The music faded away with a long somber note; the last sentence so serious. There was nothing left to say, nothing I could have said as a follow up to that so I just basked in my happily ever after although I hoped it was far from ever. I turned my head, still resting on his shoulder, and kissed him- soft and tender.

"Forever." I whispered after pulling back, a smile on my face.

Edward kissed the top of my head and rested his chin there.

"You are my life now."

We sat there for I don't know how long, afraid to break the perfect moment. It had been such an unbelievable day. I mean I was Bella Swan. Things this good just didn't happen to me. But it was happening now, like someone wanted to make up for all of the disappointments in my life with this one human being sitting beside me. And he more than made up for every bad thing that had ever happened to me in my dreadfully bland life.

"I think we should go." Edward sighed after a while, the regret evident in his tone. "Before Leah decides to send search and rescue after us."

I chuckled. He didn't.

"She would, wouldn't she?"

He nodded and I sighed.

"Fine," I whined.

This caused a chuckle as he kissed my head once more and pulled me up with him.

"We can come back anytime you want, my love."

I grinned.

"Really?"

"Of course." He assured me. "Just name the time."

I bit my lip, pretending to think about it.

"Tomorrow?" I asked. "And the next day?"

He laughed.

"My wish is your command." He promised, trying to look grave. It wasn't working too well for him and I smirked. He was too happy to even pretend to be serious right now.

"But we should get going." He repeated, taking my hand. "You've been gone the entire day. Leah is probably already more than suspicious."

I frowned, worried. Would she include this disappearance in her report back to headquarters? Would they check up on Edward and see that he had taken this same afternoon off of work? They would surely put two and two together.

"What are you thinking about, my love?"

I looked up at Edward as he helped me over a log obscuring the trail. He was frowning, but I wasn't sure if it was because he had his own worries or if he was frustrated at my silence. Probably a little of both; he hated it when I didn't tell him what I was thinking.

"Are we going to get in trouble?" I sounded ridiculous. I sounded like a child that was worried about big brother telling mommy and daddy. And I suppose to some extent that's what was happening here. Leah was big brother.

He chuckled, brushing a kiss to my knuckles.

"I'll deal with Leah." He promised, guessing where I was going with this. "I'll think of some excuse."

He winked.

"Maybe we had car trouble?"

I nodded.

"And then we had to fight our way around a grizzly bear to get home." I added, my eyes shining with mirth as I exaggerated his story- the practical one he was working through on our way to the car.

All the way home I added these details. By the time we pulled into the driveway a blown tire had turned into being magically transported into a Disney movie by a wacky magician we had encountered while changing said tire. I was still signing Hakuna Matata. Edward chuckled, shaking his head as he opened the door for us and motioning me inside.

"That's… interesting." He laughed. "But I think you should let me handle the cover stories."

I pouted, sticking my bottom lip out.

"You don't like my ideas, Ssa?"

He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something but he was abruptly cut off by big brother herself. Edward had brought out that maybe we should call her big sister but I decided against it- to which he remarked that I was extremely gender confused today. I had just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Cullen!"Leah shrieked.

Edward huffed, plopping one last kiss on my jutted bottom lip and then he dropped my hand and took a step back so he was within a safe distance away from me.

"Yes, Leah?" He called back amiably.

We could hear her angry snort all the way through the house. It sounded like she was in the dining room for some reason.

"I need to talk to you." She announced, still not showing herself. Maybe she was too mad to be professional with me. "Now!"

Edward shot me a look that roughly translated into, 'should we kill her now or wait?'

I scrunched up my nose. I wished he didn't have to go face Leah right after our magical day.

"Save yourself." He stage whispered.

I giggled, and he winked, walking away with his head hung comically low. Edward would take care of Leah. There was nothing he couldn't take care of. I literally skipped up the stairs to my bedroom and closed it with a wistful sigh, thoughts of today taking over my mind and leaving no room for negativity. Today had been the most wonderful day anyone anywhere had ever had. No joke.

And then I heard it. Just when I had let my guard down; just when I hadn't thought to look over my shoulder for once.

"Hello, Bella."

His breath fanned over my neck, bringing goose bumps with the foul stench. I froze, my eyes wide with horror. I knew that voice all too well.

"I've missed you, Bell."

I spun around, my face pale.

"J-Ja-Jacob." I stuttered, only able to muster the volume of a breath.

He raised an eyebrow archly.

"Were you expecting someone else?" He asked, his voice holding twisted amusement.

I shook my head vigorously although I don't know if I was answering his question or if I was trying to dislodge the terror that was now clouding my skull, bouncing around in there and making it hard to concentrate on anything else.

"You must have known I was coming." He said, looking at his leisure.

I took a reflexive step back and my back hit the door. Jacob took that frightening step forward and rested his hands on either side of my face. I couldn't look away although my body was screaming at me to do so. I was frozen in pure unadulterated fear. I reached blindly behind me in a pitiful attempt to open the door although once the door opened I had no idea.

Jacob laughed, grabbing my hands and pinning them to my sides.

"Oh no, my dear." He chastised.

I gulped. And just like that my nightmare was no longer only just a nightmare anymore. It was no more just the frightening images that kept me awake at night, tossing and turning in a cold sweat. It was reality. And my nightmare was standing right in front of me.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked everything out of focus except for the brooding dark eyes in front of me. My haunting past made a startlingly clear present. "How did you get in here?"

"Oh, Bella." He snickered, brushing my hair out of my face while keeping my hands in one of his. I flinched away from his touch which seemed to both irritate him and amuse him in equal quantities. "I can't believe you thought I would actually give up on you. I love you."

He paused as if waiting for me to respond in like manner. I remained silent. Edward had shown me what love really was. Love was not scary like this was. Love was not manipulative ways. I had never been in love with Jacob Blaque, not even in the beginning.

He sighed, seeming disappointed.

"There's quite an impressive security system here. I'm sure you knew that though." He said, still not having answered my questions. With Billy I had been able to remain strong. I had been able to make a conscious decision, as scared as I was that I would not show my fear. With Jacob standing here in front of me I could do nothing but swallow because I knew what had to happen now. There was no way they were going to let me walk away twice. Especially since the mere possibility that I would revolt was now a reality. I was already the enemy.

He had the nerve to sound offended, slightly hurt. Bile rose in my throat and I finally gained the ability to look away, throwing my gaze to the floor as if this would somehow save me.

"Best security system I've ever seen." He continued, sounding impressed. "I honestly don't know if I would have been able to get past it. Thankfully that isn't necessary when someone is here to simply open the front door for you and give you the guided tour."

He chuckled darkly, reminding me of his father in that action. The sound held no humor. It was callous, uninterested, slightly bored. It is the sound of someone completely heartless- a warning that they will show no mercy nor feel any remorse.

"It was all quite civilized really."

A wave of fresh terror pulsed through me, so strong that it nearly knocked me over as his words registered. My head whipped up, my eyes wide and stinging.

"Leah!" I gasped.

Jacob smiled maliciously.

"Leah and I have been good friends for a long time." He said, sounding proud of himself. "Even since before I knew about the family business."

He looked down at his nails, examining them casually.

"But I must admit I do reap some rewards from that friendship."

He looked back up, his eyes colliding with mine like a wrecking ball of hate.

"For instance; knowing who that sniveling little spy was. They honestly thought I wouldn't know if one of 'my own' was against me."

Tears welled up in my eyes and I knocked my head against the door, trying to feel something other than the guilt- the pain that attacked from the inside. I didn't have to ask. He had killed him. I could see it in his eyes when he talked about the so called betrayal.

"But not even Leah knew where they had moved you." He said, his tone formal as if this were any old conversation. "It seems they were keeping that secret very well. They hadn't even released that information to the other agents you know."

He smirked.

"Your friends back in Chicago have some serious trust issues."

I glared t him, fighting the urge to spit in his face. He seemed to see how much effort it was taking on my part and it seemed to amuse him greatly.

"Can you imagine my delight when my friend, Leah got put on the case? She'd not only know where you were- she'd be here to deliver you to me."

This had been her plan all along. Of course she wouldn't think twice about turning us in. we'd known from the beginning that it was us against her, that she was here to spy on us. We just hadn't known _**who **_she was reporting to.

"Edward!" I cried, seeing a flash of him hanging his head, walking towards the other room just minutes ago. Little did he know he was walking towards his doom.

"Edward!" I screamed, finding the volume as the realization that this did not just involve me anymore flooded my mind like a wave of cold water in the face. I had to warn him! Maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe he could get out still. Maybe-

"Enough!" Jacob snapped, shoving me more roughly against the door. I felt blood in my mouth from where I had bit my tongue on impact and it mixed with the fear to make my stomach heave.

"Yes, I was also surprised when Leah found out _**why**_ she was being assigned to the case." He seethed, anger boiling deep in his coal black eyes. "It seems you and Agent Cullen are getting a little too close for their taste."

He snarled the name and I stiffened.

"Edward," I sniffed, tears now falling slowly down my cheeks. This couldn't be the end; it couldn't! not for him!

This last utterance was enough to push him over the edge, snap the formal tone he was keeping. He pulled his arm back and let it collide with the side of my face, my head snapping to the side.

"You are _**mine**_!" he growled.

"I am no one's possession!" I snapped, rubbing the blood off of my lip.

A look of pure distain crossed his face and he shoved me away from the door and onto the floor. I crumbled to the carpet, tripping over the momentum and the piece of lingerie y that lay still abandoned on my floor.

Jacob surveyed me and then fabric with cold cruel eyes and his nostrils flared.

"My father never liked you." He notified me, balling his fists at his sides and clenching his jaw. "He didn't think you had what it took to keep the family secret."

"That secret was killing people, Jacob!"

He shrugged, seemingly indifferent to that fact.

"He wanted me to end things with you but I didn't." he ground out through clenched teeth, the regret clear in his chilled voice. "_**You **_are the reason that he's now in jail."

Like a shadow the darkness of his anger overtook his face. He glared at me like a child who sulks over some injustice they can't understand.

"I'm going to correct that wrong now." He said, intensely determined.

I closed my eyes against my tears. In the past year I had escaped death more times than most people ever find threats. I knew my luck would run out sometime. I was the danger magnet after all.

Jacob stalked towards me and I opened my eyes hesitantly, taking a deep breath. This was what it was like to look death in the eye. This was it.

"You will die for what you have done to my father." He said. "But first you will watch lover boy die for what you have done to me."

"No!"

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry for the cliffie but I'm going to try to update again tomorrow before I leave for my trip. No promises but I will try very very hard. Don't forget to leave me reviews. Reviews=love. :-)**_

_**Much love!**_

_**P.S. I need something to read on the plan and I can't think of anything. Any suggestions?**_


	26. Chapter 25

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry for the cliffie. But then again I'm not because we got over 200 reviews for that chapter! lol. Can you believe that?? Well, I can't. Seriously, I'm still in shock. Anyway, I'm trying to get this new chapter out to you as soon as I can. So here goes. Love you all lots and lots. You're all amazing. Still thinking about the song. I know, I know. Sorry guys but I haven't had time to look them all up yet._**

**_PREVIOUSLY:_**

"You will die for what you have done to my father." he said. "But first you will watch lover boy die for what you have done to me."

---

**_BPOV-_**

"No!" I screamed, a bloodcurdling scream. Something snapped inside of me. All of that petrifying fear that had previously held me frozen, had kept me helpless was gone for the moment.

"Don't you even dare _think _about hurting Edward." I snarled, balling up my fists.

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Isn't that touching." he said dryly.

"_So _very touching."

My head snapped to the direction of the newest sarcastic voice.

"Hello, Leah." Jacob greeted pleasantly.

She smiled at him, a real smile for once. It wasn't that smile she had tried to show me- the unnatural forcing of her lips. She nodded once in acknowledgement.

But none of these things held my attention for more than an instant. My eyes were completely focused on the glowering Edward Leah had her gun pointed at.

"No." I breathed. "Edward please."

I don't know what I was even asking for, begging for. I just wanted to be back in our meadow, kissing under a waterfall or listening to the musical rendition of peace and happiness. I wanted to open my eyes and find myself in Edward's arms. I wanted to have him rub my back and tell me everything would be alright, that it was all just some horrific nightmare.

But that wasn't going to happen. So all I could hope for was that Edward would get away safely.

"Leave him alone." I pleaded. "I'm the one you want. Kill me."

Edward growled. Yes, literally growled at me.

"Bella!" He hissed.

Jacob and Leah ignored our little exchange completely. Instead Jacob turned to him, keeping me always in his peripheral vision.

"Agent Cullen," he nodded. "And here I thought you'd be harder to get a hold of."

Leah scoffed.

"Seems you had the upper hand in this one, mutt." The voice he used was formal and cold yet completely frightening. I had never heard him use this tone before but I could imagine it was the one he used right before killing that man with a wire hanger and an apple.

"What do they call it when you hit someone without warning again?" He asked coldly.

"A sucker punch." I supplied and he nodded in my direction.

"Now," he continued in the secret agent voice, trying to take a step towards me.

Leah cocked the gun she had aimed at the back of his head. I screamed.

"Edward!" I cried. "No!"

"Leah," Jacob sighed in a disapproving tone.

I looked at him, confused but hopeful despite myself. Had he changed his mind? Maybe he'd just kill me instead. I would willingly die if it meant saving Edward.

"Remember the plan, Leah." he continued. "He suffers. And she watches."

Edward stiffened.

"Just let her go, Jacob." he demanded. "It's a life for a life. I can understand that. You're father's life was taken in a sense."

Jacob nodded, his jaw set.

"So, kill me." he said, no bluff in his voice. "I'll pay the price but there's no reason why she has to suffer."

"Edward, no!" I yelled. What was he thinking? I couldn't live without Edward. If his life ended here today there was no point in mine continuing.

"No," Jacob said coldly. "She is mine. She'll watch you die to teach her a lesson."

"You don't know Bella very well." Edward smirked. "She doesn't belong to anyone."

"She does." Jacob disagreed. "And after we kill you Bella will have to die for her betrayal."

I'm sure that if Leah knew what was going to happen next she would have shot Edward, plan or no plan. But how could she have seen that coming? My eyes had been glued to Edward and even I was left confused. As soon as the words had left Jacob's mouth Edward whirled, grabbing Leah's arm and twisting while he spun on her so that within the matter of mere seconds Edward now held the upper hand. He stood behind her, holding her arm at what had to be an extremely painful angle and the gun in her hand was now resting on her temple.

"You will not touch her!" he snarled.

The entire room was immersed in surprised silence, all excepting Leah's loud curse. I blinked.

And then Jacob barked out a laugh. He made a show of clapping.

"That's the agent Cullen I was expecting." he beamed.

Edward tightened his grip on Leah's arm. She tried to drop the gun but Edward grabbed it with his free hand, pointing it across the room. At Jacob.

"Bella." he nodded at me.

I scrambled to my feet and raced to his side.

"Haven't you learned your lesson, Bella?" Jacob called, sounding awfully cocky for someone staring down the barrel of a 45. "You can run but you can't hide."

Edward responded for me by pushing Leah across the room at Jacob. He grabbed her by the elbow and righted her.

"I promised myself that when I saw you I would kill you, Jacob Blaque." Edward said.

I gulped. As much as I hated Jacob I didn't want to witness another murder.

"But then I wouldn't be any better than you." he finished, throwing him a look that said he'd clearly been found wanting.

Jacob snorted.

"So you have been warned." Edward said slowly. "But that's a one time thing, You come near Bella again and I won't think twice about shooting you."

I fumbled anxiously for the door handle, my heart threatening to beat out of my chest. I just wanted to get out of here. I wanted to be away from Jacob's vengeful gaze and take a second to comprehend the impossible. That Edward and I had both made it out alive.

Edward never once lowered the gun as he backed out of the doorway, keeping me shielded behind him. I shouldn't have looked; I should have just turned and ran when I had the chance. But Jacob caught my eye over Edward's shoulder. He didn't say a thing but that look told me all I needed to know. This was far from over.

Edward closed the door behind him, tucking the gun into his waistband, and threw me over his shoulder. I shrieked in surprise as he flew down the stairs.

"He's never going to give up."

He grunted, jumping down the last three stairs.

"I know." He huffed. "Get outside."

I started shaking my head in protest even though he couldn't see my head. I was still over his shoulder.

"Go to Rose and Em's." he said. "Press 0 on your cell phone. That will call headquarters."

"I'm not leaving you he-" I started.

He set me down, pushed the keys to the Vanquish into my hands, and opened the front door.

"Go!" He commanded.

"Edward, I-"

I shrieked as behind him I saw a mop of black hair. Jacob grabbed the railing and threw himself over, landing in a crouch right behind Edward.

"Look out!" I yelled.

Edward spun around but Jacob was already advancing. His head connected with Edward's stomach and he stumbled backwards, the gun falling onto the ground.

I felt the pain just seconds after I heard the shot- a searing, mind numbing pain in my left shoulder. I fell back at the intensity of the pain and tripped on the door jam, smacking my head against the rough concrete of the front steps.

Everything seemed to change with that second bounce of my head. Everything slowed down and grew fuzzy, blurred.

I saw Leah at the top of the stairs, a gun slowly raising. One of the guns Edward had hidden around the house for me no doubt. I also saw Edward's abandoned gun laying in front of me, just an arms length away. It took all of my strength to grab it and I didn't even get to see who I hit before the world went black.

* * *

I sat up with a start. Or at least I _tried _to sit up. My head was fuzzy, leaving me entirely confused. Fact and fiction melded together and I was vaguely aware of a consistent beeping sound near my head.

Where was I? Bright lights burned my eyes as they fluttered uselessly. And then everything rushed back to me. Jacob, Leah, hitting my head, reaching weakly for the gun, and then...

"Edward!" I gasped. "No, no. Edward."

I had shot him. In my vain attempt to help him I had killed him. He had vowed to protect me, to save my life, and I had taken his.

"Bella. Bella. My love, you're alright."

I blinked against my tears and choked back a sob.

"Edward?" I croaked.

"I'm here, love."

I flung my arm around his neck, pulling him to me. I ignored the thumping in my head and the sharp pain in my shoulder. I just needed him close. I needed to be able to feel him, and smell his godly scent, and know-oh god, to know that he was actually here with me. My entire being was _demanding _proof that he was not simply a figure of my grieved imagination.

"Bella, you're all right." he said, sounding more than relieved himself. He stroked my hair lovingly. "It's all over."

I pulled back to look at him but the pain that I had been able to push to the back of my mind when I was worried about him was back in full force.

I hissed in pain, jerking my arm back and cradling it to me. There was a pulsing ache in my shoulder, reminding me vaguely of that moment before unconsciousness overcame me.

Edward frowned, sitting on the edge of my hospital bed.

"You were hit." he said slowly, the memory paining him I could tell. He swallowed as if the words were stuck somewhere deep in his throat.

"When you dropped the gun." I surmised. It was all coming back to me. I remembered the shot and then the all encompassing pain.

A look of intense guilt shadowed his face and I sucked in a breath. I should have known how he would see the... incident.

"Jacob was the one that made you drop the gun." I reminded him quickly. "Because you were trying to protect me from him." Hopefully I could help him see that he was not the bad person in this scenario. He had been trying to _save_ me_._

He scowled.

"Too bad I couldn't protect you from myself."

I frowned bur decided the best thing to do was to get him off the topic. Besides there were some things I needed to know. _Now_. I could already feel the leftover panic swelling in me.

"So what happened?" I asked. "After..."

"After you were shot." He supplied dryly as if this proved some point of his.

I corked an eyebrow. Had they gotten Jacob and Leah? How? Or- were they still out there somewhere waiting for the opportune time to finish the job?

I vividly remembered Jacob's ominous glower as Edward had ushered me out the door. If he had found someway around Edward, which was highly probable,(I mean he was outnumbered and unarmed!) then I knew I would be seeing Jacob Blaque again.

Edward sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and letting his hand rest there. I leaned my head reflexively into his touch.

"You blacked out and you were rushed to surgery. They had to remove the bullet." He explained sadly, his eyes distant as if remembering. Of course they had done surgery. Why hadn't I thought of that before? Oh yes- because a bullet in my shoulder was the least of my worries.

"Thankfully they got it out with no difficulties although I'm sure it's excruciatingly painful."

I was going to downplay the pain for his benefit but when I went to shrug the pain intensified and ran down my arm.

"Agh!"

Edward winced as if he could personally feel the pain and guided me gently back to the pillows.

"Maybe it's best not to move around too much just yet." he suggested.

I released my breath through clenched teeth and nodded in reluctant agreement. I couldn't move again right now if I wanted too. It hurt too bad.

"You also lost a lot of blood and have a small concussion."

Great. Like my medical history wasn't long enough already. Oh well, at least _that's _not anything new.

"But you're going to be fine now, love." he reassured me quickly, fiery determination burning in his eyes. "I promise."

I smiled affectionately at him but then I took a deep breath, preparing myself. There was no putting it off any longer.

"What happened with..." I trailed off, trying to think of a polite way to ask how it was possible we were still alive.

He understood what I was getting at. His features grew dark and his mouth set into a thin line.

"Your shot was just the distraction I needed to take Leah down." he reported.

"What about..." I swallowed, even the name making my palms sweat and my throat close off.

"Oh, Bella." Edward sighed, avoiding my eyes. He trailed his fingers gently over my jaw bone.

"Jacob's dead." He whispered.

I blinked.

"The shot was fired from such a close proximity." He shook his head. "He was gone before I even fully realized what was happening."

I swallowed thickly and tears welled up in my eyes. I wasn't sure if it was my revulsion to death or if it was the overwhelming relief as sad as that was. I was free.

"But I thought you said you were busy covering Leah." I sniffled, remembering. How had he taken Leah down when Jacob was standing right there in front of him? I remembered it clearly. Jacob was standing so close to Edward, his eyes boring hate into Edward's emeralds.

"I was." He agreed, and then understanding dawned on his face and he looked down. He played with our linked fingers on the tangled blanket of the lone hospital bed and cleared his throat.

" I was." He repeated. "Busy covering Leah."

He looked up hesitantly, gauging my reaction.

"_Your_ shot hit Jacob."

* * *

I couldn't believe it, no matter how many times I replayed those last few minutes in my head... _my _shot had hit Jacob. _I _had killed him. Did that make me just as low as he was?

Of course not. I was just still in shock, my brain working in frazzled circles. If the bullet from Edward's gun had been the one to hit my ex boyfriend I wouldn't have thought him a murderer. I wouldn't have thought any differently of him actually. I had always thought of Edward as my protecter. ...So in the end it had taken both of us to provide safety. If he hadn't have been there I would have died. I knew that without a flicker of doubt. There was no way I could have survived without Edward. But I had played a part in that too.

It had been a trap. They had every advantage including the element of surprise. There's a fairly good chance that if I hadn't been there to take that extremely lucky shot neither of us would have made it out alive. That thought alone was enough to quench my guilt. A world without Edward would be a dreary dreary place.

"What are you thinking about?"

I blinked. I had been starng out the rain streaked window above my hospital bed for at least the last hour. The only sounds had been the heart moniter and the gentle ping of the rain against the window. Edward was sitting in a chair the nurses had brought in before I had even woken up after surgery. He sat there, rubbing circles over my hand and humming under his breath. He hadn't moved since I was placed here after surgery. Three days ago.

"Nothing." I said, smiling sleepily at him. He raised his eyebrows, about to ask more questions but I cut him off- putting my hand gently on his chest.

"Why don't you go back to the house?" I suggested. He looked... well, he looked like he'd been sleeping in an uncomfortable chair at the hospital for three nights. That couldn't be considered a good nights sleep. Even if it was he'd barely slept anyway because he'd awake every time I even moved. I think he was having a difficult time comprehending that I was really and truly safe now too.

"Bella," he sighed-disapproving.

I shook my head, smiling at him reassuringly.

"I'm still going to be here when you get back." I said in a soothing tone. I grinned. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

He leaned forward, brushing his fingers across my face as if I was made of glass.

"I don't want to get rid of you, love." he said gently. "I don't want to ever leave you."

I bit my lip, his words and the reverence with which he said them causing my insides to go all warm and fuzzy.

"I'm not leaving." I said. "But if you don't want to scare my doctors away you might want to go home and shower."

I made a show of sniffing the air and wrinkling my nose. He glared playfully at me and I laughed, stopping at the twinge in my shoulder. The doctors were keeping me pretty well drugged up but it still hurt to move a lot.

"Fine." he sighed. "I'll go shower and come right back."

I leaned forward and he kissed my lips sweetly knowing what I wanted.

"Be back soon." He breathed.

"Maybe you could also eat, shave, and take a nap." I suggested, smiling angelically. "Since you'll be there anyway."

He rolled his eyes.

"Call me if you need me."

I nodded readily. I was glad he was getting a small break at least. The last few days had been really rough on him.

"Maybe not shave." I called as an after thought. The five o'clock shadow thing he had going on was definitely not working against him.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: There we go! I updated even though I'm still on vaca. because I got a spare moment. I hope you all liked it. I told you Bella wasn't going to be helpless in this story. It has been my plan since the beginning for Edward to do most of the work but Bella to actually be the one to do Jacob in. Sorry for all those Jacob lovers out there. Nothing personal to Jacob. Someone just had to be the bad guy and it just made sense for me for J to be the ex boyfriend. Anyway, what does everyone think about Bella being the one to shoot him? Any thoughts on the scene in general? I've never really had to write a scene with action so I'm not sure if I did okay or not..._**

**_Please don't forget to review if you read it. Any favorite lines/scenes? I'll see if I can get the next chapter up before I go home but this should tie you over until I get back anyway. Lol. Much love!!_**

**_Me and my friend made a C2 the other day if you want to check that out. It's called Insomniac's Paradise. Give me suggestions for more stories to put in it? Thanks lovies!_**


	27. Chapter 26

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:I am home now! Thank you for everyone that wished me a happy holiday. I had a very good vacation. It was tons and tons of fun. I was also surprised at how many people loved the fact that Bella was the one to kill Jacob. There were a lot of questions about Edward's family and what happened to Leah. They will all be answered in time, lovies. Actually one of them will be answered in this one. Haha. I am sad to say that this fanfic has another... maybe four chapters left tops. But I already have another story started that I will post as soon as I post the last chapter of this one. I hope you all will enjoy reading that one as well. I don't want to give anything away but I will tell you that the new story is a comedy. Don't forget to review after you read it. Love you guys!_**

**_-EPOV-_**

I got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist. I really did feel better but Bella was out of her mind if she thought I'd be able to get a decent nap with her still laying in some hospital bed. My entire life had centered around keeping her safe for so long that it seemed impossible not to worry about her. I knew I would always worry even with Jacob gone for good. I would always protect her. She was too precious to me not to worry. Even months before I'd actually met her my days had centered around her, preparing for the mission. It wasn't for any old mission now though. I think that had changed as soon as I had really gotten to know her.

I glanced in the direction of our room and sighed. Trying to sleep without Bella was futile. I had tons to do before going back anyway. I had only spoken to headquarters very briefly after the... incident. They were not too thrilled but decided not to suspend me because Bella made it out alive. Besides the fact that out of the two CIA agents assigned to the case I was the only one not to try to sell them out. Then again they weren't going to be too happy with me after this next time I talked to them either...

I also needed to call my family. Actually meeting them in person would probably be better. I had only spoken to them when they came to the hospital when Bella was in surgery. I hadn't called them so imagine my surprise when in the middle of my nervous breakdown they all came running down the hallway...

_-_

_"Oh my god!" my mother cried, wrapping her arms around me. "Your father told us that Bella came in with a gun shot wound. What happened? Are you okay? Is Bella okay?"_

_I took her by the shoulders and gently pried her away from me, looking at her. I wish my father wouldn't have called them. My mother's eyes were red and puffy. She sniffled as another tear rolled down her cheek. Looking over her shoulder I could see both of my sisters were in a similar state. Jasper and Emmett looked to be in shock, their eyes wide- not even blinking. I wish I could say something to calm them down, to set all their minds to rest but I'd be lying if I said I was in a much better state than my mother or sisters. Bella had been in surgery for well over an hour and no one was telling me anything yet. I had almost gotten thrown out of the waiting room for threatening the receptionist after the fifth time she'd told me, "When I hear anything I'll let you know."_

_"She got hit in the shoulder." I said, having to swallow a few times before I could continue. "She's lost a lot of blood but the doctors have to remove the bullet."_

_I was bombarded with questions from everyone then, all of them speaking at once._

_"What happened?!"_

_"Who shot her?!"_

_"Where were you?!"_

_This was the hard part. I wish I hadn't come here, brought Bella here. Because now, whether I liked it or not, they were involved. My job was to protect people, keep them safe, put their lives a head of my own. And I didn't mind that. I preferred that actually. I had chosen this job because I wanted to make a difference in their lives. But this was why I hadn't been home in so long. This was why I had forced myself to stay away from my family. Because as long as this was what I was doing danger would follow me. A part of me knew that it wasn't worth it if I was risking the lives of the people I loved the most. Bella had made me see that._

_One of the questions cut through the rest._

_"Is she going to be okay?"_

_I raised my eyes to meet Rosalie's. On the surface she looked just like the rest of my family- eyes red, tears trailing down her cheeks, looking basically like she was holding onto a mere thread of sanity. But there was one thing hidden in those eyes that did not reside in any others: knowledge. She might not know everything but she did know about Jacob Blaque. She realized that someone had come with the sure intent of killing Bella. Her knowledge also changed something else for my sister. Everyone else was worrying about Bella Cullen. They knew her as my wife, a cover, a charade. Rose was worrying about Bella Swan, her friend. I know. It surprises me too. But of course my Bella could win anyone over._

_"I don't know." I admitted, staring directly at Rose. I felt more bonded to my sister right then than ever before. The rest of the family had fallen in love with an act. We knew the real person._

_Rose nodded, another tear falling as she cast her eyes quickly downward. Emmett wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest._

-

They knew that I was avoiding their other questions but they let me, at least for that moment. I think they realized that I **couldn't **say anything more. They had stayed with me for the full five hours that Bella was in surgery. I would have lost my mind without them. I almost did anyway.

But I knew I couldn't avoid those other questions forever. I sighed, going to get dressed. I needed to call headquarters soon and they were not going to like what I had to say.

* * *

**_-BPOV-_**

The doctor came in to talk to me while Edward was gone. He said I needed to start physical therapy but depending on how that went I could go home by the end of next week. I nodded and thanked him, promising to do the stretches he showed me.

But I spent the next hour wondering where I would be going after they realised me. The little apartment within walking distance from the bookstore held no appeal to me any more. In fact I couldn't even see myself in the apartment that I had lived in since moving out of Charlie's. I could only see myself in the house with the creaky stairs, Edward playing a soothing melody on the piano in our music room. I couldn't believe it had only been months since I'd last been in the bustling city that I'd once loved. It seemed like an entire lifetime ago. But would I be heading back there soon? Expected to leave my new family and go back to my old life now that the mission was over?

"Do you need more pain killers?"

I blinked, looking up. Edward was standing in the doorway, watching me with a worried crease between his eyebrows.

"What?"

He pushed off the door frame, coming to stand beside my bed. He really did look a lot better. I'm guessing he had showered. His clothes had been changed and he was holding a coffee in one hand and a brown paper bag in the other.

"Pain killers," he repeated, kissing the top of my head and handing me the bag. "You looked like you were in pain for a second when I walked in."

I shook my head.

"No." I assured him. "Just thinking."

He smirked.

"And does that cause you pain often?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled.

"So is that for me?" I asked, looking down at the bag in my lap.

"Nope." he said, popping the 'p.' "I just handed it to you because I cannot be bothered to hold it any longer." He threw his free hand to his forehead dramatically.

I rolled my eyes. Yes, getting away from the hospital did wonders for his mood. He seems almost back to his old self. In fact he seemed relaxed, almost as if a big weight had been lifted. Had they slipped him some morphine too?

"Jerk." I grumbled, sticking my hand in the mystery bag.

He just gave me his charming you-can-not-resist-me smile.

"But I'm your jerk."

"True." I grinned. "Oh!" I shrieked, solving the mystery. "Chocolate!"

Edward chuckled.

"Kind of a consolation for having to eat hospital food."

"I take it back." I said, eyeing the candy in front of me. "You're not a jerk."

The entire bag was **full **of candy. There was everything from lolipops, to jolly ranchers, to rich milk chocolate bars.

"Glad we cleared that up." he smirked.

"Mmhmm." I hummed, breaking some chocolate off and popping it into my mouth.

I smiled, closing my eyes and resting my head against the pillow. I don't care what the docs say. There is nothing a hershey's bar can't heal. I'm feeling better already.

"So what were you worrying about when I came in?"

Dang. I should have known he wouldn't let that go. Soften me up with candy and then ask for my deepest fears. Smooth, Cullen.

"The doctor said I could go home soon." I said quietly.

"That's great news, love!" He enthused.

I nodded, my head still against my pillow.

"And I guess it got me to thinking..." I opened my eyes to gage his reaction. "Where's home?"

He didn't say anything and I took a deep breath, sitting up.

"Am I going back to Chicago? Are you staying with your family or going back to how things were before? What happens now that our big mission is over?"

I don't want to speak for him but for me things could never just go back to the way they were before. Coming to Forks with him had irreversably changed my life in more ways than one.

Edward took a deep breath as if preparing himself and a small nervous smile crept across his face.

"Actually I've been meaning to talk to you about that." An anxious chuckle bubbled from his lips and he ran his fingers through his hair.

I stopped breathing.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"Uhm. I-I was wondering if-"

My eyes flickered to the door as it cracked open and Emmett popped his head in.

"She's awake!" he called behind him and then the floodgates opened. Rosalie, holding Abby's hand followed Emmett. Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle trailed behind them.

"Oh! Candy!" Emmett boomed.

Edward mumbled something angrily under his breath.

"Bells." Emmett fluttered his lashes. "That's a lot of candy for someone so small."

"Uncle Eddie said a naughty word!"

And these are the people I would miss so terribly!

"Bella, we were so worried about you!" Alice exclaimed, skipping over to my bed. Jasper followed her dutifully.

"Glad to see you awake and well." he said kindly.

I smiled affectionately at them.

"You definitely gave us a scare." Esme agreed.

"Especially poor Edward." Rose told me. I saw her and Edward share a look but I wasn't sure what it was about.

Which reminds me...

I looked at Edward, anxiety nestling in my heart. I had completely forgotten that with all the changes during the last few days there was still a charade to play out. What did they think happened?

"Oh yeah." I stumbled. "I can't believe that... that... robber... uhm..."

"You don't have to do that anymore." Alice chirped, patting my leg.

I frowned. What was she talking about?

"We all know the truth." Carlisle said from beside his wife. "Edward told us everything."

My eyes whipped to Edward, caughing on my own spit. My eyes went wide. "Everything."

As in... **everything?**

"Oh yeah!" Emmett cheered. "My little brother's a big bad secret agent! What now!"

Alice patted my back as I continued to cough, watching the guilty looking Adonis before me.

He gave me the same look I believe a small child would give after breaking into the cookie jar. They've been caught but they're not all that sorry.

"Looks like that cat's out of the bag." He shrugged, grinning sheepishly.

What? How could he be so calm? This changes everything! What about his job?

"'Cat's out of the bag?'" I repeated incredulously. They had definitely slipped him sedatives of some kind. He was way too calm for his future with the CIA to be hanging in the balance. He was SSA as in sexy **secret** agent. What was going on here?

"Maybe we should let Bella and Edward have a moment to discuss things." Carlisle suggested, looking between us.

There was some grumbling from Alice who didn't like to be left out of any discussion and a longful glance at the candy from Emmett but they all went. Rosalie sent me a tentative smile as she closed the door behind them. I was glad to see she still liked me now that she knew the whole truth in stead of the bits and pieces she had before. Well liked me as much as she could being Rosalie anyway.

As soon as the door shut my eyes flicked back to Edward.

"What is going on?" I demanded. Might as well cut right to the point right.

He shuffled back and forth on his feet.

"I told them."

I frowned. Well obviously!

"So what does that mean as far as... your job?" I prodded. Edward loved his job! Has I somehow messed that up?

"Well it seems that Emmett got it wrong." Edward said, watching me carefully. "I **used** to be a secret agent."

My eyes widened. They had fired him?!

"Unemployed ex secret agent doesn't sound as impressive but..." He shrugged in a what-can-you-do kind of way. "I quit this afternoon."

"You quit?" I exclaimed. "But you love your job!"

He shook his head.

"I loved using my life to protect people." he tried to explain. "But I love you and my family more."

I smiled but it was a dazed one, still shocked.

"You quit?" I repeated, sounding like a broken record.

He ran his fingers through his hair, chuckling nervously.

"I quit." he nodded. "I called this afternoon after showering and not shaving."

He raised an eyebrow as if waiting for praise- a look that said, **_see?_** He giggled and he grinned, looking very proud of himself.

"Let someone else play Superman for a while." he said.

I smirked.

"Maybe they'll get the new guy to wear the tights." I teased.

He made a disgusted face but then he seemed to think of something.

"I still got the girl though." he winked.

I blushed.

"Only because you eighty-sixed the tights."

He laughed, throwing his head back. He really did look happy. Maybe this would be good for him. I remembered all those time I'd watched him with his family. How happy he'd been. And how I'd think, _**he's almost a different person with them. Still charming and smooth but more relaxed and teasing like he could let his guard down with them.**_

He'd seemed so happy and... relieved all afternoon since he'd gotten back. Maybe without the pretense and lies he felt it safe to finally allow himself to be that person, the one that I had seen along.

"What makes you think you've gotten the girl?" I asked, a coy smile at my lips.

He frowned.

"Well I hope she likes me." he pouted, stepping closer to my bedside so that he was only an arms distance away. "I already told my family that I really do love her."

My smile widened. This was something worth hearing. Now that they knew we weren't really married I was wondering what they did know about our relationship.

"What else did you tell them?" I fluttered my eyelashes.

He chuckled.

"That she was my girlfriend and that I was completely crazy about her."

He leaned down, nuzzling my hair out of my face and kissing the side of my neck.

"And that she calls me her sexy secret agent." he smirked.

"Hey!" I laughed, smacking his chest with my good arm.

"I might have also mentioned that she looks amazing in a bikini and that we like to make out under waterfalls."

I blushed, causing him to laugh.

"Maybe I kept that to myself." he admitted.

I stuck my tongue out at him because I am that mature.

"Isabella Marie Swan?" he asked suddenly. My stomach flipped and I sat up straighter. I wasn't sure if it was at the sound of my old name or in preparation for the question that was to follow.

"Yes?" It was no more than a breath.

"I have this house that I don't really know what to do with..."

I released a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. Tease!

But then his words clicked.

"You get to keep the house?"

He nodded.

"Well," he corrected. "They're going to let me buy the house from them. But the thing is... my girlfriend lives in Chicago and I don't know if she'd want to live with me here in Forks permanently or if she'd rather-"

"Stop with all the third person stuff already!" I exclaimed excitedly. "Of course I want to live here. It's perfect!"

He grinned so wide I was sure it was going to split his stupidly gorgeous face in half.

"Really?"

I nodded vigrously. He leaned down and kissed me spontaneously, leaving me breathless. I giggled, pressing my hands to my heart.

"I've got to go back to Chicago to do the last bits of paperwork for your case." he said. "You could come with me to get your things and decide what you want to do with your apartment and then it'll just be the two of us, continuing on with our lives."

His eyes were shinning with mirth and enthusiasm. I'm sure mine were too.

"Sounds good."

Someone knocked on the door then and a nurse wheeled my food in.

"How are you feeling today, Bella?" She asked, arranging my tray in front of me.

"Fantastic!" I answered happily. She chuckled.

"Good to hear." She grinned. "Your family seems quite pleased as well. It sounds like they're throwing a party in the waiting room."

"They probably are." Edward mumbled and kissed my forehead. "I'll tell them they can come back. Before they get themselves thrown out."

He grinned at me.

"I'll be right back, Love."

The nurse handed me my fork and scurried back out again, mumbling to Edward as she past.

"I'll pretend I didn't see all of that candy, Dr. Cullen."

I laughed and he made a face at me before walking to the door.

"Hey, Edward?" I called. There was one more thing I had to ask before we were bombarded by our crazy family members again.

He looked at me over his shoulder, corking his eyebrow. I took this as the okay to continue.

"What did Alice say about not planning the 'wedding' any more?"

Knowing Alice that's probably the first thing she thought of after realizing we weren't really married. Silly girl.

Edward shrugged.

"I don't know." He said. "Maybe we should just let her continue planning it."

He winked and then the door was shutting behind him.

"What?" I shrieked.

His laughter was audible for the whole floor as the door clicked shut I could have sworn I heard him say something like, **_already got the dress._**

That man was going to make me lose my mind.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'll try to get the next chapter posted Monday. Please review if you read it. My goal for this story is to get 3,000 reviews. We're really close and the story is almost over so please review if you read it. Please and thank you. Much Love!_**


	28. Chapter 27

_**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight**_

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for all the reviews! They made me smile. There's been several people asking if I'm going to write a sequel. I honestly don't know. I'm not going to completely reject that idea but it won't be for a while if I do. As much as I love the misadventures of Silly Bella and SSA it's time to move on. I want to explore a story I haven't figured out yet. But there might be a sequel later. Fair? And while we're on the subject it made me squeal when I saw how many people were looking forward to the new story. To answer a few questions: It is going to be BxE. All human. They're both going to be completely OOC. I hope that doesn't end up biting me in the butt, turning people off reading it. But the characters practically wrote themselves and... they amused me. Lol. So I'll be keeping them instead of keeping them in character._**

**_As for everyone wondering what Esme and Carlisle and the rest of the family thought of Edward's announcment I was thinking of holding a contest. Would anyone be interested in writing the scene how you think it worked? It could be from any of the Cullen's POV except for Edwards. Just write the scene with the thoughts of one of the other Cullen's... If anyone is interested in this please let me know. If everyone thinks that it's a dumb idea then just ignore me and pretend I'm not retarded. Lol. Love you guys! Don't forget to review. We're getting close to 3,000_**

**_-EPOV-_**

My boss at headquarters was not pleased that I was leaving to say the least. After finding out that Leah was a double agent they were all extremely worried about other threats that may be coming from inside the organization. There was sure to be a **very **extensive investigation. I was glad I wasn't going to be here for it. There's no doubt in my mind that they would have wanted me fully invested in that investigation, maybe even heading up the team since I had very recently proved my loyalty and knew all the facts.

"Then what happened?" the man asked.

I hated debriefings. I wouldn't miss these either, recapping after the missions. Come to think of it the only thing I had especially liked about my job was the field work. It was nice that I had been able to make a difference but it was time for a new adventure. Maybe I'd finally give my legend a try and become a doctor. On the other hand starting a family sounding awfully adventurous in it's own right.

"Bel-"

I sighed after my superior shot me a warning look.

"Miss Swan fired once with the gun that I had dropped when Jacob Blaque advanced. The shot hit Mr. Blaque in the skull, just missing my side."

The balding man just kept typing up his report. I balled up my fists and then stretched my fingers just to have something to do. I told the next part quickly, trying to get all the facts as accurate as I could without completely immersing myself in the memory. I wasn't sure if I could bare it again.

"Jacob Blaque fell forward into me almost as soon as I heard the shot. I grabbed the gun he had tucked into his waist band as he fell." I said.

"Why do you think he didn't have the weapon out?" the man questioned, never looking up from his report.

I sighed.

"He had jumped from the staircase." I answered dutifully with my theory. When writing up a report you could never just recount the events. You could leave no stone unturned. "He was in motion as soon as he landed on the ground floor of the home. He probably didn't have time to pull it back out."

The man gave a nod.

"Continue please."

I closed my eyes, sitting back in my chair. We had been going over this for hours already and Bella had been at her apartment packing that whole time. I knew she wasn't in any danger any more but it made me feel uneasy to be away from her never the less.

"Agent Leah Attera," I continued, my teeth ground together. "was momentarily distracted by the unexpected shot and I had to take the oppertunity. I knew Ms. Swan was seriously injured and Agent Attera had her weapon out with the intent to kill."

The man made a noise of understanding, continued typing.

"My first shot made contact. I did not mean for the shot to be fatal but Ms. Swan was my first priority. I checked her to find that she was still breathing but unconscious."

I stopped talking, remembering my sheer panic when I saw Bella lying there. My Bella- her face pale, her pulse faint, a pool of blood around her. I had lost every reasonable thought then. All I knew was that I had to get her help. She needed to get to the hospital immediately or she wasn't going to make it. I felt the finality, the despair, of that sentence. She wasn't going to make it.

"Agent Cullen?"

I looked up to see the man staring at me expectantly- his fingers poised over the key pad, his blinking eyes comically large under his thick glasses.

I took a deep breath.

"I called for help for Ms. Swan and waited by her side for the ambulance to arrive before I checked on Agent Attera." I admitted. She was a double agent, a traitor, but I should have checked on her. "One of the EMT's worked on her for a while but she didn't make it."

The man sighed, finishing up his report.

"Ms. Swan has been released from the hospital?" he asked, all business like. I however could not match his professional tone as relief washed over me and I grinned.

"Yes." I breathed. "She's perfect."

He looked up, corking an eyebrow at me.

"In perfect health." I corrected, clearing my throat. "She's been given exercises for her shoulder and told to go to the physical therapist twice a week but she seems to be healing just fine."

He nodded.

"I see," he said. "That leaves one more question for the report."

I sat up straighter. There **is** a light at the end of this tunnel! I couldn't help but smile as I thought of being back with my Bella soon.

"What is your relationship with the witness now?"

I didn't bother wiping the smile from my face as I answered honestly. What could they do now? I had quit already.

"I'm hoping to make her my wife, Sir."

* * *

**_-BPOV-_**

Edward had been gone for two hours and forty-seven minutes. Not that I was keeping track or anything. I sighed, wrapping a clock in an old towel and setting it in the box.

I looked around the now empty apartment, having a sense of deja-vu. It was only three years ago that I was in this same spot surrounded by boxes except that time I had been unpacking.

_--_

_"It's not to late to change your mind and come home, Bells."_

_I smiled at Charlie, brushing some hair out of my face and looking around the room._

_"That's the last box, Dad." I grinned. "I think it's too late."_

_He watched me for a moment, a speculative look on his face, before nodding. He sighed._

_"Alright." He eventually said. "But your mother's not going to be happy. I was supposed to use the drive over to convince you to change your mind and stay with me. She worries about you living in a big city all alone."_

_I rolled my eyes._

_"She should have known I wasn't going to change my mind."_

_He nodded._

_"You're too much like me for your own good." he chuckled._

_It hit me then. God, I was going to miss him. I was even going to miss those stupid fishing trips he forced me to go on once a summer._

_I walked the three or four steps across my new living room and hugged him tight._

_"I'm going to miss you, Dad."_

_He patted my back awkwardly._

_"I'll miss you too, honey."_

_"I love you." I muttered, squeezing tighter for a second before releasing him and stepping back._

_He cleared his throat, shuffling back and forth on the balls of his feet. He was never very good with emotion but I knew he loved me._

_"I love you too, baby girl." he said, his voice tight._

_I gave him a watery smile. This was ridiculous. The whole ride here with Charlie I'd been excited, gleeful even, about my move- my new adventure. As we unpacked together in silence I had busied myself with envisioning my future days here. I'd wake up in the morning and make my way into the small kitchen for breakfast. I'd hurry down the street to the bookstore I would be working at, locking the door behind me in a rush._

_But now, with all of those imaginings gone for the moment I felt like a little girl again. I needed my daddy._

_"You're still going to your mom's for Thanksgiving right?"_

_I nodded, trying to put on my brave face even if brave was miles away from what I was actually feeling._

_"And we're all going to meet at your house for Christmas."_

_"Sounds like a plan." he agreed._

_--_

I looked around the room. Just like back then I was missing someone. I was missing _everyone _actually, not just Edward although he was certainly the main one. But the memory had reminded me how much I missed my dad. Renee. Even Phil.

"Knock, knock."

I looked up, already smiling- a huge fraction of the pain evaporating into thin air.

"Sorry it took so long." he apologized. "They wanted me to go over every little-"

He didn't get to finish though as I practically flung myself at him. I jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist, and peppering his face in kisses.

He stumbled a bit and wrapped his arms around me to keep me from falling.

"Welcome back." I giggled, stopping my assault to flutter my lashes at him.

He chuckled.

"Hello to you too." he grinned.

I leaned back in and kissed him. I sighed happily. I had missed him more than I had thought.

Edward blinked when I pulled away, looking fairly dazzled himself for once. Although he could just be surprised. I practically attacked him out of no where.

"Well," he breathed. "I don't know what that was about but I'm seriously thinking about leaving and coming back in if that's the way your planning on greeting me."

I laughed and he kissed the tip of my nose. And then my right cheek, my left, my forehead, my chin, and finally my lips as if he just couldn't help himself.

"Would it be pitiful to admit I missed you like crazy today?" I asked when I could breath again.

He shook his head, our foreheads still resting together and he grinned.

"I missed you too, love."

I don't know how long we stood like that- staring at each-other with big goofy grins, but eventually he set me back down on my feet.

"Are you almost done packing?" he asked.

I patted the box I had just set the clock in before he had arrived.

"This is the last one." I told him.

He gave me another quick peck and then he walked across the room to retrieve the tape. He caught me watching him close up the box and winked, causing me to blush. I busied myself with grabbing a rag and running it over the windowsills. No one had been here to dust for over three months after all.

I tried desperately not to look at him again until I was done with my task but I couldn't help a sideways glance when he lifted up several boxes to take outside.

It took longer than was really necessary to dust because then I had to keep peeking at him. He was completely done loading the moving van by the time I was on the last window.

He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling his face into my hair.

"Are you almost done?" he breathed, kissing my neck.

My breathing stuttered and my heart rate spiked.

"You keep distracting me." I whined.

He laughed.

"How could I do that?" he asked innocently. "I haven't even been over here."

I rolled my eyes. Like he didn't catch me watching him about twelve times! I'm almost surprised he didn't take his shirt off and work like that because it was hot in here or some other lame excuse. Wait. Do you think that would work? I'll have to turn the heat up when we're unloading in Forks.

"Fine." he relented. "I'll be good."

I smirked.

"Well,I'm done now." I said, turning around.

He raised one eyebrow.

"Ms. Swan, I'm very busy." he said in a posh accent. "Please leave me be. Stop distracting me."

"Jerk."

He laughed, twinning our fingers together.

"So, the plan is to drive straight through and hit every pancake place between here and Forks right?"

I nodded.

"And at one of them you have to get strawberry Crepes." I insisted.

He wrinkled his nose but reluctantly agreed. The man had never tried crepes. I couldn't believe it either. That's why on the way here we made a plan to try all the pancake places and he had to try one before we arrived back in Forks. I know, I know. We're wild. What happens in Village Inn stays in Village Inn.

"Maybe we could add one stop on the way." I said nervously, bitting my bottom lip anxiously.

He furrowed his brows, probably confused by the change in my tone. He ran his thumb gently over my bottom lip and I released it.

"What is it, my love?" he asked. "You don't have to be nervous about telling me anything."

I looked down for a moment and then looked back up. I had been thinking about it all morning and I knew we probably couldn't but it didn't hurt to ask.

"I want to see my dad." I said quietly.

His eyes widened for just an instant before he controlled his expression.

"How long would you want to stay?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Not long." I sighed. "Maybe just an afternoon but I miss him."

I hadn't seen him for almost six months because it had been a while since my last visit before going into hiding with Edward. I had never gone that long without seeing him before.

"I'm so sorry, Love." he said, his eyes sad. "I wish there was a way we could have gotten to see him earlier but it just wasn't possible."

"It's okay, Edward." I assured him, resting my hand on his cheek. "I understand why I couldn't see anyone before. It was dangerous."

He nodded.

"Is it safe now?"

He contemplated this for a long time before answering me with a small smile.

"It wouldn't hurt anything I don't suspect." He said finally. "It would probably set his mind at ease. He can only take the excuse of you being on vacation for so long."

I cringed. He must have been worried out of his mind. Edward and his team must really know what they're doing if he hadn't found us yet. I'm sure he had probably used some of the perks of being a police chief to try to find me by now. Who am I kidding? He probably did that as soon as he called and my machine said I was on vacation without telling him where I was.

"Can I tell him?" I asked hestitantly. "The truth?"

Edward started to shake his head but I cut in.

"You told your family the truth." I reminded him. "And I know my dad wouldn't say anything to anyone. He would probably handle the truth a lot better than me saying I got lost on my way home from vacation or something."

He raised a doubtful eyebrow.

"At least he would know what's going on." I insisted. "And he'd know I'm safe with you."

Edward sighed.

"Yes. Or he'll hate me for making his little girl disappear and making him worry for three months."

"But you had no choice." I said quietly, leaning in to kiss his pouty bottom lip. "You were doing it," I said in between kisses. "To keep me safe."

"Are you trying to distract me from the fact that I am extremely uncomfortable with this idea?" he asked dryly.

I bit my lip, looking up at him through my lashes.

"That depends." I blushed. "Is it working?"

He groaned and closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against mine.

"I can't resist you anything."

I brightened.

"Does that mean I get to tell Charlie?"

He opened one eye, peeking at me.

"Maybe." he finally decided. "In the mean time there's a lot of pancake place between here and where Charlie lives."

I grinned. I was going to get to see my dad. I might not be able to tell him the truth but I'd think of something to stop him worrying. And I got to spend all day eating pancakes with Edward. This day definitely couldn't get any better.

"Come on, let's get you some Crepes." I said, tugging his hand towards the door.

He didn't move and I looked back with a raised eyebrow. He looked like he was in pain.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

He swallowed.

"I have to meet your dad."

I laughed. He shot me a look, offended that I was laughing at his pain.

"The man who would literally dive in front of a bullet for me." I giggled, trying to catch my breath. "Is afraid of meeting the parents."

His face palled.

"Your mom's going to be there too?" He panicked.

I rolled my eyes.

"No, you big baby. Now come on."

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I had to get up early today to write this for you guys before I went to work so please don't forget to review. Thanks, lovies. Favorite line/scene? Any guesses as to what happens next chapter? Will they tell Charlie the truth? What will his reaction be to SSA?_**

**_Don't forget to check out my C2 if you need more things to read. All of my favorite stories are in there._**


	29. Chapter 28

_**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm glad everyone thinks the contest sounds like a good idea. I've decided the cut off date is Jan.1st. It must be in one(or more) of the Cullen's POV but not Edwards. Please make sure to put in the summary that it is an entry for the Revealing of SSA contest hosted by MK Marie. And make sure to keep them in character with the story. Please and thank you! I'm excited to hear them. There will be another judge other than just me. There will be more details to come. You can start sending in your entries as soon as you want.**_

_**I'm glad everyone seemed to like the last chapter. Please don't forget to review this one. Enjoy!**_

_**-bpov-**_

"You look nervous." I giggled. We had just passed the sign saying that we were entering the town and Edward looked... petrified.

"I'm not." he scoffed.

I shot him an incredulous look. He was sitting rigidly in the seat, his hands clenched at ten and two on the wheel, and the shirt that was never usually even tucked in was now buttoned all the way up to his throat.

He peeked at me out of the corner of his eye to see if I bought it. I smirked at him, raising one eyebrow.

"Maybe a little." He admitted.

I laughed.

"Why?"

He tapped the steering wheel anxiously.

"Because he's your dad." he said simply. "And you love him."

Of course I loved my dad. Why was that worrisome?

"Oh," I feigned horror. "terrifying."

He blew out a breath.

"He means a lot to you and you mean a lot to me. So I want to make a good first impression."

I grinned. He was so cute when he was all flustered. I could see his point though. The situation had been different when I'd been meeting his family but I'd still wanted to make a good impression.

"So, you're not scared that he's gong to pull the gun out on you." I said. "Just that he won't like you?"

"Yes."

I would never understand this man.

"Guns I can handle." he said easily. "But it'd probably make everything easier if we got along."

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"And I know it would make you happy."

I nodded. Things would get pretty awkward at Christmas if he and Charlie didn't get along but I wasn't going to stop dating him if Charlie didn't approve either. As a matter of fact I could very easily become one of those girls who sticks around even after she'd been dumped. Eventually the poor guy just has to change his phone number and move. Wow. Good thing Edward loves me.

"He's going to love you, Edward." I promised.

He did not look convinced.

"Eventually." I mumbled.

* * *

We hadn't told Charlie we were coming before hand. Maybe we should have but it was too late now. The gravel crunched under the tires of the moving van and I sat up a little straighter, looking down the driveway. It's funny how sometimes it feels like absolutely everything has changed and other times it feels as if time has frozen all together. Nothing ever changes at Charlie's. The tire swing we had hung up when I was little still hung in the big oak tree out front. The old wooden bench Mom picked out way back when they were still together remained on the front porch. And I could see the yellow lace curtains in the kitchen window from here. As I got out of the van I took a big whiff of fresh air. Even the air smelled familiar.

"This is where you grew up?" Edward asked as we walked up the walkway. He seemed to be examining every detail of the small property as if soaking in the little things that add up to me.

I smiled.

"This is it."

I don't know why I had been stuck on the big city life before. It didn't seem as important now that I was standing in front of my childhood home, Edward holding my hand. Maybe a life threatening situation is good every once in a while to keep everything in perspective. Who knows?

"Do you think he's home?" I asked, getting excited.

Edward chuckled, probably at the tone I was using. I sounded like a kid in a candy store, or Emmett in... well, a candy store.

"I don't know, love." He said. "Why don't we knock and find out."

He looked calm enough now. It was like he needed to keep the balance. As soon as I started getting nervous he became cool and collected. I was chewing on my lip, looking at the front door instead of knocking on it.

"What if he's mad at me?"

"He won't be." He assured me. "After we explain that it couldn't be helped."

I smiled thankfully and knocked.

"I can't imagine anyone being mad at you." He whispered, kissing me on the cheek.

I rolled my eyes. Hadn't he just witnessed someone literally try to kill me?

We heard footsteps and then the lock on the door clicked, the door swung open.

"Bella?"

I smiled timidly, the smile of a daughter who knows she's in trouble.

"Hi, Dad."

He frowned.

"What's going on?" He asked immediately. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for four months!"

"I've only been gone for three months." I cringed.

His frown deepened.

"I was worried." He said. "You didn't tell me you were even going on vacation, nonetheless _where _you were going."

I looked down at my feet.

"She couldn't, Sir." Edward said from beside me. "Please let us explain."

Charlie looked at Edward for the first time, his eyebrows raising.

"And who is the man holding my daughter's hand?"

Edward dropped my hand almost on reflex under Charlie's intense stare. I sighed.

"This is Edward." I informed him. "And he's right. I couldn't tell you I was going. I didn't have time."

He looked like he wanted more information on Edward but his eyes swung back to me.

"Are you in trouble?" he asked, worried. "Honey, what happened?"

I looked at my dad- new wrinkles around his eyes. He had aged since I saw him not even a year ago. I felt horrible for making him worry so much.

"I was." I admitted. "But I'm fine now." I looked at Edward lovingly. "Thanks to Edward."

Charlie's eyes flicked to Edward but then they were back on me.

"What happened?" He repeated. "Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"I'm fine, Dad." I assured him. "Now."

He nodded slowly, still not quite sure it seemed.

"Can we come in?" I asked after a moment.

He blinked, seeming to just realize we were still standing on the porch.

"Oh," he said. "Of course."

He stepped out of the door way, tugging on one side of his mustache.

"Come in."

He shut the door behind us and I looked around the room. The house wasn't expensive and big. Things like that had never been important to Charlie but it was homey. I had missed it's warmth when I was living in Chicago, even before my opinion of my new home had changed. I had tried to replicate the feeling of security there but it never really felt like this. Maybe it's because the people I loved where here.

"So... where were you?" Charlie broke the silence.

I took a deep breath. Here came the hard part. I wasn't sure how he was going to take the news. I knew he could handle it- not my Mom. My mom would lose her mind if she knew. She would lock me inside and never let me out of her sight if she knew what I had been going through over the past year or so.

...That's why we weren't telling her.

But my dad was tough. He could handle it. I knew it was going to be exponentially hard for him though. I can't imagine having to hear this from the point of view of a parent. Having to hear that this had been happening to your child. I hoped I could soften the blow some how.

"I was in Forks." I said quietly.

He raised one eyebrow.

"In Washington." I explained.

He didn't look any less confused.

"And why were you in, 'Forks?'" He asked.

His eyes shot to Edward. "Was it for this young man?"

I shook my head, reaching out for Edward's hand again. My father's eyes narrowed as I clutched onto his hand but Edward just squeezed my hand comfortingly and smiled at me, giving me the encouragement to continue.

"No," I said. "It wasn't because of Edward... exactly."

Charlie sighed.

"Just tell me, Bells." He said briskly, in his cut the crap tone. "I can take it."

I smiled.

"I know you can, Dad." I nodded. "But you have to promise not to freak out and you have to promise not to tell Mom."

If he didn't look scared before he sure did now.

"Not tell Mom?" He asked. "Why can't I tell Renee?"

I just shook my head.

"She can't take it."

He felt for the edge of a nearby sofa, never taking his eyes off of me. His eyes were the epitome of parental concern.

"What happened?" It wasn't even a question any more. He was demanding to know.

"I was... avoiding someone." I said. That was a good way to start. It didn't sound as bad as what really happened.

He now just looked confused.

"Was someone stocking you or something?" He asked. His eyes narrowed. "Was it that Crowley boy who was following you to work? Because I told you I could drive up and... **talk** to him. You didn't have to disappear for three months."

Yeah, 'talk.' Sure. Talking to boys who showed even the slightest bit of interest in me had never just meant **talk** to Charlie. It usually involved at least mentioning casually that he was legally allowed to own and operate bigger guns than were usually allowed.

"It was more like hiding from someone." I conceded.

He wasn't getting it.

"Perhaps you should just tell him, love." Edward said quietly.

"Love?" Charlie asked, raising both eyebrows.

"I was in the witness protection program." I blurted out.

Both men turned from their involuntary(at least in Edward's case) stare down and looked at me, one cringing and one with wide eyed disbelief. Maybe I should have eased into it a little more delicately than that. Maybe blurting it out wasn't the best way...

"What?" Charlie asked finally.

I bit my lip, squeezing Edward's fingers once. He gave them a squeeze back. It reminded me of when we told his family that we were 'married.' We had been there for each other then too. Together- we would do this together. Charlie was so stunned he forgot he was supposed to be indignant and didn't even notice our intertwined fingers.

"I witnessed something I wasn't supposed to see." I began, trying to decide just how much I wanted to tell him. It had all seemed so simple when Edward and I were talking earlier. I wanted my dad to know the truth. I hadn't realized it would be this hard to let him in on the secret.

"And the people I was supposed to testify against weren't too happy with me."

He watched me with careful eyes for an unmeasurable moment before turning slowly to look at Edward.

"I don't like you." He said, straight forward as always. "But I'm hoping you can tell me the truth. Bella wants to spare me." He looked at me with a disapproving look and I wrinkled my nose. Was it so wrong to try to 'spare' him?

"She has good intentions but I don't need to have the sugar coated version." He continued. "Tell me how it is."

Edward looked at me and I tried to beg him with my eyes to leave out the gory details. He stared into my eyes, seeming to contemplate. He sighed.

"I can respect that." He finally said, turning back to my dad. "And I agree. You need to know what is going on with your daughter."

Charlie seemed surprised by his response but then nodded.

"Until very recently I worked for the CIA." He continued. "We had been investigating an infamous mobster for years, although I had only been assigned to the case a few months ago. The mobster was B.B. Blaque."

"Billy." Charlie said, not surprised really- just stating a fact. His eyes had widened when Edward admitted to being a CIA agent but he seemed calm enough. He was listening without any expression, not giving me anything to go on.

Edward nodded.

"He had one son- Jacob Blaque, Bella's ex boyfriend. She went to the house one night and she witnessed a murder at the hands of Mr. Blaque."

Charlie looked at me but I looked at the floor. I had come so far- the nightmares completely gone if I was with Edward. With enough effort I could even control the flashbacks, the horrible wave of memories. I didn't want to think about it anymore. The CIA had wanted me to make a closing statement to be included with Edward's statement in the report but Edward used one last favor so that I didn't have to. He said he didn't want me reliving it anymore and I didn't want that either.

"I am ashamed to admit that the CIA, my team actually, convinced her to testify against Mr. Blaque." Edward sighed. "With Bella as a witness we knew we could finally get him put behind bars and save countless lives."

He looked at me, his eyes pained. "But in the process we ended up putting her in danger."

"That's not true." I interrupted. Charlie had to know that Edward is the one that **saved** me, not endangered me. "I would have testified anyway."

I sighed.

"The main point is that Jacob wasn't to thrilled with me putting his father away as you can imagine. And the CIA thought there was a chance that he could be a danger to me so they moved me."

Edward sent me a very faint smile, as if thanking me for not seeing him as the monster that he saw himself as. I kissed his cheek.

"They moved you?" Charlie prompted. He had been silent throughout this entire explanation but his voice sounded tight now. I looked at him and nodded, trying not to see how terror filled his eyes were. It made me feel like I had been kicked in the stomach. Why had this happened? Even after it was all through it was still causing people pain.

"Witness protection program." I repeated. "Edward saved my life."

Understanding flared in his face and he shut his eyes.

"He came after you." It wasn't a question.

"But Edward saved me." I reiterated. "And Jacob was kil-" I cut myself off. That word was still too ugly to speak out loud. **I** had killed someone."I'm no longer in danger."

* * *

_**-Charlie's pov-**_

There are things that happen in this world- terrible, unspeakable things. I see them on a daily basis working as a police chief, even if it is just a small town. But knowing those things are there doesn't compare to knowing your little girl is in the midst of it all. You worry when you become a parent- is she going to be happy? Is she going to be healthy? And if you're Bella, is she going to make it through the day without tripping over something and breaking her arm? Those worries never go away. Is she lonely? Is she missing her mother? Is she going to talk to the stranger on the playground? As they grow older you get used to these worries; they become second nature- just thinking about your child. But this was every parents worst nightmare.

Someone had tried to... tried to kill my little girl.

I couldn't even think of anything to say. I just kept imagining what could have happened. With her all the way in Chicago I never would have known anything was wrong. I **hadn't **known anything was wrong. I just would have gotten a call one day- probably a normal, boring day and it would have changed everything. Absolutely everything. With Renee gone Bella is the only family I have. She's really the only person I have ever loved unconditionally, without limit. I thought I loved her mother like that but as the years passed and she didn't come back that love that I had thought unconditional faded until it's only just a shadow in the back of my mind now. But if something had happened to Bella. I don't think I could live through that.

"I just... I don't know what to say, Bells." I admitted. My voice sounded choked even to me and I hated the pain in Bella's eyes then. She couldn't stand to see anyone hurting. She was so selfless. Even after all that she had been through she was still worried about me. No wonder I didn't think anyone was good enough for her. They weren't.

"He's dead right?" I asked suddenly, anger pooling in my veins. Just as I had never thought I could experience that level of pain I had never felt this level of anger either. Yes, it would have changed my life if that... that... I couldn't even think of a word for **him.** But if he had hurt my little girl I would have found him and killed him. And I was pretty sure that Edwin person would help me bury the body. He was a CIA agent right? He could find me some nice new guns with a lot of force behind em'.

Bella nodded. The boy who was still holding her hand cringed.

"Yes," She said, well whispered. "He's dead."

I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked. "If there's something else here I want to know." I don't know how she had expected me to take this... news but I thought I had handled it pretty well.

"Nothing." Bella said, her voice louder. "Nothing at all. He is no longer with us so there shouldn't be a problem."

She was lieing. She always sounded like the characters in those books she was always reading when she tried to lie to me.

I sighed.

"Just tell me," I said tiredly. "that you're going to be okay."

She smiled. I felt my chest tighten. She looked a lot like me most of the time but when she smiled- my god; She looked like her mother. I never would have seen her smile again if things had gone differently.

"I'm going to be fine, daddy." She said softly.

I felt my throat tighten and I coughed, rubbing my hands over my face- hoping she didn't realize how close to losing it I really was.

"I'm glad, honey." I said, awkwardly I'll admit. I had never been good at expressing my feelings. I knew I loved her. She knew I loved her. Why did it matter if I told her as much using big words that people only use when they want to sound smarter than they actually are. But how could I even tell her how much I would miss her if she- I couldn't even really comprehend that myself. "You don't realize how much I love you."

Her eyes teared up. If she started crying I don't know what I was going to do. Renee had always been better with the tears than I was. As a matter of fact Renee cried to damn much- cried over everything. Bella had never really been overly emotional so I wasn't used to it.

I cleared my throat, looking at **the boy.** That was a safer topic and one I needed to discuss anyway.

"You saved her life?" I asked, directing the question to him.

He looked at Bella and she gave him a look that I didn't understand. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Well, the fingers of his free hand because he was still clinging to Bella with one hand. I'm pretty sure I had thrown him a death glare when he grabbed her hand in the first place and I'm also pretty sure he had seen it but that didn't seem to matter much.

He nodded.

"Is she still in danger?"

"No, sir." He assured me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. I had just heard about one of her ex boyfriends trying to kill her. I'd be damned if I was going to accept another one just like that.

"So, what are you still doing here?" I asked.

Bella shot me a look and I smiled innocently back. It might have sounded rude to her but I needed to watch out for her, the last experience should be evidence of that.

"Since you're not with the CIA anymore and all." I explained away my behavior, hoping that Bella would retract her own personal death rays. Yes, she was too much like me for her own good sometimes.

And another question I would have to ask later- why wasn't he with the CIA anymore? If he had saved the witness and done good on the case they wouldn't have fired him. What had he done that was bad enough for them to overlook the fact that he'd saved Bella and still fire him?

The boy looked slightly uncomfortable. He shuffled back and forth on his feet and he pulled at the collar of his shirt as if it was stifling in here. Good.

"Well, sir." he finally said. His voice sounded a lot more sure than he was acting. "I'm here because I care a great deal for your daughter and I want to be with her. And to be perfectly honest after all she's been through lately I feel uncomfortable when she's out of my sight."

It sounded like he was going to be honest with me at least. I valued honesty above all else. And he didn't seem like the type of guy to dance around a subject. He got straight to the point; I liked that. What I didn't like was the fact that when he looked at my daughter his eyes grew darker and her cheeks turned pink. If he liked her a little less I might like him more if that makes any sense.

"Thank you for keeping her safe." I said grudgingly. I would have liked to do it myself but someone didn't think I should be notified of the situation.

"I will always protect her." He vowed. His voice and actions seemed even more sure than they had even moments before.

"'Always?'" I cocked an eyebrow at him. "You're planning on sticking around for quite a while then."

"Dad." Bella groaned.

I looked at her briefly before turning my eyes on Edward. Fine, so I knew his name. But I made a mental note to call him by the wrong one for the next couple times I saw him. He was dating my daughter, dang it! My little girl. The only reason I hadn't taken him on a tour of the gun room was because he'd saved her life. And no, I didn't really need a gun room but I liked having them all out and in one place just in case I needed to show them to someone- mostly a boy that wanted to get cozy with **my** daughter. If you intimidate them enough you don't actually need to _use_ the gun.

"I plan on 'sticking around' for as long as she wants me." He replied, just a hint of attitude in his voice.

I cracked a smile. At least he wasn't going to be like that Yorkie kid who'd asked Bells out in the ninth grade. He'd practically curtsied when I said anything. And he almost messed himself when he got his tour of the gun room. Don't tell me you're going to protect Bella if me and my few guns scare the living daylights out of you.

"Well, we'll leave it up to Bella then." I agreed, wiping the smile from my face. I liked him a little but let's not go crazy here. "But if you hurt her I will make you cry. I don't care if you did work for the CIA."

He looked like he was fighting off a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said.

I nodded.

"Are you about through growling and showing your teeth?" Bella huffed. "You look like a dog guarding a bone."

"I'm just doing my job, Bells." I grinned.

She rolled her eyes.

"Come here." I said, opening my arms for her. I wasn't big on hugs but finding out your daughter almost died is an exception to that rule.

Bella smiled and loosened her hand from Edward's, something I found great joy in. Sure, he was probably better for her than anyone else. I mean he **had** saved her life. But I still didn't like seeing him touch her.

And she threw her arms around me, burying her face in my neck just like she did when she was little.

"I love you, baby girl." I whispered.

"I love you too." She said. "I've missed you."

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you liked it. Any favorite lines/scenes? What did you think of Charlie's point of view? I was kind of iffy about doing that because that's one point of view I have never written from before. But it seemed like the natural way for the chapter to go. Any thoughts on that?_**

**_Much love!_**


	30. Chapter 29

_**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Very important! To my complete shock this story was nominated for three categories in the 2009 Twilight Awards.(Best romantic moment, best drama, and best story.) But it needs three nominations in each of those to be included in the final poll. So I'm going to ask for a favor from you all. If you have enjoyed this story so far please go to the forum (http://forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/66481/20624122/1/) and make more nominations. It can be in those categories or any others that you want. There's a TON of categories posted there. Make sure to read them before deciding. If you don't think it should be nominated than don't nominate it. No hurt feelings. Only do it if you want to. But if you DO think it should at least be included in the final poll please go read the categories and help me out. Thanks so much, lovies. :) Also, I need you to vote for Controlled Burn by my friend, staceygirl aka jackbauer. I nominated her for best comedy, best fanfic in progress, and best Edward and Bella story. P.S. remember to take the (dot's) out in the link above. Much love!**_

_**Okay now, enjoy the story. Thanks guys**_

_**-EPOV-**_

I looked over at Bella, who was sleeping soundly as the highway passed by in a blur. After stopping at the sixth pancake place in two hours she had conked out. We should have thought that through better.

Even unconscious though she held my attention. The only thing keeping my eyes on the road most of the time was the fact that if I didn't we might end up wound around some tree like a pretzel and she wouldn't survive that. The thought made my stomach churn and I looked back at the road.

She mumbled something in her sleep and I chuckled, turning the music off. This was my favorite part. She always spoke in her sleep but I never told her because I knew she'd be mortified. That doesn't mean I can't listen right?

"Love you, Edward." she mumbled.

I beamed.

"I love you too, beautiful Bella." I whispered.

She smiled in her sleep. Okay, so maybe I was watching out of the corner of my eye. _Focus Cullen_, I told myself and then I reluctantly settled my eyes on the road again. She was just too distracting for her own good.

"Dad," She murmured. "Put the gun away."

I chuckled. She really had been worried about that. I don't know why. I had explained to her time and time again that I could handle the gun. That's not what I had been worried about at all. I had been more worried that he'd say, "**You're** the one who's been keeping my daughter in hiding for months on end? Get away from her. Now."

I wouldn't have. I will never leave her side unless she sends me away herself. I'm not stupid. But it would have made things so much harder for Bella. I know she loves her dad. I had surmised as much even before I saw her eyes light up when she saw him today. It was the way she spoke of him. She saw Renee as a friend. She was more the mother in that relationship than Renee was. But with Charlie there was the need to take care of him, but not because she thought he was completely incapable. It was because Bella is selfless and caring. I sighed blissfully and then wanted to smack myself. I sound like her biggest fan. This is what I have turned into... a fan girl.

I really should be more bothered by that than I am. She is wonderful.

Bella mumbled a couple more nonsensical things before dozing into a deeper sleep. And I turned the music back on, just a low hum in the background. I didn't want to wake her.

Charlie had taken the news better than I had expected. When Bella had told me she wanted her father to know the truth I had been iffy. I tried to convince her to just make something up for her absence and then tell Charlie she had met me when I saved her from a mugger or something. That was the key no matter what story we told him. I saved her life. That was the only thing that was going to make him change his mind about kicking me out the door and locking Bella inside forever. And that thought definitely crossed his mind; I could tell.

Bella was thrilled now that he knew the truth though. And it was such a relief for her to know that he was okay. That's not where my worries stopped though. When she had gone to the bathroom I had taken Charlie aside and looked at him somewhat sheepishly I'll admit...

---

_"I have to ask you something, Sir." I said._

_He cringed. Yes, he knew what was coming._

_"Do you have to?" He asked._

_I nodded. Yes, I had to. Believe me, I'd rather not but if he meant so much to Bella she'd want his blessing. And oddly enough I wanted his blessing as well._

_"You just told me my daughter was almost killed and is moving to a place called Forks with you." He regarded me coldly. Oh, he was not happy about that part. "Now you're going to ask my permission to marry her?"_

_He sounded exasperated._

_"No." I said. "I'm not."_

_He raised an eyebrow._

_"You're not?"_

_I shook my head._

_"The only permission I need if I want to marry her is Bella's. I will be asking her permission." I said carefully. I didn't want to offend but I had never understood that. Why would I ask his **permission**? He didn't have to marry me._

_He looked... incensed. His nostrils flared and his jaw clenched._

_"I do want your blessing." I said quickly. I didn't want him thinking I was telling him, 'I'm marrying your daughter and there's nothing you can do about it!' That's not what I was saying at all._

_"My blessing?" he repeated dryly. He looked nonplussed._

_I nodded slowly._

_"You mean so much to Bella and I know she would feel so much better if you were okay with this."_

_He narrowed his eyes at me._

_"And if I'm not okay with this?" He challenged._

_I sighed._

_"I'm still going to ask her, Sir." I said, not unkindly- just stating a fact. "I have to."_

_"No." he said. "You don't."_

_Oh no, now we were venturing into the uh-huh/nuh-uh territory._

_"I never thought it was possible for me to love someone as much as I love Bella." I explained, trying to get him to see reason. "She's smart, and beautiful, and kind, and selfless."_

_He nodded._

_"When... **he **came after her she was injured."_

_His eyes widened and he looked quickly at the stairs where Bella had disappeared a moment ago as if he needed reassurance that she was still here._

_"She was hospitalized and there was a while there that I thought for sure I hadn't done enough, that I was going to lose her."_

_Charlie blew out a long breath and sat down as if this was too much information to take standing up. I felt bad for telling him this. Bella and I had decided we wouldn't tell him about her hospital stay. But I needed him to understand. My living without her could not happen._

_"I'm not telling you this to worry you, sir." I said, apologetic. "But you have to understand those hours when I wasn't sure she was going to make it were... the worst of my entire life. I was determined not to live if she didn't make it."_

_I hadn't admitted that to anyone but he needed to know. My entire being had hurt, unbearably, when the doctors said they weren't sure she'd make it through the surgery. I was making plans to end my own life in the back of my mind for hours before I even realized that I was. There was no living without her. I needed her like I needed air. More so actually._

_"She's my other half." I tried to explain. "And now that I've been made whole there's no possible way to go back to only being half." It would kill me._

_His eyes widened._

_"You've got it bad, son." He said, sounding awed._

_I laughed. I knew it. I was whipped- I just didn't care._

_He ran his hands over his face, drained with all the information we had heaped on him today. He finally looked up at me, staring at me for a long time. And then he sighed._

_"You and I both know that Bella's going to do what she wants to." He said eventually. "There's nothing I could say to stop her if she really wants this."_

_I nodded._

_"But it would mean a lot if you did approve."_

_He closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the sofa and let out a long breath like I was dragging a painful confession out of him._

_"Fine." He said quietly, sounding defeated._

_My eyes widened. He was agreeing? Just like that?!_

_"You obviously love her." He said when he saw my unbelieving look._

_I nodded vigorously._

_"More than-"_

_"Yeah, yeah." he cut in, making a face. "I know. 'More than you ever thought possible.'"_

_I chuckled._

_"Yep."_

_He shook his head, chuckling lightly._

_"I can't believe I'm saying this." he said, rubbing his temples. "But if she has to get married someday... well, I'm glad it's to you and not some other hooligan with no job and an alcohol problem."_

_Wow. What a compliment. 'Eh, she could do worse. But don't mess it up."_

_"You gonna be able to take care of her?" he asked._

_I choked on nothing at all. He meant financially right?_

_"Because you said you **used** to be with the CIA." He said, eying me carefully. "Don't think I didn't catch that."_

_Bella came back into the room and eyed us both suspiciously._

_"What's going on here?" She asked carefully. "What are you guys talking about?"_

_I ran my hands through my hair and Charlie looked at me like, 'ha! How are you going to explain this one?' So, he wasn't exactly rooting for me. He had given me his blessing though. I wanted to look at him and yell, "no take backs!"_

_"I think your father was just asking me what I planned to do for work since **I quit**." I made sure to emphasis the quiting part and shot him a look. He nodded once. I didn't want him thinking I had done something so horrible they had fired me even with my successful mission. I can only imagine what went through his head. I should have told him right away that I had quit._

_"Oh." Bella said, a crease forming in between her eyebrows. She looked so adorable when she was confused._

_I chuckled, pulling her into my arms and kissed her cheek. She blushed and Charlie cleared his throat. I put some space between us but kept my arms around her waist._

_"I was thinking about starting a residency at the hospital in Forks actually." I said, answering his question._

_Bella grinned up at me._

_Charlie's eyebrows shot up._

_"A doctor?" He spluttered. "Well... uhm, that's quite impressive, Edwin."_

_I rolled my eyes. A compliment and something to keep me in my place all in one. He knew my name. He knew it and I knew it. He raised an eyebrow at me as if daring me to say anything about it._

_"Dad." Bella groaned._

_I kissed the top of her head to let her know I didn't mind._

_"Thank you, sir." I said amiably._

_Bella sighed, resigned._

_I could just imagine him toasting at our wedding. 'To my baby girl and her new husband, Edwin. Hurt her and die.' Well, it couldn't be any worse than anything Emmett would say. Hmm, maybe I should ask if she would mind eloping._

_The rest of the visit went well- Bella and Charlie chatting about fishing trips and he even told me some stories of Bella as a child. She always blushed profusely and groaned but I loved them._

_Charlie caught me on the way out and Bella raised an eyebrow but I told her it was fine, gave her the keys to the moving van, and told her I'd be right there. She didn't look convinced but she went._

_"When are you going to... ask her..." He asked uncomfortably, looking down at his feet._

_I grinned, thinking about it. But then again there were butterflies in my stomach. What if she said no? We had only been dating for a month after all. Holy crap. Had it only been a month?? Oh no, she was going to say no._

_"I don't know." I mumbled, my own worries marring my voice now. Seriously, what if she said no? "I want it to be perfect."_

_He nodded._

_"Don't let her forget about me when she's an old married woman." He joked but I could hear the true worry in his tone._

_I smiled warmly at him. I could only imagine how hard this must be. I imagined me in his position for a flicker of a second, with my and Bella's daughter years in the future. My chest tightened and my eyes widened. I was definitely locking her in her room and never letting her date until she was... oh, seventy? Or when I'm dead. Yep, that sounded fair._

_"She could never forget you Charlie." I assured him. "She loves you."_

_He smiled a little. God, I had only imagined having to let go of a daughter who didn't even exist and I freaked out. Poor Charlie._

_"She talked about you." I confided._

_He looked up, hopeful._

_"She missed you a lot." I said earnestly. "It really hurt her not being able to speak to you."_

_He cleared his throat, looking at the ground again as emotions swarmed his face._

_I patted his shoulder, feeling kindness towards him now that I knew he wasn't going to wreak havoc on my relationship with Bella._

_"We'll see you later, Charlie." I said._

_He nodded._

_"Let me know when you ask." He said quietly. "I'll need to ask for time off after all."_

_I chuckled._

_"She's got to say yes first."_

_He grinned._

_"Good luck."_

_I was going to need it._

_"What was that about?" Bella asked when I got in the van._

_I took her hand and kissed the back of it._

_"More threatening." I chuckled dismissively. "He's very fond of his guns isn't he?"_

_She rolled her eyes._

_"He'd never **actually** shoot you." She assured me. "Where's the first pancake stop?"_

_I grinned._

_"I think there's one right off the highway about twenty minutes from here."_

--

"Bella, love." I whispered. "We're here."

She mumbled incoherently and stretched.

I chuckled, kissing her gently on the lips.

"We're home." I breathed.

She opened one eye and then the other. She smiled against my lips.

"I'm still asleep." She whispered. "You still need to wake me up."

I grinned.

"Is that so?"

She nodded, threading her fingers through my hair. And all of the sudden it was the perfect time.

"Love?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

"Yes?" She breathed, not really hearing me.

I pulled back and she pouted at me. I chuckled, running my thumb over her pouty bottom lip as if I could erase the pout just like that. Turns out I could because she grinned then.

"I've got something for you." I said, watching her carefully.

She wrinkled her nose.

"Not a present." She whined, looking horrified.

I snickered.

"You're going to hurt my feelings, Bella."

She rolled her eyes.

"What is it?"

I smiled, big and wide.

"Why don't you open it and see for yourself." I suggested.

She looked around and then back at me. I laughed.

"Glove compartment."

She watched me speculatively for another moment and I widened my eyes and nodded towards the compartment. I'd been carrying it around with me since that afternoon she had made me leave the hospital to shower and not shave. I knew then that I couldn't be away from her and I had just been waiting for the perfect time to give it to her. It amused me slightly that this small, seemingly inconsequential moment was it. But it just seemed right.

She sighed, resigned, and opened the glove compartment.

"A book?" She asked after a moment.

"Not just any book." I said nervously. "Your favorite."

* * *

_**-BPOV-**_

At his words my stomach dropped and my heart started thumping in my throat. Words from what seemed like a lifetime ago echoed in my mind. "_**That's where I have poured out my heart to you on the front cover of your favorite book."**_

"Is this...?" I asked, my voice sounding tight. I flipped to the front cover anxiously, my heart threatening to beat out of my chest. I'm wide awake now!

Edward covered my hand with his so that I couldn't see it.

"Bella," he said softly. "Can I say something first?"

I gulped. I drug my eyes up away from the book that I'd been staring at like I might be able to see past both of our hands to the writing if I looked hard enough. His eyes were so intense that it almost knocked the air out of me. The reaction he has on me just can not be healthy.

"When I first met you I told you what I thought the perfect proposal would be." He said, his voice quiet and... nervous. definitely nervous. "Do you remember?"

I couldn't look away from him now if I wanted to- which I didn't. I nodded slowly, swallowing.

"I told you that I would write to you in your favorite book."

Both of our eyes swung down to the book on my lap. If he had done that why wasn't he letting me read it?? But... maybe he wasn't letting me read it because there was no heartfelt inscription. There's no way he would dump me like this right? Especially after all we'd been through together. Okay, he's either vowing to spend the rest of his life with me... or he's dumping me.

"I was cocky about that idea." He continued, forcing me to look back up again. Our eyes met and I sucked in a deep breath. They were the deepest green I had seen yet. "But I had no idea of **what** would be written in it. I didn't even give that a second thought. That's because I had never loved someone to that extent before."

He took a deep breath, his eyes smoldering, and he moved closer to me.

"I had never loved someone so completely that they're all that matters- all that you think about, the face you see every time you close your eyes, and the name that motivates your every breath."

He leaned closer, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I sucked in a shaky breath. Our faces were mere inches away from each other. Definitely not dumping me.

"Thinking of the book- that was easy." He breathed. "But it was nearly impossible to put my feelings for you into words, to explain exactly how much I love you. And then I realized..." He sighed. "These words might sound so simple. It's not lengthy or extravagant like I had boasted before. But I'll tell you now that the man back on that plane wouldn't have been able to even comprehend them."

He removed his hand from mine then, his fingers dragging over the back of my hand slowly. I blinked and looked down at the book hesitantly. I was almost scared to break the moment by moving too quickly.

There was only one sentence there. He was right, it was simple enough. But I know the girl back on that plane wouldn't have been able to understand them either.

_**I cannot live without you.**_

The tears that had been welling up in my eyes since he started talking spilled over and I sniffled.

"You are my life, Bella." He murmured, tilting my head back with his thumb under my chin. "If you promise to spend the rest of your life with me I promise to spend the rest of mine loving you more than anyone else ever could."

All of the air in the car, in the block- oh my. All of the air in the whole town was sucked out. I couldn't breath, my heart stilled.

He smiled but it was a hesitant waiting-for-my-answer type of smile.

"Please say something." he begged. "You're killing me here."

I giggled, a choked/crying/laugh and I wiped a tear off my cheek.

"Yes."

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was going to stop writing at the end of EPOV but I thought you might all kill me. Haha. I hope you liked it. There will only be a few more chapters. I know I said this a couple chapters back but it just doesn't want to end right now. Lol. It is soon though(like one more chapter and an epilogue) Don't forget to review if you read it. Any favorite lines/scenes? What did you think of Edward and Charlie's conversation? And please don't forget to head over to the Twilight awards. Love you all**_

_**-Marie**_


	31. Chapter 30

_**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight**_

**_this chapter is dedicated to LoveAdy who helped me pick a song even when it took me forever and a day to make a final decision. LOl. The song Edward used to sing Bella to sleep the first night Leah is there is.... (drum roll please) Let it be me by Ray La Montagne. I hope you love it as much as we did. Thanks again Lovie. :)_**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. They inspire quicker updates. :) Also thank you for all of the support in the twilight awards. You guys rock. I'll let you know when the voting is up but you can still nominate this story or any other until Jan5th I believe. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. I was worried about living up to the fake proposal. Here's the next chapter. After this there's only the epilogue! I can't believe it. *sigh* Anyway, enjoy!**_

_**-bpov-**_

Alice always gets her way. She panned the wedding to perfection and while I was 'helping her plan' -which really meant sitting with her while she told me what we would be doing, I learned something about my sister to be. She's a control freak. But she's a control freak that knows how to get things done. And she has excellent taste.

There were some things I had to say absolutely no to though. For example she wanted doves to be released at the exact moment we said, I do. Uhm... I don't think so. And she wanted the cake to be a five tier chocolate thing with vanilla icing. It would have raspberry hearts all over it. Did she really think I would forget the cake Edward and I had already agreed on? Not likely.

It took a lot of effort to reign her in. And on most things it wasn't even worth the effort. But I managed to argue her out of the things I really did find important, even if it did take me, Edward, and Rose to convince her most of the time. And then there were some things that we agreed on absolutely... Like my dress.

"It really is going to render Edward speechless." Rose gushed.

I smiled, looking in the full length mirror at my dress. It really was 'the dress' as girly as that sounds. I've got to make plans to spend time with Emmett and Jasper when I get back from honeymoon because spending the last three months planning a wedding with Alice and Rose had not been good for me. I sounded almost... like a normal girl now. Definitely spending more time with my new brothers.

"And there's no microphone for him to hear you say so now." I muttered, more than thankful for that fact although I could still hear his teasing from that day in my mind- "I haven't seen it yet. I guess you'll have to wait for my speechlessness." Would he like it?

"What?" They both shrieked.

I turned to them with an eyebrow raised.

"What microphone?" Alice demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

I giggled. Sometimes I forgot that although they knew about our mission they didn't know details. It was so funny when they learned how in depth the mission was. Most of the time it was Emmett who was taken off guard by just how, 'amazingly sneaky his little brother' was. They were seeing Edward in a whole new light now days needless to say.

"The microphone that was disguised as a brooch." I explained.

"A brooch?" Rose mumbled, pursing her lips as she thought.

"I remember that brooch!" Alice hollered. "It was so cute. It was a microphone?"

I nodded, smug. They never suspected a thing!

"What, he didn't trust us with you for one evening?" Rose demanded. Alice narrowed her eyes in agreement.

I swallowed.

"He trusted _you_." I explained, twinning and un-twinning my fingers nervously. Yes, they would both be my sisters soon and I loved them dearly but they were still scary sometimes. Like now. "He needed to make sure I didn't run into anyone else while he wasn't there. So he listened to make sure while he sat a couple of stores over just in case."

They both blinked.

"Surveillance." I defended.

"More like he couldn't leave you alone for one evening even back then." Rose huffed.

I giggled and they both rolled their eyes.

"He could hear our conversations." Alice said, just thinking of something. "But he couldn't _see_ the dress, could he?"

She narrowed her eyes and Rose put her hands on her hips.

"No." I answered quickly. "He couldn't see anything. It was just a microphone."

"Good." Alice decided. "Because he's not allowed to see you in that dress before the wedding."

I frowned.

"I'm allowed to see him now though right?"

She looked at me like I must be crazy. 'You wore a brooch that was really a tiny microphone so that my secret agent brother could hear any threats and burst in to save your life? Oh, okay.' But I want to see my fiance before I say I do and they're all crazed disbelief.

"Absolutely not." She shook her head.

"No way." Rose agreed simultaneously.

My eyes widened. They were serious. That's what had been getting me through Bella Barbie hour. Actually it had been more than an hour of getting me ready. They had been torturing me with hair, makeup, and dress since I got here to get ready for the wedding three hours ago. They had just finally dubbed me appropriate and I seriously felt like I was going to cry. I couldn't see Edward until the wedding? That was an extra half an hour!

"Please?" I tried, pouting.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"It's not going to kill you to be away from him for a little longer." She insisted. "And don't give us that you get panicky when you can't see him crap." She warned.

I sighed. For a while there I had them convinced that with all I had been through I would get panic attacks when I couldn't see Edward. They had fallen for it and left us alone for a while. But I guess there's an end to all good things at some point.

"Fine." I huffed.

Rose eyed me suspiciously.

"Did Isabella Cullen just agree to something without arguing?"

I stuck my tongue out at her. They had all known me as Bella Cullen and it seemed nonsensical to make them call me Swan when it was just going to change back in a couple of months.

"Would I win?" I challenged.

Rose and Alice wore matching smug smiles.

"Nope."

I wonder if Edward had to suffer through any of this this morning. Probably not. Emmett and Jasper were helping him get ready. He had probably showered, thrown on his tux, and brushed his hair. No doubt Emmett was making lame jokes about our upcoming honeymoon that would make even SSA blush. And Jasper would be all quite amusement in the corner. I almost wished I was over there.

"So me and Jaz are going first." Alice said, her tone professional again. "And then Rose and Emmett. Abby will follow with the flowers and then you make your grand entrance."

I grimaced.

"I just hope I don't trip." I whined.

Rose gave me a sympathetic look.

"You'll have Charlie." Alice assured me. "He won't let you fall."

I sighed. I'll have to remind him to hold onto me extra tight because last night I had dreamt of falling on my face in more ways than I knew it possible to fall. Each time I had awoken with an embarrassed blush that made Edward chuckle. Clearly he didn't need sleep. He watched me sleep all night.

Charlie had been surprisingly supportive with the wedding, even helping me explain to my mom that after three months of not talking to her I was getting married. That had been interesting. She thought I was still dating Jacob of course. Charlie had refused to say anything, helpful or otherwise, when it came to explaining about Jacob. He would just grit his teeth and leave the room. Edward looked like he wanted to as well but he stayed by my side because I sent him a pitiful look. I told her I had broken up with Jacob and met Edward very shortly after that when he'd saved me from a mugger. He was very fond of this story for some reason and told it with precise detail. "So you're getting married after three months of knowing him?" She had whispered conspiratorially. I had only grinned. "You don't let someone go once he's saved your life." I said in explination. She was happy enough to take that and go along with it. She had even come up a couple weeks early to help plan the last details and spend some time with me before the wedding. She spent most of that time with the Cullen's as it turned out. She and Esme were now the best of friends. I was glad when Charlie came because I was starting to feel sorry for Carlisle being cooped up with, 'the mothers' as we began to omoniously call them. I saw them sharing sympathetic glances across the room every once in a while.

"You look sooo pretty, Auntie."

I grinned, looking over as Abby came into the room.

"I'm not looking!" Emmett called, holding one hand in front of his eyes and the other out in a signal of his innocence. "Abs was just looking for the girls."

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Come here, baby." She held her arms out for Abby and she lept into Rose's arms. She looked so adorable in her little flower girl dress.

"Thank you, Abby." I said, brushing my hands over the front of my skirt.

She grinned at me.

"Uncle Eddie's nervous." She whispered, her eyes shinning with the excitement of being useful.

Fine. I'll admit it. We had sent her over to spy on the men for us.

"Really?" I whispered back. "Why?"

She giggled and shrugged. So much for useful information.

"I told him you looked real pretty." She said proudly. I blushed.

"Abby McCarty!" Rose chided, in feigned shock. "Are you spying on us for them?"

Abby nodded, no shame evident there at all.

"Abby!"

Emmett howled with laughter from out in the hallway and we all sent him glares that he couldn't see.

"Not fair." I pouted at my niece.

She grinned.

"Uncle Eddie said to tell you..." She frowned, trying to remember her message.

"All's fair in love and war!" Emmett finished for her.

Alice threw something at the door with a frown that surprisingly matched Abby's almost perfectly.

"Get out of here, Emmett!" She demanded.

We all listened as his laughter echoed down the hallway, fading as he got closer to where the guys were getting ready on the first floor.

"You can't spy on us." Alice told Abby. "It's all about loyalty."

Abby blinked, not understanding.

"Girls stick together." Rose explained.

"Oh." Abby nodded, wiggling in her arms until Rose set her down, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm sorry." She said, looking up at me with her big doe eyes.

I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, kissing her forehead.

"Thanks okay, Ab." I assured her. "They don't fight fair."

She nodded, in agreement with anything that got her off the hook.

"Are you ready to walk down the isle?" Alice asked her.

She nodded.

"I'm going to throw the flowers." She stated proudly.

Rose smiled at her.

"But not at people." Alice reminded her. Once again that misunderstanding was thanks to Emmett. Abby wasn't as excited about being involved in the wedding when she realized she couldn't pelt the guests with petals. Stupid big bear of a brother.

Abby huffed, rolling her eyes at her aunt.

"I know." She replied, dragging the words out. Rose swatted her butt.

"Alright Miss attitude." She sniped. "Just gently toss the petals onto the ground so Auntie Bella can walk on them."

Abby looked at me.

"Why are you walking on the flowers?" She asked.

I shrugged at her.

"Auntie Ali is making me." I explained.

She nodded. Even Abby was aware that sometimes this was all it added up to.

"She's doing it because it's tradition." Alice corrected.

Me and Abby traded looks. It scares me sometimes that one of my only allies in this whole thing is a three year old. But I suppose she is a very smart three year old.

"It's time, Bells." My dad stuck his head in the room hesitantly.

"We're all ready, Charlie." Alice assured him.

Abby gave me a hug and grabbed Rose's outstretched hand so they could meet the guys and walk down.

"Good luck, sis." Rose whispered.

I grinned. She was just humoring me because it was my big day but I liked the sound of that. I had more than I had ever thought possible. I had my dad, and Renee, and Phil- the only family I had ever had. And then I had all of the Cullen's, a mother and father in law, two new sisters and two goofy brothers, and an adorable niece. And of course I had Edward. Forever. That right there was enough to make me happy for the rest of my life. I didn't need anyone else when I had Edward.

"Don't forget to hold onto her, Charlie." Alice trilled, kissing his cheek.

He blushed, nodding.

"Will do, Alice." He mumbled.

He still didn't like showing emotion but with the Cullen's, especially Alice, that wasn't possible. He was doing a little better about it but it still made him extremely uncomfortable.

"See you out there, Bella." She sang, smiling at me all big and wide.

I laughed.

"See you out there, Alice." I teased.

She winked and then she was gone.

"I'll make sure Eddie doesn't run."She hollered as the door closed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Is Edward having second thoughts?" Charlie demanded, looking horrified.

I snickered.

"No, Dad." I said. "Alice just likes teasing."

He frowned but then just shrugged.

"You ready for this honey?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at the door.

I took a deep breath. This was it. This was literally the beginning of the rest of my life. In a good way of course. I was thrilled.

"Yep." I said cheerily.

He chuckled.

"What happened to not getting married huh?" he teased, wrapped my arm in his and opening the door.

"That was before I'd met Edward." I explained seriously. Of course I hadn't wanted to get married. I hadn't met anyone worth spending the rest of my life with yet. Now the thought of not spending forever with Edward was unbearable.

"Don't get all mushy on me." he grumbled.

I laughed.

"I love you, dad." I kissed his cheek.

He blushed and cleared his throat.

"I love you too, Bells." He said, patting my hand.

Abby was waiting at the doorway when we walked up, the others already having taken their turns.

"Hi, Uncle Charlie." She said happily.

He grinned. Of course he was smitten with her. She had everyone eating out of the palm of her hand.

"Go on, kiddo." he chuckled. "I think it's your turn."

She nodded and then turned to skip down the isle. I noted with relief that all the guest were safe from wayword petals. She tossed them all to the ground, with only a little more force and attitude then was expected.

"Don't let me fall, Dad." I whispered.

He held my arm a little tighter.

"Just take deep breaths." He whispered.

I took two deliberate breaths and the music changed.

"Ready?" he asked.

The other door to the Cullen's living room opened and I caught my first glimps of Edward- way down the makeshift isle, standing on the little platform. I froze. He looked up at the exact moment the doors opened and his own eyes widened and then the biggest smile I had ever seen split his face, a breathtaking crooked grin- a smile meant just for me.

"I love you." He mouthed. Several people in the audience aww'd but I barley even noticed them. I had suddenly developed a serious case of tunnel vision. I was so glad Charlie was walking with me because I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to look away long enough to see where I was going.

"Bells?" Charlie murmured, sounding like a distant echo. "Are you ready?"

Edward winked at me and I blinked, grinning despite the prominent blush taking over my face.

"Bella." He said a little louder. "Honey, you need to move now."

What? Move? Where are we moving? Oh, yeah. We're walking down the isle now. Whoops.

"You can't get to Edward unless you move." Charlie reminded me, sounding slightly annoyed. That got me moving.

Who's idea was it to make this isle so long? It felt like it took me hours to reach him. Charlie kept having to squeeze my hand gently, reminding me to slow down. I think he was scared I would just bolt up the isle and trample poor Abby or something.

But finally we were there. Edward's eyes smoldered at me as he took a step towards me and Charlie set my hand in his.

"Hurt her and die."Charlie murmured quietly so that no one else could hear. Edward chuckled softly like sharing an inside joke and Charlie kissed my cheek.

"I really do love you, baby girl." He whispered.

He smiled at me once more and then turned to take his seat. He was sitting front and center of course, right beside Renee. Phil sat on the other side of her and they both smiled at me, Renee's smile watery as she cried silent tears. She was crying already?

"Are you ready to do this?" Edward murmured.

I looked back to him. How had I ever stopped looking at him long enough to check on my parents? It was a true tribute to my love for them, that's for sure.

"You're not trying to run are you, Mr. Cullen?" I teased quietly.

He frowned playfully.

"You can never get rid of me now, my beautiful Bella."

I smiled, looking like an idiot I'm sure but I couldn't be bothered by that right now. Mr. Webber, the preacher we had asked to give the ceremony started talking and Edward squeezed my hand, drawing patterns on my palm with his finger tips. Emmett had wanted to be in charge of the ceramony but I might have laughed when he asked, just maybe. Poor Emmett. He was the best man though so his hurt feelings healed fairly fast.

Mr. Webber may have talked for an hour or he may have talked for a minute. I had no idea because I didn't hear a word he was saying. I was glad Alice had insisted that we hire someone to tape the whole thing because I'm guessing this was something I was supposed to hear.

Maybe it was because I had been staring at Edward out of the corner of my eye, not listening, the entire time that I was surprised when he turned to face me. He had to turn me as well, grabbing me gently by the elbow and turning me to face him because I was so caught off guard. He chuckled quietly, looking a little smug if he didn't look so in awe.

He repeated what Mr. Webber said and then the most beautiful words I had ever heard left his lips.

"I do."

He spoke with so much intensity, so much determination. His voice rang with sincerity, and joy, and love, and happiness. It knocked the breath out of me.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. I remember what I had thought so many times when I was fighting my feelings for the 'off limits secret service agent.' He could have anyone he wanted. I had felt foolish for even hoping. But he wanted me. He wanted me for eternity. Only me.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take, Edward Anthony Cullen, to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

For so long I had been scared of those things he had just asked. Well, not afraid exactly. But I hadn't understood why anyone would answer them with a yes. I understood now.

"I do." I said, a tear trailing down my cheek.

Edward wiped the tear from my cheek with his thumb and then his lips were on mine, fervently and passionately.

"Mr. Cullen," Mr. Webber said but there was a smile pulling at his mouth. "We're not to that part yet."

There were several snickers from the audience and Edward shot them his most innocent smile. I blushed.

"Do you have the rings?" Mr. Webber asked.

Emmett stepped forward with a wicked grin.

"Here you go." He whispered. He corked an eyebrow at me. "You're blushing again, Bellie." he snickered. "Why is that?"

Edward shot him a reproachful look and he stepped back into his spot with a chuckle.

"I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity" Edward said, sliding the ring onto my finger. It was the exact ring from our mission. Yes, it was big and flashy but it had been there with us since the beginning. It _was_ my ring. "With this ring, I thee wed."

He placed a tender kiss on my hand before dropping it. My heart stammered in my chest. Would he ever not have this affect on me? Part of me hopped not.

"I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity." I repeated, sliding his own ring on his finger. My hands shook but I silently congratulated myself on remembering all the words. "With this ring, I thee wed."

I went to lower my hand after the ring was safely on but Edward snatched it up with his and gripped it gently. I bit my bottom lip, another tear falling.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Washington and the Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife." Mr. Webber said. "You may _now _kiss the bride." He put emphasis on now and Edward wiggled his eyebrows at me. I giggled but it was barley out of my mouth before he swooped me up and kissed me lovingly. He started the kiss and he had to end it too. I heard Emmett snickering behind me when Edward had to gently peel my hands from around his neck.

He kissed me once more gently, chastely, and pulled back to grin at me. He looked like the happiest person in the world but I already held that posision.

"It is my honor to pronounce for the- well the second time, Edward and Isabella Cullen." Mr. Webber chuckled.

Edward squeezed my hand and everyone burst into applause. I heard Emmett and, surprisingly Jasper, whoop.

"I'm never letting you go now, Mrs. Cullen." Edward vowed, kissing my cheek as flashes surrounded us. Yeah, Alice kind of went crazy with the photogrophers. Edward was right there with her on that one though. Why had they ever believed that we got married without having wedding pictures? Edward would never have let that happen.

"I would follow if you did, Mr. Cullen." I teased back, grinning.

He just chuckled.

"Good."

* * *

"Hey, Bellie." Emmett grinned, his dimple showing itself. That dimple always meant trouble. I raised an eyebrow. "Good evening SSA."

Edward groaned.

I had slipped once and called him that in front of Emmett. He had no idea what it meant but I had blushed profusely when he asked so he knew it was good. That didn't stop him from making his own guesses. 'Sarcastic, smug, and Arrogant?' he'd ask and I would just laugh, shaking my head.

"Did you need something, Emmie?" Edward asked.

He frowned.

"I wanted to steal my new sister away for a dance before you guys cut the cake." He said.

I smiled.

"What if I don't want to share?" Edward pouted, wrapping an arm around my waist.

I giggled.

"Tough luck there, doctor boy." Emmett said, sticking his tongue out.

Edward just rolled his eyes.

"Don't let her fall." he warned.

"And by that he means, don't trip me." I said, eyeing Emmett. He gave me an innocent look. Yeah, that usually meant trouble too. Finally he held his hands out in front of him in surrender.

"Alright, alright." he chuckled. "I'll be good."

I ended up dancing with everyone- Charlie, Carlisle, Jasper, even Phil once. Edward stole me back after that and we danced a couple of songs together, Abby in one of Edward's arm between us during one of them. Can't leave out my new niece after all.

Alice really had planned for everything. As the sun went down candles were lit on all the tables and around the dance floor to make a romantic glowing sort of aura. Edward nuzzled his head into my hair, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind as I stared at the almost story book sight.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked softly.

I smiled, snuggling into his chest.

"I was sitting in my apartment worrying about testifying against my then boyfriend's father not even a year ago." I murmured.

Edward wrinkled his nose.

"Let's not talk about the mutt right now, love." He whispered, kissing the side of my neck.

I closed my eyes, a smile still on my face.

"I'm not." I mumbled. "I'm just saying I never expected this when I entered the witness protection."

Edward chuckled.

"Are you wishing you were assigned someone normal?"

I smacked his arm playfully.

"Of course not." I said. "I'm thinking how lucky I am to have been assigned to the most wonderful man on the face of the earth."

Edward rolled his eyes.

"The way you see me is preposterous." he said, turning me around in his arms and setting his forehead on mine.

"But it is how I see you." I murmured, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He tried to fight off his grin but it didn't do any good. Finally he just released the full affect of his dazzling grins on me and kissed me.

"Forever?" he asked playfully.

I laughed.

"For longer than forever." I said.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: That's the last chapter you guys. There's going to be an epilogue but that's it. I hope you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought. Any favorite lines/scenes? What was your favorite chapter/part? I'm curious. I'm going to post the epilogue as soon as I can but I haven't written it yet so be patient with me. I'll also post a sneak peak at my new story when I post the epilogue. I hope you'll all give that one a chance as well. It would be awesome to hear from you. Also don't forget to send in your entries for the chapter contest for THE REVEALING OF SSA CONTEST. Just send me the link to your one shot after you're done writing it. Msg me if you have any questions. The rules are on my author's note on chapter#28 and#29. Thanks guys! Much love!**_

_**I can't explain how much your reviews have helped me. This story would still be sitting in my head, fading quickly, without all of your support. Really, you guys are the best. Thank you a million times over. -Marie**_


	32. EpilogueSneak Peek of New Story

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the epilogue. There's not really anything to say. I just hope you like it and I want to thank you for your support again. You all rock! Hope to hear from you all next story(which should be up tomorrow.)_**

**_-BPOV-_**

"My love?" someone whispered huskily, kissing the side of my neck. "My love, wake up."

I rolled onto my side, nuzzling my head into the pillow.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled.

He chuckled.

"Nope."

I groaned, opening one eye.

"Happy anniversary." He grinned.

I smiled, biting my lip. I couldn't believe it had been one whole year since I had married Edward. I still loved him, not as much as I had in the beginning, but more so. I meant what I promised him at our wedding. I would love him for far longer than forever. Every day he did something to make me love him a little more. I don't know, some people would say I was just being a blissfully happy newlywed. But I knew that wasn't it. It was just the magic of SSA.

"Happy anniversary." I hummed.

He kissed my cheek and my smile grew. Then he kissed my other cheek, my earlobe and then my lips. He left me breathless even now with morning breath and mussed up hair.

"I've got you something." He said, propping himself up in bed with his elbow on the pillow.

I wrinkled my nose.

"No." I said sternly. "We promised. No gifts."

He rolled his eyes.

"Did you listen?" He challenged.

Well, he had me there. Of course I had gotten him something. It was our first anniversary!

He chuckled.

"That's what I thought." He kissed my nose. "So I am allowed to get you something too."

I sighed, flopping onto my back.

"Fine."

"Don't sound so excited." He grumbled.

"Can I give you your present first?" I pouted.

He didn't look happy with my condition but he finally conceited, nodding. I grinned, kissing him before hopping out of bed.

I rummaged around in my nightstand and finally pulled out what I had been hiding from him for three good months. Yeah, I had broken our no gifts rule with no little thought. I held it out to him, feeling shy all of a sudden.

He looked at me with raised eyebrows before pulling me onto his lap and wrapping his arms around me.

"There." he said. "That's better."

I giggled.

"Open it." I prompted. "Open it."

"Is Bella Cullen excited about gifts?" he asked in feigned shock.

I snickered.

"You just like using my new last name, don't you?"

He nodded, his stubble brushing my hair as he leaned his chin on my shoulder. "Yep." He said, unrepentant.

I laughed.

"Oh, Bella." He breathed as he looked at the now unwrapped gift in his hands. "It's perfect, love."

I smiled, proud of myself. I had gotten him a grandfather watch, hanging from a white gold chain, like the one that he had been telling me about. I guess his father had one that he remembered from when he was younger before they passed away. Wait until he turned it over to see I had it engraved. _I love you with all of my heart and soul, SSA._ The jeweler had looked at me funny when I told them what I wanted on the back but I had just shrugged, smiling dismissively.

"My turn." He said excitedly, kissing my neck before sliding me off so that he could get my present.

I settled myself on the bed, watching him root around in the back of the closet. He was still shirtless, just in his boxers. I might have sighed aloud.

"Are you ogling me, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked, sounding amused, without turning around.

I gasped in feigned outrage.

"Me?" I asked, innocently putting my hands to my chest.

He turned his head from the closet and smirked at me. I laughed.

"Yes." I admitted. "Yes, I was."

He shook his head, rolling his eyes despite his grin and turned to me with a long wrapped package.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I teased.

He nodded gravely.

"Oh, yes." He said with a straight face. "Actually it makes me feel very uncomfortable."

I snickered, holding my hands out for the gift.

"If this is something extremely expensive I am going to tell Em what S.S.A stand for." I warned ominously.

He cringed.

"It's not." he promised me.

I smiled, happy enough, and unwrapped the gift. My breath caught in my throat as I saw what it was. It was a long cherry wood picture frame with love elegantly carved into the top. It was a beautiful picture frame but that wasn't what made it so special. It was the three separate pictures that already sat nestled into the frames. One was the family picture we had taken that first week I lived with the Cullen's in Forks. Everyone was there. The second one was the picture of Edward and I kissing that the photographer had gotten before the room had been evacuated. The third was a picture from our wedding. It was of our first dance. Edward was holding me close with his eyes doing that unfair smoldering thing at me. I was flushed as I laughed at something he said. Our eyes were locked. Love radiated from the picture.

"Edward." I gasped. "It's beautiful."

He let out a breath like he'd been holding it, waiting for my reaction. Silly man! Did he really think I wouldn't love it? I set the frame gingerly on the bed spread and then launched myself at him, wrapping my arms around him.

"I love it." I said, peppering his face with kisses.

He chuckled, setting me on the bed. He stood in front of me, gazing down at me.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Cullen." He said reverently.

"I love you too." I answered automatically. I could never love anyone as much as I did him. It continued to boggle me that all of this had started with me being in the wrong place at the wrong time. How could something so amazing start with something so horrid?

"We have to meet my parents for breakfast." he said.

I wrinkled my nose, sighing. Of course I loved Carlisle and Esme but I would much rather stay here with Edward all day. He had gotten the day off from the hospital today after all.

It was almost like he could read my mind. His eyes darkened and he sucked in a deep breath.

"A very quick breakfast." he corrected. "We'll tell them our news and then we're coming home."

I nodded in ready agreement. He ran his hands through his hair, looking at me as if debating.

"We have news for them." I reminded him, reluctantly pushing him back.

He sighed.

"A **_quick_** breakfast." He called after me as I walked into the bathroom.

I giggled.

Edward was ready before I even came out of the bathroom from my shower, wrapped in a towel. He was wearing a white button up dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and dark jeans that hung from his hips in a way that should be illegal.

"You are so beautiful." Edward said, looking at me with adoration.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you." I admitted.

He chuckled, kissing me again. He grinned against my lips as I twined my fingers through his hair.

"Breakfast." he whispered.

"I'm not hungry." I mumbled, kissing his jaw.

He chuckled.

"Get ready." He said sternly, pulling away from me. I pouted and he kissed me once more, chastely- pulling back before I could deepen it.

"You need to eat." He reminded me.

I frowned. He could be so overprotective of me sometimes I swear. He didn't have to worry about a murderous ex boyfriend anymore. That didn't mean he wasn't going to worry about low blood sugar. Gasp! The horror!

He leaned down, kissing my stomach through my towel.

"Our angel might be hungry." He said, more to my stomach now than to me really. I couldn't help the huge smile that stretched my lips.

"Aren't you, baby?" he asked, dancing his fingers over my stomach lovingly. "Tell Momma. Say, I'm soo hungry, Mommy."

"Alright." I laughed, pushing him away playfully. He didn't fight fair- using the baby! "We need to get ready."

He smiled at my use of the plural.

"And then we have to tell Esme and Carlisle that they're going to be grandparents."

Edward nodded, grinning like an idiot.

"Twenty says my mom cries." he called as I got dressed.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not taking part in your betting." I called back. "Call Em and Jasper for that."

He stuck his head in the room, taking his time to look me over as I pulled my shirt over my head. I snapped my fingers and he cleared his throat, looking back to my eyes.

"I would, darling." He said. "But they won't know until after breakfast as well."

I couldn't wait to tell Rose and Alice. They were going to freak! Edward and I hadn't been exactly excited about an anniversary breakfast at first but had decided it would be the perfect time to tell everyone about the baby.

"Alright." I said, getting excited now. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Bella," Esme gushed, hugging me as we came into the restaurant.

"Good morning, mom." I blushed. She insisted I call her Mom but it still sounded a little weird to me. Carlisle stood by his wife's side, smiling kindly at us.

"Good morning, Bella." He greeted.

Edward slid his arm around my waist.

"They like you more." He pouted.

Esme patted his shoulder.

"Good morning, son."

"Good morning, mom." He chuckled.

"Bellie!" I knew that voice. "Little brother!"

"Emmett," I greeted, laughing. It's a good thing it was still pretty early yet and the restaurant was mostly empty because my big brother always caused a scene but the whole family was sure to make quite a skeptical once they knew our news.

We greeted the rest of the family, Jasper and Alice all smiley and tanned from their recent honeymoon in Fiji.

"Happy anniversary, bro!" Emmett enthused. Abby was sitting on his lap, looking very sleepy. I knew from some sleepovers she'd had with Edward and I that she was not a morning person like her daddy was. At least I know Edward and I both like to sleep in so the baby will probably not be an early riser.

"Thanks, Em." Edward grinned, settling his arm over the back of my chair.

"Can we tell them?" I whispered quietly to him. He chuckled, leaning closer to me.

"You don't want to wait until everyone's eaten, love?" He asked.

I frowned. I was too excited to eat right now. Besides the fact that I'd been having some trouble keeping anything down recently. If I was going to have to regurgitate my pancakes for my whole family to see I wanted them to know it wasn't my fault.

"Eddie and Bells have a secret!" Emmett sang, wiggling his eyebrows at us. Rosalie sighed, leaning into her chair as if she just couldn't be bothered with her husbands shenanigans right now. Yep, Abby had definitely gotten her sleep-like-the-dead-traits from her mom.

"It's not nice to whisper." Abby reminded us sleepily. She didn't even bother lifting her head from Emmett's shoulder. She spoke as if this was something she had heard personally a few times before. I made a face at her and she giggled.

Edward looked at me and I nodded. He grinned.

"Well, we were going to wait until everyone had eaten to tell you." He began, rubbing soothing circles on my shoulder with his thumb. "But I doubt either of us will be able to get through an entire meal without letting something slip."

All eyes swung to me and I blushed.

"She's pregnant!" Alice shrieked. Rose's eyes grew wide. Emmett hooted and Jasper looked at Edward for confirmation.

"Geez, Ali." I snickered. "Thanks for stealing our thunder."

She shrieked, launching herself out of her seat so she could hug me.

"How far along are you?" She asked. "When did you find out? Can I throw you a baby shower?"

I laughed.

"We found out last week." I said. "I'm two months along." I intentionally ignored the last question and I hopped she would let it go, at least for now.

"You found out a week ago?" She asked, frowning. "And you just told us?"

I rolled my eyes.

"We wanted to talk to the doctor first." I said. "To make sure."

"And it's for sure." Edward grinned proudly. I leaned into his side.

"That's so wonderful." Esme sniffed. Her eyes were tearing up and Edward nudged me gently with his elbow, shooting me a look so I knew he was winning the bet. I kissed his cheek.

"Alright," I whispered. "You win."

He just grinned at me.

"I'm going to be a grandma again!" Now she really was crying.

"Does Renee know yet?" She asked. "We were talking about that on the phone the other day you know. She'll be thrilled."

"You and Renee were talking about when you thought Bella would get pregnant on the phone?" Edward asked. "That's... odd."

Esme shot him a look.

"It's perfectly normal." She insisted. "We're just excited."

I laughed. Perfectly normal. Riight.

"We're going to tell her when she and Charlie come to visit next week." I answered. Edward kissed my temple.

"I'm so happy for you, kids." Carlisle said warmly.

"Thank you." I said happily. I was happy for us too!

"You have to let us go baby shopping with you, Bella." Rose practically begged. She was awake now. So was Abby. They were bouncing simultaneous.

Everyone chatted the rest of breakfast and long after the waiter had taken our empty plates. I congratulated myself on keeping my breakfast down. As a matter of fact I even stole a couple bites of Edward's strawberry crepes. Yeah, he was hooked now. Everyone took turns telling us how adorable the new little one was going to be and Carlisle spent most of the time asking how I was feeling, the doctor taking over. He asked about my morning sickness and swollen ankles and Esme asked about nurseries and names. Alice and Rosalie asked about when we were going shopping. A lot. After Jasper and Emmett had fully congratulated me and I had gotten a hug from both of my brothers they talked quietly with Edward. From all of his blushing I could guess safely that I didn't want to be a part of their conversation. I could only imagine the teasing. If it was half as bad as the "jokes" they pelted us with when we got back from our honeymoon I was really glad they were whispering.

I sat back after Carlisle had paid the bill for everyone- he absolutely insisted. "This is a celebration after all!" He had said. I just sat back and I looked at all of them, that wonderful family that I had wished to be a part of way back when I'd first met them. After everything that I had been through things were finally right. I had a packed family, which was only growing. I had a charming, funny, kind, sensitive, sexy husband. The future was bright and I was basking in that feeling, the feeling that I had never known before. Because now I had people to share it with.

"Are you feeling alright, Love?" Edward asked, concern marring his face. He looked from my face to my stomach and back. I couldn't imagine how bad he'd be once the baby actually got here. I patted his arm, leaning in to kiss him.

"I couldn't be better." I said. And that was more true than he would ever know.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: That's the end of the story. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it and part of that is because of all the wonderful support I received from you guys. I know every author on here says this but it's true! My reviewers are the best! I know I'm going to get crap about ending it without saying what she has but this way if I decide to write a sequel I can pick up before she gives birth. And if I don't you can all imagine the baby just as you want him or her._**

**_-MK Marie_**

* * *

**_The Sneak Peek of my newest Story, Tales of a Charming Truck-Napper_**

**_The title and plot are all mine. Bella's attitude is mine and Edward sarcastic comebacks are mine too. Please no stealing. All things Twilight of course belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer. Now enjoy the preview..._**

"I _have_ seen you." he interrupted my rant.

I stopped short, my mouth snapping shut. I looked around anxiously as if I was going to spot him looking through a window or something. Who was this guy?

"Well, at least I'm assuming I have." he corrected, nonchalant as anything.

"You know what they say about people who ASSume." I countered. "They make an ass out of you and me."

He laughed like this was the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

"I do believe I've heard that somewhere." he agreed amiably. "Regardless, there is a charming photo on your cell phone of three very lovely ladies."

I blanched. Crap. The picture was of me, Alice, and Rosalie from a party last weekend. I hadn't wanted to have the picture taken but they had made me. As a matter of fact I hadn't wanted to go to the party but they had made me do that too. I threw a thoroughly confused Rose a nasty look over my shoulder. She had insisted that it was a good picture of all of us and had taken the liberty of setting it as my background. I had to admit they looked gorgeous just like always and I looked halfway decent so I had kept it.

"You don't even know which one I am." I sniffed.

"Oh. So you _are_ in the picture." he said smugly.

Crap. Again.

"You're right, I don't know which one you are." he allowed. "But they are all very beautiful so the name works regardless."

I scoffed. Man was he going to be disappointed when he realized he wasn't talking to Rosalie or Alice.

"Bella." Rose hissed, shooting me a look that could make grown men shake in fear. She may look like Barbie but Barbie never perfected the throat punch. "What is going on?"

On the other hand if he had done this to either of them they would find his address, sneak into his home while he was sleeping, and preform a very painful castration. So, maybe he should just count his blessings hm. They were by far prettier but they were meaner too. I smirked at Rose and she huffed, crossing her arms, and plopping down on the couch- aggravated at being left out.

"But," he continued smoothly. "I must admit- I'm hoping you're the brunette."

**_-THERE IT IS. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I'LL BE POSTING THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS TOMORROW. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT THE NEW STORY FEEL FREE TO MSG ME. LOVE YOU GUYS_**


	33. Important Notice

**Important Notice**

Tons of things to say. First the revealing of SSA contest isn't over yet. There weren't enough entries to make it interesting so I'm going to draw out the cut off date a little bit. So hurry and get those in please. Message me if you have any questions.

Second: this is the last day for the 2009 Twilight Awards so if you still have stories you want to nominate they have to get in today. The link to the forum is posted on my profile. Thank you a million times to everyone who nominated this story. I am so glad everyone liked it.

Third: this story is now being translated into Spanish and Polish. Yay! I still have to work out the details with those authors but I'll post the links on my profile when we get those worked out.


End file.
